Les chemins de la fidélité
by Psychoslasher
Summary: Rammstein/Emigrate ! Après la tournée de 2019, Richard semble dissimuler des choses et devient difficile à canaliser. Slash Richard/Paul.
1. Fragile

Après avoir achevé l'_Europe Stadium Tour _à Vienne et célébré ça dans l'esprit qui convenait, les membres de _Rammstein_ avaient opté pour la campagne norvégienne pour profiter d'un moment de détente les deux prochaines semaines. Seul Richard repartirait un peu plus tôt car étant le chanteur d'_Emigrate_, il avait des obligations en plus et un clip à tourner. Le soleil matinal baignait la grande maison louée par Till afin de profiter de la magnificence naturelle du nord. Éloignée des autres par quelques buttes de terre et d'herbe en raison de son statut de "maison de vacances", celle-ci était parfaitement isolée à l'extrémité d'un petit village séparé des plaines par un grand pont de pierres vétuste et peu rassurant. Les tenues de scènes voyantes et moulantes mises de côté, tous se fondaient dans le décors en arborant leurs vêtements décontractés habituels. Till, Paul et Richard étaient arrivés en jet la veille en plein après-midi et avaient eu recours à un interprète et un guide pour trouver ce village dont le nom était encore imprononçable pour eux. Ce dernier leur avait d'ailleurs fortement déconseillé de s'approcher du pont même s'il était solide aux yeux des villageois. Le reste de la bande les rejoindrait le lendemain car ils avaient eu des choses personnelles à régler. Till, Paul et Richard pouvaient donc prendre du repos et visiter ce lieu inconnu en toute discrétion, bien que le village était vide et calme. La maison était située au bout d'une interminable rue peu habitée et n'avait aucun voisin avant plusieurs centaines de mètres. Le village était entouré de champs, de prairies et de forêts. Ses maisons étaient suffisamment espacées entre elles afin de garantir l'intimité des habitants.

Richard faisait une grasse matinée bien méritée et pour ne pas le réveiller, Paul avait proposé à Till après deux tasses de café de parcourir les rues environnantes après avoir longuement regardé par la fenêtre. Sur le chemin du retour après une marche en pleine nature ainsi qu'une visite incognito du village, les amis profitèrent en même temps du soleil matinal. Ils entamèrent la liste des meilleurs moments de leur voyage, et elle s'avéra si longue qu'elle leur prit tout le temps. Admiratifs des lieux et donc non décidés à pénétrer dans la propriété pour le moment, ils en firent le tour afin de mieux la regarder lorsqu'ils eurent droit à un "spectacle" bien singulier sur le plan humain. Longeant le mur latéral de la maison, ils approchaient de la route lorsque sur leur droite, quelque chose tapa sur ce qui se trouvait être la fenêtre de leur cuisine. Cette maison leur appartenant, ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention jusqu'à ce que le bruit ne se répète. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à flatter les environs, Till s'exaspéra et regretta d'avoir voulu satisfaire sa curiosité lorsqu'ils virent une femme blonde à l'intérieur, adossée au verre et sûrement en train de prendre un plaisir malsain en compagnie de Richard. La tête de ce dernier apparut par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme et même les yeux fermés, son visage exprima autant de plaisir que leurs mains qui se touchaient. Donc il ne vit aucun de ses amis agrandir leurs yeux à un mètre derrière la fenêtre avant de se décaler sur le côté pour ne pas être vus.

Outré, Till ne put que murmurer :

\- Il se croit dans un bordel ou quoi ? C'est qui celle-là ? On vient à peine d'arriver et monsieur a déjà une femme dans les bras... très jeune d'ailleurs.

\- C'est vrai. Elle est peut-être même déjà enceinte, va savoir avec lui ! rit Paul.

\- Je vais le tuer.

Paul fit une tentative pour défendre leur ami :

\- Till, on en a tous fait des comme ça.

\- Plus jeunes, oui... mais pas à la vue des autres.

\- Il ne savait pas qu'on rentrerait si tôt, c'est tout...

\- Je n'ai rien contre le cul ou le porno mais cette maison nous appartient à tous pour une courte durée, on ne va pas rester à l'extérieur le temps que monsieur fasse son affaire. Les gars arriveront demain et on ne va pas leur servir une chose pareille.

Paul s'en amusa encore avant de cesser en voyant sa colère. Alors qu'ils se penchèrent à nouveau pour regarder, ils virent autre chose qui les fit changer de couleur. Déterminé cette fois, l'aîné fila en direction du portail d'entrée de la maison et Paul dut se hâter pour le suivre, l'image chaude de son ami ténébreux s'imprimant dans sa tête.

\- Il va m'entendre. On est là depuis hier et il fait déjà le joli cœur avec les femmes du village.

\- Till, tu te répètes. Mais il faut dire qu'il me rendrait vraiment jaloux des fois. Quant à elle, pour oser faire ça avec lui aussi vite, elle l'a forcément reconnu et c'est un gros problème.

Till tourna la tête un instant, résolu et on ne peut plus concerné.

\- Il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie mais il baise ailleurs dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Je suis sûr que ses enfants sont plus matures que lui alors il faudrait qu'il arrête.

\- Oui ! En parlant de ça, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je n'ai pas osé le faire avant parce que je voulais lui laisser une chance mais... Till, ralentis.

Paul venait de hausser le ton car le chanteur ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui fallut courir pour attraper son bras, ce qui eut un effet immédiat.

\- C'est bon, je t'écoute. Mais si tu me parles pour lui laisser le temps de salir la cuisine avec ses cochonneries, tu vas voir.

\- Non, non ! J'ai juste appris par sa dernière copine que...

\- Karen ! précisa Till.

\- Oui, Karen ! Euh...

Till s'impatienta après avoir de nouveau regardé la porte.

\- Abrège.

\- Pour te la faire courte, elle m'a téléphoné pas longtemps avant le début de la tournée. J'étais nerveux, je me rappelle que j'étais en train de préparer mes affaires et j'ai sursauté en entendant le téléphone. Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro, peut-être dans le portable de Richard, mais elle m'a dit de veiller sur lui parce qu'il devenait bizarre. Elle s'inquiétait pour une raison... comment te dire euh... intime. Notre Richard a beau être le chouchou des demoiselles mais il devient brutal une fois au plumard.

\- Question de pratiques quand on est dans le feu de l'action.

Lindemann se contenta de lui donner un coup amical à l'épaule.

\- Ça doit être un fantasme de la cinquantaine pour casser sa routine, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air d'un ange que c'est le cas alors ce ne sont pas nos oignons ! sourit-il.

\- Ne viens pas me dire "certaines femmes aiment ça". C'est peut être vrai pour une partie mais il y a des limites et il les a atteintes avec Karen, sinon elle ne m'en aurait pas parlé. Là, je te parle de pratiques non désirées par un des conjoints.

Il capta enfin l'attention de son ami mais au point que son expression lui donna des sueurs froides. Collant ses mains sur son crâne en fermant les yeux avec force, Till se tourna un instant vers la porte mais lui refit face aussitôt, nerveux.

\- Tu réalises que tu parles carrément de viol ? C'est un sujet grave, pourquoi tu as autant attendu avant de m'en parler ? C'est de Richard qu'il s'agit et s'il déconne, on doit faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Faut dire que j'avais peur de sa réaction. Karen est venue me voir le lendemain de son appel, elle m'a tout balancé en face parce que j'avais eu du mal à la croire. On va éviter de le dire aux autres, s'il te plaît. Toi et moi sommes parmi les seuls à être assez proches de Richard pour essayer d'aborder le sujet...

Un bruit lourd, provenant probablement de la cuisine, le coupa dans son explication et Till leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fois, plus rien ne put l'empêcher d'entrer dans la maison en hurlant le prénom de celui qui allait le sentir passer, préférant le prévenir de son arrivée au cas où l'envie de finir nu ne le tenterait. Emboîtant le pas de son aîné, le cœur de Paul manqua un battement et il se mordit la lèvre. Malgré cette condition particulière, leur ami était un homme qui aimait le calme du matin et pouvait facilement s'énerver en cas de contrariété. Dans la cuisine, ceux qui se conduisaient de façon immorale avaient tout stoppé depuis le hurlement qui leur était parvenu et Richard, à la vue de ses amis débarqués, s'apprêtât à recevoir l'orage. Intimidé par sa propre tenue, il décala la jeune femme devant lui pour se couvrir. Un débardeur blanc accompagnant un boxer bleu foncé bien moulant... il n'y avait pas à dire, Richard se croyait vraiment chez lui. En revanche, son invitée était entièrement vêtue et malgré leur excès d'affection, ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Ou plutôt, ils n'en avaient pas eu le temps et le chanteur serra les lèvres de peur de laisser sortir des noms d'oiseaux trop vite.

\- Tu n'as pas perdu de temps. Les préliminaires, tu ne connais vraiment pas ! balança Till avant de saluer cette femme d'un hochement de tête.

Il ne s'étonna guère que ce qu'il interpréta comme un salut de cette dernière ne résonne en langue étrangère.

\- On ne faisait rien de trop louche, on se câlinait et c'est tout.

\- Avec sa main dans ton boxer, bien sûr !

Paul toussota en baissant la tête après sa petite provocation. Se grattant la nuque, Kruspe ne put se retenir de rire alors que l'aîné fumait en désignant l'endroit.

\- Faire ça dans une cuisine est franchement dégoûtant, tu n'es pas seul à vivre ici. Venant de toi, je n'y aurai même pas cru.

\- Oui, pardon ! Désolé, voici Thea d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Till haussa les sourcils.

\- Hein ?

\- Je l'ai rencontrée hier soir en courant un peu, elle vit au bout de la grande rue. J'ai essayé de lui dire de ne pas venir ici mais elle parle très mal notre langue, elle baragouine juste un peu l'anglais. Je venais à peine de me réveiller quand elle a sonné à la porte.

\- La différence de "langues" n'a pas eu l'air d'être un problème pour vous ! constata Landers.

Till acquiesça en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- D'un sport à un autre...

Till faisait souvent de l'ironie à propos de leur ami sportif et coureur de jupons, mais cette fois-ci il eut du mal à y mettre de la bonne humeur car ils ne se trouvaient pas chez eux et n'étaient là que pour une courte durée. Fermant les yeux en hochant la tête alors que Till s'efforçait de lui demander poliment de raccompagner Thea jusqu'à la sortie, le plus jeune s'exécuta et Lindemann put enfin serrer les poings. Sans en connaître la raison puisque lui-même n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte, Paul tenta d'éviter une prochaine catastrophe en défendant son ami une fois de plus.

\- Ce qui est bon signe, c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu l'air de nous reconnaître tous les trois. Elle est un peu gourgandine, dévergondée comme lui mais Richard a quand même des remords, il n'est pas idiot.

\- Il n'est pas très expressif pour les afficher alors, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air sincère.

\- Si ! Mais d'un côté, la seule chose dont je l'ai vu s'excuser depuis que je le connais, c'est d'avoir couché avec ton ex-femme et de lui avoir fait un enfant.

\- Oui mais il n'aurait pas du puisqu'il l'aimait, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais ce coup-là ne lui ressemble pas, alors on va lui parler de ce que tu m'as dit et vite.

Paul s'agita avec nervosité.

\- Sans le brusquer alors. Tu sais qu'il est d'une nature morose et fragile, il a seulement besoin de se laisser aller en ce moment. Il fait le fier mais c'est pour se couvrir.

Till croisa les bras en jetant un œil dans le couloir pour vérifier si leur ami revenait.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il ferait une crise de la cinquantaine ! Quoi qu'avec les idées qu'il a en ce moment... même l'idée du baiser sur scène était de lui au départ ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en rajouter ? J'étais partant, on y a pensé en même temps. Tout ça à cause d'un bisou de rien du tout, on n'a même pas mis la langue.

\- Et ça te fait rire ? souffla l'aîné.

Alors que Paul prenait cela comme une plaisanterie en s'éloignant du sujet principal, Till lui remémora en détail cette initiative de s'embrasser. La première fois, il s'était méfié en voyant l'enthousiasme exacerbé de ses amis avant de passer à l'acte sur scène. En effet, les deux hommes avaient proposé quelques heures plus tôt de pimenter les choses en allant beaucoup plus loin qu'un simple baiser : langues mêlées et caresses osées avaient été proposées au menu. Raison qui avait poussé l'aîné à s'approcher d'eux quelques secondes plus tôt afin de les en dissuader d'un bref regard, au cas où ils auraient prévu de surprendre tout le monde y compris le groupe. Till craignait que malgré la tolérance de certains fans, d'autres ne hurlent des injures homophobes et ne créent des scandales ou pire, des heurts.

Après avoir rendu son éternel sourire contagieux comme d'habitude, Paul montra la porte du bout du nez.

\- Revoilà notre lover !

Se tournant, Lindemann interpella l'arrivant avec hargne car même s'il l'avait déjà vu pratiquement nu, son ami choisissait le mauvais jour pour manquer de pudeur.

\- Richard, va te laver ou t'habiller mais fais quelque chose au lieu de rester comme ça.

\- On le sait que tu es beau, pas la peine de surenchérir ! ajouta Paul en le matant de haut en bas.

\- Je vais y aller, je m'en grille une d'abord.

\- Tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de griller la fille ! ricana Paul.

Kruspe les doubla et alors qu'il allait prendre une cigarette et son briquet, la main de Paul lui claqua bruyamment les fesses.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a un beau cul, notre Richard ! Je peux palper ?

Le brun se tourna avec un léger sourire, lui fit un doigt en se frottant la pommette et Paul le lui renvoya en clamant :

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

\- Vous avez fini ? demanda Till.

\- Va donc t'habiller avant que je ne baisse ton boxer ! reprit Paul avec sournoiserie.

Le plus jeune s'approcha en posant dans le cendrier sa cigarette tout juste allumée et le poussa doucement en riant.

\- Quoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- Tu vas voir, toi...

Paul s'élança mais fut rapidement canalisé par son ami qui le serra contre lui avant de les envoyer au sol comme des enfants jouant à la bagarre. Peu leur importait leur âge, ce genre d'activités leur permettaient depuis toujours de calmer les sujets houleux des uns ou des autres, voire simplement de s'amuser lorsqu'il s'agissait de ces deux-là.

\- Retour en primaire... bon ben faites vos galipettes, je reviens ! clama Till.

Le temps que ses amis n'en finissent avec ce petit moment infantile rien qu'à eux, il les enjamba pour éteindre la cigarette dans le cendrier et retourna vers l'entrée afin de vérifier si la belle inconnue était bien sur le chemin du retour. En effet, il la vit longer la longue route boueuse sans se retourner. Il se perdit donc dans des pensées en réfléchissant à d'éventuels problèmes dans la vie de Richard.

Dans la cuisine, Landers fut le premier à s'apercevoir de l'absence de Till et afin de capter l'attention de son ami, il lui pinça un téton à travers son débardeur. Grimaçant, Kruspe releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ouh le sadique ! gémit-il.

Fier, Paul resta volontairement prisonnier de lui pour savourer les grimaces de douleur qu'il provoqua à nouveau.

\- Mais c'est qu'il continue... aïe !

\- Avoue plutôt que cette petite douleur t'a excité. Regarde, on a fait fuir ce pauvre Till.

Constatant cette absence, Kruspe hocha les épaules.

\- Il a du se lasser de nos conneries.

\- Je l'ai entendu parler de galipettes et il est parti ! rit Paul.

Le but de Landers n'avait pas été de vexer ou d'embarrasser son ami, mais ce fut pourtant ce qui arriva. Les sourcils froncés sans même en connaître la raison, Richard resta paralysé alors que son visage était si proche de celui qu'il avait maintes fois embrassé. Constatant ce malaise dans son regard perçant, Paul posa une main sur son dos qu'il espéra réconfortante.

\- Rick, je ne voulais pas te piéger et Till non plus. Nous on a fait les cons et lui a fait de l'humour...

Voyant que son regard se faisait de plus en plus évasif et qu'il remuait, Paul ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de regarder l'entrée de la pièce pour vérifier s'ils étaient encore seuls.

\- D'accord... Tu t'es mis à bander, c'est ça ?

Pas fier de sa réaction physique, Richard rougit de honte et déglutit sans plus oser le regarder. Il voulut se remettre debout mais Paul l'en empêcha.

\- On se connaît très bien tous les deux.

Voyant que le plus jeune ne comprenait pas sa volonté de le "garder", il déclara calmement que ce genre de réactions étaient normales et incontrôlables pour deux hommes dans une telle position. Souriant pour apaiser sa tension corporelle, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir pu convaincre Richard puisque, après quelques secondes à réfléchir, ce dernier rejeta sa honte et resta au-dessus de lui en reprenant même de l'aise. Sa décontraction ne se fit remarquer qu'au bout de plusieurs expirations car Kruspe demeurait gêné de rester ainsi excité sur le corps de son ami. Cependant, Paul trouva une solution afin de justifier son état : il se servit de la précédente présence de Thea dont les caresses auraient pu le mettre en condition bien avant qu'ils ne se chamaillent. Reconnaissant sans le lui avouer car ils savaient au fond d'eux que c'était faux, Richard retrouva le sourire mais après avoir à nouveau senti une main taquiner ses abdominaux, il perdit le contrôle de son corps et gémit avant d'embrasser Paul sans réfléchir. Surpris mais sans plus, ce dernier répondit à ce baiser timide qui lui évoqua ceux qu'ils avaient échangés sur scènes. Il réalisa à quel point celui-là était différent des autres lorsqu'il sentit le sexe gonflé de son ami se presser contre sa cuisse. En effet, Richard ne prenait plus la peine de masquer son excitation au point de prendre du plaisir, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Gémissant sous cette intrusion tout en étant complètement envoûté par la vigueur de son ami, Paul se sentit aimer cela très vite et garda consciemment les mains sur les hanches musclées de Richard, qui devint de plus en plus exubérant. Grognant d'ivresse à cause de ce à quoi il goûtait, il caressa les cheveux de Paul et remonta sa cuisse gauche le long de son corps fin pour au final faire sentir à la virilité de l'aîné l'ampleur de la sienne. Alors qu'il sursauta sous la stupeur, Paul se surprit à prononcer le nom de l'autre homme mais sans savoir à quel but. Était-ce un gémissement ? Devait-il l'arrêter avant qu'il n'en arrive à se déshabiller complètement ? Oserait-il seulement ? Au moment où Paul prit sa décision, une autre voix retentit et lui facilita la tâche :

\- C'est bon, ta nana du coin est bien repartie.

Ils descellèrent leurs lèvres aussi rapidement que la peur les avait foudroyés, le brun rougissant une fois de plus en regardant son entrejambe gonflé avec nervosité.

\- Essaie de rester calme ! murmura Paul en relâchant ses hanches.

\- Mais comment je fais pour cacher ça ? paniqua son ami.

\- Loin des yeux, loin du cœur... Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, petit frère ! continua Till.

Par chance pour eux, il s'était fait entendre d'assez loin pour freiner leur élan et à la grande joie de Paul, Richard haussa les épaules avant de le taquiner à nouveau comme s'il n'était rien arrivé. Partageant cela avec plaisir plutôt que d'imaginer le brun se rembrunir pour la journée, il attendit l'arrivée du chanteur et les remontrances qui arriveraient avec. En effet, à son arrivée dans la cuisine, Till décida de stopper leur plaisanterie alors que les mots de Paul concernant la vie privée de leur ami lui revinrent.

\- Vous vous roulez encore sur le carrelage ? Allez prendre une chambre si vous voulez faire des choses coquines, sinon monsieur le séducteur va vite se laver.

Richard se redressa en lui tournant le dos, jouant la prudence tout en clamant avec un grand sourire sa victoire sur Paul, encore aplati au sol.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais. J'étais seul tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je suis resté comme ça.

\- Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ta nana du moment, raison évidente pour le rester plus longtemps histoire de faire voir tes jolies formes ! le titilla Paul en se relevant.

\- Toi hein !

Cela lui permettant de détourner l'attention de Till et dissimuler son érection, Kruspe retourna Paul et le chatouilla le temps de parvenir à l'entrée de la cuisine, rassuré au passage que ce dernier n'en soit pas gêné. Bien sûr, Lindemann finit par perdre patience.

\- C'est quand vous voulez, les enfants. Paul, souviens-toi !

Il leur envoya un rappel en haussant le ton mais lorsque ses deux amis étaient lancés en général, plus rien ne les arrêtait. Bien que l'état physique de Richard lui posait problème, son immaturité momentanée l'emporta une fois de plus et il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son aîné ne put plus respirer. De même que Paul alors qu'il savait que Till et lui devaient à tout prix parler au plus jeune.

\- T'es calmé ou t'en veux encore ? demanda Richard en bloquant les bras de Paul.

\- C'est de la frime. Tu as été lutteur, c'était du tout cuit pour toi avec ton physique.

\- Il faut savoir accepter la défaite, mon vieux.

\- Oh l'autre, elle est bonne ! se moqua Paul.

Alors que le gagnant sortait enfin de la cuisine avec le soulagement de pouvoir éloigner sa bosse devenue trop encombrante, le chanteur exécuta ce pourquoi il était venu.

\- Richard, il faudra que je te parle après.

Fumant sa cigarette, l'autre homme tourna juste la tête pour témoigner son intérêt.

\- De quoi ?

En même temps qu'il aidait son autre guitariste à se débarrasser des poussières dans son dos, Lindemann le regarda avec sérieux.

\- De Karen.

Le regard égayé de Richard perdit soudainement tout éclat pour se transformer en fusillade incontrôlée, laissant ses amis constater à quel point cela allait être très difficile. Après ce regard qui les laissa sans voix, il tourna les talons et partit chercher de quoi se vêtir avant de se rendre à la salle de bain, probablement décidé à prendre tout son temps. Selon eux, il était indéniable qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher et Till faillit le suivre pour vérifier qu'il ne prenait pas la poudre d'escampette, mais il en fut empêché par Paul qui eut un frisson de déjà-vu. Kruspe détestait recevoir des ordres ou être surveillé.

\- Il faut le laisser cogiter ou il va se fermer comme une huître. Si on le harcèle, on aura droit à une réplique de ce qui est arrivé à l'hôtel il y a des années et je veux à tout prix éviter ça. Il a suffi que tu parles de Karen pour qu'on se fasse flinguer du regard, alors on va y aller doucement. S'il a un problème qui l'a conduit à agir comme ça avec elle, on va en parler doucement.

Comme prédit, leur ami s'avéra plus long encore qu'à l'ordinaire et Paul dut retenir Till à plusieurs reprises car il menaça de plus en plus d'aller tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain. L'humeur visiblement transformée, Richard ne réapparut qu'une heure plus tard et entra sans leur adresser un regard en appréhendant ce qui l'attendait.

\- Non, déjà ? ironisa Till avec un sourire moqueur.

Il portait un polo rayé noir et blanc à manches longues et un jean bleu légèrement tombant. Ses vêtements étaient autant différents pour lui que pour ses amis dans la sphère privée, bien qu'il privilégiait toujours le noir et le rouge... qui était d'ailleurs la couleur du rebord de son boxer. Sans doute était-ce dû à leur précédente expérience, mais Paul ne put s'empêcher de le détailler lorsque Richard se baissa pour refaire son lacet. Sa chevelure à la fois plaquée et en pics du côté droit étant encore mouillée, ses partenaires se demandèrent s'il n'avait pas passé son temps à attendre dans la salle de bain que le temps passe.

\- Tu dois vraiment sentir la rose, tu es aussi long qu'une femme.

Paul avait tenté une dose d'humour pour adoucir l'atmosphère, mais celle-ci était restée froide depuis le moment où Richard avait changé de visage. Kruspe eut à peine le temps d'avancer vers le chanteur pour le pousser à en finir qu'il vit Paul aller se placer derrière, entre lui et la porte. Ne supportant pas cette oppression soudaine, il se méfia et leur exprima sa colère.

\- Vous jouez à quoi ?

Till ne se laissa pas influencer par l'approche agressive de son ami et répondit d'un ton conciliant :

\- Je veux causer tranquillement à mon ami sans provoquer de bagarre. C'est possible ?

Nerveux, Paul croisa les doigts en espérant que Richard ne sorte pas de ses gonds, ce qui selon lui risquerait d'arriver assez vite.

\- Pris en sandwich comme ça, j'ai l'impression que vous voulez vous battre.

Les sourcils froncés devant cet ami qu'il n'avait pas vu autant à cran depuis longtemps, Paul gomma de son esprit l'envie qu'il avait eue de poser une main sur son épaule de peur de le voir réagir par le moyen qu'il venait de mentionner d'un ton menaçant.

\- Mais calme-toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? On veut te parler et rien de plus.

\- Mais de quoi ? s'énerva Richard en se tournant enfin vers lui.

\- Par exemple, d'une étrangère que tu cherchais à culbuter dans la cuisine tout à l'heure ! abrégea Till.

Haussant les sourcils, Kruspe ne le regarda pas mais tourna la tête sur le côté.

\- Bravo ! un point pour la finesse.

\- De la part de celui qui a merdé grave comme toujours. Tu es vraiment en rut, mec !

Se tournant de nouveau vers lui, le brun grogna :

\- Je suis désolé. Tu ne vas quand même pas me le rappeler sans arrêt ?

La main de Paul s'aventura finalement sur son épaule et à son soulagement, ne le fit pas réagir avec brutalité. Au contraire, cela parvint même à lui faire desserrer le poing même si sa respiration devenait saccadée.

\- Pas d'engueulade, on reste tranquilles.

\- C'est sa façon de vouloir nous échapper, Paulchen. Comme il sait qu'il a fait quelque chose, il fuit comme un animal pris en chasse.

Son ami resta sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux. Till demanda en douceur en pliant l'index vers lui :

\- Approche.

Suspicieux face à cette gestuelle, Richard inclina la tête avant de les regarder tour à tour puis il fit deux pas incontrôlés dans sa direction.

\- Commençons par cette femme que tu as ramenée et qui avait visiblement la moitié de ton âge... Thea !

À peine le sujet fut-il évoqué que Kruspe refit un pas en arrière en fermant les yeux, mais ce fut sans compter sur la ténacité de Paul qui fut décidé à soutenir Till afin d'éclaircir le mystère autour de la vie personnelle de leur ami. Il lui posa les mains sur les bras sans la moindre peur d'être repoussé.

\- Attends Richard, tu as juste à écouter.

Richard vit Till s'approcher et avec Paul qui lui maintenait les bras, il eut l'impression d'être la future victime d'un tabassage à plusieurs étant donné ce qu'ils avaient contre lui. La tension traversa son corps des pieds à la tête et il se retint de frapper ses amis alors que son poing demandait à être malmené.

\- Tu allais t'envoyer une femme dont tu ne parles même pas la langue, t'as pas l'air de réaliser où tu en arrives.

Soupirant et reprenant toute maîtrise sur sa colère, le guitariste décida d'assumer ce qu'il venait de se passer même s'il lui fallait être détesté par ses amis.

\- Pourquoi en faire un drame ? Ça ne m'a pas empêché de la comprendre, au moins physiquement.

\- Mais à côté de toi, avoue qu'elle fait franchement gamine. Tu manques un peu de jugeote sur ce coup-là ! dit Paul.

Pivotant vers lui, Richard cracha :

\- Tant qu'elle est majeure ou qu'elle en a l'air, je m'en tape. Vous êtes contents maintenant ? Je suis un connard, vous avez ce que vous vouliez ?

L'homme ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en ravalant ses propres mots avec amertume. Alors que Paul bouillonnait intérieurement face à une telle irréflexion, Till prit les devants et le contourna pour corriger cela tout en franchissant son espace personnel de façon à l'avertir sans omettre la menace dans son regard.

\- Fais attention à tes actes, tu perds le nord. Tu as des problèmes avec Karen pour la tromper dès ton arrivée ici et ça, ce n'est pas une question. Parce que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu autant attaché à une femme. Tu l'aimes et même si ça a pris du temps, tu ne l'avais pas encore trompée celle-là.

Connaissant la complexité de la personnalité de Richard sur le bout des doigts, Till voulut tester son aptitude à avouer sa culpabilité ainsi qu'à montrer sa sincérité. Il fut intérieurement fier de cette provocation qui refroidit une fois de plus l'expression de Richard car il n'avait jamais trouvé de meilleur moteur pour le faire réagir. Pour preuve de sa réussite, il vit son ami expirer bruyamment avant de s'écarter pour appuyer ses coudes sur la table.

\- Écoute-moi, je t'adore et je n'aime pas l'idée de te faire la morale. On est tous assez grands ici pour savoir ce qui est bien ou mal. C'est bien joli de vouloir satisfaire tes hormones d'adolescent frustré mais imagine si ta petite Thea voulait faire croire à quelqu'un que tu l'as violée ! Peut-être qu'elle t'a reconnu et qu'elle cherche à provoquer un scandale pour avoir du fric. Il aurait juste suffi que quelqu'un d'ici te voit avec elle et ça aurait été le début des emmerdes. En plus de ne pas avoir de conscience, je parierai ma vie que tu n'as pas de préservatifs dans tes bagages.

Le mot "frustré" n'étant pas en accord avec le fait de vouloir canaliser Richard, Paul avait eu peur à ce moment-là mais resta neutre, heureux que son ami reste calme. De plus en plus distant et sans relever la tête, Richard renifla et sortit de nouveau son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet de la poche de son jean.

\- Je n'étais pas venu en Norvège pour ça alors j'ai les poches vides.

\- L'idéal quoi ! ironisa Till.

\- Fous-moi la paix, Till ! grogna Richard en le regardant enfin.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement attendu de rencontrer quelqu'un qui parle notre langue ? Peut-être que même ici il y en a...

\- Till, arrête ! l'interrompit Paul.

Serrant les poings après avoir claqué sur la table son briquet et la cigarette qui se brisa, Richard se maudit lui-même mais ne put s'empêcher de détourner à nouveau les yeux devant ses deux amis qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Il haïssait les leçons de morale et recevoir des ordres comme s'il ne savait pas se maîtriser. Bien qu'il savait qu'il perdait facilement pied quand il était question de sexe et de sentiments, il lui était déjà arrivé de se remettre en question sans l'aide de personne. Paul savait que dans un état second, ivre ou totalement drogué, Richard était capable de se livrer à une longue liste d'obscénités alors que sobre, il restait l'homme timide qui ne parlait pas ou peu de sexe, y compris avec ses amis. Voyant Richard perdre son peu de patience restante, il demanda à Till de le laisser tranquille pour cette fois mais ce dernier refusa.

\- Si ça se trouve, elle n'attendait que ça. Tu te la serais envoyée si on n'était pas rentrés ? Je demande vu que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir le moteur qui chauffait quand on est entrés.

En plus de son vocabulaire qui changeait, le ton suivait et le plus jeune vint se planter face à lui.

\- Très fin encore... mais oui et si tu la veux en détails, je comptais me la taper sur la table ! répondit Richard avec agressivité tout en désignant le bord de la table.

Furibond alors qu'il était resté calme jusqu'à maintenant, Paul explosa littéralement et lui agrippa le coude.

\- Tu es tordu ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

Surpris par cette colère qu'il jugea égale à la sienne mais sans raison, Richard soupira.

\- Putain, ne t'y mets pas non plus.

Paul continua néanmoins et augmenta d'ailleurs en décibels.

\- Tu ne sais rien d'elle, Rick. Tu pensais cracher la purée sur la table comme un dégueulasse ou prendre le risque de la mettre enceinte ? Parce que faire un quatrième gosse à ton âge... On a l'habitude que tu trompes tes gonzesses depuis toujours et sous nos yeux parfois, ça finit même par nous retomber dessus. Ça a beau être ton problème mais tu te comportes comme un égoïste, tu risques de nous attirer des ennuis cette fois. On n'est pas chez nous ici et ces paysans ont leur façon de vivre.

Il fut surpris que le plus jeune baisse la tête face à lui mais Lindemann, emporté par l'élan des réprimandes de Paul, perdit le contrôle et attrapa le col de son polo dans le but de lui donner un autre type de leçon, quitte à être vexant et blessant tel un père avec son fils.

\- Tu te prends vraiment pour un ado à te conduire comme une merde. T'as passé la cinquantaine, mon vieux...

\- Richard, non !

Intervenant alors que le chanteur venait de se faire plaquer au mur par son ami guitariste, Paul dut arracher l'avant-bras de Kruspe afin de libérer la gorge de son provocateur. Mais Till ayant commencé à le pousser également, les deux hommes étaient prêts à se battre et le seul qui s'en sentit blessé était Paul, qui n'hésita pas le moins du monde à se glisser entre eux pour les séparer. Plaquant ses mains sur Richard car il était l'attaquant et les interpellant tous les deux de vive voix, il n'hésita pas à les supplier. Alors que ses amis se fusillaient du regard, il leur parla à tous les deux pour les apaiser séparément.

\- Calme-toi Richard, allez ! Till a un peu exagéré mais il ne veut que ton bien et moi aussi. Je vous en prie tous les deux, ne refaites pas ça. Je vous aime les mecs, alors ne reproduisez pas ce qui est arrivé à l'hôtel. Tu l'as dit toi-même, Till, on a passé l'âge.

Après un dernier regard assassin, il parvint à les séparer sans qu'un coup ne soit asséné. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son groupe et ses amis se déchirer et il sentit ses yeux le brûler, se retenant tout de même.

\- Maintenant vous allez arrêter. Pourquoi tu le cherches comme ça, Till ? S'il vient à en mettre une en cloque parce qu'il n'aura pas pensé à sa propre dignité, ce sera son problème.

Lindemann hocha la tête. Il repensa au fait que son ami était en train de se calmer juste avant que lui ne revienne à la charge.

\- C'est vrai que c'est son affaire. Bon, Ritchie, on va oublier ça un instant parce qu'il faut que je te parle d'autre chose.

Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser alors que plus jeune fulminait toujours, il lui posa une main derrière l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers la sortie de la cuisine car ce lieu leur paraissait maintenant irrespirable, le brun rendu muet par sa propre violence. En chemin, il tenta de calmer celui qu'il avait nettement énervé.

\- Même si ça va mal avec ta dernière petite amie, tu dois oublier ton manque de confiance et ton trip sur la polygamie. Ce n'est pas en la trompant que tu arrangeras les choses pour toi, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça.

Blasé alors que ce sujet était lié au premier, Richard se posa au milieu de l'escalier à côté de l'entrée et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Inspirant avec mal, il se posa une main sur le cœur et expira normalement.

\- Comment tu peux savoir si ça va mal ? demanda t-il plus posément en regardant par le carreau de la porte.

Till s'avança en souriant comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lors des moments durant lesquels il souhaitait lui redonner le moral.

\- Parce que le monde est petit.

\- "Le monde est petit", rien que ça ?

\- Elle en a parlé à Paul qui m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

Le regard redevenu aussi noir que ses cheveux, Kruspe hocha négativement la tête mais Till resta maître de lui-même. Il voyait bien que son ami, qui se retenait pourtant, menaçait d'exploser dès qu'il n'avait pas la réponse qu'il voulait.

\- Comme si j'allais te croire. Pourquoi elle lui en aurait parlé à lui ?

\- Par peur, tu ne penses pas ?

De plus en plus paranoïaque, Richard tapa du pied et accusa Till de lui mentir pour cacher quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? menaça t-il.

Lassé de ce mauvais caractère dont il devait se contenter en restant poli, Lindemann l'égalisa afin de ne pas se laisser faire.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle en a parlé, je te l'ai dit. Elle lui a dit qu'au pieu, tu devenais trop brutal. Paul avait l'air dégoûté à l'idée de m'en dire trop alors tu régleras ça avec elle ou lui, mais pas avec moi. Tu le règles et c'est tout, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de mon pote de cette façon.

\- Il n'y a rien à régler. Oh attends, je vois de quoi elle a voulu parler. Parce que tu ne t'es jamais tapé ta copine dans ta loge, toi ?

Grimaçant face à cet aspect repoussant chez son ami, l'aîné soupira.

\- Tu es franchement vulgaire, Richard. C'est de rapports forcés que je voulais te parler, pas des endroits où vous l'avez fait et que je n'ai pas à connaître.

\- Forcés ? s'énerva Richard.

\- Non mais tu t'entends parler de Karen ? On dirait un petit branleur, ça ne te ressemble pas. Si tu venais à lui faire du mal, tu foutrais ta vie en l'air. C'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as changé.

\- Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même.

Le regard attristé, le plus jeune avait seulement l'air de vouloir s'en convaincre et son ami le vit bien.

\- Non ! Parce que ce que tu as fait avec elle déteint sur ta façon de vivre avec nous.

Alors que Kruspe perdait l'usage de la parole, ils entendirent la voix de Landers qui les rejoignait depuis la cuisine.

\- "Il est devenu violent en couchant, il me force à faire des choses que je ne veux pas". C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, Rick, je m'en souviens.

Alors que Lindemann se retrouvait à court d'arguments, les yeux fermés de force après ces mots, Paul mit fin au silence bouleversant alors que le brun vira au blanc.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire sur tes tendances récentes ? Parce que tu lui fais vraiment peur et comme on ne l'a pas vue depuis un bail...

Excédé, Richard s'enragea au point de se mordre la langue. Cognant par réflexe sur la rambarde pour finir par se faire également mal à la main, il jura plusieurs secondes alors que Paul le plaignit en rouspétant devant cette méthode inutile.

\- Putain ! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois et je me suis excusé, c'était justement dans la loge.

Paul admit avoir du mal à le croire sur parole alors qu'il avait détourné le regard aussi vite qu'il avait déballé sa phrase, mais il refusa de le provoquer davantage de peur que leur séjour en Norvège n'en souffre.

\- Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

Plus mauvais que jamais, Till ne fut pas de cet avis et s'avança avant de poser son pied sur la marche la plus proche de la zone intime de Richard, avançant son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

\- Pas si tu t'es aussi conduit comme ça avec la mère de ton aînée. Je te rappelle qu'on a été mariés elle et moi alors si tu lui as fait une seule fois du mal, aie au moins les couilles de me le dire dans les yeux.

"Aïe aïe aïe, Till, tu n'aides personne là" pensa Paul, prêt à les revoir se jeter l'un sur l'autre... mais il n'en fut rien. Déglutissant, le plus jeune désespéra.

\- Je l'aimais, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal. Tu es resté en contact avec elle alors tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Karen est un incident isolé.

\- Je te crois pour cette fois. Allez, on va se détendre et laisser filer la journée, sauf si tu as autre chose à dire.

D'un air froid, son ami se releva sans pourtant le faire ciller. Il en fallait beaucoup à Till pour l'impressionner et Richard étant comme un petit frère pour lui, il n'avait pas peur de subir un assaut de sa part s'il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place en retour.

\- Non, laisse-moi passer.

Paul vint à sa hauteur et posa sa tête dans le cou de Richard, tentant de l'adoucir alors que ses yeux bleus se noyaient.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, on est là pour toi. Si tu as un problème personnel, tu peux nous en parler ! murmura t-il.

\- C'est vrai qu'on en apprend beaucoup sur toi en ce moment, mais rien n'est positif. On t'aime Rick, tu n'es pas seul.

Embarrassé comme jamais, le plus jeune ne put retenir ses larmes et se hâta de descendre les marches tout en recevant un baiser sur la joue de la part de Till et une main dans le dos de la part de Paul. Ils avaient de la peine pour lui mais s'il refusait leur aide...

En effet, un mois plus tôt, ils avaient eu droit à une découverte peu appréciée concernant la personnalité de leur ami. Il avait une façon bien à lui de répliquer en cas d'embêtements et rien ni personne ne pouvait le raisonner. Il était devenu étrange depuis lors, renfermé et presque muet... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de s'envoyer la première venue dans leur cuisine. Cependant, en aucun cas cette partie de jambes en l'air au mauvais endroit n'aurait étonné davantage ses amis que son agressivité et son humeur ardente des derniers jours.

**à suivre...**


	2. Troubles

Entre la fin de leur tournée et le début de leurs petites vacances, le groupe était rentré au pays et s'était offert quelques sorties locales afin de prendre du bon temps. Malheureusement, le mois précédent avait vu leur dernière sortie frôler la catastrophe. Lors d'une mauvaise rencontre en sortant, le guitariste avait failli commettre un acte qui aurait eu des conséquences graves tout cela à cause d'une tierce personne un tantinet provocatrice.

**FLASHBACK**

À Berlin, les amis sortaient d'un club privé et sécurisé dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude d'aller s'amuser. Ils avaient une salle réservée à l'intérieur dans laquelle ils pouvaient inviter qui ils voulaient - le plus souvent des femmes -, et disposaient évidemment de la sortie du personnel sur le côté puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas être reconnus. L'humeur de Kruspe n'étant plus trop à la fête en fin de soirée pour une raison jamais révélée, il allait rentrer chez lui mais lorsque Christoph proposa de le raccompagner pour ne pas qu'il reste seul, les autres décidèrent aussi que leur soirée arrosée était finie. Égayés mais exténués par les derniers jours, ils se rendaient sur le parking arrière du club où les attendait leur chauffeur privé lorsqu'ils furent abordés par quatre personnes légèrement éméchées et venant vraisemblablement d'un autre quartier au vu de leur allure. Ces quatre hommes d'une trentaine d'années buvaient, adossés au mur comme s'ils se cachaient après un mauvais coup, l'alcool n'étant bien sûr pas toléré dans les rues. Till et les autres ne les regardèrent pas et les dépassèrent comme si de rien n'était, mais celui qui semblait être le leader les regarda en penchant la tête. Sa bouteille à la main, lui aussi avait un coup dans le nez mais malgré l'obscurité, il avait pris le temps de les détailler de façon malpolie.

\- Eh les gars, ils sont maquillés ceux-là ou j'ai des hallus ?

Flake, Doom et Richard tournèrent la tête vers lui en cessant de rire mais le reste des membres les incitèrent à ne pas lui répondre. Bien qu'il détestait prendre la fuite à cause de son physique peu avantageux en cas de combat, Paul murmura :

\- Laissez tomber, ils risquent de nous causer des emmerdes. Ils sont peut-être armés, on ne sait jamais.

Ils reprirent leur route mais cette fois, un autre reprit les rênes de son ami provocateur avec une touche d'humour non partagée.

\- C'était sûrement une soirée bondage, Andy ! ajouta t-il puérilement.

\- Bah répondez, quoi ! insista le meneur.

Till fit craquer ses cervicales en soupirant et se tourna également.

\- Eh oui ! Cuir, cravache, maquillage... la totale. Pourquoi, ça te tente ? provoqua t-il.

Oliver et les autres n'apprécièrent pas du tout le fait que Lindemann réponde à une personne aussi vulgaire, voire intolérante étant donné le ton sur lequel cet homme les avait abordés, puis Ollie lui poussa doucement l'épaule pour le faire avancer. Riant en se tournant vers ses amis, le dénommé Andy jeta son dévolu sur Richard en osant s'approcher pour toucher son veston noir. Première erreur ! Le brun resta stoïque mais sentit son corps se tendre avant que l'idiot ne lui demande :

\- Vous avez vraiment des cravaches sur vous ? T'en as une, toi ?

Ne supportant pas ce contact non désiré, Richard se planta un peu plus face à lui et le fusilla du regard.

\- Évidemment, on sort d'une boîte sado-maso. Tu veux la voir ?

\- Tu joues à quoi ? murmura Christian.

Si Richard faisait comme Till... Étant donné leur style vestimentaire ainsi que leurs couleurs, Andy s'attendit réellement à en avoir une sous les yeux et lorsqu'il vit Richard tendre une main vers sa botte, il se tourna de nouveau vers ses amis en éclatant de rire à l'idée de la voir. Malheureusement pour lui, il évita un cran d'arrêt à quelques millimètres de sa gorge dès l'instant où le guitariste l'eut exposé à la clarté du lampadaire le plus proche.

\- Tu as désigné les mauvais bouffons ce soir.

\- Putain !

Till et Paul furent les premiers à réagir en posant une main sur celle qui tenait l'arme, puis en l'éloignant de celui qui levait les siennes tellement il avait peur. Après son humeur de la soirée, Till craignait que son ami ne dérape au point de blesser une personne. Il avait remarqué qu'Andy et les siens étaient terrorisés par l'arme blanche, surtout au moment où Richard se fit offensif au point de chercher lui-même l'affrontement. Le groupe d'Andy se trouvant tétanisé alors que les musiciens peinaient à retenir un des leurs, ils n'étaient pas armés et avaient visiblement voulu faire les malins. Ils s'excusèrent maintes fois avant de supplier le groupe de les laisser repartir, puis Christian prit le risque d'arracher le couteau des mains de Richard. Les rassurant sur le fait qu'il ne leur serait rien arrivé du tout, Till jeta un regard déconcerté vers son ami qui malgré le retour au calme, repoussa violemment Andy en lui hurlant "BARRE-TOI". Presque outré alors qu'ils se retrouvaient de nouveau entre eux, Oliver demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enragé comme une bête ? C'était une bande de rigolos qui voulaient se la péter, c'est tout.

\- Une fois chez toi, tu vas appeler ta chérie pour qu'elle te détende un peu. T'allais vraiment te servir de ça ? T'imagines s'ils avaient aussi sorti des couteaux ou pire ? demanda Lindemann.

Blasé, son ami resta sans bouger à regarder le mur.

\- Je voulais rentrer au plus vite, c'est tout.

\- Oui mais bon... et pourquoi tu as ça sur toi ?

Till croisa le regard de Paul qui hocha négativement la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas insister sur les questions, déjà que leur soirée avait mal fini... Pour lui, la réaction excessive de son ami était due à la fatigue et l'alcool qui avaient pris le dessus, il savait que Richard n'était pas du tout une brute. Il lui passa une main derrière les épaules et ils continuèrent d'avancer sans autre accrochage jusqu'au parking. Baillant et s'étirant, Schneider attira les siens vers lui une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a besoin de pioncer.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Évitant ses deux amis autant qu'il le pouvait depuis le début de l'après-midi, Richard avait décidé de rester sur son lit jusqu'au lendemain s'il le fallait. Il lorgnait une bouteille de verre transparente sur sa table de chevet tout en ne pensant qu'à une chose : sa guitare. Jamais l'envie de gratter les cordes de sa meilleure amie ne s'était autant faite sentir. Il pensa ensuite aux paroles de Till, sachant ce qu'il évoquait en prétendant que rien de bon n'émanait de lui en ce moment.

"Je ne tourne vraiment pas rond, j'ai encore fui mes problèmes. Je les cause et je suis incapable d'accepter que mes amis essaient de me faire entendre raison. Ce ne sont pourtant pas des monstres, ce sont les meilleurs que l'on puisse avoir dans la vie... mais je ne les mérite pas" pensa le brun. Son visage angélique disparut derrière un masque de tristesse qu'il peina à retirer, y compris en pensant à la musique pour s'évader. Il dut sortir quelques minutes plus tard de sa chambre car il avait décidé de fumer hors de la maison à son arrivée. Malgré le froid installé avec les siens, il tint à honorer sa parole quitte à les croiser en cours de route. Saisissant son paquet presque vide et son briquet, il prit une longue inspiration en regardant sa porte fermée avant de se lancer, prêt à les affronter. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas et Paul fut le premier en vue car il venait de passer la porte d'entrée. Till sortit de la cuisine mais alors qu'il allait lui adresser la parole, ils aperçurent leur ami qui se dirigeait vers cette même porte. Voyant le découragement immédiat chez les deux autres qui au fond d'eux ne demandaient qu'à s'expliquer dans l'amitié, Paul prononça le nom du brun lorsque celui-ci le frôla. Richard s'arrêta mais osa à peine le regarder, juste le temps de tapoter sa joue du doigt avec un léger sourire avant de s'excuser pour repartir.

Partageant un regard entendu avec Till, Paul s'en approcha avant de vérifier ses arrières. Ils regardèrent dehors le temps que le plus jeune s'éloigne suffisamment en allumant sa cigarette, puis se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Il cache quelque chose, je pense qu'il a volontairement oublié des détails ! murmura Paul.

\- Oui, ça va me travailler aussi.

\- On ne peut pas rester comme ça tous les trois, les autres vont se poser des questions demain en le voyant. En plus, il devra jouer avec son groupe la semaine prochaine alors je voudrais bien qu'il ait retrouvé le sourire d'ici là.

Till s'adossa au mur en regardant dehors. Richard avait un peu longé la route, probablement pour être hors de vue de ses amis, et son regard oscillait entre le ciel et le sol.

\- Je n'aurai pas du être aussi brusque avec lui, je l'ai braqué.

\- Tu as perdu tes moyens à un moment mais tu as repris le contrôle, alors pas de quoi chipoter. Mais c'est le seul moyen avec lui, c'est ça le hic. Dire qu'il rigolait encore ce matin, ça a viré si vite !

"Et plus encore" pensa Paul sans se rendre compte qu'il rougissait en souriant. Par chance, Till était trop perturbé par la dispute pour s'en apercevoir. Le regard encore vers l'extérieur, il ne quittait plus son ami des yeux.

\- Ce serait ridicule, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas déjà amoureux de sa nouvelle chérie. Je sais que Richard peut être extrêmement borné quand il s'agit des femmes.

Hochant la tête, Landers lui posa une main sur le bras en regardant aussi par la porte.

\- Il est rapide pour les allonger mais pas pour se garnir de sentiments. Sur ce point, il ne s'incline pas facilement et il est même un peu froid. Il a juste du mal à oublier le passé quand il l'a fait souffrir.

Paul ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant avec quelle insistance l'aîné regardait Richard car en effet, il allait jusqu'à se pencher en se cognant la tête contre le mur. La malice disparut soudainement de son regard lorsque Till avoua dans quelle direction était repartie Thea. Richard l'ayant rencontrée la veille pendant son footing, il savait peut-être où la blonde habitait.

\- Cela signifierait alors que monsieur a arrêté son sport pour faire la causette à la jolie demoiselle. Il voit une femme le soir, fait celui qui est essoufflé et s'en sert comme excuse pour s'arrêter et la draguer.

\- Ou alors elle courait aussi, ce qui m'étonnerait. La preuve, il a pu lui dire où on vivait en parlant un anglais catastrophique avec elle. Si elle a pu le comprendre aussi facilement sans parler correctement l'anglais, c'est qu'il lui a montré et donc elle vit près d'ici au point que sa maison soit visible depuis la nôtre.

Le regard de Paul devint dur et il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh la mauvaise nouvelle !

Ce dernier se renfrogna de plus en plus et bien que Till eut l'impression d'en avoir trop dit en voyant son expression, il ne s'opposa pas à ce que son ami n'aille effectuer un petit repérage des lieux une fois que Richard serait rentré, en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas rendu chez cette femme. Alors qu'il allait en faire la supplication silencieuse, le brun apparut justement derrière la porte et une fois rentré, il soupira en les regardant. De toute évidence, il se savait surveillé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuguer alors pas la peine de me suivre du regard.

Sans le dire, ils furent soulagés et bien que Till libéra le seuil de la porte, Paul fit ce qu'il avait décidé et sortit.

L'altercation ayant pour le moment divisé le trio, aucun n'avait pensé à se remplir l'estomac. Leur séjour ici étant court et le frigidaire presque vide, Till s'affaira à leur préparer quelque chose de rapide et conservable car il se demandait si la mauvaise ambiance n'avait pas coupé l'appétit de tout le monde. Pour preuve, Kruspe ne répondit pas lorsqu'il l'appela depuis la cuisine et le troisième n'étant pas revenu, il fit comme prévu et entreposa les sandwichs au frais avant d'aller s'asseoir devant l'écran du salon. Il ne se plaignit pas du confort du canapé même si la gaieté de la pièce laissait à désirer. De plus, les programmes compréhensibles furent rares et peu intéressants au point qu'il éteignit pour aller chercher un des livres qu'il avait apportés. Se ré-installant, il savoura un peu mieux le calme de cette pièce une fois affalé sur le canapé avec une meilleure distraction.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'il était assis sur le porche à remâcher ses problèmes, Richard fut étonné de voir Paul arriver à grandes enjambées depuis la grande rue. Il s'était justement placé hors de l'axe des fenêtres et de la porte pour ne pas être vu par ses amis, pensant que ceux-ci étaient tous les deux au salon. Peu disposé à parler en voyant l'aîné, il allait tout de même lui demander ce qu'il avait été faire dans le village pour revenir avec une expression aussi alarmante sur le visage, d'autant que Paul n'avait pas hésité à envoyer le portail d'entrée cogner le battant. Il se dirigea vers le brun tout en le débarrassant de la nécessité de parler le premier.

\- À propos de ta jolie copine, tu sais qu'elle a déjà quelqu'un ?

Médusé, Richard haussa les sourcils tout en montrant la rue du doigt.

\- Tu as été chercher sa maison pour observer ? Mais tu es un grand malade, toi !

Paul posa le pied sur la première marche pour s'incliner vers lui.

\- C'est moi le malade ? Écoutez-le, il ne parle pas la langue de la nana mais il passe à l'attaque quand même. J'ignore s'ils sont mariés et je m'en fous mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive une tuile. Je l'ai vue embrasser un homme. Comme quoi, tu n'es pas le seul à être allé voir ailleurs pour cette fois mais Till a raison, elle va t'attirer des ennuis. Tu attends que son mec débarque ici et q... tu as une drôle d'odeur, Richard.

Alors que Paul sembla s'interroger, Richard fronça les sourcils et fuit son regard.

\- Pas la peine de me rappeler que je suis infidèle, tout ça pour en revenir à mon couple qui bat de l'aile.

Il afficha le même regard sombre que dans la matinée mais fusilla le vide plutôt que Paul. Oubliant ce qu'il venait de dire alors que son ami venait ouvertement de mentionner ses problèmes de couple, Paul revint en arrière et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Alors qu'il y vit une chance d'éclairer sa personnalité devenue trop lunatique, Landers continua en espérant que celui-ci le laisserait creuser un peu plus.

\- Je n'aime pas radoter mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi ? Tu ne connais pas Thea, on n'est même pas chez nous et tu cherches à coucher avec elle alors que tu la comprends à peine. Et il recommence... mec !

Son ami s'était relevé du porche pour rentrer mais Paul évita de le suivre jusque dans sa chambre pour lui faire tout cracher sur sa vie privée. Il décida de lui laisser dix minutes et pas une de plus, déterminé à empiéter sur son après-midi ensuite si l'autre homme restait muet. Mais le temps passa pour rien. Il aurait du s'en douter, son ami resta cloîtré dans sa chambre sans répondre ni l'insulter lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte. Il cessa de l'appeler au travers du bois pour ne pas alerter Till. Il craignait de voir les choses empirer le lendemain s'il ne changeait pas car entre Lorenz et Schneider, cela avait toujours été à celui qui le taquinait le plus dans ses mauvais jours et il sentait que Richard ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois. Paul tourna la poignée tout en étant surpris de ne pas entendre de verrou qui s'opposerait à sa venue, puis entra sans s'annoncer dans la chambre. Il fit juste en sorte de ne pas faire sursauter le brun si ce dernier serait en train d'essayer de s'endormir. La chambre de Richard n'avait pas changé d'allure depuis leur arrivée la veille : son sac chargé de vêtements était encore au sol et il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses volets. Paul constata que l'un des deux était détérioré au point de laisser passer une quantité de lumière extérieure suffisante pour éclairer la chambre, ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle Kruspe les laissait fermés.

Jetant un œil au reste, Paul aperçut entre la commode et le lit la probable source de l'odeur forte qu'il avait sentie sur son ami : une bouteille à moitié vide. Il en fut assuré lorsqu'il renifla l'odeur directement par le goulot, qui lui parut plus repoussante encore que lorsqu'elle salissait son ami. Elle n'était pas de chez eux, alors peut-être le guitariste l'avait-il trouvée dans un des placards et avait décidé de la garder pour mieux faire la fête avec sa nouvelle "amie". Richard sortit à cet instant de la salle de bain avec une tête de mort-vivant et sembla surpris de voir Paul. Till et lui étaient les seuls à disposer d'une salle de bain à côté de leur chambre et les autres devaient passer par "chez eux" pour y accéder.

Exposant la bouteille qu'il avait décidé de ramener à la cuisine par sécurité, Paul souffla :

\- Voilà la raison de ton isolement...

Richard regarda la porte avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, au point que l'aîné dut le rassurer à propos du fait qu'il n'était pas passé à travers.

\- Tu l'as entamée quand ? Parce que pour croire que je suis passé à travers ta porte, il faut le faire.

\- Non, je... croyais que j'avais verrouillé.

Riant de soulagement, Paul se prit à espérer que Richard n'était pas aussi tête-en-l'air sans l'aide de l'alcool.

\- Eh ben non ! Heureusement que tu n'étais pas en train de te branler, je serai mal tombé.

\- Très drôle.

Richard redevenant grincheux, l'alcool perdait aussi vite en emprise qu'il en gagnait.

\- Tu as une sacrée descente pour avoir bu autant en si peu de temps. Tu avais à ce point envie de te faire cette femme pour t'envoyer une bouteille et passer tes nerfs ?

Son ami vint s'écrouler sur son lit en évitant soigneusement de répondre à ses piques, pouffant et se tournant dans tous les sens tant la présence de Paul qui le fixait en riant le dérangeait. Richard se tourna contre le mur en espérant pouvoir fermer les yeux sans que son ami ne rie derrière lui, mais ce dernier finit par se taire tout seul. Retentant le coup puisque l'alcool avait assommé son ami, l'aîné espéra que cela lui délierait la langue. Il s'assit au bord du lit après avoir mis la bouteille dans un endroit plus sûr, et lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a avec Karen ? Tu lui as fait peur et peut-être même du mal alors c'est bien parti de quelque chose !

\- Roh p'tain...

Alors que le plus jeune se remettait à maugréer aussi vite qu'il s'était calmé avec une voix qui partait dans les aigus, Paul eut envie de rire en l'entendant pester sous l'effet de l'alcool comme un enfant refusant de se lever de son lit.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais critiqué, pourquoi tu t'obstines à tout garder pour toi ? Karen t'a fait quelque chose sans le faire exprès ? Tu as juste perdu les pédales une fois et tu as peur de l'assumer ?

\- Merdeuuuh ! râla le brun avant de se plaquer l'oreiller sur la tête.

Cette fois, Landers ne se retint plus et rigola fort. "Quel gamin quand tu bois" pensa t-il avant de réaliser que sa main avait dévié sur le torse de son ami sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il veilla à l'ôter doucement puis repensa à Thea et Karen à la fois.

\- C'est une histoire de sentiments ? Tu n'aimes plus Karen ?

Il attendit une réponse mais rien ne se fit entendre, pas même un râle. Voyant son ami se mettre à trembler de tout son corps, il se tut et entendit des sanglots sous l'oreiller. Il caressa silencieusement l'épaule de son ami jusqu'à apaiser ses spasmes. Prétextant qu'il finirait par étouffer s'il gardait ainsi la tête sous l'oreiller, Paul réussit à le lui enlever doucement. Serrant les poings en se couvrant la tête avec, Richard se mit sur le ventre et ne pouvant pas stopper ses larmes à côté de son ami, se mit à quatre pattes pour se relever et se rendre à la salle de bain. Là, Paul entendit l'eau couler et lui laissa le temps de revenir. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça bien qu'il savait que l'autre homme avait des périodes de dépression.

Lorsque la porte pivota pour laisser revenir le brun, il garda les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Je suis qu'un pervers aux yeux de tout le monde, je sais.

Ébahi pour une fois qu'il abordait le sujet lui-même, Paul le regarda se terrer dans le coin entre le pied du lit et le mur, plaquant ses mains derrière sa tête et grimaçant d'avoir parlé. Paul l'y rejoignit et après s'être agenouillé, il le serra contre lui pour le consoler comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

\- Certains jugent par nature, mais ignore-les. Tu aimes les femmes et tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est juste dommage que tu veuilles rejeter toute attache avec elles. Un homme peut s'en sentir vraiment seul, tu sais ! C'est pour ça qu'on te parle autant de Karen, tu avais l'air tellement bien avec elle et c'est vrai que tu ne l'avais pas encore trompée... en tout cas, pas devant nous. Alors si tu as besoin de parler ou de nous demander un truc, fais-le.

Paul déposa un long baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Elle est où ma bouteille ?

\- Oh que non ! Tout sauf ça, tu as assez picolé.

Paul dut se montrer plus sévère en voyant son ami se redresser pour chercher sa bouteille du regard par-dessus le lit. Une chose le fit rire intérieurement alors que Richard s'énervait, c'était que la bouteille se trouvait sous la commode. Tellement ivre et impatient, Richard avait la vision trouble au point de ne pas voir qu'elle était sous ses yeux. Malheureusement, il en vint à s'énerver en regardant autour de lui et les mots doux de Paul n'y changèrent rien. Donnant un coup de pied dans son sac, il commença à délirer en accusant son ami de l'avoir ramenée et cachée dans la cuisine mais ce dernier soupira.

\- Franchement, tu ne crois pas que tu dérailles ? Je suis avec toi depuis tout à l'heure. C'est de te priver d'alcool ou de femme qui te rend aussi bête ? Finalement, branle-toi un coup, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal.

Paul ferma les yeux immédiatement et bien qu'il se mordait déjà les doigts d'avoir rallumé le brasier, il ne put se défendre contre la rage folle avec laquelle son ami le plaqua au mur.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, PAUL.

\- Richard...

Il s'étonna que son ami n'abatte pas sa main sur lui alors que cela le démangeait, mais il préféra le serrer contre lui pour s'excuser et l'apaiser plutôt que de le repousser et lui donner l'occasion de prendre de l'élan pour lui donner un coup. Paul ferma les yeux, secoué par les tremblements de son ami et sentit une larme chatouiller sa joue.

\- Pardon ! Je te demande pardon, Richard.

\- Va te... te faire foutre.

Landers essaya de tout son être de ne pas pleurer également.

\- Shht... ça va aller. Ne crie plus, Till risquerait de t'entendre.

Ils restèrent une longue minute ainsi avant que l'alcool ne reprenne le dessus chez son ami. Toujours aussi buté, il regarda de nouveau autour de lui afin de trouver sa fameuse bouteille et c'est alors que Paul eut une idée.

\- Rick !

Prononçant encore son nom, il put capter son attention en posant doucement une main dans son cou.

\- Tu veux vraiment boire ?

D'un regard plein d'espoir, son ami acquiesça en se passant les mains derrière la tête.

\- Oui !

\- Je te la redonne si tu arrêtes de t'agiter, tu t'allonges ou tu t'assoies. Tu as ma parole, je veux que tu te calmes en premier et ensuite je te la donnerai.

Paul lui montra le lit et bien qu'il l'inspecta quelques secondes, Richard alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit avant de regarder sous son oreiller. Riant en levant les yeux au ciel, Paul attrapa vite cette bouteille qu'il maudissait pour avoir mis son ami dans cet état et la lui colla sous le nez lorsqu'il se retourna.

\- Je t'avais donné ma parole, non ?

Lui fut loin d'être ravi mais le brun retrouva un léger apaisement en portant le goulot à ses lèvres, le remerciant d'une petite voix au passage. Le plan de Landers était simple : si l'autre homme buvait dans une position confortable et propice à l'endormissement, il succomberait plus vite à la fatigue. Cependant, il devait tout de même rester à ses côtés afin de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. L'état de Kruspe pourrait lui faire oublier où se situait sa propre salle de bain et l'aîné ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'étouffe dans son vomi. Richard accepta qu'il reste et lui tendit même la bouteille pour ne pas boire seul. Paul n'en avait pas envie mais il voulait encore moins le froisser en cet instant, il en prit donc une gorgée avant de s'installer correctement près de lui. Le reste du temps, il le regarda boire et constata à quel point c'était une méthode miraculeuse pour calmer le ténébreux en cas de pétage de plombs, bien que parler tout seul semblait faire partie de son processus d'ivresse dans ses moments de colère. L'aîné s'était placé dans le coin contre le mur pour mieux veiller sur lui. Il savourait le calme à certains moments mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de converser avec lui à d'autres, riant alors que Richard oubliait à chaque fois sa présence.

\- ... et puis je ne fais pas ça avec n'importe qui non plus.

Bien qu'il ne parlait à personne en particulier cette fois, Paul se sentit obligé de le contredire sur ce point :

\- Répète un peu.

Le brun sortit une fois de plus de sa torpeur. Il se tourna, le regarda avec surprise et après s'être souvenu des précédentes minutes, recula contre le mur à côté de lui en se claquant légèrement la tête dessus. Paul lui conseilla d'y aller doucement et attendit qu'il soit assez concentré pour lui parler.

\- Tu voulais me dire un truc ? demanda le brun d'un regard suppliant.

\- Il y a plusieurs mois, quand je suis venu te chercher sur le tournage de ton clip pour sortir avec les autres.

\- Euh... " chercha le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Souviens-toi de cette femme prête à te bouffer la queue dans ta loge.

Comme preuve que le plus jeune s'en souvint, il expira en fermant les yeux.

\- Pfff... il fallait que tu me la ressortes, celle-là.

\- Ouai ben ce n'est pas moi l'ai "sortie", ce jour-là. Je n'ai rien dit à Till mais je parie que c'est d'elle que tu lui parlais en parlant de te faire une femme dans ta loge, pas de Karen. Je sais que tu as une réputation sulfureuse avec les femmes mais tu ne te tapes pas toutes celles qui croisent ta route, si ? C'était une figurante ou une danseuse ?

\- Elle a débarqué quand je me changeais et elle m'a allumé, je n'ai rien fait avec elle.

Le ton était devenu agressif sur le mot "rien" et Richard se décolla du mur pour se planter face à lui quitte à lui passer une jambe par-dessus les cuisses. Ses yeux rouges à moitié ailleurs et ses relents d'alcool mirent Paul mal à l'aise, il s'en sentit imprégné comme s'il en avait autant bu que lui. Cette distance avec l'homme qu'il connaissait si bien ne lui posait aucun problème en général, mais les conditions présentes l'obligèrent à se méfier. Il parla moins fort et chercha la paix dans le regard menaçant de son ami. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir comment il pourrait être dans ses extrémités dues à la boisson.

\- Tu l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas arrivé ?

\- Jamais, Paul, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est une des maquilleuses qui me drague tout le temps.

"Avec moi ? Rick, tu... " pensa Paul, perdu. Cette conversation ne les menait qu'à une autre dispute et Paul se sentit piégé alors que cet homme si proche de lui le décontenançait. Un "c'est bon, je te crois" n'aurait pas fonctionné, Richard n'était pas ivre au point d'y croire.

\- Vu la gâterie qu'elle allait te faire, c'était un coup à ne pas refuser pour toi. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés tous les deux où elle n'en voulait qu'à ta bite ?

\- Je t'interdis de prétendre des conneries.

\- Je prétends que dalle, c'est une question.

\- Je l'avais repoussée avant que tu n'arrives, c'est juste que tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- Mouai !

Tournant la tête vers le mur, l'autre homme cracha :

\- Tu me fais chier, Landers.

L'alcool ayant trop embrumé l'esprit du guitariste, il sembla décidé à en découdre avec Paul et le plaqua contre la tête de lit avant de poser durement sa bouteille sur la commode. Pestant de douleur, l'aîné sentit que tout repartait en vrille mais il avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Comme dans tous les cas de figure vécus dans sa vie, Richard domina une fois de plus mais Paul espéra qu'il n'allait pas le frapper. Passant entièrement à califourchon sur lui, le plus jeune l'empêcha de faire un mouvement en se plaquant contre lui jusqu'au torse. Nerveux, l'aîné tenta le tout pour le tout en changeant de ton et posant les mains là où il pouvait sur lui.

\- Arrête, t'étais calmé alors s'il te plaît...

Kruspe grogna avec un regard aussi noir que ses cheveux :

\- Tu t'en prends qu'à toi, fallait pas insister.

\- J'ai juste dit...

\- Elle ne m'a pas sucé, d'accord ? C'est toi qui vas le faire, t'arrêteras de dire n'importe quoi.

Les yeux exorbités face au tranchant de ses mots, Paul sursauta brutalement et ne reconnut plus l'homme adorable avec qui il plaisantait sur tout.

\- Tu me flanques la trouille, arrête.

\- C'est la meilleure solution.

Il accrut la peur de Paul en portant rapidement une main à sa ceinture pour libérer le sexe gorgé de sang qui occupait son boxer rouge. Paul constata avec trouble quel type d'envie son ami ressentait malgré sa condition. Lorsque Richard tenta d'approcher son organe de lui, Paul plaqua les mains sur ses cuisses pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage et il tenta une dernière fois de le réveiller.

\- Rick, tu n'es plus toi-même.

Il s'étonna de voir le plus jeune s'offusquer et essayer de le calmer aussi comme si la situation était ordinaire pour lui.

\- Mais Paul, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Richard le maintint par la nuque dans le but de l'empêcher de fuir mais la résistance de Paul n'égalait en rien sa puissance physique. Il lui fit du mal autant moralement que physiquement et le fait qu'il ne plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes ensuite n'arrangea rien. Kruspe s'en sépara vite mais resta plaqué contre lui de tout son corps le temps de le regarder, caressant et embrassant ses joues pendant que Paul lui plaquait les mains sur l'aine pour empêcher cette partie du corps de son ami de s'approcher plus de lui.

\- Tu m'as embrassé ?! C'est lié à ce qu'on a fait ce matin ? Parle-moi... ça rime à quoi cette fois ?

Landers semblait à peine conscient de ce qui lui arrivait et Kruspe réitéra son geste en l'immobilisant avec son corps musclé. Soumis à un second baiser plus brutal et possessif que le premier, Paul se sentit confiné entre ce lit d'un bois trop dur et le corps de son ami qui l'était tout autant. Éloignant ses lèvres avant de lécher celles de son ami, Richard posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je ne comptais pas te le dire comme ça, Paul.

Les yeux brillants de peur, le plus vieux tenta de garder sa contenance.

\- Me dire quoi ? Tu es bourré, souviens-toi.

\- Je suis fou de toi.

Éberlué, Landers cessa de bouger et regarda au plus profond de ses yeux tristes et rouges.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- C'est pas une blague, je le ressens depuis longtemps et je ne suis pas bourré au point de l'inventer. C'est de toi que j'ai envie et c'est à toi que je pense sans arrêt.

"J'ai ressenti cette envie, ouai" pensa Paul avant de sentir à nouveau l'organe excité de son ami contre lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'alcool dominait trop son ami pour qu'il n'ait les yeux en face des trous, il ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu'il faisait. Après un juron de la part de Richard qu'il interpréta comme étant destiné envers lui-même, Paul le sentit tirer sous ses cuisses pour le plaquer sur le dos.

\- Rick, mais regarde-toi !

Ce dernier posa avec égard son oreiller sous la tête de Paul pour l'élever et chercha une fois de plus à le rassurer.

\- Shht...

Il fit pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche avec douceur mais bouscula la sienne en promenant une main envieuse sur son corps. Libérant ses lèvres, il susurra avec un froncement de sourcils :

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, je veux que tu le saches.

"Je sais surtout que tu es ivre" pensa Landers. Le ténébreux l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'ôter son polo qui lui collait à la peau, découvrant son torse robuste et superbement bâti. Paralysé par tous ces contrastes liant sentiments et alcool, Paul maudit son désarroi et son impuissance. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa peur ne s'évapore ou que son ami ne cuve instantanément, mais c'était impossible. Elle s'accentua lorsqu'il vit le brun se remettre à genoux près de lui pour présenter son organe rougi si près de son visage. Il ne sut quoi faire puisque l'homme n'écoutait plus, de même qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il laissa faire Richard au moment où son gland désireux violait déjà le bord de ses lèvres. Le plus jeune se plaça au-dessus en écrasant ses épaules avec ses genoux, Paul n'avait accès qu'à son fessier et ses cuisses et il ne pouvait tenter de le repousser à un de ces endroits sans risque de l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était. Sans ménagement car le plaisir prit vite le pas sur le respect de l'autre, Richard entra entièrement dans sa bouche en grognant sur son jean qui dérangeait ses mouvements. Il compensa par des coups plus rapides et profonds mais qui le rendirent trop violent pour faire attendre à qui que ce soit la douceur d'une première fois. Grognant sous le plaisir procuré par la bouche de son ami passif, il s'aida de ses mains pour ralentir ses mouvements de reins car l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer. Paul regrettait de le laisser faire mais plus vite son ami aurait joui et plus vite il le laisserait tranquille. Malgré l'ivresse de Richard, Paul associa leur coup à celui auquel avaient eu droit toutes les femmes ayant couché avec son ami. Il espérait juste ne pas recevoir en bouche le liquide chaud que son ami éjaculerait d'ici peu. Non pas qu'il ressentait de la gêne à recevoir un organe masculin en pleine bouche mais il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt pour le résultat. Il en avait peur mais au fond de lui, il était porté par le fait que ce soit Richard qui lui fasse subir cela. Richard Kruspe, celui qu'il s'amusait à embrasser pour envoyer des messages d'humanité et de tolérance sur scène, l'homme tant convoité par les femmes et qui pourtant les collectionnait à son gré car comme il le disait, il ne croyait plus en la monogamie, l'amour unique n'existait pas. Nombreuses avaient été les fois où Paul avait plaisanté avec lui sur le thème de l'infidélité. Suffoquant, il fut extirpé de ses pensées en entendant le plus jeune gémir son prénom. Richard était comme dans un rêve alors que sa hampe se faisait polir par la bouche de Paul. Il savourait ces délicieux allers mais il en était autrement pour celui dont il n'entendait pas les suppliques.

Paul ne pouvait plus penser, plus parler ni même bouger. Il avait honte de cet instant et se demanda si Richard se conduisait ainsi avec les femmes. Savoir s'il imposait des fellations, si leurs rapports étaient chastes, brutaux, romantiques, physiques ou tout à la fois. Il se sentait faible de céder mais aussi puissant au fond de lui, goûtant à ce que tant de fans désiraient : Richard lui-même. "Je ne peux pas le nier. Il est sensuel, tentant et magnifique rien qu'en grattant sa guitare. Alors au lit avec sa chair entre mes lèvres... ".

\- Mmm... Paul !

Les murmures du brun meurtrissant sa bouche le réveillèrent et il tenta d'éloigner sa tête de ses mains, mais la force de Richard semblait se décupler pendant un rapport physique, probablement une habitude de son passé de lutteur. Haletant et suant, Richard caressa soudain la tête de Paul jusqu'à ce qu'il ne discerne ce qu'il qualifia d'appel, de supplication. Stoppant tout, il ouvrit les yeux et eut un sursaut en voyant son ami. Il se retira en réalisant ce qu'il faisait et recula en pensant redonner un peu confiance à Paul. Pendant que lui se rasseyait en respirant correctement, Kruspe remonta légèrement son pantalon le temps de se replacer par-dessus ses cuisses mais son ami s'y opposa en remontant ses jambes. Toussant, il balbutia :

\- T'étais... à deux doigts de me tuer, j'étouffais.

Désolé, le brun attrapa la bouteille sur la commode. Imaginant que Paul en voudrait, il la lui tendit mais soupira lorsque ce dernier la repoussa en jurant. Il la reporta à ses lèvres alors que Paul lui lançait un regard froid.

\- Ça finira par te tuer, arrête.

D'une voix aussi molle que ses gestes, Richard répondit :

\- Elle au moins, elle m'envoie pas chier.

Alors qu'il se relevait du lit, Paul lui arracha la bouteille.

\- Tu ne l'as pas violée, ta bouteille ! cracha t-il.

Le plus jeune trembla en regardant ce plaisir lui être enlevé.

\- Rends-la-moi ou je te jure...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Richard l'allongea de force avant de s'étendre sur lui de toute sa longueur pour lui reprendre la bouteille, mais Paul la renversa sur le sol. Richard s'énerva mais alors que Paul s'apprêtait à recevoir une correction, il le sentit l'embrasser avec fougue et maladresse en arrachant son débardeur. Sentant une énième démonstration de force de la part de Paul, Richard se redressa. Blessé, il ne cachait pas sa peur.

\- Tu vas pouvoir te regarder dans le miroir si tu le fais ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ?

Il se rabaissa pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais Paul refusa cette tentative, plaquant ses paumes sur ses pectoraux dégoulinants de sueur pour le maintenir à distance. Il eut énormément de mal à capter son attention.

\- Ce n'est pas en picolant qu'on dit à une personne qu'on l'aime, Richard. C'est comme ça que tu étais ce jour-là, tu te souviens ? Tu vas seulement me prendre comme une bête et me faire mal. Tu ne préférerais pas te souvenir de ta première fois avec moi ?

\- Mais si !

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ?

\- Non !

\- Alors tu risques de nous faire mal à tous les deux en allant trop vite.

Pestant, Richard se frappa violemment la tempe à plusieurs reprises et Paul dut l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Arrête ça, bon sang !

\- J'ai jamais aimé un homme avant toi, comment tu peux me dire ça ? Merde !

\- Parce que tu as bu, idiot.

Ramassant la bouteille sans vérifier s'il en restait, Kruspe la lança sur le mur opposé en hurlant :

\- TU AURAIS DU ME LAISSER SEUL.

Les yeux écarquillés devant une telle rage, Paul évita toute surchauffe.

\- Shht... calme-toi.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas parti ? Vous auriez du me laisser la baiser, comme ça je ne t'aurai rien dit.

Son regard triste le toucha mais Landers savait qu'il lui fallait réagir en laissant les émotions de côté.

\- Je sais, Richard. Mais on ne pouvait pas te laisser faire, on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne te confies jamais à nous alors on imagine tes problèmes.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête avant de soupirer, peu enclin à réfléchir puis incapable de résister, il se rallongea sur Paul pour l'embrasser goulûment en commençant à se masturber. Désespéré, Paul saisit son visage et remarqua dans ses yeux que le brun cherchait à se retenir de franchir sa barrière de chair. Alors que Paul sentit avec horreur son propre membre réagir à l'érection pressée et malaxée contre lui, il tenta de canaliser Kruspe tout en encaissant ses baisers mordants dans son cou. Richard baissa son jean jusqu'aux genoux et passa une main sous le débardeur déchiré de Paul qui perdit contact avec la réalité. Malgré les "je t'aime" résonnant dans ses oreilles, la violence du moment l'empêcha de voir le bon côté lorsque son ami proche le caressait... puis un bruit le soulagea.

TOC TOC TOC

_\- C'est quoi ces cris, Richard ?_

Sans plus aucune confiance en la volonté vacillante du brun, Paul profita de cette aubaine. La voix de Lindemann derrière la porte fut une bénédiction pour lui, alors que le séducteur du groupe était sur le point de le consommer comme un fauve le ferait avec un morceau de viande.

\- TILL, VIENS VITE.

Ce dernier obéit sans attendre et une fois dans la chambre, ne cacha pas sa stupéfaction face à leur posture.

\- Mais vous faites quoi ici ?

\- Aide-moi vite ! supplia Paul.

Till attrapa la peau glissante de son ami au niveau du ventre et le tira en arrière.

\- Richard ! Non mais t'es malade ? Dégage, lâche-le.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas réagi en l'entendant entrer et ne put résister à la douleur du coup qu'il reçut à l'abdomen, ce qui eut comme effet de le calmer net. Alors que Till le redressa en apaisant la peur de Paul, il vit l'érection de Richard et révolté, le gifla du revers de la main. Secoué, Kruspe déglutit et se massa la joue en regardant Till comme s'il n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Landers informa l'aîné de l'état d'ébriété de leur ami en se relevant du lit.

\- On n'a rien à boire dans cette maison ! s'étonna Till.

\- Un alcool d'ici, je pense. Mais où il l'a eu...

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi tu jouais, Rick ? Remonte ton froc.

Till n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter car l'alcool poussa Richard à parler.

\- Mais je l'aime...

Baissant la tête face aux yeux exorbités du chanteur, Paul n'osa rien dire. Lorsque l'aîné l'interrogea du regard, il ne put que hausser les épaules donc par chance pour eux pour le moment, Till mit cela sur le compte de la boisson.

\- Eh ben mon pauvre vieux, c'est la déclaration d'amour la plus brutale que j'ai jamais vue. Allez hop ! sous la douche et vite, ça va te la faire redescendre.

Il l'extirpa du lit et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour l'y pousser, avant de se diriger vers Paul.

\- Il a l'air de t'avoir fichu une belle frayeur, je suis arrivé à temps. Comment ça va ?

Après un silence gêné durant lequel il remercia la semi-obscurité de masquer le rougissement de ses joues, Paul lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je te remercie.

\- Tu crois qu'il voulait te...

Lindemann se coupa tout seul car la tête qui le fixa sans bouger lui convint comme réponse. Il pesta de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière en entrant et le fit, puis tenta vainement de sortir un peu d'humour de cette situation.

\- Il en tient une bonne, lui. Demain il va avoir la tête en miettes ! rit-il.

\- Ouai ! Mais je vais le surveiller, je ne voudrais pas qu'il glisse dans la douche.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il est tellement bourré qu'il dit qu'il t'aime, au point qu'il a carrément voulu te violer.

\- Chut ! Ça me turlupine.

Acceptant le caractère changeant du guitariste, Till avoua qu'il aurait réagi de la même façon.

\- D'accord, mais je vais rester aussi au cas où il aurait envie de t'en rouler une.

Ainsi, ils assistèrent leur ami dans son lavage dans une atmosphère étrange, fermant tout de même le rideau pour lui laisser son intimité. Alors que cet homme était déjà long et soigneux d'ordinaire, il s'avéra l'être encore plus comme s'il laissait couler l'eau pour rien. Lindemann l'avertit à tout hasard de ne pas s'aventurer à faire des cochonneries sous la douche. Encaissant de plus en plus les effets soporifiques de l'alcool en se frottant les cheveux, Richard laissa tomber le pommeau en perdant de l'attention, interpellant les autres.

\- Ritchie ? s'alerta Till en ouvrant le rideau.

Il souffla de soulagement en ramassant le pommeau puis termina la tâche avec Paul, qui s'étonna de prendre du plaisir à lui laver les cheveux. Il frotta délicatement pendant que Till le maintenait en équilibre car ses bras perdaient en solidité. Discrètement, Paul ne put se retenir d'admirer le corps magnifiquement sculpté de l'homme qui l'avait brutalisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Musclé, mouillé, tremblant, yeux fermés, érection encore apparente... il adorait ses cheveux noirs corbeau légèrement ébouriffés d'un côté avec cette petite raie de l'autre. Paul s'écarta et Richard posa les mains et le front contre le carrelage lorsque Till commença à le rincer, l'eau chaude lui faisant du bien et l'emportant dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Till n'ait terminé.

\- Allez, ouvre les yeux et sors de là. Tu te couvres et tu iras cuver dans ton lit, ça t'évitera de vouloir niquer ton ami. Dehors ! ordonna Till avec sévérité.

\- Doucement quand même, il est raide.

Ils n'imposèrent pas de regards sur son corps dénudé bien qu'il n'était pas en état de s'en soucier mais Paul, embarrassé par les mots de Till, lui passa une serviette autour de la taille en se demandant pourquoi il se régalait de ce corps au passage dès que l'aîné regarda ailleurs. Même avec l'eau, les beaux cheveux noirs demeuraient indomptables : pics, en biais... seul le gel disparaissait et une délicieuse odeur l'enveloppait désormais. Richard était un homme coquet qui avait énormément de classe ainsi que la chance de faire plus jeune que son âge. Il cligna des yeux et sentit à peine les siens le guider vers son lit avant que Paul ne ramène les affaires laissées dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu veux des vêtements plus légers ? demanda Till.

Amorphe, Richard hocha la tête négativement en attendant leur départ.

\- On revient dans un quart d'heure pour vérifier que tu es vivant, alors pas de bêtise. Je ne crois pas, non.

Le regard morne, muet, Richard caressait la joue de Paul. Voyant Landers se laisser aller et connaissant son empathie, Till craignit que le problème ne se règle trop vite si le brun l'amadouait. Pour lui, tout se réglait dans les formes : les gens devaient parler et faire des excuses dans la plus grande sobriété.

\- Paul !

Ce dernier posa une main compatissante sur la joue de Kruspe avant de sortir en lui chuchotant de s'habiller.

Le temps imparti écoulé, Paul frappa avant d'entrer mais constata qu'il allait encore devoir s'occuper de son ami. Lui qui avait tenu à revenir seul après avoir évité les questions du chanteur... Richard était encore nu, allongé sur le ventre et profondément endormi. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas bougé mais la serviette était tombée du lit. Paul la ramassa après avoir écouté son ami ronfler, puis la posa sur ses fesses qu'il prit le temps de dévorer des yeux avant. Son ami étant allongé sur la couverture, il ne put pas faire mieux.

**POV PAUL**

Qu'est-ce que tu es beau, toi, c'est dingue. C'est vrai que tu es magnifique et je n'ai pas honte de le penser. Pas étonnant que tu enchaînes les femmes sans te soucier de ne plus les revoir plus tard, j'en ferais de même à ta place. J'aurais du mal à assumer mon âge si j'étais aussi bien foutu. J'ai une certaine façon de penser à toi moi aussi, parce que tu es spécial. J'ignore encore dans quel sens mais je sais que je t'ai carrément maté tout à l'heure. Si tu savais ça... et je te mate encore. C'est comme t'écouter chanter. Tu as une voix de jeune homme, c'est étrange mais ça colle parfaitement avec le fait que tu ne fais pas ton âge. Encore une chose qui électrise ton public. Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à chanter, on aurait vraiment loupé quelque chose et le groupe aurait implosé. Bonne nuit Richard. Il n'est pas si tard mais ça m'étonnerait que tu te réveilles avant demain.

**FIN POV**

Il regretta de devoir quitter cet endroit, mais l'autre homme avait vraiment besoin de repos. Après avoir rejoint Till, ils restèrent silencieux le reste de la soirée et mangèrent un morceau devant la télé en évitant de parler de leur ami. L'aîné vit bien qu'il était encore secoué et comme la soirée défila vite, il proposa de mettre fin au stress pour le remplacer par une longue nuit de sommeil.

Malheureusement, Paul n'arriva pas à dormir et se tourna dans tous les sens durant plus de deux heures. Il finit par s'asseoir et allumer sa lampe de chevet avant de penser à son ami, de même qu'aux pensées qu'il avait eues en le regardant dormir. En un sens, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir caressé car lorsque Richard aurait récupéré, il essaierait d'oublier cet incident. Mais de l'autre, il se demanda d'où lui venait cette façon osée de penser à son ami et de lorgner sa nudité. Aimait-il les hommes ? Ou juste Richard ? Peut-être que ce dernier avait réveillé quelque chose en lui avec tous ces derniers événements : ses sautes d'humeur, ses secrets, son inconscience avec Thea, sa brusquerie sexuelle envers lui et cet amour qu'il disait lui porter...

Il décida de se lever pour aller voir si Richard ne s'était pas redécouvert en bougeant dans son sommeil, ce qui lui passerait le temps en plus de pouvoir veiller sur lui en le couvrant correctement. Alors qu'il poussait la porte de la chambre du guitariste, il vit de la lumière dans la salle de bain puis s'y rendit. Non seulement Richard n'y était pas mais du sang recouvrait le lavabo ainsi que le miroir, avec le mot "Désolé" écrit avec le sang.

\- TILL !

**à suivre...**


	3. Le pardon

Après avoir perdu la voix face à ce décor cauchemardesque qui lui fit pressentir la perte de son ami, Paul se hâta de le chercher dans et autour de la maison, mais en vain à cause de la pluie battante combinée au vent. Il n'eut plus qu'à courir en direction de la chambre de Till et ne connaissant pas encore la maison sur le bout des doigts, il tomba sur les chambres vides de ses amis absents avant de parvenir à la bonne. Sans frapper, il s'y introduisit en allumant la lumière puis vint secouer doucement l'épaule de son ami pour ne pas lui provoquer un choc au réveil. Émergeant difficilement, ce dernier vit Paul s'abaisser et lui saisir l'épaule.

\- Till, Richard n'est plus là.

La nouvelle sortit un peu plus l'autre homme de sa léthargie.

\- Comment ça "plus là" ?

\- Je voulais voir s'il dormait convenablement mais il n'est plus dans sa chambre, ni dans la maison. Je crois qu'il est sorti mais le pire, c'est qu'il y a du sang dans sa salle de bain. Il s'est coupé pour écrire sur le miroir.

Soudain réveillé, Till répéta le mot "sang" afin de vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu et se leva en catastrophe. Extrêmement agité suite à sa révélation, Paul parla si vite qu'il bégaya en tournant en rond dans la chambre, tellement que son aîné dut le ceinturer brusquement. Il ne comprenait rien et cette situation alarmante appelait au calme et à la réflexion, non à la précipitation et au stress. Il immobilisa Paul par les avant-bras mais ce à quoi il assista, il ne s'y attendait pas : ce dernier le prit dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Till demanda quel était le fameux mot sur le miroir et lorsque le guitariste le lui révéla en déglutissant, Till se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que l'anxiété du plus jeune ne devienne contagieuse.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, Till. Il est encore à moitié ivre, il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi. On voit mal dehors avec la pluie et il y a ce pont... s'il tombe, il pourrait se noyer ou se prendre un rocher...

Son ami l'attira contre lui et fit tout ce qu'il put pour le rassurer.

\- Paul ! Je t'en prie, reste calme. Je vais te donner un coup de main, je t'assure qu'on va le retrouver. Va commencer par t'habiller chaudement et je te rejoins à l'entrée.

Touché par la peur de son ami même s'il ignorait ce que Richard avait pu lui faire, Till partagea néanmoins son angoisse et décida d'entamer au plus vite les recherches nocturnes avec lui. Pendant que Landers sortait de la pièce, il s'affaira à se couvrir de la tête aux pieds de façon à ce que le temps extérieur ne le ralentisse pas. Il prit également le temps d'aller constater les dégâts dans la salle de bain et ressentit la même épouvante que son ami, se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux pour que Kruspe n'en vienne à franchir une telle limite, lui qui respectait son corps. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée de la maison, il saisit son manteau et son bonnet tout en prenant le temps de parler à Paul.

\- Il n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille pour t'avoir seulement embrassé de force, je le connais. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est rien mais au pire, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de faire un peu d'humour déplacé en s'excusant quand sa gueule de bois serait passée.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il m'a embrassé de force ?

\- Il te bouffait le cou à mon arrivée, alors je suppose. Puis pour le nombre de fois où vous vous êtes embrassés, les mecs...

\- Pas de cette façon-là, tu n'étais pas là ! coupa Paul.

\- D'accord ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait d'autre pour avoir honte au point de mettre les voiles en pleine nuit sous la flotte ? Sois franc avec moi, il s'est mutilé alors c'est forcément grave. Ça a un rapport avec le moment où il a dit qu'il t'aimait ?

Paul tourna la tête en rougissant mais il s'aperçut en le regardant de nouveau que Till avait un sérieux à faire peur. Il se décida à parler tout en gardant les détails embarrassants pour lui.

\- Disons qu'il a voulu me le montrer physiquement, mais l'alcool parlait plus que lui alors c'est pour ça que j'hésite.

Détails masqués ou non, Till changea de visage.

\- Il ne t'a pas fait du mal, dis-moi, je suis arrivé à temps ?

Le guitariste préféra édulcorer face à la peur grandissante dans les yeux de Till. Il ne voulait pas le rendre nerveux plus que la situation ne le rendait déjà.

\- Plus de peur que de mal mais s'il te plaît... si tu le rattrapes avant moi, ne le gronde pas et ramène-le juste ici, je m'inquiète trop pour lui pour te voir lui tomber dessus maintenant.

Lindemann le rassura en voyant à quel point la bonté de son ami était inégalable.

\- Peut-être qu'il t'aime vraiment mais que comme il était bourré, il regrette de t'avoir effrayé et veut se cacher... Sa flamme était un peu violente mais il avait l'air sérieux quand je l'ai vu. Richard a toujours été le genre de buveur qui reste maître de ses émotions. Sauf quand une nana s'assoit sur ses cuisses pour lui faire des avances, là il la plante vite entre ses jambes. Il donne libre cours à sa libido mais son mental reste presque intact. La preuve avec nous, il n'a jamais été différent. Toi qui es un ami proche, si tu as résisté et qu'il s'est énervé, ça veut dire quelque chose pour lui parce qu'il me l'a quand même dit dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Alors ça ne te dérangerait pas s'il disait la vérité ? creusa Paul.

Till lui sourit.

\- Qu'il soit amoureux d'un homme ? Je n'en reviens pas que tu me poses la question, tu me connais assez pour savoir que non. Et même s'il était question de toi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Vous avez toujours été très tactiles tous les deux et vous ne vous en rendiez même pas compte. Sur scène, vous rigolez entre vous, vous jouez côte à côte et vous êtes toujours en train de vous zieuter. Personne ne l'a jamais loupé même dans le public, je pense que c'était déjà là depuis longtemps mais que ça a mis un peu de temps à germer. Richard tourne tellement autour des gonzesses qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il ressentait la même chose pour toi... Peut-être ! après tout, je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Pour certains fans, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde et pour d'autres, vous devriez être casés depuis toujours. Bon allez ! Les lampadaires éclairent encore alors vu que le village est plus loin et que je suis plus rapide sous l'eau, je vais foncer pour fouiller les rues avant qu'ils ne s'éteignent. Va jusqu'au pont si tu as si peur mais vérifie entre les plaines et les butes en passant. N'hésite pas à crier son nom s'il le faut parce que la pluie va atténuer les hurlements.

\- Oui !

Après s'être souhaités bonne chance, ils ouvrirent la porte et se séparèrent en courant depuis l'entrée dans des conditions plus que défavorables. Peu lui importaient la pluie et le brouillard, Paul courut à perdre haleine sans chercher à voir la route. Il ne se fia qu'aux lumières des lampadaires trop espacés pour lui montrer le chemin. La route mouillée et boueuse manqua d'avoir raison de son équilibre plusieurs fois mais en rien cela ne l'arrêta. Alors que les appels de Till se firent de moins en moins entendre à cause de la distance, il en fit autant.

\- RICHARD ! appela t-il.

Il continua de hurler son nom en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre sa respiration et grimpa sur les butes pour avoir plus de hauteur. Sans résultat après être parvenu au bout de la rue, il commença à désespérer face au vide cruel de la nuit. Il s'effondra à genoux et ses larmes se fondirent dans la pluie froide alors que son corps entier menaçait de toucher le sol. "Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Par pitié, reviens" pensa t-il avant de hurler de nouveau :

\- RICHARD !

Ce fut après ce cri de désespoir que le propriétaire de la seule maison de ce côté de la rue sortit sur son seuil pour lui adresser la parole. Paul demeura sans réaction car il n'avait que la voix de Richard dans la tête, et la langue parlée fut incompréhensible pour lui lorsqu'il entendit les mots. Soudain, le villageois bafouilla quelques mots en anglais, puis en allemand sans pouvoir formuler de phrase cohérente mais en voyant l'étranger se tourner vers lui après cette seconde langue, il sut que c'était celle à employer. Malgré son âge avancé, l'homme s'avança sous la pluie et posa une main sur l'épaule de Paul. Ce dernier se remit debout et écouta attentivement cet inconnu l'informer sur le passage d'un autre "homme de la ville, habillé en noir et qui boitait sous la pluie". Il avait utilisé autant de gestuelle que de mots mais en dépit de sa difficulté à s'exprimer en allemand, Paul en comprit l'essentiel et le remercia de tout cœur. Selon les bribes de l'habitant, Richard ne s'était pas arrêté puisqu'il l'avait aperçu depuis sa fenêtre mais il lui indiqua la direction à prendre : vers le pont qu'il redoutait. Reconnaissant, Paul lui exprima sa sympathie et courut afin de retrouver l'autre guitariste, terrifié à l'idée de l'imaginer en train de faire le saut de l'ange.

La maison dépassée, il n'eut qu'une petite colline à gravir dans le noir avant de trouver ledit pont de l'autre côté, éclairé par un lampadaire à chaque extrémité. Plissant les yeux, une terreur sans nom le saisit lorsqu'il vit la fine silhouette de son ami de l'autre côté de la rambarde de pierres glissantes et brisées, les mains à peine posées dessus. Paul avait eu raison en pensant que l'alcool ne se serait pas totalement évaporé de son organisme en si peu de temps mais même si le brun semblait avoir eu un regain de conscience, la moindre imprudence pouvait lui être fatale en cet instant.

\- RICHARD, NON !

Paul, mort de peur devant ce pont plus instable que son ami, courut dans sa direction alors qu'une des mains du ténébreux se détachait du rebord. Il hurla encore afin de le détourner de son funeste dessein, le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Bien qu'il y parvint, il se plaça rapidement derrière le plus jeune et passa de toutes ses forces son bras gauche autour de sa taille de peur de le sentir s'élancer. Sentant Richard sursauter contre lui malgré l'épaisseur de son long manteau, il accentua la pression et chercha à le rassurer en tendant l'autre bras devant, sa main réclamant la sienne.

\- C'est moi, Richard, c'est moi.

Ce dernier tourna un regard désespéré et défait vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués à cause de la force du vent et de la pluie et le peu de vêtements le recouvrant, dont son jean et une chemise noire à peine fermée, lui collaient à la peau. Fixant la main tendue d'un regard vide, il suivit le long du bras jusqu'à croiser le regard de son ami.

\- Paul ? Non, ça ne peut pas être réel.

\- Si, mon frère. Je suis bien là, je suis venu te chercher. Till te cherche dans le village alors on va retourner à la maison tous les deux et l'appeler pour lui dire que tu vas bien.

Landers paniqua lorsque son ami retourna la tête vers le ravin dans lequel ils entendaient l'eau se briser sur les rochers. Bien qu'il savait qu'il fallait agir vite mais en douceur dans ce genre de situations, il savait que Richard était un cas à part et sa volonté fragile surtout en cas d'ébriété.

\- Prends ma main, tu me fais peur.

Malgré son hésitation, il prit la décision de relâcher son abdomen pour se pencher et regarder son visage. Lorsque le plus jeune prit sa main alors qu'il semblait encore se torturer avec des questions, Paul déposa un baiser dessus et lui caressa ensuite le visage le temps de calmer ses pleurs.

\- Ne me fais pas ça, Richard, je tiens à toi.

Le regard de son ami se tourna une fois de plus vers lui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait du mal.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent s'avéra aussi éloquent que chargé en émotions. Bouleversé, l'aîné ne sut comment réagir car il n'avait pas prévu de réaction aussi intense chez son ami vis-à-vis de ses propres actes. "J'aurai préféré de l'humour déplacé, comme disait Till. Mais ça... comment gérer un pote qui veut se foutre en l'air alors que le problème me concerne aussi ?" pensa t-il en posant une main sur le bras musclé accroché au bord, tellement il avait peur de le voir lâcher prise. Faisant appel à son regard, Landers tenta de mesurer l'amplitude du problème et ses éventuelles conséquences.

\- Tu te souviens de quoi ? demanda t-il.

Malgré les larmes noyant ses yeux rougis, le brun répondit immédiatement.

\- De tout, Paul !

Le concerné aurait bien minimisé les dégâts dans le cas où son ami aurait oublié certaines choses, afin de mieux le manipuler pour le ramener sain et sauf, mais il n'en était rien et Paul dut s'accrocher à sa confiance en lui et sa force mentale.

\- Je sais ce que je t'ai forcé à faire, tout est encore clair dans ma tête ! reprit le brun.

Paul caressa de nouveau la joue de son ami, rendue brûlante par les larmes malgré le froid glacial.

\- Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, on oublie alors ne saute pas. Je t'adore et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais plus là, et pense un peu aux autres aussi. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas les idées claires alors je t'en prie, donne ta main. Si tu te fous en l'air, je te garantis que le ferai aussi.

Les yeux de Kruspe s'assombrirent et son poing sembla serrer la pierre comme s'il tentait de la briser.

\- C'est moi qui t'ai fait du mal alors tu ne mérites pas ça, toi.

\- Mais c'est un problème qui me concerne aussi, alors j'ai mon mot à dire et je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre.

Passant une main devant sa poitrine, affolé et en larmes alors que son ami s'enfonçait de plus en plus, Paul sentit les mots lui manquer.

\- Toi non plus tu ne mérites pas ça, et encore moins si tu pensais tout ce que tu m'as dit. C'est le cas ? Fais-moi voir tes yeux et réponds.

Lorsque l'autre homme était sincère ou non, ou même lorsqu'il regrettait d'avoir fait quelque chose en ayant agi trop vite, Landers le sentait immédiatement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Maintenant, tu n'oseras même plus me regarder sans penser à ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Si ! S'il le faut, on en parlera calmement rien que toi et moi mais ne fais surtout pas ça.

Une peur nouvelle vint saisir Richard alors qu'il évoqua son obligation de mettre les autres au courant de son débordement afin que tous sachent ce qu'il avait osé faire, mais Paul le lui épargna sans qu'il n'en sache la raison.

\- Je n'ai pas dit à Till ce que tu as fait, d'accord ? Comme ça, tout restera entre nous. Il ne sait rien d'autre que ce que tu lui as dit toi-même alors maintenant, repasse doucement de mon côté. Je t'en prie, Ricky...

Après une expiration très difficile, Richard remua si vite sa jambe droite que le cœur de l'aîné s'arrêta tellement il eut peur qu'il ne fasse un faux mouvement. Mais heureusement, ses derniers mots avaient redonné envie de vivre à son ami et rien que cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Le brun eut tout le mal du monde à se tourner malgré l'appui des bras de Paul pour l'aider mais une fois la première jambe repassée de l'autre côté, Paul le tira très fort vers lui au point de les faire atterrir sur le sol plein de boue. Suite à cela, son soulagement fut tel que Paul le serra contre lui et versa toutes les larmes retenues avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur sa tempe et son front. Si le temps le leur aurait permis, il aurait emmené Richard marcher un peu avant de rentrer afin qu'ils ne portent plus les stigmates de la peur. Mais la pluie forçant le contact de leur chair et menaçant de les rendre malade, il redressa le plus jeune pour l'éloigner au plus vite de ce pont et ils tentèrent aussi rapidement que possible de rentrer.

Bien que le retour sembla plus long pour Paul car il devait soutenir dans le noir celui qui perdait encore un peu l'équilibre, il fut heureux de trouver Till sur le chemin opposé alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison. En les voyant, ce dernier accourut vers eux et gémit avec tristesse le nom de son guitariste pour l'étreindre. Il était évident qu'il manquait de se laisser submerger par une vive colère mais pourtant, il embrassa Richard sur le front et évita tout sujet fâcheux bien que cela le démangeait.

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, petit frère, ne nous refais plus un coup pareil. Tu étais où ? souffla Till.

\- Il était recroquevillé entre deux butes, comme tu me l'avais dit ! improvisa Paul.

Il fut heureux d'avoir trouvé une réponse aussi vite car Richard avait de toute évidence peur de répondre. Le voyant baisser la tête, Paul sut que son ami aurait fini par parler, lui qui sur le pont était prêt à se dénoncer pour assumer ses actes. Pour le moment, il s'estima chanceux que l'aîné ne creuse pas. Till les entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs vêtements alourdis par la pluie et qui les encombraient, avant de les étendre partout où cela était possible afin de les faire sécher. Sous le poids de la fatigue et des restes de la boisson, Richard sentit la douce chaleur de la maison lui caresser le visage et commença à fermer les yeux debout, mais l'aîné le lui déconseilla en lui maintenant le corps bien droit. Paul lui donna un coup de main en le tenant par derrière et vit l'aîné claquer des doigts devant Kruspe pour avoir son attention, proposant de l'emmener dans sa chambre tant qu'il tenait encore debout. Pourtant, au bout de quelques pas à peine, le brun manqua de se laisser glisser contre le mur.

\- Surtout pas ! Désolé mais on sent trop l'eau de pluie alors reste éveillé parce qu'on va tous devoir reprendre une douche, toi surtout. Au moins Paul et moi, on était couverts alors que toi tu es sorti à peine habillé, tu es gelé et je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade. Je vais ramasser les morceaux de verre dans ta chambre pour éviter une autre catastrophe pendant que Paul va te remettre sous la douche.

\- Peux l'faire tout seul ! grommela Richard.

Ses amis furent tranquillisés d'avoir enfin entendu sa voix bien que ce fut pour un énième râle.

\- Pas question, tu tiens à peine debout alors Paul le fera... ou moi. Je ne te force pas, Paul, c'est comme tu veux.

\- Je vais le faire, ça ne me gêne pas.

"Même pas du tout" pensa Paul en se sentant rougir tout comme la première fois qu'il avait vu son ami complètement nu. Se reprenant néanmoins pour que le chanteur ne voit pas son petit changement de teint, il fit de nouveau avancer leur ami jusqu'à parvenir dans sa chambre, désormais emplie par l'odeur malsaine de l'alcool. Le pire étant que comme Till avait maladroitement refermé la porte avant de partir à la recherche du guitariste, ils ressentirent tous le dégoût dû à l'odeur. Pris d'un haut-le-cœur, Kruspe se pencha en fronçant les sourcils et sentit ses amis l'attirer rapidement jusqu'aux toilettes, Till laissant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte au passage.

Riant légèrement, il murmura à Paul pendant que Richard se penchait au-dessus de la cuvette :

\- Ah ben ça... c'est de ma faute, l'odeur va mettre un certain temps à partir. Mais s'il n'avait pas pété la bouteille aussi ! Il peut remercier le ciel que ce ne soit pas du bois ou de la moquette parce qu'il aurait payé cher les dégâts en plus du miroir. On ouvrira la fenêtre demain, on verra en fonction de la météo.

Pour une fois que Richard n'était plus au premier plan, Paul saisit l'occasion pour rester sur ce sujet.

\- Je crois que sa fenêtre est bousillée, mais elle l'était déjà à notre arrivée. Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui.

\- On regardera ça demain si on peut.

\- Sinon, il n'y a que deux salles de bain alors qui passe avant qui si on en prend une tous les trois ? demanda Paul.

\- On va faire comme j'ai dit. Je prends celle près de ma chambre dès que j'ai fini de nettoyer et monsieur le buveur va à la sienne. Après, tu le couches et tu y vas aussi. Sauf si tu veux passer avant moi dans la mienne pendant que je le mets sous la douche... c'est comme tu veux. Tu t'es tellement inquiété pour lui que tu as bien encaissé ce soir, en plus ton manteau est moins épais que le mien.

\- Non ! Ne t'en fais pas, on fait comme ça. Je vais le surveiller et après, je prendrai la mienne ici après l'avoir mis au lit.

Till sonda la posture de Richard : bras appuyés sur ses genoux, toussant et crachant dans la cuvette. Il lui massa doucement le dos comme il avait appris à le faire à l'époque où il faisait de la natation puis jeta un regard soucieux à Paul.

\- Sûr ? Il est prêt à s'effondrer et tu risques d'avoir du mal à le faire tenir debout.

Le guitariste acquiesça en passant un bras dans le dos de Richard.

\- Ne t'endors pas, hein ! Oui, je suis sûr. Je m'occupe de lui, il n'ira plus nulle part de toute façon. Par contre, est-ce que tu as une armoire à pharmacie dans ta salle de bain ? C'est pour sa blessure et il n'y a rien dans la sienne.

\- Je vais aller voir ça. Il s'est coupé où alors ? s'intéressa Lindemann en scrutant Richard de haut en bas.

\- Je n'en sais rien encore.

Se sachant observé, le plus jeune resta silencieux car il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir la bouche mais par réflexe, il se mit à observer le miroir brisé contenant son sang séché. Il frémit face à cette vue qui aggravait sa nausée. Ses amis s'accordèrent d'un regard et lorsque Till les laissa tous les deux pour aller nettoyer à côté, Paul le tourna doucement avant de lui ôter sa chemise.

\- Enlève ton pantalon pendant que je vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans ton sac, je nettoierai le miroir quand tu seras dans la douche.

"D'ailleurs, tu vas devoir t'expliquer avec le propriétaire pour ça" pensa t-il avant d'aller lui chercher des vêtements. Voyant Till mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage au milieu des morceaux de verre dans la pièce voisine, il l'admira car lui ne supportait déjà plus l'odeur. Farfouillant dans le sac, il prit juste un caleçon et un t-shirt avant de remercier son ami d'un baiser affectueux sur l'épaule. Réitérant sa demande concernant les soins à appliquer sur Richard ensuite, Paul rigola en voyant son ami s'étonner de son propre oubli, se justifiant par le fait d'être ivre à cause de l'odeur. Till fonçant à sa salle de bain, Paul retourna voir le brun mais ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. Nu face au miroir, Richard avait une main plaquée à l'endroit où il avait écrit le mot "désolé" et ses lèvres remuaient de façon inaudible. Paul vint essuyer doucement ses larmes et lui prit la hanche avant de lui détourner le regard, cherchant par la même occasion l'endroit où il s'était blessé. L'entaille se trouvait sur son bras gauche et malgré le sang perdu, elle semblait sans réelle gravité bien qu'il lui fallait des soins. Caressant le contour, Landers constata qu'elle avait grand besoin d'être désinfectée car la chemise noire avait laissé quelques traces dessus.

\- On s'occupera de ça après, va doucement dans la douche.

Voyant son ami se soumettre à sa demande en dépit de sa somnolence qui revenait au grand galop, il attrapa le pommeau et fit couler l'eau chaude avant de le guider afin d'éviter toute chute.

\- Lève bien le pied... attends.

Pris d'une envie soudaine alors que le bas du corps de son ami s'enduisait d'eau, Paul le retourna doucement et malgré sa nudité, entra dans la douche pour l'enserrer comme jamais il n'aurait imaginé le faire auparavant. De façon incontrôlée, ses yeux se couvrirent à nouveau de ce voile lacrymal engendré par la peur de voir Richard disparaître dans le vide et il déposa un long baiser dans son cou. Il sentit le plus jeune perdre une main dans ses cheveux courts pour les caresser. Agréablement surpris par ce rapide regain de température corporelle chez son ami, Paul le laissa faire y compris lorsque sa nuque eut droit à la même douceur. Son ami effectua des gestes lents attribuables tant à la retenue qu'à la fatigue, signe que les effets de l'alcool s'atténuaient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse tenir une conversation normale.

\- Je te demande pardon, vraiment.

Alors que Paul sentit l'eau se répandre depuis le corps de Richard jusque dans ses vêtements, il plaça le pommeau derrière le dos du brun afin de le réchauffer davantage et éviter de se mouiller plus. Il attira son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, puis savoura la respiration étonnamment calme de Richard.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie alors ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Le brun se demanda s'il parlait de ce qu'il lui avait infligé sur le lit ou bien de son intention de mettre fin à ses jours mais les deux s'appliquant de toute manière, il s'interdit la moindre réflexion sur le sujet puisque Paul avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Il ôta doucement sa main du cou de Landers de peur de ressentir quelque chose de trop visible physiquement, puis se redressa en ouvrant les yeux autant que possible. Le plus vieux sembla tout aussi fatigué que lui et Richard lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Je vais pouvoir le faire, tu sais... me laver, je veux dire.

\- Ah oui, hum... pardon, vas-y.

Les joues cramoisies de Paul, intimidé au point de déglutir ouvertement, n'échappèrent pas à Richard lorsqu'il lui prit le pommeau. Bien qu'il n'en rajouta pas, ce dernier lui tapota la joue avant de refermer le rideau avec un léger sourire. Landers en profita pour retourner à côté au cas où Till aurait besoin d'un coup de main. Après avoir refermé la porte comme il fallait pour que la chaleur ne sorte pas, il souffla en repensant à cette dernière étreinte qu'il avait lui-même réclamée. "Je me sens bizarre, Rick. Je sens que ça vient de toi mais je me demande si je n'avais pas déjà ce quelque chose en moi avant. Till a raison, peut-être qu'on partage un truc sans le savoir ! Déjà que je te matais il y a encore quelques heures... " pensa t-il avant de voir son ami revenir avec les mains pleines de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver dans sa salle de bain. Se giflant mentalement, il s'en approcha et regarda son aîné tout déposer sur le lit.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver alors à toi de me dire si ce sera suffisant. Comment est sa blessure ? demanda le chanteur.

\- Elle est fine et située juste au niveau du bras, près de l'épaule. Elle n'est pas profonde mais elle a besoin d'être désinfectée sinon sa peau gonflera, vu l'état du miroir après tout... Il a juste du pincer la peau pour se faire saigner, je pense. J'ai évité de lui demander parce qu'on a assez encaissé ce soir.

\- Pour son bras, tu ne m'empêcheras pas de lui passer un savon demain ! ronchonna l'aîné en déroulant une bande.

\- Till !

Il ne put changer le ton sévère qu'avait eu son ami et préféra donc en revenir à l'important. Ils trièrent le matériel en mettant de côté celui qui pourrait être utile. Entre un bandage assez large pour le bras de Richard et les antiseptiques nécessaires, Paul sut qu'il exagérait mais il afficha un sourire tel que Till aurait pu penser que la vie de Richard dépendait de ces produits tout à fait banaux.

Le temps que le troisième homme ne ressorte, ils s'occupèrent autant qu'ils purent à faire partir la forte odeur régnant dans la pièce. Alors qu'ils s'étaient tués à la tâche, ils furent assez fiers du résultat de leur ménage : plus aucun morceau de verre ne traînait au sol et l'odeur était presque partie. Voyant les bâillements répétés de Lindemann, Paul le remercia pour tout et lui imposa d'aller se reposer car il le méritait plus que n'importe qui. L'aîné s'y opposa au début car il voulait voir Richard au moins une fois avant d'aller se coucher, mais Paul insista en lui assurant que le brun ne partirait plus et qu'il serait encore là le lendemain. Il finit par souhaiter bonne nuit à son ami et en attendant que l'autre guitariste ne sorte, il tint à vérifier les dégâts sur les volets en regardant par la fenêtre mais abandonna vite à cause du manque de lumière.

Alors que le temps lui paraissait de plus en plus long, son regard se perdit sur le lit défait et il repensa à ce qui était arrivé. Il avait hâte que son ami n'ait entièrement cuvé afin d'observer sa conduite à son égard mais d'un autre côté, il était terrifié. Pas par le fait que Richard ne vienne à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais justement au cas où il assumerait et lui en reparlerait. Être aimé par un homme était autant surprenant que terrifiant pour Paul car c'était nouveau pour lui, bien qu'il avait l'habitude de blaguer là-dessus avec ses amis. Le pire étant que comme Richard était généralement du genre à foncer lorsqu'il avait une femme dans son viseur, Paul avait maintenant peur qu'il n'en fasse autant avec lui. "Non, relax ! Il ne retrouvera aucune confiance en lui s'il voit que je manque moi-même de confiance" pensa t-il. Paul fit taire ses pensées en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et lorsqu'il se tourna, ce fut pour constater que Kruspe le regardait fixement malgré son abattement. Il savait que regarder ce lit mettait Paul mal à l'aise donc il ne put aborder le sujet.

\- La douche est libre si tu veux.

Il hocha très légèrement la tête sans le regarder. Richard posa ses affaires sales sur le sac près de ses pieds et lorsqu'il voulut dépasser son ami pour aller s'asseoir, une des mains du plus vieux le stoppa.

\- Est-ce que ça te tente que je dorme avec toi ? proposa Paul en se tournant vers lui.

Richard ouvrit plus largement les yeux mais afficha une mine étrange sans pour autant oser le regarder dans les yeux, faisant sourire l'autre homme qui était surpris par sa propre question.

\- Tu as bien entendu, ce n'était pas dans ta tête.

Richard dirigea vers lui des yeux à la fois suppliants et hésitants. Il le voulait et c'était évident, mais il avait peur que Paul ne lui propose parce qu'il se sentait forcé de le surveiller et ce dernier le remarqua. Avant qu'il ne se perde dans de fausses pensées, il précisa :

\- Je sais que tu ne recommenceras pas, c'est juste pour être sûr que tu passes une bonne nuit.

\- Ne m'en veux pas d'être un peu froid, mais ça fait bien longtemps que mes nuits ne sont plus bonnes.

De peur que ses mots ne découragent Paul qui lui proposait son aide, alors que lui-même ne demandait que sa présence, Richard accepta en prenant garde de limiter les contacts. Toutefois, il lui signala à quel point leurs lits étaient petits pour deux hommes mais cette remarque fut accueillie par un franc sourire.

\- Allez, ne dis rien et va t'allonger. Je vais me laver vite fait et j'arrive. On l'a déjà fait plein de fois de toute façon, avec les autres mais c'était pareil. Par contre, j'irai contre le mur au cas où il faudrait que tu te lèves dans la nuit pour aller vomir.

Suivant son idée, Landers fila à sa propre chambre pour prendre des affaires ainsi que son oreiller pour en avoir un chacun. Il revint aussi rapidement qu'il le put afin d'éviter à son ami de fermer les yeux, car il ne souhaitait pas interrompre son sommeil à tout-va par des allers-retours. Pour preuve à cause du poids de la fatigue, Richard était déjà allongé à regarder le plafond lorsqu'il repassa à la salle de bain. Il se fit aussi discret que rapide une fois sous le jet, il était sobre mais autant fatigué que ses amis et ses yeux se fermaient à une vitesse hallucinante à cause de l'eau chaude qui le berçait. Sortant de la douche, il s'essuya avant de pester contre le caleçon qu'il avait oublié de prendre, puis il enfila le jogging gris qu'il avait pris avec un vieux débardeur blanc.

Il sortit en éteignant les lumières des deux pièces et sans attendre, il grimpa sur le lit par l'extrémité pour ne pas déranger le brun, s'installant contre le mur de façon à ne plus bouger par la suite. Il ne se mentit pas à lui-même, dormir à côté de Richard dans de telles conditions l'intimidait mais l'excitait aussi au point qu'il ne maîtrisa plus sa respiration l'espace de quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il put enfin y parvenir, il murmura à l'adresse de celui à qui il toucha l'épaule :

\- Bonne nuit Reesh, dors bien.

Il sentit l'autre homme remuer contre lui.

\- Mmm... bonne nuit aussi, si tu le peux. Va falloir assumer ta décision maintenant, parce que je bouge beaucoup quand je dors.

Paul devint gourmand d'informations même si ses yeux se fermaient, et se tourna vers lui pour mieux l'entendre.

\- À ce point-là ? demanda t-il avec curiosité.

Le plus jeune répondit d'une petite voix :

\- Je prends de la place avec ma corpulence autant que j'en demande pendant la nuit. J'ai fréquenté pas mal de femmes qui se sont barrées du lit en pleine nuit parce que je leur donnais des coups. Je les retrouvais endormies sur le canapé le lendemain et je me faisais engueuler bien comme il fallait.

Richard se surprit d'avoir autant retrouvé l'usage de la parole vu son état, mais parler avec Paul après ce qu'il lui avait infligé lui faisait le plus grand bien. Bien qu'il en doutait, il se demanda s'il en était de même pour son ami avant de reprendre là où il en était.

\- Il y en a même une qui est tombée du lit à cause de moi, c'était il y a une dizaine d'années. C'était vers Noël et ma petite dernière n'était pas encore née, mais les plus grands étaient suffisamment matures pour s'imaginer des choses alors ils ont cru que j'avais levé la main sur elle vu qu'elle avait un bleu à la joue. Putain, j'ai eu honte quand mon fils m'a regardé de travers... j'ai mis du temps à les convaincre. Ma copine de l'époque me regardait en rigolant pour voir comment j'allais me démerder pour expliquer ça aux enfants.

Entendant Paul partir dans un rire incontrôlé, le brun le suivit mais se calma vite à cause d'un mal de tête qui le menaçait.

\- J'aurai tout entendu avec toi, mon vieux. Mais si tu bouges trop ici, c'est toi qui risques de tomber du lit ! réalisa Paul avec sérieux.

Après un court silence analytique, Richard pesta et soupira.

\- Rassurant !

\- Shht... Viens par ici, éloigne-toi du bord.

Richard sentit la main de Paul se placer contre sa hanche pour l'attirer vers lui et se demanda pourquoi il l'éloignait autant du bord s'il fallait au final qu'il atterrisse contre lui, ce que la morale lui aurait déconseillé après ses agissements. Lui n'en était pas dérangé mais il savait que ce qu'avait subi son ami de sa part aurait conduit n'importe quelle autre personne à refuser tout contact physique avec lui, et Paul ne faisait pas exception à la règle malgré son caractère angélique. Richard avait bien remarqué sa peur et pourtant, l'aîné restait toujours égal à lui-même, allant d'ailleurs jusqu'à lui plaquer une paume sur la poitrine pour le stabiliser.

\- Tu veux ton câlin du soir ? le provoqua Kruspe.

Après un nouveau rire, Paul répondit :

\- C'est surtout que je prends moins de place alors je te sauve la mise. Ça t'évitera de tomber et de te prendre le coin de la commode en pleine tronche, comme ça a du arriver à cette pauvre femme de l'époque.

\- Pas faux, merci. Au fait... sans vouloir en rajouter, je ronfle aussi.

Songeant à ce fait, Paul ne put se taire sur une chose.

\- Ça, je le sais. Je t'ai trouvé endormi après la première fois où je t'ai mis sous la douche avec Till, et tu ronflais bien. Tu... Rick, ça va aller, ne pense plus à aujourd'hui.

Il s'était alerté en sentant le torse de son ami trembler sous sa main. D'une voix égale, ce dernier bredouilla en tournant la tête vers Paul :

\- Je n'aurai pas du te le dire, hein ?

Ressentant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, Paul répondit sans détour :

\- Si, au contraire.

\- Tu aurais du me laisser seul, j'aurai fini par m'endormir sans faire de mal à personne.

Paul menaça de s'énerver mais resta calme.

\- Oui ou tu aurais peut-être fait un coma éthylique, réfléchis un peu. Ce n'est pas bon de boire seul, surtout quand on va aussi mal que toi en ce moment.

\- Peu importe. Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole au réveil, je dois te dégoûter.

Lui se dégoûtait, Paul l'avait senti dans l'intonation de sa voix.

\- Tais-toi, ne dis pas ça.

\- J'ai compris, tu ne dirais rien même si tu avais la rage contre moi.

Le guitariste ne parvenant pas à se laisser persuader par les paroles douces de Paul, il sentit une main sur sa joue appuyant l'ordre précédent.

\- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas, c'est tout le contraire et sache que je suis parfaitement capable de m'énerver dans la vie. C'est juste que je n'aime pas en arriver là parce qu'après, j'ai trop de mal à me calmer. Tu as bu alors les circonstances étaient inédites même si tu m'as fait ce que tu sais, dis-toi que je suis plus compréhensif que la normale. Rappelle-toi tout ce qu'on fait sur scène, tu crois vraiment que tu me dégoûtes ? C'est seulement surprenant, toi qui aimes tant les femmes... et aussi je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me l'avoues à la façon d'un homme des cavernes mais encore une fois, tu avais bu. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour toi aussi. Je l'ai en moi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ça ne vient pas de ce qu'on a fait en Russie, c'est antérieur à ça. Ces regards qu'on se lance sans arrêt sur scène, les sourires qui vont avec, ces moments où on s'embrasse même sur l'épaule... C'était là bien avant, je dois juste tout mettre au clair si tu veux bien me laisser du temps.

Son ami approuva d'un hochement de tête qu'il ne put voir, mais Paul entendit son gémissement de malaise et le serra contre lui sans réussir à apaiser ses tremblements.

\- Tout ira mieux maintenant, il faut laisser passer le temps.

Paul n'en revint pas d'avoir pu autant se confier à son ami en étant aussi proches l'un de l'autre. D'après lui, les lumières éteintes avaient probablement favorisé sa capacité à parler en toute franchise puisque leurs visages étaient masqués.

\- Je suis fier que tu m'en aies parlé parce que ça fait mal quand une personne garde ses sentiments pour elle trop longtemps. Je t'ai un peu mis en boule alors c'est pour ça que tu as pété les plombs, mais jamais je ne te reprocherai d'être humain et d'avoir des sentiments. Tu n'as pas été aussi brutal que tu le crois, même si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donnée, et je voyais dans tes yeux que tu regrettais. Par contre, question à part... où tu as eu cet alcool ?

\- C'est une bouteille d'eau-de-vie locale que Thea m'a donnée en arrivant le matin. Je crois qu'elle a dit que c'était un cadeau de bienvenue ou qu... quelque chose comme ça. Mais quand on s'est disputés tous les trois, j'ai été m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je l'ai ouverte sans réfléchir. J'en ai descendu autant que je pouvais parce que je voulais arrêter de penser. Après, j'ai eu trop peur de ressortir et d'être découvert par l'un de vous, mais j'ai fini par avoir tellement bu que j'en avais plus rien à faire de croiser quelqu'un et je suis sorti quand même.

Baillant bruyamment après cela, Richard se vit conseiller de fermer les yeux par son aîné qui veilla à garder le bras au-dessus de lui, imaginant qu'un peu de cette douceur inhabituelle l'empêcherait de bouger sous la nervosité. Avant de fermer les yeux aussi, Paul susurra près de lui :

\- Demain est un autre jour.

Les deux hommes finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre dans un calme bien mérité après cette nuit si mouvementée.

**à suivre...**


	4. L'éveil des consciences

Le lendemain, Paul se réveilla lentement. Le visage près du mur, il bailla bruyamment avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était ni dans son lit ni seul. De crainte d'avoir réveillé son ami par son indiscrétion, il s'abstint de remuer mais dut s'écarter du mur pour éviter tout choc. Il sentit le vide derrière lui et pensa que Richard, débarrassé des effets de l'alcool, regrettait tout et s'imposait le bord au risque de tomber. Alors qu'un faible rayon de soleil se frayait un chemin à travers les volets, il envisagea de se tourner pour vérifier que sa pensée était fausse mais entendit le robinet de la salle de bain. Richard était déjà debout et lorsque la porte grinça légèrement, Paul se retrouva incapable de faire un geste en l'entendant revenir s'allonger derrière lui. Pas qu'il ne fut malaisé à l'idée de lui parler ou de montrer qu'il était réveillé, mais si Kruspe avait envie de se recoucher, il s'en priverait en le voyant bouger. Ne connaissant l'heure exacte, Paul était prêt à rester immobile si Richard avait encore besoin de sommeil. Alors qu'il se reposait la question sur la culpabilité que devait ressentir son ami, il fit un faux mouvement lorsque Richard passa un bras autour de sa taille pour ajuster la couverture, ce dernier finissant par croire qu'il lui avait fait peur.

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

\- Non... fait deux minutes que j'suis sorti d'mon coma.

Ses mots étaient toujours hachés au réveil. Souriant, Richard les recouvrit correctement puis ôta son bras qu'il craignait gênant pour Paul.

\- Alors le perdant, bien dormi ? demanda t-il.

La mention de leur chahut enfantin détendit l'atmosphère et fit rire Paul qui approuva en se tournant doucement. Palpant la musculature de son épaule, Landers savoura ce réveil d'un délice rare et suivit le sujet.

\- Avec ça, c'était perdu d'avance. Et toi, bien dormi ou trop de nausées ?

\- Très mal dormi, mais bien fait pour ma gueule.

Bien que l'unique rayon ne leur permit pas de se voir en détail, Paul compensa par des mots même si les deux n'étaient pas bavards au réveil.

\- Reste zen, pas de gros mouvements. Souviens-toi que les autres arrivent vers midi. Que ce soit toi, Till ou moi, personne ne leur dira rien pour hier. Tu n'as pas la gueule de bois, tu as juste une migraine et rien d'autre. Quant à Thea, elle n'existe pas non plus. Ça te convient ?

Le silence s'ensuivant lui indiqua que Richard analysait sa proposition.

\- D'accord, mais si elle remet les pieds ici dans les prochains jours ? Déjà qu'elle ne m'a pas compris la première fois... " s'inquiéta t-il.

\- Je la chasse d'un coup de pied aux fesses et crois-moi, je le ferai.

\- C'est moi ou je sens de l'énervement dans ta voix ?

Réalisant s'être emporté dans le ton et le débit, Paul détourna la conversation bien que son ami n'était pas dupe.

\- Bon, ça n'étonnerait pas les autres de voir une femme débarquer pour tes beaux yeux le troisième jour de vacances mais quand même, ne la laisse pas se jeter sur toi si elle se pointe, n'oublie pas qu'elle a quelqu'un. Pas de bêtise, vous avez chacun votre vie. Ta blondinette est canon mais vous avez tous les deux une personne qui vous aime.

Son ami gardant le silence, Paul dut se faire entendre plusieurs fois au cas où les mots - voire les faits - seraient trop durs à assimiler pour lui. Il tapota même sur sa joue après l'avoir cherchée dans l'obscurité, son ami finissant par réagir.

\- T'en fais pas, je ferai ce qu'il faut. Le problème c'est que même si j'adore attirer les femmes, je ne sais pas les repousser. Alors comme tu as l'air de vouloir donner des coups de pieds au cul, tu n'aurais pas des conseils à me donner pour garder les femmes à distance ?

Paul se vit gratifié de se voir demander un tel conseil par Richard, cela prouvait que son ami pouvait montrer de la volonté pour changer de comportement social.

\- Si ! Déjà, ne leur lance pas tes regards de braise comme tu passes ton temps à le faire. Je m'excuse d'avance de te le dire de cette façon mais tes regards insistants sont des appels à la baise.

\- Traite-moi d'allumeur, dis !

Il sentit son ami vexé par ce premier conseil.

\- Je vais me passer d'un autre conseil, je crois.

\- Richard, je me mets à la place des femmes. Ton style, ton déhanché, tes beaux yeux avec du crayon noir, ta façon de jouer de la guitare... et alors le pompon c'est quand tu souris. Il leur suffit de croiser tes yeux pour vouloir se jeter dans l'arène et j'en ferais autant à leur place. Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça mais l'une d'elles pourrait se servir de toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Tu aimes tellement les femmes que tu ne penses qu'à l'instant présent, pas aux conséquences. D'où une certaine Norvégienne qui aurait pu tomber enceinte pas plus tard qu'hier. Souviens-toi que tu t'es toi-même traité de connard.

\- Oui mais bon, c'est mon regard habituel. Tu veux que je fasse la tête ?

\- Oh que non, tu les ferais encore plus craquer.

Manquant d'argument, Paul réutilisa la conversation dans la cuisine concernant l'éventuelle grossesse non désirée d'une étrangère avec qui il n'aurait pas utilisé de protection. Bien que Richard plaisanta là-dessus en disant que cela ne passait pas par un simple sourire, il reconnut qu'il manquait de discernement lorsqu'il pensait aux femmes. Appréciant cela, Landers lui donna un point pour plaisanter et ils cessèrent de parler lorsque Richard eut un haut-le-cœur.

\- Tu as besoin de vomir ? s'alerta Paul.

\- Non ! grogna Richard contre lui-même.

Lui qui détestait être choyé lorsqu'il se sentait mal car il s'en sentait diminué, son ami en rajouta une couche sans s'en apercevoir.

\- Merde, j'ai oublié de nettoyer le miroir hier.

\- Paul ! Je l'ai fait dans la nuit en me levant, ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. C'était ma connerie, mais merci quand même. Ce coup du miroir, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer aux autres. Avec le froid, je peux cacher mon bras par des vêtements longs et épais mais ils vont quand même se partager les deux salles de bain pendant le séjour.

Paul fut pris d'une idée :

\- Au pire, on dira que c'était déjà comme ça à notre arrivée et qu'on a passé un coup de fil au proprio pour lui en parler. On le dira à Till en se levant pour éviter les erreurs. En parlant de lui, prépare-toi parce qu'il a dit qu'il t'engueulerait pour t'être entaillé comme ça. Ta façon de partir en pleine nuit nous a fait peur mais ce que tu as fait sur ton bras, je crois qu'il va te le faire payer.

Puis il conclut d'une voix triste :

\- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce que j'ai vu.

Le silence de l'autre homme le laissa penser qu'il devenait nerveux à l'idée d'affronter le chanteur dans son état. Après un gémissement de douleur suivi d'un mouvement brusque, Richard se rassit doucement et Paul l'imita en lui passant une main dans le dos.

\- Ta tête morfle, hein ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Le ton du brun devenait plus grave tant il se sentait mal. Paul savait parfaitement que son ami devenait grognon à chaque gueule de bois mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être prévenant.

\- À d'autres ! Et on n'a pas d'aspirine, je dirai à Till d'éviter de hurler s'il le faut.

\- C'est plus... parce que j'étais appuyé sur mon bras entaillé. Je ne suis pas douillet mais avec les deux en même temps, je dérouille mais ça passera.

Malgré leur opiniâtreté, Landers n'en crut rien avec tout ce qu'avait enduré son ami la veille. Rien que la météo aurait rendu un colosse malade et malgré sa robustesse, Richard n'était pas un cas à part. Paul constata en posant sa main sur son front que son ami avait de la température.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, là. Reste au lit rien qu'aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Pas question, les autres vont arriver.

Paul s'acharna malgré son opposition de plus en plus colérique.

\- T'es brûlant, Richard, tu ne vas pas bien.

\- Mais putain, je vais sûrement mieux que toi !

Face au bouillonnement subit de son ami, Paul se leva brusquement afin de chercher l'interrupteur, déterminé à braver un tel changement dans le blanc de ses yeux. Bien qu'il regretta de s'être emporté, Richard n'acceptait pas que son ami fasse preuve de tant de douceur avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait, ceci ajouté à son mauvais caractère issu de sa veille alcoolisée. Allumant, Paul le vit fermer les yeux avec force, pris d'hyperventilation. Perplexe entre souffrir allongé et se lever pour s'occuper l'esprit, Richard se plaça très lentement au bord du lit et fourra sa tête dans ses mains, soufflant alors qu'il avait toujours un troisième poids sur la conscience. Essuyant avec hargne un filet de salive qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre à cause de sa nausée, il se posa une main sur la poitrine pendant que Paul vint s'accroupir devant lui.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de mettre un pied dehors, mon vieux.

\- Rien à foutre. Je ne supporte déjà plus cette chambre et... toi tu te comportes comme si je ne t'avais rien fait.

Richard accrût sa colère en reprochant à Paul sa façon d'éluder le sujet.

\- Tu crois que parce que je me tais, je ne ressens rien ? grogna Paul.

Il sembla au plus jeune l'avoir tout d'un coup autant irrité que lui. En effet, il constata que les jambes pliées de Landers se mettaient à trembler au point qu'il dut poser ses bras sur le lit de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Hé ! Regarde-moi au moins.

Malgré cet ordre, Richard demeura apathique. Paul dégagea les mains de son visage et vit les yeux légèrement embués de celui qui se contenait de peur que sa tête n'explose.

\- C'est malin de t'énerver avec un mal de tête pareil, pauvre con. Tu veux vraiment me voir en rogne ? Tu veux que je t'insulte ? Que je te frappe ? Ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de me montrer que tu t'en veux et ça ne changera rien à rien. C'est moi qui me suis pris de force ta bite dans la bouche, alors je t'en veux à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Je t'ai dit hier que j'étais capable de me montrer méchant mais si je ferme ma gueule, c'est pour ne pas rester énervé toute la journée sinon les gars sauront qu'il s'est passé un truc. La violence ne résout rien et encore moins entre amis. Je t'ai proposé de mettre ça dans un coin de notre tête mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'éprouve aucune rancune envers toi. Ça devrait au moins te soulager un peu, non ?

Paul ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant son sermon alors que Richard n'avait pu soutenir son regard jusqu'à la fin. Bien qu'abasourdi et impressionné par la dureté dont Paul pouvait être finalement capable, il ne s'en sentit pourtant pas soulagé. Agrippant son aîné dont les jambes se remettaient à flageoler à cause de sa position et qui manqua de chuter, Richard l'incita à se remettre debout et garda les mains sur ses jambes en levant les yeux vers lui, stupéfait de ne pas être repoussé. Devinant que son ami attendait au moins un mot de sa part, il se lança.

\- Alors parmi tout ce qui est humainement possible, Paul, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? Une fois sortis tous les deux de cette chambre, je ne pourrai plus jamais te croiser sans me demander si tu as ces images en tête et...

\- Rick, je t'arrête tout de suite.

Pour le dissuader de baisser les yeux face à lui, Paul lui posa les mains sur les joues en se moquant pas mal de faire preuve d'une délicatesse non méritée. Ils avaient toujours agi ainsi entre eux et ce n'était pas ce déboire d'un soir qui allait briser ce qu'il ressentait pour Richard. Il était toujours le même homme pour lui, bien que le brun savait que lui verrait Paul différemment maintenant qu'il était passé aux aveux. Il était désormais terrifié à la pensée d'être maudit par celui dont il était éperdument amoureux.

\- Mon pardon, tu l'as déjà depuis hier.

Lorsque Kruspe ferma les yeux par reconnaissance alors que la gentillesse de son ami le bouleversait, Paul lui passa les pouces sous les yeux.

\- Ne baisse plus les yeux devant moi, Reesh.

\- Même pas une baffe ?

\- Ne me tente pas ! rit Paul.

Mettant son humour de côté, il plongea dans ses yeux bleus-gris.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rester toi-même, je ne désire rien de plus. Et ne bois plus jamais tout seul, surtout si tu es énervé. Promets-le-moi.

Paul savait que l'autre homme avait une forte ténacité et qu'il ne faisait jamais une promesse sans en mesurer l'impact. Les joues brûlantes de Richard lui faisant froncer les sourcils, il attrapa une des mains de Paul avant de se prononcer.

\- Je te le promets. Mais rester moi-même alors que j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis, c'est beaucoup me demander.

\- Je t'aiderai, je serai toujours avec toi.

À cet instant, l'aîné s'inclina en souriant pour déposer un baiser sur son front avant de sentir les bras de Richard faire le tour de sa taille pour l'enlacer. Caressant la tête brune contre son buste, Paul sentit les doigts de son ami en faire de même avec son dos. Chérissant ce moment tous les deux, ils s'évadèrent et ne pensèrent plus à rien d'autre qu'à la respiration de l'être contre lequel ils étaient blottis, jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre ne passe derrière les volets. Paul fut le premier à l'apercevoir et Richard se tourna pour regarder après avoir senti sa tête se relever. Bien que la présence dehors persistait, elle resta silencieuse. Cette fenêtre donnant sur une impasse derrière la maison, elle laissait admirer les plaines à travers le grillage surplombant le muret, donc personne d'extérieur au foyer ne serait venu s'imposer. Ils pensèrent que Till était peut-être en train de chercher ce qui n'allait pas dessus et sachant que son ami dormait, il restait discret. Paul proposa d'ouvrir la fenêtre en conseillant à Richard de retourner se couvrir entièrement. Ce dernier lui obéit sans rechigner et regarda son ami s'exécuter.

\- Till ? demanda Paul avec une certaine méfiance.

\- _Oui !_

De l'autre côté, le chanteur avait reconnu sa voix mais demanda pour être sûr :

_\- Paul, c'est toi ?_

Sentant venir les questions malvenues et taquineries, le guitariste soupira.

\- J'ai dormi ici par sécurité. On est réveillés tous les deux alors pas de blague vaseuse.

Ils entendirent un rire à l'extérieur.

\- Tu vois ce qui cloche avec ces volets ?

\- _Décidément... oh la nuit !_

\- Till ! râla Paul alors que Richard se tournait face au mur, peu égayé par ce rappel.

Puis il écouta son ami lancer le résumé de son observation.

_\- Alors tu vas être content, il y a des attaches fixées au bois. Une en haut et une en bas qui servent à garder les volets soudés parce que la planche qui les relie est fragilisée, il en manque une partie en haut. C'était ça le problème mais j'ai juste à les décrocher... voilà ! Le propriétaire a du les faire installer exprès. C'est fait pour moi, tu as juste à enlever l'accroche intérieure et vous direz bonjour au soleil. Vous allez voir, il fait très bon... j'espère que vous êtes habillés._

\- Roh la ferme ! souffla Paul.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la chambre profita en effet d'un bain de soleil situé dans l'axe de la fenêtre. Les deux hommes savourèrent sa lumière lorsqu'il pénétra entièrement dans la chambre et Till salua les siens. Il tapota l'épaule de Paul en disant que l'odeur de la chambre partirait un minimum puis se pencha pour narguer celui qui restait allongé, constatant sa posture ambiguë.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il est habillé, lui ? Il est entièrement sous la couette ! rigola Till avant de faire un clin d'œil à Richard.

Peu enclin à répondre à un humour qui tournerait mal d'ici peu, le plus jeune fixa le mur.

\- Il se sent mal, laisse-le pour l'instant.

\- Tu parles. Il sait qu'il faut que je l'engueule et il se cache.

Paul se fit moins patient par rapport à son obstination.

\- Till ! Pas aujourd'hui, il est vraiment tombé malade.

Paul lui énuméra ses symptômes mais n'eut aucun besoin de citer la gueule de bois de Richard car Till ne l'avait pas oubliée.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est pâle ! constata l'aîné.

Compréhensif, ce dernier se fit moins railleur et conseilla à Paul de refermer la fenêtre après avoir jeté un œil soucieux à son ami. Il précisa que le café serait bientôt prêt au cas où ils en voudraient puis fut remercié au passage pour la fenêtre. Il repartit alors que Paul refermait en frissonnant. Faisant dépasser un peu plus sa tête de sous la couverture, Kruspe souffla :

\- Merci de m'avoir évité l'orage, je t'en dois une.

\- Ah oui !

Pensif et sérieux, Landers vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Il y a justement une chose dont tu vas me parler maintenant.

Suspicieux, Richard lui adressa un regard inquisiteur avant de respecter sa décision.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Paul haussa les sourcils et lui tapota le buste.

\- Ça commence par un "K".

Sentant son angoisse remonter en flèche, Richard perdit le contrôle de sa respiration. Néanmoins, sentir son ami passer une main sur sa poitrine pour le rassurer fonctionna à merveille quand Paul se fut dit que ce serait difficile pour lui.

\- Il aurait fallu que tu y passes. Richard, une femme commence à avoir peur de son conjoint quand il devient violent avec elle. Je t'adore et je sais que toi et la violence ça fait deux, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir un grand respect pour elle.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua le brun.

\- Tu le mets de côté quand tu l'allonges alors. C'est quoi ces choses que tu la forces à te faire ?

Voyant son ami rougir, Paul plaça l'autre oreiller à côté du sien et s'allongea sans le regarder directement.

\- Je n'ai jamais été violent avec Karen.

\- Un rapport forcé équivaut à un viol alors navré de te le dire, mais si. Je veux bien te croire mais à condition d'être sûr d'entendre la vérité de ta bouche.

Frissonnant, le plus jeune ne sut par où commencer et tourna sa langue dans sa bouche.

\- Tu avais raison en disant que ce n'était pas Karen qui était dans la loge, que c'était la maquilleuse. Karen t'a dit quoi précisément ?

Après avoir apprécié ce pas en avant même s'il n'abordait pas clairement le sujet, Paul imagina le nombre de femmes venues dans cette loge mais revint à l'essentiel.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas que ça vienne de toi ? essaya t-il.

Il fut fier de voir son ami approuver d'un signe de tête pour se redresser légèrement contre l'oreiller.

\- La première fois, c'est arrivé sous le coup des nerfs et sans prévenir. C'est con à dire de ma part mais même si je me suis emporté, c'était autant de sa faute que de la mienne.

Paul fronça les sourcils sans le regarder en se demandant quelle erreur commune pouvait être à l'origine d'un tel débordement conjugal. Richard la rendait responsable également, mais pourquoi donc Karen ne lui avait-elle pas soufflé un mot sur son éventuelle implication ?

\- Commence par me dire si tu l'aimes encore parce que tu as évité la question quand je te l'ai posée. Je sais que tu peux mettre le grappin sur plusieurs femmes si tu sens que le courant passe. L'infidélité n'est pas un moyen de faire du mal pour toi, j'ai appris avec le temps que tu ne maîtrises pas ce que tu ressens. La plupart sont des passades ou juste des coups d'une nuit mais pas elle. Caron, Margaux, Karen... ces femmes sont une partie précieuse de ta vie. Vous êtes ensemble depuis au moins un an avec Karen, et je ne t'ai jamais vu t'éloigner d'elle plus de quelques minutes à chaque fois que je vous vois tous les deux. J'ai même fini par croire que tu avais trouvé ta perle rare. Tu l'aimes encore ? N'aie pas peur de répondre même si...

"Même si tu as des sentiments pour moi" pensa t-il sans pouvoir le dire. Il savait qu'en cas de réponse positive, Richard aurait du mal à le lui dire puisqu'il lui avait brutalement déclaré sa flamme la veille.

\- Je... plus autant qu'avant à cause de ce que j'ai fait. C'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux alors que je voulais rester près d'elle, je ne savais déjà plus où j'en étais alors je refusais d'être seul.

Cette fois, il tourna la tête vers Paul.

\- Tu penses que ça finit comme ça à chaque fois, hein ? Que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être réellement amoureux parce que je baise à droite et à gauche ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu te trompes. Tu vas aussi me dire que si on aime déjà quelqu'un, c'est impossible d'aimer une autre personne. En tout cas, pas de la même manière. Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi et de ma façon de vivre, mais je sais faire la différence entre l'amour et une coucherie. J'ai remarqué très jeune que j'étais incapable de m'en tenir à une personne et j'ai su que ça me rendrait malheureux. Les humains sont tellement nombreux et les femmes si tentantes... et un homme en ce qui me concerne... la vie est trop courte et il peut arriver le pire du jour au lendemain. J'ai l'impression que je n'en profite pas assez alors je fais tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

Il venait encore d'évoquer son amour pour Paul qui, une larme naissante à l'œil droit, s'estima chanceux que ce dernier soit à l'opposé de l'emplacement de son ami qui ne put la voir. Il réalisa que même si Richard était réellement amoureux de lui, il était torturé par sa vision de la vie au point de douter de lui-même. Il l'ignorait mais cette peur de l'avenir jouait peut-être un rôle dans sa considération des relations amoureuses.

\- Ça semble désespéré, je ne te savais pas aussi fataliste et négatif... Richard, c'est super de vivre au jour le jour mais penser de cette manière te flanquera juste le bourdon. C'est mauvais pour le moral. Mais je te crois, tu sais ! Tu me l'as avoué d'une façon inattendue mais une personne qui a trop bu se rapprochera plus de la vérité que du mensonge. Déjà sans boire, tu es de ceux qui vont droit au but.

Richard se sentit allégé d'être cru, mais inquiet en pensant que sa façon de passer aux aveux avait juste du pousser son ami à ressentir du dégoût pour lui. Le pire pour lui serait de voir Paul lui sourire pour masquer sa rancœur alors qu'il l'injurierait dans sa tête. Cette pensée ce solidifiait puisque l'autre guitariste n'évoquait pas ce qu'il ressentait, ou ne ressentait pas.

\- Pour Karen, tu avais bu ? reprit Paul.

\- Non ! avoua le brun.

\- Encore pire ! Parce que c'est moche à dire mais il vaut mieux se laisser aller en buvant, les gens ont moins de remords.

Bien que sa remarque n'eut aucun lien avec la veille, le brun le fusilla du regard car lui avait fait le rapprochement.

\- Richard, je te parle de respect entre amants.

\- Parlons-en du respect. Tu crois que les femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti m'auraient aimé si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre ? Sans "Rammstein" et "Emigrate", je suis sûr qu'elles m'auraient regardé différemment, ou pas regardé du tout. Où est le plus gros manque de respect quand tu couches avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il est célèbre ?

\- Il ne faut pas toujours voir les choses comme ça, tu sais, on s'éloigne du sujet en plus. Cela dit, tu marques un point parce que ça arrive mais je suis sûr qu'elles t'ont aimé en tant qu'homme et pas en tant que nom célèbre.

Richard s'énerva en crachant contre lui-même :

\- Difficile d'aimer un homme quand tu sais par sa réputation qu'il ira voir ailleurs tôt ou tard.

Le plus jeune commençait tellement à se rembrunir que Paul souhaita mettre un terme à ce début de confession, dont il admira la profondeur de la part de son ami.

\- Ça fait du bien de t'entendre déballer ton sac, alors je vais te laisser respirer le temps d'aller boire mon café.

Son regard adouci, il lui posa une main sur le front en lui proposant une tasse de café. Richard étant toujours aussi brûlant, il refusa poliment y compris lorsque Paul proposa de la lui apporter. En revanche, il n'hésita pas à se jeter sur son paquet de cigarettes et Paul leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Les clopes, ça passe tout seul. Un truc que je trouve bizarre... à notre arrivée, tu parlais de fumer dehors mais je t'ai plus vu fumer dans la cuisine. C'est après qu'on se soit engueulés que tu as été fumer dehors.

\- Oui, je me souviens.

\- Laisse-moi t'apporter le cendrier de la cuisine. Il n'est pas question de te laisser fumer dans ton lit sans ça, et pas la peine de penser à sortir.

Paul l'embrassa sur la tempe et partit chercher ledit cendrier, n'imaginant pas à quel point le contact innocent de ses lèvres sur son ami le faisait souffrir. Regardant sa cigarette encore éteinte, Richard se perdit dans ses pensées.

**Pov Richard**

Tu es beaucoup trop gentil pour sortir de tes gonds un jour. Jamais je n'ai voulu abuser de toi, Paul. Pardonne-moi si je disparais un jour mais je ne pourrai pas continuer à te voir en tant qu'ami maintenant que je t'ai tout dit. Je voudrais pouvoir te souffler ce que je ressens à longueur de temps mais tu m'en empêcherais. Tu préfères notre amitié. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un désespéré qui veut attirer l'attention alors je ne te ferai rien remarquer, mais je finirai par y rester parce que c'est trop dur pour moi. Si je dois me tuer, je le ferai loin de tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir mais ce que je ressens est trop douloureux, j'en perds la tête. Je sais que vous m'en voudrez tous si ça arrive et que... putain ! Toi, les femmes de ma vie, mes amis, mes enfants... je crois que je vous ai tous perdus depuis longtemps.

**Fin pov**

Richard se sentit si mal qu'il dut se lever en catastrophe pour se rendre à la salle de bain, manquant de peu la cuvette lorsqu'il rendit encore l'alcool. Il en rejeta une quantité considérable et bien que sa tête implosait, son désespoir brisa cette barrière de douleur qui empêchait ses larmes de sortir. Pleurant sans retenue, il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid face aux toilettes. Cognant inutilement le carrelage mural, il prononça le nom de celui qu'il aimait à maintes reprises avant d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il ne sut si cela se passait dans sa tête ou dans la chambre et n'y fit guère attention.

\- _Richard, t'es sous la douche ? J'ai deux trucs à te dire vite fait_.

Il sut que son imagination ne lui jouait pas un tour lorsque Paul frappa à la porte. N'ayant pas le courage de répondre sans se trahir, Kruspe resta silencieux mais sachant qu'il ne verrouillait jamais, Paul décida d'entrer et le trouva à terre, pris de tremblements contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que... non ! intervint-il.

Il observa et retint sa respiration pour tirer la chasse et faire partir les rejets, puis insista pour le remettre debout. Il pensa son ami blasé par le cours des événements et voulut prendre soin de lui, ce qu'il n'était pas en état de faire seul.

\- Écoute, les mecs seront là dans même pas une heure alors je te conseille de te recoucher. Je sais que c'est dur à empêcher mais pleurer ne fera qu'aggraver ton mal de tête. Tu ne supporteras aucune présence près de toi aujourd'hui, même la mienne a l'air de te peser.

\- Je ne veux plus voir cette piaule, je t'ai dit. Je préfère rester assis là.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?

Paul l'aurait volontiers secoué s'il avait été plus en forme. Malheureusement, ce dernier subit à nouveau les retombées de sa nausée et opta ensuite pour une douche. Il se lava longuement les dents sous l'attention de Paul, qui alluma le radiateur afin de réchauffer la pièce. Alors qu'il allait se choisir des vêtements, Landers le stoppa pour lui ordonner de se remettre au lit après sa douche mais le plus jeune se rebella comme d'habitude. Alors que Paul le plaqua doucement au mur de la chambre, il sentit que cela ne changerait rien et enfouit sa tête dans son cou en pestant contre cet entêtement. Tremblant, Richard lui conseilla de reculer mais sa plus grande peur du moment se réalisa. Il tourna la tête sans rien dire lorsque Paul s'en rendit compte et pourtant, il ne le sentit pas s'éloigner de lui. Peu gêné, l'aîné sourit.

\- Je connais ton corps en totalité depuis hier alors te sentir bander contre moi une troisième fois ne me choque pas.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon corps ! pesta Richard sans le regarder.

Paul savait qu'il s'énervait de le voir perpétuellement ignorer le sujet.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je ne demande qu'à en parler aussi mais quand tu iras mieux.

Cette fois, Richard planta un regard froid sur lui.

\- Pour me dire non et m'envoyer bouler, pas besoin d'attendre que j'aille mieux. Je sais comment ça finira alors achève-moi, je ne veux pas de ta putain de pitié...

Paul posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire. Bien que le baiser fut chaste, Richard frissonna et Paul le remarqua rien que dans son cou. S'écartant avec satisfaction face à son silence relevant du miracle, il lui ordonna sévèrement :

\- À partir de maintenant, tu te tais.

L'homme fiévreux le regarda étrangement, fronçant les sourcils alors que Paul pointait son index sur lui.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais je n'évite jamais rien. Si tu veux rester debout après t'être douché, c'est comme tu veux mais ne va pas gerber partout dans la maison et couvre-toi entièrement.

Alors que Paul lui descendait les mains sur les hanches, il sourit en désignant du visage la bosse de son caleçon pour lequel il devenait urgent de faire quelque chose. Son ami, évitant tout regard pour lui-même, affirma ne pas être d'humeur à faire quoi que se soit et avoir pris l'habitude de prendre de la hauteur, vu le nombre de fois où il s'était réveillé contre lui dans la nuit.

\- Justement, t'accumules les érections depuis hier et sans rien faire. Vu que tu étais trop bourré pour y faire attention, tu l'as gardée haute et personne ne l'a loupée.

Paul rit face à la mine interrogative de son ami, rejetant désormais toute peur des mots même s'il leur fallait être crûs au point de provoquer de la gêne.

\- Cette partie de toi est restée bien réveillée, mais on n'en a pas "profité" alors ne fais pas cette tête.

Embarrassé, son ami rougit comme jamais.

\- J'étais nu devant vous deux ?

"Adorable mine" pensa Paul.

\- Je te rappelle que tu avais la trique à l'air quand Till est venu m'aider, on t'a mis sous la douche après. Tu étais très expressif, tu bandais encore comme un cheval mais bon... tu avais le rideau ! sourit Paul.

\- Stop ! Inutile de m'en dire autant.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu te souvenais de tout pourtant.

\- Tout ce que je t'ai fait, oui, la suite est floue ! réfléchit le brun.

Avec une grande stupéfaction, Paul regarda son ami retourner s'allonger chaudement sous les couvertures et le remercia en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Précisant qu'il attendait juste que la salle de bain ne soit assez chauffée, Richard écouta à nouveau son ami lui conseiller de ne pas rester debout ensuite. Songeant à sa douche de la veille, le brun attrapa son oreiller pour le plaquer sur son visage en marmonnant quelques mots parmi lesquels Paul distingua "vive la honte". Haussant les sourcils en faisant courir le bout de ses doigts de haut en bas le long du buste de son ami, Paul sourit.

\- N'aie pas honte alors que tu as un corps de rêve, j'adorerais avoir le même.

Richard ôta son oreiller et bien qu'il afficha encore sa moue, il lui renvoya le compliment en caressant ses cheveux avec pudeur.

\- Moi, je t'aime dans le tien.

Ils ne se quittèrent plus des yeux au point que Paul fut tenté de l'embrasser. Il s'abstint mais après un long silence durant lequel il flancha à cause du regard affaibli de Richard, il lui caressa la lèvre en demandant :

\- Quand est-ce que tu as commencé à ressentir ça pour moi ?

\- C'est important ? demanda innocemment Richard.

\- Oui, parce que je veux savoir depuis quand tu souffres en silence.

Paul tenta de dissimuler la tristesse qu'il éprouvait pour lui alors qu'il imaginait les tourments de sa solitude amoureuse, mais ce fut un échec. Il l'encouragea à plonger dans ses souvenirs bons ou mauvais, récents ou lointains, pour en retrouver les premiers signes. Mais ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps que le plus jeune s'emmêla les pinceaux.

\- J'ai longtemps ressenti quelque chose pour toi mais sans m'en rendre compte alors c'est dur. Faut dire qu'on se comporte bizarrement aux yeux du monde, toi et moi.

\- Rien à foutre des gens, on les emmerde ! sourit Paul, fier.

Son ami se redressa pour replacer l'oreiller derrière sa tête alors que Paul reprenait une place à ses côtés. Il avait remarqué que son ami parlait plus aisément lorsque son regard n'était pas pointé vers lui, un peu comme lorsque l'obscurité les séparait visuellement.

\- J'en ai pris conscience ces dernières années, bien avant de rencontrer Karen. Je te regardais différemment et pardon de te le dire, je fantasmais sur pas mal de situations. Je me suis fait tellement peur que j'ai enchaîné je ne sais combien de femmes en quelques jours pour vérifier que je n'avais pas complètement viré de bord.

\- Et c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré ta belle ! pensa deviner Paul.

Richard le démentit et selon lui, cette période de deux semaines environ durant laquelle les femmes avaient défilé dans son lit avait eu pour unique finalité de le rassurer sur son hétérosexualité. Voyant l'expression boudeuse de Paul, il lui assura qu'aimer un homme ne lui aurait pas fait peur. Il s'agissait de vérification car passer de l'un à l'autre du jour au lendemain en y perdant tout goût pour les femmes l'aurait effrayé.

\- Attends, c'est pour ça que tu as essayé de m'embrasser le soir où Karen t'a laissé en plan ?

Face à la question qui propulsa le brun lors de cette soirée, il fit les gros yeux et regarda Paul pour lui montrer que ce fait lui était réellement inconnu.

\- Sérieusement, j'ai voulu t'embrasser ?

Face à son air étonné, Paul hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit le lendemain. On s'est réveillés dans le même lit et puis ça ne m'aurait pas surpris de l'entendre.

Paul eut confiance en sa parole ce coup-ci car étant donné ses sentiments, il aurait avoué s'il s'en était souvenu.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu t'en souviendrais alors c'était un poids que je ne voulais pas ajouter sur tes épaules. Dispute avec Karen, bagarre avec Chris... niveau délire, c'était complet.

Richard se lova inconsciemment contre lui pour détailler ce fameux soir.

**FLASHBACK**

Une nuit festive avait fini en pugilat suite au dernier concert précédant la tournée européenne. Exténués, les membres avaient décidé d'arroser ça entre eux dans un magnifique loft loué quelques jours plus tôt par Oliver. L'alcool fut roi et chacun profita de cette soirée à sa façon. Flake mimait le déhanché de scène de Richard devant les autres, tellement hilares devant cette perte d'élégance que Paul en recracha sa bière. Assis au sol à côté, Doom faisait un caps avec Till et ne cessait de perdre, enchaînant les gorgées. Till le soupçonnait d'ailleurs de faire exprès de perdre pour boire plus. Richard riait des imitations de Flake avec Karen sur ses genoux et lorsqu'il eut trop bu, il veilla à se retrouver avec elle plus loin. Quant à Oliver, il essayait dangereusement d'empiler deux bouteilles l'une sur l'autre alors que ses mains tremblaient d'euphorie.

Lorsque les pacs de bières furent remplacés par des alcools forts tels que vodka, schnaps et whisky, les choses devinrent plus calmes mais aussi plus tendues. Oliver avait comme de juste fini par se couper en cassant les bouteilles, Christian s'était écroulé sur le canapé en prenant toute la place et Paul se mit à chercher du regard Richard, qui avait disparu de son champ de vision. Après avoir testé les chaises, le fauteuil et les marches de l'escalier pour les câlins, Paul pensa évidemment qu'ils étaient passés à un lit bien confortable.

\- Comment ça, il n'y a personne ?

Selon Till qui revenait de l'étage, les chambres étaient vides et les portes ouvertes. Si Richard avait eu envie de Karen, il l'aurait vu voire entendu derrière une porte car ce dernier ne manquait pas d'énergie et étant ivre, il n'aurait eu aucune retenue ni discrétion.

\- Ils doivent tirer leur coup là où personne ne les verra. Tu connais notre tombeur, c'est un timide ! ironisa Till.

Ils plaisantèrent à propos de l'endroit où les amoureux avaient du se rendre puis trinquèrent une nouvelle fois, Doom commençant à se disputer plus loin au téléphone sans pour autant délaisser son verre.

\- Il devrait arrêter de boire s'il s'énerve.

Till acquiesça bien qu'aucun des deux ne se risqua à aller lui demander de parler doucement ou de ralentir sur l'alcool. Ils se demandèrent ensuite de quoi pouvait rêver Christian dans une position aussi douteuse que ses gémissements. Alors qu'Oliver revenait avec un bandage trop large pour son égratignure, ils en rajoutèrent une couche avant que Paul ne sente sa vessie s'exprimer.

\- Je vous laisse une minute, faut que je pisse.

\- Élégant... ravi de le savoir.

Alors qu'il empruntait les escaliers menant aux W.C., ils entendirent tous une injure grossière envoyée par Doom à son interlocuteur. "C'est lui qui va provoquer un dégât de plus, je le sens" pensa Paul. Ouvrant avec soulagement la porte de cette salle obscure dont les murs blancs étaient teintés par le rouge des bougies délicieusement odorantes, il entendit un bruit étranger à l'endroit. Ce bruit s'avéra lié à des formes entrelacées qu'il discerna en tournant la tête sur sa gauche. Se sentant rougir en reconnaissant Richard, il resta sans voix mais peu étonné de reconnaître cet homme rien que par sa silhouette, ses roucoulements et sa façon sensuelle de bouger. Bien que le moment était très mal choisi pour le couple, il ne l'était pas plus que l'endroit et Paul chercha en lui le courage de se manifester.

\- J'ai envie de toi.

"Putain, ça tombe toujours sur moi. Timide, Richard ? Quelques bouteilles et tu te jettes à l'eau, coquin" pensa Paul, le feu aux joues.

\- Richard, nous... et ici...

\- J'veux te faire l'amour...

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, Paul s'adressa aux tourtereaux sans pour autant réussir à attirer leur attention tellement Richard gémissait et grognait. Selon lui, le guitariste était le seul à être soûl pour vouloir le faire dans cet endroit. Néanmoins, sa façon d'embrasser fut telle que Karen le lui rendait bien même si elle s'opposait au reste, il était impossible pour elle de résister à ses lèvres. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser voracement et lorsque le brun souleva les cuisses de sa conquête avec des intentions claires en défaisant sa ceinture, Paul explosa.

\- RICK !

Karen sursauta. Paul claqua la porte et alluma brusquement la lumière avant de les approcher, sa bonne humeur partie en fumée.

\- Vous savez qu'il y a des chambres à cet étage ?

Richard le regarda avec des yeux cernés et rouges comme s'il avait pleuré. Alors que Paul allait lui conseiller une chambre pour pouvoir enfin avoir accès aux toilettes, il vit le regard de Karen se refroidir d'embarras lorsque son amant lui embrassa le cou. "Oh le salaud" pensa Paul. Ignorant ce que Richard avait pu ingurgiter pour oser recommencer sous ses yeux, il ne put rester sans intervenir physiquement et attrapa son ami musclé par la taille pour l'attirer sur le côté. Il le sentit protester puis celle qui était redescendue sur terre lui vint en aide. Elle reboutonna précautionneusement la chemise de son amant incapable de raisonner, encore entravé par son ami mais lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, il lui attrapa le bras en la regardant méchamment.

\- Non Richard, gare à ce que tu fais.

Agressif, le petit ami fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? Reste là, j'ai env...

\- Elle t'a dit non, Richard. Elle t'a dit non alors restes-en là.

Paul venait de le couper autant physiquement qu'en paroles, tapant sur le bras de son ami suffisamment fort pour qu'il relâche celui de Karen. Le visage sans expression, Richard le fixa.

\- Tu comptes en arriver où ? Regarde-toi, ce que tu fais est crade. Tu vas dans une chambre ou alors tu choisis l'abstinence pour ce soir, ça ne te fera pas de mal. J'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir l'alcool mauvais.

\- Ouai, ouai...

Clignant des yeux, le plus jeune soupira et tendit encore un bras vers sa compagne mais bien qu'elle déposa un baiser dessus, elle finit par poser une main ferme sur son visage avant de prendre un ton égal, nuance que Paul ne put décrypter.

\- J'étais venue pour toi mais il a fallu que tu recommences, on en avait déjà parlé ! lui dit-elle.

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus et Paul put enfin sentir ses bras se détendre en relâchant l'autre homme.

\- C'était toi... pas être seul...

Son ami immobile venait de marmonner en regardant la porte. Paul n'hésita pas à lui passer un savon mémorable mais pour se venger - selon lui -, Richard le plaqua brutalement au mur et essaya de l'embrasser. Paul esquiva ses lèvres en lui posant les mains sur le buste.

\- Arrête, c'est loin d'être drôle. Tu ne sais même plus ce que tu fais ce soir, t'as failli violer ta copine. Suis-la et excuse-toi, retourne avec les autres. T'as besoin de te vider le crâne et pas les couilles. Ne bois plus rien, c'est clair ?

D'un regard étrangement noir, Kruspe lui obéit mais Paul se surprit à ressentir un frisson glaçant après l'avoir croisé. Il se demanda si son interruption ou sa brusquerie verbale y étaient pour quelque chose mais son envie pressante se manifestant à nouveau, il verrouilla la porte. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de s'excuser mentalement d'avoir haussé le ton sur cet homme qu'il adorait et avec qui il n'avait jamais eu le moindre accrochage.

À son retour, ses amis étaient éparpillés. Doom avait enfin raccroché, buvant maintenant devant la télé. Oliver surveillait la position de l'endormi encore plus douteuse qu'avant, et Richard semblait faire la tête à l'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'intéressa Paul.

Till fit la grimace avant de murmurer avec compassion :

\- Sa chérie l'a laissé en plan, le pauvre.

\- Aïe ! s'exclama Paul, sachant que son coup de folie y était pour quelque chose.

\- Oui, ça fait deux ronchons maintenant alors on va arrêter la picole, ça vaut mieux.

\- Bien dit, les esprits se calmeront peut-être ! murmura Paul en continuant de regarder Richard qui s'asseyait mollement contre le mur.

Ils eurent tout faux en espérant que les choses se calmeraient car alors qu'ils s'assirent sur le sofa en compagnie de Christoph pour regarder la télé, ils ne virent pas Richard entrer et ressortir de la cuisine avec une bouteille de schnaps neuve qu'il ouvrit en marchant. Il prit l'escalier en direction d'une des chambres sans même être vu. Quoi qu'il sembla ne pas s'en soucier le temps de boire pendant plus d'une heure... jusqu'à ce que Doom ne décide de se rendre aux toilettes.

\- KRUSPE !

Rattrapant le guitariste chancelant plus loin, il alerta inconsciemment les autres.

\- Les gars, il se passe quoi ? demanda Oliver.

\- Tu devrais hurler encore plus fort, Chris.

Till rattrapa le batteur furieux alors que Richard poursuivait sa route vers les chambres sans répondre. Seul Paul lui prêta attention, montrant la bouteille dérobée à Till.

\- HÉ ! JE TE PARLE.

Malgré leur présence, Schneider partit en vrille et hurla de nouveau sur celui qui stoppa sa démarche pour tourner un regard vide vers lui.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, toi.

Enragé, Doom tapa dans son bras, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire voler la bouteille qui se brisa quelques mètres plus loin.

\- T'as balancé ton foutre partout, gros dégueulasse, alors tu vas nettoyer ça.

Ahuri par la scène, le groupe s'attendit au pire et tenta de calmer Chris. Rien n'y fit, il rattrapa Richard et lui saisit brutalement un pan de la chemise. Inquiets alors qu'ils étaient tous deux ivres et de mauvaise humeur, jamais leurs amis n'avaient assisté à une telle chose.

\- Lâche-le, Chris, ça va mal finir ! ordonna Landers.

\- Tu peux t'envoyer qui tu veux et tu en es encore à te branler dans la salle de bain ? Tu fais pitié, si encore t'en foutais pas partout... JE TE CAUSE...

\- TA GUEULE ! hurla Richard.

Ce qui avait menacé d'arriver arriva. Richard explosa et le plaqua contre le mur avant de prendre des coups dans la figure et le ventre. Plié en deux, Kruspe lui envoya par vengeance son genou dans les parties génitales et lui cogna la tête contre le mur avant d'être attiré en arrière. Oliver et Paul le retinrent autant que possible alors que Till s'étonna de voir Doom presque calmé. Richard n'y parvenant plus, ses amis lui firent barrage lorsqu'il voulut de nouveau s'en prendre au batteur. Il hurla en se tournant vers le mur, donnant un coup dedans avant de partir vers sa chambre.

\- S'il ne s'est pas pété une phalange, c'est un miracle ! grimaça Ollie.

Assommé à cause de l'ambiance refroidie, Paul lança un regard énervé à Schneider puis suivit Richard tandis que Till et Oliver choisirent leurs mots avec soin.

\- T'étais pas obligé de l'humilier devant nous même s'il a fait une crasse, tu pouvais lui en parler en privé ! reprocha Ollie.

\- J'y peux rien s'il s'est tiré. Le jour où il fera ça proprement, on en reparlera mais boire lui réussit pas.

\- Eh ben toi non plus.

Till le gronda en lui reprochant sa conduite et Doom leva les yeux au plafond lorsqu'il se vit imposer de nettoyer la bouteille brisée. Suite à cela, tous finirent au lit mais Lindemann alla ouvrir la porte de Richard pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Souriant, il vit ses amis endormis l'un contre l'autre, une initiative de Paul pour apaiser leur ami.

Le lendemain, le problème fut réglé lorsque Paul proposa de faire le médiateur. Schneider n'en revenait pas d'entendre de quelle manière il avait agi avec Richard, qui par miracle avait encore l'usage de sa main. Chacun s'excusa et honteux lorsque Paul lui remémora sa conduite envers Karen, Richard lui téléphona et décida d'aller nettoyer la salle de bain pour se faire pardonner. Enfin, lui et Schneider choisirent de passer la journée en ville afin de s'expliquer amicalement. Ils finirent même par rire de cette soirée, ravissant le reste du groupe.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Achevant de ressasser ce moment, Paul remarqua que Richard le fixait intensément, toujours lové.

\- Un problème ? sourit-il.

Attristé, le plus jeune répondit :

\- Je viens de voir le putain de suçon que je t'ai fait dans le cou.

\- Till m'en a parlé tout à l'heure, il en était tout rouge.

Voyant Richard replonger, Paul le fit revenir à la soirée.

\- On avait déjà rompu avec Karen ! avoua Richard.

\- Pourtant, vous vous embrassiez.

\- Elle avait accepté de jouer un peu la comédie, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'en réclamer plus. Je n'avais plus personne à part... vous deux. Dès la tournée, je savais que je repartirais à l'habituelle chasse aux groupies. Comme je ne voulais pas être seul, Karen avait accepté de venir par gentillesse. Si j'avais su que je me serai comporté comme un malade...

\- N'y pense plus, c'est du passé.

Il se replaça de façon à lui saisir le visage et posa son front contre le sien avant de sentir les mains de Richard sortir de sous la couette pour lui prendre les hanches. Respirant l'un contre l'autre, Richard déposa un baiser sur la joue de Paul et ce dernier lui caressa le ventre.

\- Hum !

La tête de Till dépassa de la porte et avec un sourire coquin, il entra avec une tasse de café dans chaque main.

\- T'as le pardon facile, Paul. Vous comptez me faire avaler qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

\- Till, c'est une papouille ! justifia Paul.

\- Alors sans vouloir interrompre votre "papouille", les gars seront bientôt là. Je vous ai amené le café au cas où et comme la douche est à côté... prenez-la à deux, ça ira plus vite.

L'écoutant rire en repartant, Paul grogna mais les deux hommes réalisèrent qu'il avait raison concernant le temps.

**à suivre...**


	5. Hésitation

Les deux guitaristes burent leur café sur le lit en se remémorant la tournée européenne, et Paul se sentit heureux de voir son ami porter à ses lèvres autre chose que du tabac ou de l'alcool. L'aîné fut le premier à terminer sa tasse étant donné que sa douche l'attendait, puis il rigola devant le soupir de Richard lorsqu'il vérifia encore une fois sa température.

\- Je vais bien, Paul ! grogna Kruspe.

\- Non, tu iras bien demain. Bon, je vais chercher mon bordel.

Paul se rendit jusqu'à sa chambre pour prendre ses produits et choisir des vêtements, dont un haut pouvant dissimuler la marque dans son cou. "Avec ce petit vent, un sweat à capuche fera l'affaire si on sort avec les gars" pensa t-il. Au fil de ses pas, il ne cessa de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour Richard mais ne trouva aucune réponse "sentimentale" précise. Le temps lui manquait donc il ne pouvait se concentrer, d'autant qu'il était encore perturbé par la veille. Bien qu'il en voulait à Richard pour le viol subi, il s'estimait heureux de ne pas être à sa place, lui qui l'avait commis et en portait la responsabilité alors qu'il avait cru agir par amour. Alors qu'une telle expérience aurait pu installer un froid glacial entre eux, les deux amis s'en étaient rapprochés plus qu'autre chose. Paul en tout cas puisque le plus jeune se renfermait à chaque approche. En dépit de la colère de l'aîné, sa personnalité bienveillante et leur amitié l'empêchaient d'exploser mais aussi d'exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait uniquement que son pardon était sincère car il connaissait suffisamment Richard pour savoir qu'il regrettait au point de mériter sa compassion. Néanmoins, Paul ne voyait pour le moment rien en lui. Ce vide n'était pas négatif mais ambigu car il ne voulait pas que Richard se sente rejeté, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. Cela serait comme le pousser lui-même du haut du pont. Triturant ses vêtements, il pensa au fait d'avoir des sentiments pour un homme, qui plus est Richard. Ce dernier l'aimait à en mourir autant qu'il tenait à leur amitié, il le lui avait prouvé au point de le faire paniquer si jamais la balance venait à pencher du mauvais côté. Kruspe devenait instable et vacillerait au moindre élan négatif. Pourtant, Paul avait déjà une réponse pour lui-même : il était physiquement capable d'être excité par un homme. Le plus jeune, malgré sa violence et son tempérament durant l'agression, lui avait procuré à la fois des frissons et une érection.

**Pov Paul**

Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui s'excitent au moindre contact intime, sauf si les circonstances le permettent. Alors vu que j'ai pu le ressentir avec lui hier pendant qu'il me faisait ça... soit je peux ressentir de l'attirance pour les hommes, soit juste pour lui. Peut-être que ça fait partie des choses de la vie qu'il faut avoir vécues pour savoir si c'est fait pour nous. Sauf que Richard n'a pas l'air de me voir comme une "expérience à tenter". Il est totalement mordu alors si ça se terminait mal, notre amitié et le groupe en pâtiraient. Ah là là Richard ! Je ne saurai dire ce que je ressens pour toi pour l'instant alors je t'en prie, sois patient. Till a raison sur une chose, c'est que je t'ai facilement pardonné. Trop facilement même, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin si ! Tu avais bu et tu ne te maîtrisais plus mais je ne condamnerai jamais un homme amoureux, même si certains diraient que ce n'est pas une excuse. C'est vrai que tu m'as fait peur et mal à l'intérieur, mais tu es toujours mon ami et je t'aime au point que j'aurai perdu une partie de moi si tu avais sauté. Je ne suis pas une ordure, j'aurai ressenti la même chose pour un des autres, vous êtes tous mes amis et ma famille mais je sais que je ressens quelque chose de plus profond pour toi, j'en ignore seulement la nature pour le moment. On a couché avec tellement de femmes dans la vie que c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec un homme. Tu t'en es rendu compte plus tôt alors tu l'assumes depuis le temps. Si ça se trouve, je... oh putain !

**Fin pov**

Il coupa court à ses pensées, déconcerté alors qu'elles s'orientaient vers sa réceptivité quant aux élans de Richard. Ce qu'ils avaient fait sur le carrelage de la cuisine, Paul ayant dégusté du regard son corps nu sous la douche et ensuite endormi, ainsi que le fait de lui avoir lavé les cheveux avec délicatesse et d'avoir eu envie de le caresser avant de le recouvrir de sa serviette... Rougissant mais souriant d'avoir trouvé une partie de sa réponse, Paul expira très fort avant de terminer ce qu'il faisait pour se remettre en marche.

À son retour, il lança un regard furtif à celui qui bougeait nerveusement les pieds sous la couverture. Ils se mirent d'accord pour que l'un reste au chaud à finir sa tasse pendant que l'autre allait se laver. D'un geste impulsif, il caressa les cheveux de Kruspe lorsque ce dernier alluma sa cigarette mais récolta encore un regard triste dès qu'il lui tourna le dos. Une fois dans la salle de bain, Paul savoura la chaleur exorbitante émanant du radiateur et posa ses affaires sur le meuble près du lavabo. Alors qu'il repensait à son ami, il entendit un juron de sa part et rouvrit la porte pour voir Richard bouger brusquement la jambe gauche à plusieurs reprises.

\- T'as des fourmis dans les jambes ? s'étonna Paul.

\- Je m'énerve, c'est tout.

Constatant cette vérité, Paul se gratta nerveusement les cheveux sans en comprendre l'objectif.

\- Tu t'énerves ? Ce n'est pas très logique, je te rappelle que tu es censé te calmer.

\- Pour penser à autre chose, faire partir ce truc.

Mal à l'aise, Richard désigna à peine son entrejambe d'un geste de la tête. S'avançant pour s'asseoir, l'aîné fut surpris de le voir éviter tout regard et remonter ses genoux vers lui pour masquer l'étendue de ce qu'il lui provoquait encore. Après tout, il connaissait tout de lui ou presque maintenant.

\- Bon écoute, je vais me laver alors profites-en. Ferme la porte de la chambre à clé et fais-le ! l'encouragea Paul.

Rouge de honte face à sa proposition, le brun grogna :

\- Non, je ne veux pas.

\- Richard, je ne te le conseille pas pour me moquer. Tu en as vraiment besoin, tu es en train de craquer là...

\- J'ai dit non.

Malheureusement, l'autre homme était résolu. Riant involontairement à cause d'une pensée soudaine, Paul recula par précaution avant de l'exposer.

\- Bon ben pense à ta mère alors, je suis sûr que ça partira tout seul.

Son rire s'accentua en voyant Richard afficher une grimace qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui.

\- Tu as un sérieux problème, Paul, tu le sais ?

\- Alors tu comptes te torturer longtemps comme ça ? Parce que si les mecs sentent ça contre eux pendant une accolade, ils vont penser que tu es un peu trop content de les voir.

\- Et ça t'amuse encore... N'en reviens pas là, il ne se passera rien avec eux et tu le sais.

\- Oui, pas si tu fais quelque chose. Sinon reste au lit, ça leur évitera de s'imaginer des choses parce que ça m'étonnerait que ta queue se rabaisse pile au moment où tu les embrasseras, pour se relever ensuite. Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle.

Richard s'exécuta mais son regard fut loin d'être agréable pour une fois. Fronçant les sourcils, Paul proposa la chose la plus absurde qu'il put lire à travers le comportement reclus de Richard :

\- Alors quoi ? Tu proposes qu'on ne se croise plus du tout ? Parce que ce n'est pas réaliste.

Par crainte de s'énerver, le plus jeune se recoucha en se tournant vers le mur. Paul savait bien que sa réponse était "non" malgré son silence mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que voulait son ami.

\- Richard, il faut arrêter. Si tu restes focalisé sur moi, tu n'arriveras pas à la faire partir alors essaie de te concentrer sur autre chose.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ma gueule hier ? cracha le brun dans son coin.

Riant légèrement, l'aîné évoqua sa personnalité pour préciser que c'était une chose qu'il demeurerait à jamais incapable de faire.

\- Et puis Reesh... je n'en veux pas à l'homme qui a trop parlé, juste à celui qui a trop bu.

\- Moi c'est le contraire. Si je ne t'avais rien dit, je n'aurai aucun mal à me calmer.

\- Mais tu n'aurais rien dit si tu n'aurais rien bu, on en revient au même. Tu étais sincère dans tes paroles mais boire t'a rendu inconscient.

Son ami devenu muet et immobile, Paul se résigna à sa mauvaise volonté et partit prendre sa douche. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il entendit un bruit dans la chambre prouvant que Richard avait frappé dans quelque chose, probablement le mur. "Pas possible ce mec" pensa Paul avant de se dévêtir en soupirant. Dès qu'il voyait que son ami allait mal habituellement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la main sur lui, l'embrasser ou l'étreindre pour le réconforter car c'était tout à fait normal entre amis. Que ce soit avec Richard ou un des autres, ils agissaient ainsi entre eux mais le brun était une exception pour Paul concernant les contacts approfondis. Songeant à cela, Paul commença à en réaliser ses sentiments mais même s'il manquait de détails à propos d'amour entre hommes, il sourit. Saisissant le pommeau pour ne pas recevoir le jet trop puissant et froid par le plafond, il attendit de sentir l'eau chaude lui caresser la peau pour se perdre dans ses pensées dont Richard était le centre.

De son côté, Kruspe écoutait le jet d'eau dans la pièce voisine et malgré le fait qu'il tentait d'oublier Paul pour calmer son sexe avide, tout le ramenait à lui. Rester au lit lui faisait penser à sa présence près de lui dans la nuit, entendre le jet le faisait imaginer Paul sous la douche, et même avoir essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour prendre l'air car il repensait au câlin qu'ils avaient fait tous les deux avant que Till ne les interrompe. Il remonta dans le passé dans le but de se rappeler d'événements n'incluant pas l'existence de l'homme qu'il convoitait maladivement. Revoyant son adolescence, il repensa aux paroles menaçantes de son beau-père, ce dernier le surveillant de très près au point de l'empêcher de s'approcher de la salle de bain car il considérait que sa précocité était un problème. Alors que ses pensées dévièrent vers des souvenirs de plus en plus sombres, la voix de l'aîné se fit entendre et il sursauta.

_\- Tu veux toujours te laver ? Parce que je vais avoir fini alors le temps que tu prennes des affaires, je serai sorti._

"C'est vrai que je suis lent sous la douche à côté de vous" réalisa le brun. Allongé avec les bras sous la tête à fixer le plafond, Richard entendit la porte s'ouvrir et lorsque Paul se répéta, il lui répondit d'une façon oisive :

\- Prêtes, sur mon sac.

Landers constata qu'en effet, le tas de vêtements empilés n'attendait que son propriétaire. Ce dernier attendait que Paul ne vide les lieux, peu à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver nu en sa présence. Le plus vieux le sut en remarquant son attitude réservée alors qu'il se rasseyait avec lenteur, donc il l'encouragea d'un regard qu'il espéra détaché.

\- Reesh, viens. Je ne vais pas te manger ni te regarder te déshabiller si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Sauf bien sûr si tu me le demandes.

Une petite tentative pour lui adoucir l'humeur mais qui échoua sans trop de surprise.

\- Tu vas perdre ton sens de l'humour aussi ? Ben je sens qu'il va être "gay", ce séjour.

Il constata qu'au moins, son jeu de mot n'était pas passé inaperçu lorsque le plus jeune haussa un sourcil avant de rire légèrement en hochant la tête. Kruspe se leva lentement et essuya une tape affective sur l'épaule lorsqu'il s'abaissa près de la porte de la salle de bain pour attraper ses affaires. Ravi, Paul vaqua rapidement à ses occupations précédentes pour vite lui laisser son intimité. Se brossant activement les dents, il entendit son ami s'affairer derrière lui après l'avoir rejoint. Alors qu'il était tendu à penser que son ami l'était aussi, ce fut le plus jeune qui rompit le silence.

\- Au fait, tu as de quoi te couvrir ? Pour ton cou je veux dire.

Ne pouvant répondre distinctement à cause du dentifrice, Paul hocha la tête et désigna le pull à capuche qu'il ne comptait enfiler qu'une fois sorti de la salle trop chauffée. Par égarement, Richard se planta derrière lui pour regarder leurs images déformées par le miroir brisé.

Incliné entre temps pour se débarrasser de la moitié du dentifrice, Paul réalisa ensuite que Kruspe était perdu dans son monde et cessa de brosser dès lors qu'il sentit sa proximité. Voyant la mine déconfite de celui qui se fixait tristement dans le miroir, il ne chercha pas l'origine du trouble. Alors que d'ordinaire, Richard lui paraissait déjà impressionnant par sa carrure, le voir et le sentir si près derrière doubla cette impression pour Paul. Rinçant et essuyant sa bouche rapidement, il se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux mais ce contact visuel direct vint nuire à l'assurance du plus jeune.

\- Il n'y aurait pas un moyen pour que tu arrêtes de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé ? tenta Paul.

\- Si, revenir en arrière.

Bien que le "non" fut décelable dans sa réponse tremblante, Paul apprécia son honnêteté et chercha à l'avoir sur autre chose.

\- Elle est encore là, j'imagine ?

Énervé par cette question, Richard fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard.

\- Attends, je te pose problème à ce point ?

Devant son visage sidéré, le brun hurla :

\- MAIS C'EST MOI LE PROBLÈME !

\- Hé ! s'énerva Paul en le poussant légèrement.

Après avoir été surpris par ce ton inutilement offensif autant que Kruspe par sa bousculade, il plaqua les mains sur le visage de Richard qui ferma les yeux en s'excusant. Néanmoins, il jugea utile de l'avertir :

\- Tu te calmes, ça ne sert à rien de gueuler sinon Till va t'entendre et il pourrait croire que...

\- Que je recommence, je sais. Tu sais quoi ? J'en crève d'envie justement.

Après un court silence pendant lequel ils se lancèrent un regard confus, Paul fronça légèrement les sourcils en analysant l'expression à la fois agressive et désespérée de l'autre homme, qui détourna le regard sous la honte de ses propos. L'homme au regard coupable fut étonné suite à cela que son ami ne lui laisse une chance de s'exprimer.

\- On va dire que je ne le prends pas mal... mais précise ta pensée.

Confiant, il se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir pour que son ami soit plus prompt à parler pendant que lui rangeait ses affaires. Richard se rattrapa en adoptant une voix plus douce.

\- Tu devines, non ?

Douce mais pas rassurée pour autant. S'approchant de Paul de façon à pouvoir le sentir comme être senti par lui, Richard délaissa leurs reflets et ferma les yeux. Posant ses mains tremblantes sur les bras de Paul dont le parfum menaçait de lui faire perdre son self control, il perdit sa tête dans le cou fin pour s'attarder sur la marque qu'il avait laissée et déposer un tendre baiser dessus. Sentant l'autre guitariste frissonner sous ses lèvres et ses doigts, il ne chercha pas à savoir si cela était positif ou négatif car il fut emporté par ses propres sensations, mais il ne put rester sans en faire davantage. Alors que Paul fermait les yeux en perdant une main dans les cheveux noirs derrière lui, il sentit la joue brûlante du brun se coller contre la sienne avant qu'il ne reparte à l'assaut de sa chair. Les sensations mitigées qui s'emparèrent de lui le laissèrent aussi indécis que sa réflexion à propos de son amour pour Richard. Être touché par cet homme ne le dérangeait pas mais sa rudesse grandissante et incontrôlée, c'était autre chose. Il commençait à connaître cette bouche fine qui avait sucé sa peau dans le but de la faire sienne, mais hériter d'une seconde marque à masquer aux yeux de leurs amis serait un problème. L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus orageuse à mesure que son ami perdait toute maîtrise, plaquant Paul contre le bord du lavabo. Tremblant alors que l'intimité désireuse de son ami se pressait contre lui, Paul le pria :

\- Richard, attends...

Malheureusement, le concerné ne parvint pas à s'arrêter. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de l'aîné et dévora sa nuque en gémissant, enivré de sa chair parfumée. Paul se sentit pris de chaleur dans son bas-ventre alors que son ami lui caressait la poitrine et le marquait de nouveau. Perturbé tout en étant envahi par une sensation nouvelle, il ne put faire le ménage dans sa tête et en voyant l'expression ardente de Richard dans ce qu'il restait du miroir, il trembla. Il repensa au visage excité de son ami par-dessus l'épaule de Thea, à celui énervé qu'il avait aperçu alors qu'il lui avouait ses sentiments avant de pénétrer sa bouche de façon grossière, et à celui essoufflé alors qu'il se retirait pour le laisser respirer. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Paul fut retourné par ses mains larges qu'il prit le dessus. Il se déroba après avoir senti ses lèvres être attaquées puis se recroquevilla inconsciemment, choqué par toutes ces émotions qui s'entrechoquaient. Surpris, Richard écarquilla les yeux et s'éloigna brutalement pour se reprendre. Il se cacha le visage en évitant de reposer une main sur l'homme qu'il aimait après avoir vu cette terreur que Paul tentait vainement de masquer et dont il était l'origine.

\- Paul, je...

\- Pardon Reesh !

Stupéfait, le brun fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai eu un coup de flip et... ce n'est rien.

Bien qu'il essaya de se lever, Paul sentit ses jambes le lâcher tant il tremblait et il dut s'y remettre une fois en s'aidant du lavabo.

\- Ce n'est pas rien mais ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui ai encore dérapé. N'empêche qu'il ne fallait pas cacher ta peur et faire comme si tout allait bien parce qu'elle est revenue comme une bombe maintenant. Tu parles de moi mais toi aussi, exprime-toi.

Troublé par leurs réactions, Paul sut à quel point son ami se mordait les doigts à cause de son laisser-aller lorsqu'il s'accroupit contre le mur pour se cacher la tête dans les mains. S'excusant dans un murmure, il sentit l'aîné se rapprocher mais la douleur émotionnelle fut telle qu'il ne put rester silencieux alors que son entrejambe le tiraillait de nouveau.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul qui n'ose plus regarder l'autre en face.

\- Moi, je ne te regarde pas en face ?

Paul n'intégra pas ses mots puisqu'il essayait justement de le regarder dans les yeux, mais l'autre guitariste s'expliqua :

\- Je te parle de vérité. Je sais que je t'ai fait peur mais tu ne veux rien balancer, ne le nie pas. Si tu crois que garder la tête haute m'encouragera à en faire autant, c'est le bide total. Paul ! Quand je dis que c'est toi que je veux, c'est toi et personne d'autre. Le problème c'est que j'ai peur que tu me touches depuis que je t'ai tout dit, ça me fait mal et ça me provoque trop d'effets incontrôlables. Il suffit qu'on se parle ou qu'on se regarde pour que je repense à ce que je t'ai fait. C'est moi le problème puisque je suis incapable de me contrôler quand j'ai envie de la personne que j'aime. Quant à la raison pour laquelle je ne me masturbe pas, c'est parce que ça me rappelle mes moments de déprime quand je suis seul. Regarde quand je me suis battu avec Doom. Je venais de me retrouver seul et comme j'avais bu, je n'ai pas pu me retenir et il a fallu que je fasse ça comme un porc. Même sur toi, au dernier moment j'ai...

Bien que le brun se coupa, Paul s'engagea à suivre la conversation sur laquelle son ami s'était lancé. Il tenta en vain de lui relever la tête, ses rares réussites ne durant que quelques secondes et sans voir ses yeux.

\- Personne n'aime être seul, Rick.

\- J'aurai du la fermer, j'arriverais encore à te regarder dans les yeux. Au lieu de ça, je suis complètement paumé.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur quand je t'entends parler comme ça ?

Richard culpabilisa à cause des larmes dans la voix de son ami et cette fois-ci, il fit l'effort de le regarder. Paul était en colère.

\- Dès que je te tourne le dos, j'ai peur que tu retournes sur le pont ou pire. C'est vrai qu'on a un comportement rien qu'à nous, mais c'est justement parce qu'on a l'esprit ouvert et que tu es spécial pour moi. Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant alors vu que là j'ai la pression, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Je peux seulement te dire que tu es le seul du groupe que je vois différemment, mais je ne peux pas réfléchir aussi vite si j'ai les nerfs. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de subir ça du jour au lendemain ?

"Subir" fut le seul mot qui s'ancra dans la tête de Richard mais Paul ne put déceler sa négativité puisque son ami se dirigea vers la cabine d'un air absent. Or, lorsqu'il lui fit remarquer que ses vêtements n'allaient pas s'enlever tout seuls, il eut comme l'impression d'avoir parlé au mur et l'empêcha d'entrer dans la douche.

\- Tu es malade à ce point ? soupira Paul devant son absence volontaire de réactivité.

\- Une douche froide me fera du bien.

\- Encore mieux ! Tu as la crève alors oublie ça sinon ça va empirer. À l'eau chaude déjà, ta queue n'était pas redescendue quand Till m'a aidé à... non !

Faisant le sourd à sa protestation, le plus jeune était entré dans la douche en caleçon et t-shirt. Paul, ébahi alors qu'il n'y avait pas réellement cru, ne fut pas assez rapide pour empêcher Richard d'enclencher le jet froid. Il souhaita intervenir mais stoppa son élan alors que son ami le pointait du doigt.

\- Ricky, tu ne peux pas t...

\- C'est mon problème ! coupa Kruspe d'une voix rauque.

Désormais mouillé et tremblant, Richard s'assit et s'agita nerveusement comme s'il allait ainsi mieux tolérer la température. Il ferma les yeux de force face à son ami effaré qui se retrouva à court de solutions pour l'aider. Se faisant trop violents, les spasmes secouant le brun alertèrent Paul qui orienta immédiatement le mitigeur vers l'eau chaude et n'hésita pas à agresser son ami lorsque celui-ci tenta de le repousser.

\- Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas devenir fou.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il vit la température faire son effet lorsque Richard changea de comportement. Plus aucun tremblement et ses membres se décrispèrent. Malgré la force du jet, l'eau chaude avait rendu sa lucidité à Richard et Paul discerna ces mots déjà entendus auparavant :

\- Pas seul... pas être seul...

Le voir anéanti à l'idée d'endurer la solitude fendit le cœur de Paul. Il ôta ses vêtements hormis son boxer - non sans un rougissement de gêne -, avant de s'accroupir face à lui dans la douche même s'il lui fallait être mouillé de nouveau. Lui commandant d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne fut guère étonné de voir Richard écarquiller les yeux comme s'il hallucinait après avoir constaté sa proximité et surtout sa semi-nudité.

\- Tout va bien, Reesh. Tu n'es pas seul et tu sais que ce problème-là nous concerne tous les deux, je te l'ai dit.

Il le caressa et lui donna quelques baisers dans le cou pour le réconforter mais lorsque son ami l'enserra, une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête.

\- Richard, viens. J'ai une idée mais il faut se lever.

Il l'aida à se remettre debout et après avoir croisé ses yeux rouges, lui ôta difficilement son t-shirt tout en se retenant d'arriver au même état désespéré que lui. Sans répondre lorsque Richard le questionna du regard, Paul se plaqua doucement contre son torse et le prit par la taille au point d'approcher son visage du sien. Saccadée, la respiration de Richard ne laissa aucun mystère sur ce que la situation lui apportait : son entrejambe qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi s'emballait davantage à cause de la pression du corps de Paul contre lui.

\- Tu vas le faire et si tu ne le sens pas, je vais t'aider. Ça m'arrive encore de le faire à mon âge et je ne vois pas pour quelle raison j'en aurais honte, faut dire que j'attire moins les femmes que toi et j'ai encore pas mal d'envies aussi. Mais bon... pas question que je te regarde souffrir plus longtemps alors si tu as peur d'être un peu pudique, tourne-toi.

Il fut ravi de voir son ami rester silencieux et obéissant. Sentant le jet les lier tous les deux au moment où Paul se plaqua contre son dos, Richard baissa doucement son caleçon devant pour permettre à son érection d'en sortir. Il sentit l'aide attentionnée de Paul alors que ses mains exploraient délicatement ses hanches, ses épaules et son ventre tout en baisant son dos musclé. Peu enclin à éterniser cette situation alors qu'il pensait que Paul se sentait mal de devoir lui servir de stimulateur, Richard commença immédiatement ses mouvements de pompe pour en finir au plus vite. Malheureusement, le fait de devoir bousculer les choses dans un moment pressant tout en sachant quel malaise les dominait empêcha Kruspe de tenir une minute et il stoppa ses gestes.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire, Paul.

\- T'astiquer en pensant à moi alors que je suis contre toi ?

Rougissant, son ami jeta derrière lui un regard intimidé qui fit craquer Paul.

\- Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas à Till que tu penses.

\- Ça pourrait aussi ne rien changer que je la fasse partir comme ça, tu sais !

\- Calme-toi et regarde-moi.

Richard suivit ce conseil et lui fit face avant de voir le regard étrangement brillant de son ami.

\- Tu peux le faire alors ne cherche pas d'excuses. Tu veux que je ferme les yeux ?

\- Euh je... " bégaya Kruspe.

Landers se tut mais lui aussi commençait à être à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement mouillé. Il se rapprocha autant qu'il put de son ami sans lui faire sentir son organe excité et l'embrassa de façon à l'encourager, chose à laquelle Kruspe répondit sans attendre en enfournant sa langue dans sa bouche. Émoustillé par ce baiser qui lui rappela celui de la cuisine, Paul lui pinça doucement un téton comme il l'avait fait avant de sentir son ami gémir de plaisir et passer une main entre eux. Malgré cela, Paul sut qu'il y aurait un frein puisque ce baiser était sa propre initiative. "Espèce d'idiot ! Tu connais Richard, tu sais qu'il a besoin de prendre les rênes sinon il n'y arrivera pas. C'est de calmer une érection qu'il s'agit et comme c'est un dominant, il doit faire ce qu'il veut pour y parvenir, déjà qu'il est privé de pénétration... Ritchie, je suis navré d'être aussi lent du cerveau alors que ça fait longtemps pour toi" pensa Paul avant de sentir son ami éloigner sa tête. Voyant son regard découragé, il augmenta la température de l'eau au point d'en frissonner puis l'embrassa avec ardeur. Étonné de sentir cette avidité, Richard le plaqua doucement contre le carrelage. Bien qu'il s'y attendait, Paul sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- Fais ce que tu as besoin de faire, Reesh.

Le brun découpa les mots dans sa tête en clignant des yeux puis après lui avoir caressé la joue, l'embrassa promptement en le piégeant dans le coin de la cabine. Pas du tout rassuré lorsque Richard souleva sa cuisse droite, repensant à son comportement envers Karen, l'aîné ne sut s'il avait frémi ou tremblé mais son ami adoucit ses prises et baisers. Pensant que Kruspe avait éventuellement changé d'avis, il paniqua lorsqu'il le fit pivoter et sentit son heure sonner, plus encore lorsque le sexe de ce dernier fit pression sur l'orifice qu'il enviait. Pourtant, Paul entendit des gémissements, des grognements mais ne subit rien de violent ou de pénétrant, juste des baisers de plus en plus ravageurs et des caresses osées alors que Richard allait jusqu'à toucher l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Peut-être Richard s'imaginait-il en train de le prendre violemment contre le mur ! Au moment où Landers prit peur que l'autre homme ne remarque son érection et ne décide de se lancer, il entendit un grognement plus long, tantôt aigu, tantôt grave montrant que son ami avait réussi à se débarrasser de son fardeau. Richard tremblant de plaisir contre lui, il venait probablement d'en projeter les traces sur son corps et malgré l'eau, son boxer mouillé n'en serait pas aussi vite débarrassé.

Soulagé d'avoir évité la pénétration, Paul vit que Richard n'était pas fier de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Voyant effectivement une tache claire sur son sous-vêtement en tournant la tête, il ne s'en choqua pas car étant mouillé, il aurait du le changer de toute manière. Il fit face au plus jeune sans rompre le contact, ce dernier reprenant sa respiration.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte, il fallait le faire. Espérons juste qu'elle ne revienne pas trop vite.

\- Alors on va éviter de se toucher quand même, je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

Paul lui sourit bien qu'il réalisa à quel point se retenir de poser une seule main sur lui allait être difficile tellement ils en avaient l'habitude.

\- Comme tu veux, Reesh.

Ils décidèrent d'accélérer les choses. Richard coupa l'eau et commença son lavage mais voyant Paul hésiter, il le rassura comme il put sans regarder vers le bas.

\- Si ça t'embarrasse, je peux rester sans te regarder. Après ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te le dois bien.

Paul ne cacha pas qu'il en fut touché car il avait un peu peur à cette idée mais pourtant, il accepta et ôta son boxer avant d'entamer son deuxième lavement. Chacun se nettoya sans importuner l'autre mais une légère tension commençant à s'installer, Paul opta pour la conversation.

\- Dis, tu as revu Karen depuis la fête ?

\- Elle est venue chez moi. On a discuté de nous, de ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là. Je l'avais appelée le lendemain mais elle m'a proposé de se revoir encore une fois pour tout mettre sur le tapis. Elle m'avait déjà averti pour ma façon de m'emporter en couchant, mais je faisais le sourd tellement je refusais d'être seul. C'est pour ça que j'ai souvent insisté pour la garder près de moi et que tu nous croyais inséparables.

"Pas étonnant que tu allais aussi mal pendant la tournée" pensa Paul avant de lui prendre son éponge de bain pour la lui passer dans le dos avec douceur. Surpris alors que Paul provoquait un nouveau contact, Richard savoura quand même ses mains attentionnées à chaque seconde. Ce beau moment aurait pu durer si Paul n'avait pas stoppé son lavage le temps de poser cette question :

\- Comment tu as pu devenir comme ça ce soir-là ?

\- Trop bu ! abrégea Richard en y repensant.

Il se tourna et voyant la moue de Paul face à sa réponse trop rapide, il soupira.

\- J'avais envie d'une femme, tu sais ce que c'est que de craindre la solitude ?

\- Plus que tu le crois, bien qu'on n'ait pas la même vision des choses ! répondit Paul.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Kruspe sentit son ami reprendre son lavage de dos, l'accompagnant de quelques caresses allant jusqu'à son buste. Il ferma les yeux avant de replacer sa tête vers l'avant pour savourer le délice.

\- Je peux rester plus longtemps que toi sans femme et sans sexe, mais ça finit par me manquer. J'aime ce que tu qualifies de "chasse aux groupies" mais en dehors, je sais... je pensais...

Richard lui refit face, inquiet de son silence.

\- Paul ?

\- Je pensais n'avoir plus aucun intérêt pour personne, Rick.

À sa grande surprise, l'aîné baissa la tête mais bien qu'il comprit, Richard ne l'embarrassa pas et revint sur son emportement le soir de la fête.

\- Je veux te dire pour Karen, je voyais ça différemment ce soir-là. Je ne croyais pas la forcer, j'avais l'impression que je pouvais tout faire sans qu'elle refuse.

Paul releva la tête en haussant les sourcils, ce que le plus jeune vit comme un reproche.

\- L'alcool ne rend pas sourd, tu ne l'as pas entendue te demander d'arrêter ?

\- Oui et non... mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir mal quand elle est partie, comme à chaque fois que ça m'arrive. Tiens, donne ton éponge et tourne-toi.

Paul obéit et après que Richard n'ait déposé un baiser sur sa nuque, il rendit à son dos la même douceur. Pourtant, Paul attendait toujours une réponse.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as insisté comme ça si tu avais encore la moitié de ta tête ? Et pourquoi précisément elle a voulu en finir avec toi ? Si c'était à cause de tes envies trop brutes au lit, elle savait que tu avais les nerfs avec la tournée qui se préparait alors elle a un peu précipité les choses, elle aurait pu te parler !

\- Elle a du te le dire, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me comportais comme ça avec elle.

Acquiesçant avec inquiétude, Paul eut droit au silence bien qu'il espérait l'inverse. Il enclencha donc le jet afin de passer au rinçage qui se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Ce ne fut qu'en sortant de la douche que Richard, lui tendant une serviette, avoua :

\- J'ai commencé à changer bien avant, la tournée n'a rien à voir là-dedans. J'obligeais Karen à faire des choses moches. Un soir, après qu'elle ait provoqué une dispute, j'étais tellement en pétard que je l'ai plaquée au lit pour l'empêcher de bouger pendant que je le faisais. Un autre jour, comme toi, je l'ai forcée à me faire une fellation.

\- Putain !

Encore plus heurté alors que le brun l'évita, Paul lui serra le bras.

\- Vous vous aimiez comme des fous... pourquoi ? Et c'était quoi comme dispute ?

Sans rancune, Kruspe sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

\- Elle n'avait plus confiance en moi depuis... ça rendait les choses brutales entre nous, surtout sexuellement. J'avais beau m'excuser mais je m'énervais pour rien dès qu'on s'allongeait. Je voyais venir ses remarques alors j'agissais avant.

\- Depuis quoi ? T'as levé la main sur elle ?

\- Je ne frappe pas les femmes ! l'agressa Richard.

Soulagé, Paul le calma et chercha à nouveau avant de sourire à l'hypothèse la plus plausible.

\- Tu l'as trompée, c'est ça ?

Détournant le regard après un hochement négatif, le brun dut sentir les doigts fins de son ami lui caresser le cou et les joues pour se sentir apte à parler. Impressionné, Paul ne put le relâcher sans embrasser son cou.

\- Si c'est vrai, je suis fier de toi. On crève de chaud ici...

Paul ouvrit la porte et ils prirent leurs affaires pour retourner dans la chambre, leur serviette autour de la taille. Regardant Richard s'allonger sur le ventre, Paul resta aussi neutre que possible devant son dos frissonnant, puis se rappela ne plus avoir de boxer propre avant de partir en rechercher un dans sa chambre.

À son retour, Kruspe n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et il trouva cela étrange.

\- Tu sais que j'adore ta peau de bébé, Reesh, mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es malade ?

L'aîné s'assit au bord en veillant à s'habiller sans regarder son ami à moitié nu derrière. Alors qu'il enfilait son boxer en profitant de son intimité, il ne put rester concentré en entendant la voix grave.

\- Karen a rencontré une de mes ex, qui s'amusait à la suivre quand elle repartait de chez moi. Le fait qu'elle ait attendu avant de m'en parler m'a énervé. Un jour, je l'ai raccompagnée pour être sûr et j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait. Loria a continué son petit jeu pendant des jours.

Paul s'était glissé à côté dans la même position pour l'écouter.

\- Loria ? Ce prénom ne me dit rien.

\- Celle-là, vous ne l'avez pas connue et ce n'est pas pour rien puisqu'elle me faisait du chantage.

Paul se redressa sur les coudes, interloqué.

\- T'es sérieux ? Tu pouvais nous en parler, on aurait réglé ça tous ensemble.

Tournant la tête vers lui, son ami ne sembla pas convaincu.

\- Pour un chantage sexuel, je ne crois pas. Le pire étant que j'y ai cédé.

Son ami le questionna sur les moyens de pression utilisés, cherchant aussi à savoir s'il lui avait fait du mal.

\- C'est elle qui me l'avait demandé.

Paul, suspicieux devant cette justification, recula la tête en imaginant bien des choses.

\- Oulà ! Une sadomaso ? Un rapport mal terminé ?

\- Pire.

Le regard vide et rongé par la honte de Richard ne se fit pas prier et sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Elle fantasmait sur les enlèvements, les viols et d'autres choses complètement folles.

\- Beuh... Et tu as cédé à ça ? Mais c'est une pure folie...

\- C'est un peu tard pour moi ! coupa Richard.

Dégoûté, Paul lui envoya tout de même une pique mais compréhensif, il caressa son dos en le laissant continuer.

\- Elle était si belle que j'ai craqué tout de suite, je me fichais du reste. Et puis un soir, je l'ai fait. J'ai fait comme elle m'avait dit, je me suis jeté sur elle dès qu'elle est rentrée dans mon appartement.

L'aîné grimaça.

\- Richard, c'est glauque.

\- Elle m'avait demandé d'être brutal avec elle mais j'ai tout compris de travers à cause de ses penchants bizarres. Ça m'a bouffé de l'intérieur quand elle a commencé à se débattre, j'avais honte. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ni ce qu'elle voulait vraiment mais je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter parce que j'avais peur qu'elle me dise que j'étais incapable de la satisfaire. Je lui ai arraché ses vêtements mais c'est là que j'ai vu que j'étais allé trop loin.

\- Alors tu l'as violée pour de vrai ? demanda Paul sans oser le regarder.

\- Non, je me suis relevé pour aller me foutre la tête sous le robinet. J'essaie de me convaincre que je ne suis pas un pervers depuis qu'elle m'a mis ça dans le crâne.

Il sentit Landers se blottir contre lui pour lui remonter le moral.

\- Tu peux être un peu nébuleux des fois, c'est dans ton caractère mais tu n'as rien d'un violeur.

\- Ce n'était pas son avis. Quand elle s'est pointée, elle a prétendue que je l'avais vraiment fait, que ce n'était pas à ça qu'elle s'attendait... et c'est de là que tout est parti. Je ne savais pas si elle mentait mais vu l'état de ses vêtements, j'ai quand même estimé que j'avais une dette envers elle. J'avais honte alors elle a voulu me laisser une deuxième chance en disant qu'on repartirait de zéro. Comme au fond de moi je ne voulais pas, j'ai pensé que ce serait ma dette. Mais quand on s'est revus la semaine d'après, j'ai demandé qu'on arrête tout dès l'instant où elle m'a embrassé en pleine rue. Elle a carrément refusé et quand j'ai insisté, elle a menacé de hurler très fort que j'avais abusé d'elle. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Déjà que j'avais peur qu'on me reconnaisse... elle avait aussi mes traces de morsures, ça aurait suffi pour les passants.

\- Je ne te savais pas comme ça, mon coquin ! s'exclama Landers avec les yeux écarquillés.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil en évoquant les fameuses morsures auxquelles il s'imagina goûter.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Quant à sa menace, ça prouve que c'était son but dès le début. Sûrement une fan déçue qui cherchait à t'humilier dans les médias.

\- Je suis un abruti fini, j'aurai du éviter de croiser son regard. Elle m'obligeait à coucher après, sinon elle allait tout balancer.

Richard se dépréciant davantage, Paul prit sa défense en évitant par-dessus tout de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait été victime de viols par cette femme. Il avait peur que Richard ne le prenne mal, voire ne s'emporte et retourne la chambre. Kruspe énuméra tout ce qui n'aurait pas joué en sa faveur s'il avait été au premier plan dans une affaire criminelle : morsures, vêtements arrachés, et son ADN en elle démontrant encore une fois son inconscience. Paul se mit sur le dos en soupirant pendant que son ami révélait la stérilité de cette femme.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle pouvait mentir ? L'accusation d'une femme violée qui tombe enceinte... Bon, je veux que tu arrêtes d'y penser. C'est bien fini ?

\- Si on veut... elle a lâché l'affaire mais pendant des mois, elle m'a tenu comme un rat en cage alors j'avais du mal à me concentrer pour chanter et jouer. J'ai couché plein de fois avec elle pendant qu'elle me regardait en ricanant. La plupart du temps, je n'arrivais pas au bout tellement elle me dégoûtait. Quand j'ai été débarrassé d'elle, j'ai tellement commencé à boire que j'ai eu peur de moi-même. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, Paul. Tu me connais, seules les femmes me changent les idées alors j'ai été me chercher un peu de compagnie... et c'est là que je l'ai rencontrée.

\- Karen ?

Pensif, Richard approuva avec un doux sourire qui attendrit Paul.

\- Dans une librairie où elle feuilletait une revue sur les guitares en chantonnant un air d'Aerosmith. Son oreille musicale est ce qui m'a attiré chez elle, je l'ai vraiment aimée. J'avais beau avoir une autre femme dans ma vie, Loria m'a recontacté des mois plus tard mais j'ai filtré ses appels. Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'est mise à harceler Karen au moment où j'étais en totale communion avec elle. Quand elle s'est décidée à m'en parler, j'ai commencé à avoir des sautes d'humeur, je m'énervais sur tout et tout le monde. La femme que j'aimais se méfiait de moi et un jour, on a vu Loria à la sortie de la maison. Je lui ai dit de partir et comme ça ne lui a pas plu, elle a profité de la présence de Karen pour lui dire que j'étais un fou furieux.

\- J'imagine qu'elle a balancé ses mensonges à Karen ? demanda Paul.

\- Oui, et elle a pimenté les choses en racontant que je l'avais attachée, que je lui étais passé dessus en arrachant ses vêtements et bien pire.

Paul lui ordonna de remonter la pente car il l'en savait capable, mais il posa la question qui le taraudait :

\- Karen a cru qui pour les accusations ?

\- D'après toi ? La fausse victime, voyons ! Mais un jour, elle est arrivée par surprise chez moi alors que Loria me provoquait, moi je pleurais. C'est là qu'elle a su que Loria avait tout manigancé et même si on a rompu après cette période parce qu'elle a voulu me laisser une chance, elle m'a aidé à aller mieux. C'est pour ça qu'on est restés amis.

\- Voilà pourquoi elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, elle aussi t'aime beaucoup.

Le regard triste, Kruspe posa doucement sa tête sur la poitrine de Landers puis savoura la main qui se glissa dans ses cheveux. Bien que leurs contacts charnels restèrent légers, la tension sexuelle fut ressentie chez chacun d'eux lorsque leurs pupilles dilatées se croisèrent. Paul se perdit dans les yeux envoûtants de Richard alors que ce dernier savoura son espièglerie.

\- J'ai toujours fait du mal aux personnes qui me portent de l'intérêt mais hier, c'était toi. Je sais que je suis immature mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez Till et toi, j'assume mon âge. J'ai cinquante-deux ans mais je m'en fiche. Je déprime juste en pensant que je n'ai rien accompli et que tout ce que j'aimerai avoir me passe sous le nez.

\- Toi, tu n'as rien accompli ? Je n'ai jamais vu un homme aussi cruel envers lui-même, Richard. Tu as fait plus que nous tous réunis, c'est grâce à toi qu'on en est...

_\- LES GARS !_

À l'autre bout de la maison, la voix de Lindemann résonna gaiement pour annoncer l'arrivée du trio.

\- On s'habille ? demanda Paul.

\- Oui ! C'est une mauvaise idée que je reste trop longtemps en serviette et toi en boxer, je risquerais d'enlever les deux.

Paul rit de la sournoiserie du brun puis ils passèrent à l'habillage, non sans un regard prévenant.

**à suivre...**


	6. Au complet

Sans attendre les deux retardataires, Till se jeta sur la porte pour accueillir bruyamment ses trois amis. Oliver et Christoph arrivaient chargés comme des mules alors que Christian aidait le chauffeur à extraire le reste du coffre. Ils eurent tout juste le temps de regarder autour d'eux en arrivant au porche avant de voir le visage de Till.

\- Bienvenue les mecs... dans cette petite campagne coupée du monde.

\- Salut Till ! Les autres sont là ?

\- Ils doivent s'habiller. Viens par là.

\- Hein ? Oh non att...

Soulevant Ollie de terre alors que ce dernier portait encore son sac, il l'entendit tout de même exprimer son contentement quant à la tranquillité qui les attendait.

\- Tant mieux pour la campagne, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin.

Bien que Doom sembla du même avis, Flake arrivait en se massant le cou et faisait la grimace.

\- T'en fais une tête ! constata le chanteur en reposant son ami.

\- En même temps, tu aurais vu le trajet... vive les turbulences !

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'endormir contre le hublot ! sourit Doom.

\- Ma tête à glissé mais je me suis endormi sur mon siège.

\- Que tu dis !

Après Oliver, Till en fit autant avec eux car bien qu'il avait Paul et Richard, le groupe au complet était ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Lorenz pesta de douleur à cause de l'étreinte écrasante de son ami qui riait pendant que Doom allait remercier le chauffeur, échappant de ce fait à un cassage d'os. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à éviter sa fameuse accolade accompagnée d'un gros bisous sur la tête à son retour, le râle de Flake ayant suffi à calmer la joie de Till.

\- Prêts à respirer la nature pendant deux semaines, j'espère. Parce qu'il n'y a d'autre rien à faire que se promener ici, mais ça vaut largement le coup d'œil.

Bien que Doom fit remarquer qu'un tel environnement était propice à l'inspiration, Oliver pensa plutôt à respirer le grand air.

\- En arrivant au croisement, on a vu des gens qui s'occupaient de préparatifs. Sur une pancarte qu'un jeune plantait dans le sol, il y avait des écrits.

\- C'est un peu le but d'une pancarte, je crois ! rit Paul qui arrivait avec Richard.

\- Grrr ! Tu veux te battre ? provoqua Oliver avec le sourire.

Alors que Till songeait à cette opportunité de sortie prochaine, les guitaristes correctement vêtus vinrent saluer leurs amis dans les règles. Le brun dut masquer son mal de tête mais ne put rester sans sourire en voyant Paul chahuter avec Oliver. Ce visage d'enfant malgré son âge plus avancé que le sien ne le quittait jamais et allait de paire avec ses enfantillages en toutes circonstances.

\- Tu n'as pas pu déchiffrer ta pancarte, j'imagine ! devina Lindemann.

Ollie fit la moue après avoir épargné Paul de ses chatouilles.

\- Bah évidemment... j'ai seulement vu les dates de demain et après-demain. Ça doit être une foire ou un marché.

\- Vous auriez pu demander au chauffeur ! Allez, envoyez un peu de vos sacs ! se moqua Landers.

Riant entre eux de leur manque de jugeote, Flake et les autres écoutèrent Paul qui détailla la façon dont étaient réparties les pièces de la maison, incluant chambres et salles de bain accotées.

\- Bon... Je vous ferai voir quand monsieur aura fini de se foutre de Flake.

Leur maturité déclinait très vite lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Lorenz ayant enfin la paix, Paul proposa une visite guidée de la maison pour que chacun puisse se choisir une chambre sauf que Richard étant trop muet au goût du batteur, ce dernier jeta son dévolu sur lui. À peine Kruspe s'était dirigé vers l'entrée qu'il le sentit pénétrer son espace vital.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sens bon ! Toi, tu t'es envoyé en l'air.

Richard haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Grognon alors que Till et Paul se firent discrets, Richard regarda la voiture s'éloigner mais au moment de sortir pour porter une valise restée sur le porche, il sentit Doom se pencher encore vers lui afin de renifler l'odeur de son cou avec insistance. Énervé, le brun eut un mouvement de recul alors que Doom ricanait.

\- Mais merde, arrête de me renifler comme ça !

\- Les mecs, alors ! s'étonna Flake.

Paul préféra se glisser jusqu'à eux au cas où Richard déciderait de se montrer plus brutal pour se faire comprendre. Malheureusement, Schneider n'avait pas dit son dernier mot même si cela ne partait pas d'une méchante intention.

\- Tu sens la gonzesse, tu as une odeur de vanille.

\- Hé le chien, va te déboucher le museau parce que c'est du miel, pas de la vanille ! corrigea Richard, exaspéré.

Doom adopta une posture féminine en imaginant une femme avec cette odeur.

\- Un vrai coquet. Alors tu nous la présentes quand, ta Norvégienne ? Ne dis pas le contraire, tu sens la femme. Toi et les petites odeurs...

\- Ben toi, ce sont les fortes parce que tu pues le chacal alors pousse-toi de mon chemin.

Alors que les rires de Flake et Ollie arrivèrent en masse, Kruspe changea de direction et contourna la maison pour aller s'énerver ailleurs avec un juron tonnant. D'une mine dégoûtée alors que le rangement reprenait, le batteur murmura à Paul :

\- Je sens vraiment ?

Ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude amical avant de sourire.

\- Non, mais tu as du le vexer avec ta remarque. Faut dire que tu l'embêtes un peu trop souvent.

\- C'est pour le taquiner, il exagère.

\- Oui mais fais gaffe, il n'est pas dans son assiette depuis hier.

Christoph demanda avec inquiétude :

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Il est ici pour respirer alors qu'il en profite un peu. Laisse-moi deviner... c'est en rapport avec ce que j'ai dit, il s'est trouvé une femme ici ? Et Karen alors ?

"Oh non, on en revient là" pensa Paul qui n'eut aucune envie de ressasser tout cela surtout avec Schneider. Refusant d'envenimer la situation sachant que Richard passait un moment difficile, il réfléchit à la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit tout en se demandant où son ami avait pu se rendre.

ooOOoo

Maugréant d'avoir fui, Richard tourna en rond dans cet espace qu'il comptait garder pour lui jusqu'à son départ. Il chercha de quoi s'asseoir pour profiter du silence comme de la vue et trouva l'idéal : une solide caisse de bois qu'il installa le plus loin possible contre le mur, de façon à avoir une vue totale sur les plaines. Néanmoins, il douta de sa future tranquillité puisque s'il avait fait le tour de la maison pour parvenir ici, le premier importun n'aurait qu'à en faire autant. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la petite impasse située juste après la fenêtre de sa chambre alors même si la distance était courte, il se donna le droit de considérer cet endroit comme étant son exutoire naturel... à condition que personne ne l'interrompe. Pour cela, il saisit tout ce qu'il trouva : deux palettes de bois, une plaque d'acier, un tonneau et une petite botte de foin afin de les placer de façon à "boucher" le recoin dans lequel il s'était réfugié. "C'est plus une maison ordinaire qu'une maison de vacances avec tout ce bordel" pensa t-il en souriant. Constatant le résultat, il n'était toujours pas à l'abri des regards mais si ses amis passaient devant sa fenêtre tout en voyant la barricade bloquer l'impasse, peut-être ignoreraient-ils l'endroit. Il l'espérait en tout cas car il ressentait un gros besoin de respirer. Il regarda avec satisfaction son "mur" en se sentant retourner en enfance. Ayant été un fils de la campagne, il avait déjà vu tout ce qui l'entourait et avait également construit des choses à sa façon. Mais même si le résultat n'était jamais grandiose, l'enfant qu'il avait été restait fier de ce qu'il accomplissait et il retrouva cet état d'âme en cet instant.

Le brun venait de s'asseoir et posa doucement sa tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux, prêt à savourer le calme qu'il désirait. Seulement, il eut à peine respiré quelques secondes de son répit qu'il cracha dans sa tête contre les pas qui approchèrent. Il reconnaissait le bruit, un sol donnant un son à la fois étouffé et caillouteux... il s'agissait du parterre contournant la maison. Quelqu'un arrivait et il tourna nerveusement la tête vers l'angle du mur en attendant d'en connaître l'identité. Ses maisons et appartements lui manquaient, là où il y avait toute son intimité.

\- Paul ! constata t-il avec un bref soulagement.

Son aîné l'eut à peine rejoint qu'il l'assomma de questions comme il s'y attendait.

\- Richard, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? Ils viennent à peine d'arriver, tu devais te douter qu'ils auraient rattrapé le temps perdu niveau conneries. Tu te sens bien ?

Son jeune ami pesta en désignant l'extrémité.

\- Oui mais si tu me suis, ils vont faire pareil et je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me faire emmerder.

\- Justement, il valait mieux que ce soit moi. On est étrangers dans ce village et on en a pour plusieurs jours alors même si on va à cette célébration locale demain, la dernière chose à faire est de t'isoler de nous en dehors. On est là pour respirer et changer un peu de décor alors s'il te plaît, ne reste pas seul.

\- Ce n'est pas pour faire la gueule que je m'isole, j'ai mal au crâne et je n'ai rien pour le faire partir. Mais ils ne s'apercevront de rien alors tu peux y retourner tranquillement.

Bien que Richard l'encourageait à aller rire avec les autres, Paul refusa de le laisser avec ses pensées noires.

\- Ne reste pas seul, mon vieux. Écoute, je viens de dire aux autres que tu te sentais mal parce que tu t'es pris la pluie en allant faire ton footing hier. C'est valable puisqu'il y a encore de l'eau partout, c'est une excuse banale et ils n'ont pas à se poser de questions. Ça te va ?

Son ami baissa la tête.

\- Oui, ça pourrait aller.

Un problème en moins, Landers sourit de contentement.

\- Super ! En plus une bonne nouvelle, Flake a deux boîtes de comprimés pour les maux de tête à cause du transport alors je lui en ai demandé trois. Tiens ! Par contre, tu dois jouer ton rôle de malade comme il faut et être moins "tête brûlée", il y va de ta santé alors retourne dans la maison. N'attends pas que le temps se gâte trop.

\- Putain ! Je la sens mal cette semaine.

Paul suivit son ami du regard lorsqu'il attrapa une plaque d'acier supplémentaire afin de la placer contre les autres de façon à la faire coulisser tel une porte. Écarquillant les yeux, il se racla la gorge devant sa constatation.

\- D'accord, c'est toi qui a entassé ces cochonneries. Si tu veux à ce point qu'on te foute la paix...

\- Mais non ! coupa Kruspe en soupirant, une main sur le front alors qu'il se retournait.

À la fois vexé et perplexe, Paul claqua les mains de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Alors pourquoi tu vas aussi mal ? C'est calmé, non ?

\- Tu me connais bien mal à ce niveau. Oui, c'est calmé mais je t'ai dit que faire ça comme ça dans la douche ne résoudrait pas le problème pour longtemps.

Plus personne ne trouva quoi dire ou faire, chacun dirigeant son regard d'un côté différent. Alors que la vue leur offrait un splendide diaporama naturel embelli par la course du soleil, Kruspe s'adossa au mur de briques et ferma les yeux en savourant la chaleur qui contrastait avec le temps de la veille. Néanmoins, il les rouvrit instinctivement sachant que Paul ne jetterait pas l'éponge et effectivement, ce dernier s'était mis à aller et venir dans son petit "enclos" en regardant chaque détail, probablement pour s'en faire une opinion personnelle. Richard retourna donc s'asseoir sur la caisse puisqu'il ne pouvait être seul, et s'attarda sur l'horizon. Vert, bleu et marron... telles étaient les couleurs dont il se retrouvait captif. Il admira le spectacle bien que Paul perturba sa tranquillité en s'agitant dans tous les sens. Il tourna la tête à son opposé pour froncer les sourcils de façon discrète et remarqua une sorte de canyon. "Bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué ça avant" pensa t-il avant de réaliser avec effroi que Paul aurait pu tomber du bord en pleine nuit en le cherchant à l'aveugle. Le vide n'était pas assez proche pour constater ce qui se trouvait au fond, mais Richard s'en douta : de l'eau. Se rappelant du bruit de cette eau violentée par l'orage dans laquelle il avait voulu se jeter, il gémit de tristesse d'avoir failli mener l'aîné à la mort.

\- Quoi encore ?

Paul l'avait tiré de ses pensées en se croyant visé par ce couinement. Bien qu'il souriait et ne l'avait pas mal pris, il rejoignit son ami lorsque celui-ci lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Richard avait entendu sa voix mais pas ses mots. Paul vint s'agenouiller dans l'herbe face à lui mais bien qu'il portait encore son sourire d'enfant, le plus jeune se retrouva perdu entre ses pensées et la réalité. Il regarda partout autour d'eux en évitant Paul. Lorsque son regard dévia sur le ravin auquel le pont donnait accès, Paul regarda également et fronça les sourcils. Nerveux, il claqua des doigts devant Richard avant de lui prendre le visage.

\- Richard, il y a une chose que tu vas me promettre encore, c'est de ne plus jamais mettre ta vie en danger. Ne regarde pas là-bas et promets-moi de prendre soin de toi.

Son ami attristé lui jeta un regard vidé de toute émotion positive et Paul déglutit de peur. Cette promesse, il sut que Richard ne la lui ferait pas et paniqua à l'idée de le voir s'enfoncer dans une folie amoureuse et destructrice. Comment allait-il le surveiller lorsqu'il repartirait une semaine avant eux ? Si encore il repartait, s'il ne réussissait pas à mettre fin à sa vie avant.

\- Regarde-moi, regarde-moi. Il faut que je te dise de toute façon...

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes ça. Me supplier sur le pont et en exiger ma promesse maintenant, c'est différent. Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens depuis hier, j'ai tellement envie de me jeter sur toi que ça me rend dingue.

Face aux pupilles dilatées et larmoyantes du brun, Paul hésita à le toucher de peur qu'un simple frisson ne l'excite à nouveau mais sa détresse ne lui laissa pas le choix. Alors que même dans leurs positions Richard était plus grand que lui, Paul dut en plus tendre les bras pour passer les mains en bas de son dos à cause de ses genoux.

\- Je sais ! murmura t-il d'un regard doux mais triste.

\- Mais pas de façon "homme des cavernes" comme tu m'as dit, je ne veux pas te faire de mal et je me dégoûte de t'avoir forcé. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de moi-même, je me sens mal à l'idée de te toucher à nouveau et pourtant j'en crève d'envie...

\- Reesh ! tenta vainement Paul.

\- Je ne suis pas suicidaire mais ça me fait mal de t'aimer et de te voir. Imaginer que tu m'en veux en gardant le silence, que tu me vois juste comme un ami et se croiser en faisant comme si de rien n'était, c'est au-dessus de mes forces et je ne tiendrai pas. C'est moi le maudit de l'histoire et depuis hier, ça empire...

Paul lui avait pincé les lèvres avec ses doigts pour le faire taire car ses mots douloureux commençaient également à lui faire mal. Il ne pouvait se mettre à sa place mais savait désormais ce que lui voulait. Approchant son visage au point de recevoir son souffle sur ses lèvres, Paul caressa sa chevelure noire en essuyant les larmes que son ami ne put dissimuler.

\- Je veux être avec toi, Richard.

Dès qu'il affronta son regard réprobateur, Paul hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien entendu. Après avoir passé un court moment à le scruter, Richard hocha la tête avec dégoût.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça sérieusement, tu veux juste m'éviter de recommencer. Ce serait hypocrite de faire semblant de m'aimer pour me tenir en laisse, plutôt que de me dire "non" en toute franchise. Je t'ai déjà dit que ta pitié, tu pouvais te la mettre...

\- Si tu fermais ta gueule pour une fois ? dit Paul en roulant des yeux.

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet escompté lorsque le brun haussa les sourcils. Paul lui écarta doucement les cuisses afin de se glisser entre elles tout en les caressant. Sans montrer aucune gêne alors que le brun se mettait lui-même mal à l'aise tellement il se posait de questions sur la véracité de ses propos, Paul abaissa la tête de Richard et reprit là où ils en étaient avant l'arrivée de Till dans la chambre. Caressant son ventre, il conclut en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres avant de sentir Richard approfondir le baiser. Il attendit de ressentir le besoin de calmer sa respiration saccadée et se détendit contre l'aîné.

Sans reculer, Paul répéta :

\- Oui, je veux être avec toi.

Pour lui démontrer autant que possible sa sincérité, Paul le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Dans le cas contraire, je ne serai pas entré dans la douche avec toi. Je sais que ça te bouffe depuis plus longtemps mais moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de fouiller dans ma tête. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi ou aux moments qu'on a partagés, ça aurait parfaitement collé pour moi. J'aime t'embrasser et ce n'est pas par amitié parce que je me sens différent à chaque fois, et puis...

Il fit une pause, rougissant légèrement.

\- ... tu es le seul homme avec qui j'accepte des contacts aussi intimes. Tu es aussi le seul à me provoquer certaines réactions, et j'aime ça. Deux fois ces derniers jours, ce n'est pas rien pour moi alors je veux essayer. Si j'avais l'air de te rejeter, c'est parce que je n'arrêtais pas de me remettre en question. C'est nouveau pour nous deux et comme je ne sais pas totalement ce que je ressens, le seul moyen de savoir est d'explorer la route. Tu as ma parole que si quelque chose va mal entre nous, je te le dirai tout de suite.

Lorsqu'il contempla enfin un sourire sur le visage du plus jeune, Paul regagna de l'espoir et l'étreignit avec douceur. Après un chaste baiser, il le raccompagna jusque dans la maison afin que l'extérieur n'ait plus d'influence sur sa santé. Évitant avec soulagement une nouvelle vague de taquineries à l'entrée, il alla lui servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine pour prendre une aspirine puis ils parvinrent au couloir des chambres, se stoppant en voyant Doom. Affichant un sourire diabolique, il avait choisi exprès la chambre voisine de celle de Richard et ce dernier ferma les yeux.

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? souffla t-il.

Riant, Paul le fit avancer.

\- Allez, au lit !

Schneider leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Je connais des femmes qui rêveraient d'entendre ça de ta part, Paulchen. Je te filerai leurs numéros en rentrant si tu veux ?

\- Des amies à toi ? Je ne suis pas désespéré, Schneider, je préfère encore me taper un animal.

L'éclat de rire provoqué chez Richard le fit tousser et il le regretta très vite, provoquant un autre ricanement chez le batteur.

\- Je vengerai cet affront. On t'attend pour la visite inutile, monsieur le guide ! ajouta t-il en faisant la révérence.

\- J'allonge le malade et j'arrive.

\- "Allonge", d'accord ! répéta Doom.

Essuyant un clin d'œil du batteur en le dépassant, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre et Paul ferma la porte. Richard ôta sa veste et plutôt que de rester en jean ou caleçon, prit un jogging noir dans son sac. Une fois enfilé sous le regard envieux de Paul, il s'allongea au chaud en l'écoutant énoncer ses exigences. Après avoir tout déballé, Paul attira Richard plus près avant de lui susurrer au bord des lèvres :

\- Cette gueule de bois va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu es blanc comme un linge alors tu restes au lit aujourd'hui. Dès que je reviens, je resterai à ton chevet, sauf si ça te dérange...

\- Si ça me dérange ? répéta Richard.

Il allongea Paul sur la couverture, passa sa tête au-dessus en gardant une certaine distance puis l'embrassa doucement.

\- Non mais les autres vont trouver ça bizarre ! avoua t-il.

\- Till a proposé de leur faire visiter le village et ses alentours comme on l'a fait hier. Demain, on ira tous ensemble à cette petite fête de village dont ils ont parlé, ça te tente ?

L'autre homme exprima son accord et Paul se redressa avant de le recouvrir. Plongeant dans ses yeux plusieurs secondes, il ne put rester sans l'embrasser à nouveau jusqu'à ce que l'appel de Flake ne résonne. S'éloignant à contrecœur, il sortit afin de montrer les autres chambres à ceux qui n'en avaient pas choisi une, et expliqua minutieusement de quelle façon procéder pour les salles de bain sans omettre le miroir "déjà brisé à leur arrivée". Schneider choisit naturellement celle de Richard, étant proche de sa chambre. Tout s'étant déroulé rapidement, Paul retourna voir son compagnon pendant que Till entraînait leurs amis dans les rues campagnardes.

Revenant dans la chambre dont l'odeur de l'alcool avait enfin disparu, il sut que le brun l'attendait, tourné vers la porte avec les yeux encore ouverts. Sans montrer de pression de peur de le vexer puisqu'ils étaient maintenant ensemble, Paul verrouilla la porte. Il ôta ses chaussures, son jean et son sweat avant de le rejoindre sous la couverture. Richard lui faisant de la place, ils commencèrent tranquillement à se caresser en savourant le calme.

\- Tu voudras faire quoi en rentrant à Berlin ? Tu dois d'abord retourner aux USA pour _Emigrate_ mais après, tu as des projets ?

Richard se gratta la tête en réfléchissant.

\- J'en ai un plutôt petit mais important.

\- Ah ! C'est...

\- Toi !

Amusé mais charmé par son espièglerie, Paul rigola et laissa Richard capturer ses lèvres, espérant que ses amis s'amuseraient assez dehors pour s'y attarder.

\- Voyou !

Le regard brillant, Richard parut si changé et serein par rapport au matin que Paul fut transporté sur un nuage.

\- Aussi, j'adorerais me retrouver dans un sauna rien qu'avec toi.

Rêveur, Paul les imagina dans cette situation.

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé la chaleur. Ça te provoque des effets à chaque fois.

\- Pas forcément, je sais me retenir ! bouda Richard.

\- Pas sur les plages, ne dis pas le contraire. Je te revois plaquer Margaux contre ta voiture.

Sachant de quoi il parlait, le brun songea à ce jour.

\- Question de circonstances ! Faut dire que la voiture était idéalement placée. Vue sur la plage, gros véhicule à vitres teintées, tout pour être excité quand on est sur la banquette arrière.

\- Quand on s'appelle Richard Kruspe, oui !

La tête dans le vague, le plus jeune y repensa.

\- Dire que j'étais à ça de "rentrer" dans le vif du sujet.

\- Charmant...

**Flashback**

Les membres de _Rammstein_ étaient de sortie à la mer avec leurs familles. L'endroit choisi était désert, idéal pour leur tranquillité. Les voitures étaient restées en hauteur à l'abri de la marrée et tous commençaient à savourer pieds nus le sable chaud. La baignade ne faisant pas l'unanimité, ils commencèrent à s'amuser en groupes. Paul comptait le nombre de personnes lorsque le trio d'enfants de Richard attira son attention. Alors qu'il allait s'adresser à Merlin pour savoir ce que faisaient Richard et Margaux, ce dernier prit les devants pour l'éloigner et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Personne ne put l'entendre en dehors de Paul mais cela ne le fit pas sourire. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils en regardant la voiture sur la côte.

\- Je m'en occupe, veille à ce que personne ne monte ! dit-il au jeune homme.

Il emprunta la pente conduisant jusqu'aux voitures car bien qu'elles étaient espacées de quelques dizaines de mètres chacune en raison du chemin pierreux, celle de Richard était la plus éloignée. "Ce n'était pas par hasard, on dirait. Tu ne peux pas te retenir un jour comme celui-là, c'est trop te demander" pensa t-il. Alors qu'il arriva à la voiture, il la contourna pour vérifier le côté opposé à la plage et vit sans surprise les anciens amants s'embrasser à pleine bouche entre les portières.

\- Ton fils a eu raison de me prévenir.

Sursautant tous les deux, Richard ôta ses mains mal placées et se racla la gorge.

\- Te prévenir de quoi ? simula t-il.

Froissé d'être pris pour un idiot, Paul s'avança et les obligea à se séparer d'un mètre. Il referma la porte arrière et désigna Margaux.

\- Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? Si oui c'est génial mais on est en famille ici, j'espère que tu vas te tenir correctement parce que c'est la honte de jouer les ados en manque alors que nos enfants sont là. Certains n'ont pas l'âge de voir ça. J'imagine que la zone du bas a du se réveiller ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'à baiser non plus ! grogna Richard.

\- Tu m'en apprends !

\- On n'a pas été discrets ! assuma la bassiste en reprenant son sérieux.

Alors que Richard répétait sa phrase tout bas, Paul le menaça avec exaspération :

\- Tu veux que je mette la main pour vérifier ?

Kruspe poussa sa provocation plus loin :

\- Si tu oses...

\- Les mecs !

Les yeux exorbités, Margaux ne pouvait cacher son amusement.

\- Ton fils m'a pris à part parce qu'il t'a vu la choper par les hanches. Alors si tu avais envie de tirer ton coup, tu n'as même pas attendu que tes enfants soient loin, tu réalises un peu ? Même vous Margaux...

\- Oui bon, on est désolés.

Voyant les amis se fixer de façon peu rassurante, elle les calma et s'excusa encore une fois.

\- Richard, on est ici pour quoi ? rappela Paul.

Assumant son dérapage, Kruspe respira un grand coup. Jetant un regard plein de regrets à Margaux qui hocha la tête de façon compréhensive, il répondit :

\- Sortir avec nos familles.

\- Voilà ! Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire. Descendez comme si de rien n'était et sans regarder Merlin tout de suite. Je lui dirai que tu prenais la glacière à mon arrivée et que je vous ai donné un coup de main sans vous avoir parlé de rien. Comme ça, il pensera que vous faisiez juste un câlin. Go !

Obéissant après un salut militaire immature qui les amusa, Richard plaqua brusquement Margaux contre la voiture pour l'embrasser et Paul roula des yeux. Richard souleva la glacière, Margaux attrapa un sac rempli de lotions protectrices et Paul se chargea aussi. Redescendant le petit chemin avec le sourire, ils rejoignirent familles et amis sans que le fils n'évoque ce moment, soulagé. Lui parlant plus tard, Paul fut ravi que son plan ait fonctionné.

**Fin flashback**

\- Tu aimes baiser en public ou tu avais juste un coup de chaud ? sourit Paul.

Richard fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Tu sais, je le pensais quand je te parlais de me foutre une main entre les jambes.

L'aîné sourit, étonné de le voir éviter le sujet.

\- Si tu en pinçais pour moi, pas étonnant. Je l'aurai sûrement fait si tu m'avais poussé à bout, même devant Margaux. Vous vous étiez remis ensemble ? Je demande encore, vous n'aviez pas répondu.

\- Non ! On couchait de temps en temps mais on avait arrêté pour les enfants. Ça nous faisait mal pour eux de nous conduire comme ça. Au moment où tu es arrivé, on n'allait pas le faire, on faisait tout pour éviter. On avait pris l'habitude de s'embrasser en se câlinant pendant que Margaux me... disait certaines choses. Des choses qui calmaient nos envies et qui aidaient à s'abstenir quand il le fallait. Elle connaît ma façon de m'exciter trop vite et plutôt que de se foutre de moi comme d'autres l'ont fait, elle est restée sérieuse et m'a proposé plein d'alternatives. Tu sais, je pensais lui dire ce que je ressentais pour toi à l'époque. J'avais suffisamment confiance en elle, elle ne m'aurait jamais craché dessus pour avoir aimé un homme.

Appuyant sa pensée pleine d'espoir, Paul le regarda bailler tendrement puis l'encouragea à dormir. Il proposa tout de même le repas du midi ou du soir, n'étant pas sûr qu'il serait réveillé à ce moment. Refusant le déjeuner, Richard hésita pour le dîner. Caressant et embrassant Paul alors que ses paupières s'alourdissaient, Richard sentit sa main libre presser ses fesses.

\- Tu as un cul à croquer.

Riant, Richard le tourna dans le même sens pour le serrer contre lui et s'endormir plus confortablement, savourant ainsi l'odeur de son cou.

Comme Paul l'avait espéré, son compagnon dormit profondément et il fut heureux de le voir ainsi. Quant à lui, il dut se faire discret pour se lever sans le réveiller, s'attirant quelques commentaires curieux pour savoir s'il était aussi malade. Après tout, il sortait de la chambre de Richard presque sur la pointe des pieds lorsque Till l'aperçut. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque à propos du fait que sa chambre à lui se trouvait à l'étage.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, Paul revint d'avoir pris son petit déjeuner et trouva Richard torse nu en train de se raser dans sa salle de bain, l'odeur régnant l'informant de sa douche déjà prise. Lorsque Richard lui sourit dans le miroir brisé, Paul vint le ceinturer doucement et renifla son odeur. Richard posa son rasoir et caressa ses mains.

\- Tu as fait vite, tu dormais encore quand je me suis levé.

\- On n'est plus les seuls à profiter de cette pièce.

Approuvant, Paul resta contre son amant à le regarder se raser.

\- Et ta tête, comment ça va ? demanda t-il.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Rinçant son visage avec soin, Kruspe se tourna ensuite et l'embrassa avec volupté. Alors qu'ils gémissaient à l'unisson, Paul chuchota en caressant son torse :

\- Je pensais à une chose hier... ça vient souvent tes érections incontrôlées ou c'est depuis que tu flashes sur moi ?

Repassant dans la chambre pour finir de se vêtir, Richard s'assit sur le lit.

\- Réponse deux ! Ce revirement a chamboulé pas mal de choses chez moi. Au début, j'étais perdu et je me demandais tout le temps si j'avais un problème. Alors ce problème, j'ai fini par en faire une personnification. Dès que je pensais trop à toi, j'allais trouver une femme avec qui passer la nuit mais il y avait des moments où je n'avais personne.

Touché, Paul passa derrière son dos et le prit par la taille.

\- En parlant de ça, c'est quoi ta période la plus longue en tant que célibataire ? Hors coups d'un soir bien sûr ! Juste pour savoir combien de temps tu as pu rester sans faire l'amour avec une femme.

\- Sept mois.

Paul écarquilla les yeux face à cette réponse rapide. Le voyant s'interroger, Kruspe le devança.

\- Une période pareille ne s'oublie pas pour moi.

\- Ce n'est pas rien quand on te connaît. Tu ressentais quoi ? Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Déglutissant, son amant lui jeta un regard d'une émotion inqualifiable. Il resta un long moment à le regarder avant d'enfiler un débardeur et lui faire face nerveusement.

\- Tu te souviens de Laurence ? Une ancienne copine de Till, ils sont restés ensemble à peu près huit mois.

\- Oulà... il les enchaîne comme toi alors c'est dur de s'en souvenir.

\- Mais si ! Il y a six ans, il faisait une chaleur caniculaire et il nous avait invités chez lui pour un après-midi piscine.

Paul haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas.

\- Une Française sexy, cheveux roux foncés et bouclés... et qui faisait ta taille ! railla Richard.

\- Enfoiré ! rit Paul.

Se creusant le cerveau à en froncer les sourcils, Paul se basa sur le mot "piscine" afin de mieux se souvenir et parvint à remettre un visage sur cette femme.

\- Ouai, ça me revient. On est à peine arrivés qu'elle nous a accueillis en bikini. Parlons de bikini... ça m'est déjà arrivé de te mater quand tu faisais des brasses. Les slips de bain te vont à merveille.

\- Putain, tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu t'amusais à m'imaginer en bikini. Alors déjà d'une, l'époque où je mettais des slips de bain est révolue. Je ne suis plus aussi bien foutu depuis le temps et de deux... merde, où est-ce que j'en étais ?

Alors qu'il s'énervait en cherchant, Paul sut qu'il l'avait interrompu dans un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Paul s'avança en lui embrassant le cou et murmura :

\- Dommage pour les slips de bain, mais tu parlais de Till et Laurence.

Son compagnon cessa de bouger, à nouveau nerveux.

\- J'avais juste prévu de me tremper les pieds ce jour-là parce que comme il faisait chaud, je n'avais pas de sous-vêtement.

\- Mmm...

Paul bava.

\- Tu aurais pu te baigner en short.

\- Il m'aurait collé à la peau. Le problème étant qu'à force de tourner autour de la piscine, j'ai trop reluqué Laurence et je me suis mis à avoir la gaule.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir, toi ! rit Paul dans son cou.

Il savait au fond de lui que Richard n'avait jamais pu dompter son corps alors il plaisantait. Une période de célibat aussi longue chez lui, c'était du jamais vu pour ses amis.

\- J'ai entendu Till claquer des doigts, il s'en était aperçu avant moi. C'est là que j'ai senti ma réaction alors j'ai préféré me tirer vite fait avant qu'il ne sorte de l'eau pour me choper.

Paul lui fit remarquer que le chanteur haïssant les disputes, il lui en aurait parlé calmement plus loin pour ne pas alerter les autres. En effet, Ollie et Schneider discutaient sur des chaises longues au bord de l'eau en sirotant des boissons fraîches, Flake faisait la planche et Paul tentait de le faire couler comme un gamin. Il sourit en y repensant avant de voir le brun hocher la tête.

\- Il ne l'a pas mal pris, il a seulement rigolé en me balançant une connerie sur le célibat. J'ai été voir ailleurs le temps que ça se calme.

Paul ajouta quitte à enfoncer le clou :

\- Je reconnais que Laurence était superbe. Pas de chance pour toi si tu as eu envie d'une femme déjà casée.

Déjà qu'il ne riait pas, le regard de Richard noircit en fixant le vide et força Paul à méditer sur ses mots. Voyant son compagnon fermer les yeux en serrant les lèvres, il eut un accès de colère.

\- Reesh, non !

\- Si ! regretta le brun.

\- Je ne le crois pas, tu l'as sautée ?

Scandalisé, Paul lui serra les épaules avant de demander avec hargne :

\- Quand ?

Il réitéra sa question en se glissant à sa gauche.

\- Le jour même. Vous n'étiez plus là quand je suis revenu à la piscine, juste elle.

\- Till avait proposé de nous faire écouter des paroles qu'il avait écrites. Vous l'avez fait pendant ce temps-là ? Tsss... et où ?

\- Dans la piscine.

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Paul se sentit mal pour Till.

\- De mieux en mieux, en plein air et à la vue de tous. En plus d'être inconscient, c'est sale et malhonnête. Je t'aurai frappé si je ne t'aimais pas autant. Putain mais Richard, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? Ton meilleur ami t'invite chez lui et tu baises sa copine dès qu'il a le dos tourné.

Après un sermon de cinq minutes sur le sexe et ses frontières, Landers le laissa respirer.

\- Et Till le sait ?

\- Pas que je sache, il n'en a jamais parlé mais je me posais souvent la question en le regardant.

Paul grogna encore une fois en passant ses mains derrière sa tête.

\- Je n'avais pas de gonzesse non plus et je n'en faisais pas une montagne. On a toujours aimé les femmes sans avoir besoin d'elles pour s'amuser, ne dis pas le contraire. Comment ça t'est passé par la tête ? C'est ta bite qui commande ? Faut dire que te connaissant, Till aurait du se méfier aussi... et elle, mais quelle pouffiasse !

Stupéfait, Richard s'enfonça la tête dans les épaules.

\- Ne lui jette pas la pierre, c'est ma faute.

Paul le fusilla du regard pour la première fois de sa vie tel que Richard en eut des sueurs froides.

\- Pourquoi toi seulement ? Tu l'as violée ?

Semblant vexé, le plus jeune eut une grimace de dégoût bien qu'il tarda à répondre.

\- Mais non !

\- Alors elle est responsable aussi. Elle avait un mec et ce mec, c'était notre ami. Elle a couché avec toi de son plein gré alors elle est fautive.

\- J'avoue que j'ai un peu forcé les choses au début mais...

\- Quoi ?

Paul l'avait coupé en lui frappant l'épaule.

\- Et tu me dis que tu ne l'as pas violée, salaud !

\- Laisse-moi terminer avant de m'attaquer.

Dubitatif, Paul hésita à le faire mais s'y résolut.

\- Elle faisait des longueurs quand je suis revenu. Vous n'étiez plus là alors j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle n'entendait rien. J'ai attendu qu'elle sorte la tête de l'eau, sauf que mon érection est revenue. Après, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis retrouvé dans l'eau complètement habillé et je me suis placé sur sa trajectoire. J'ai attendu qu'elle me fonce dedans et quand elle est remontée à la surface, elle a commencé à s'excuser en rigolant. Je lui ai demandé où vous étiez et elle m'a dit pour le studio. Je suis resté sans rien dire et elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais fringué. Là, je l'ai attrapée et embrassée. Elle résistait alors je l'ai plaquée au bord et je me suis collé à elle avant de baisser son maillot de bain et mon short. Elle a menacé de crier alors je l'ai embrassée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Quand je l'ai entendue gémir, je n'ai pas résisté plus longtemps et je l'ai...

Les larmes aux yeux, Paul n'arriva plus à le regarder.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu commences vraiment à me faire peur. Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? T'as violé cette femme, pauvre queutard.

Bien qu'il fut choqué d'entendre cela, Richard continua de protester.

\- Elle a fini par aimer ça, elle me matait aussi quand on est arrivés. C'est vrai que je l'ai détournée de Till mais elle a arrêté de se débattre...

\- Parce que tu avais la toute-puissance, elle n'avait pas ta force alors c'était le seul moyen pour que ça finisse vite. Richard, putain ! Non seulement tu as poignardé ton meilleur ami dans le dos mais en plus tu as abusé d'une femme. Un gémissement n'est pas forcément un signe de plaisir et tu le sais. Si elle résistait, c'était pour Till et pour son amour-propre. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux des femmes. Tu as manqué de beaucoup étant jeune alors maintenant que tu as l'habitude d'avoir ce que tu veux, tu te frustres quand on te le refuse. Laurence t'a dit non et tu aurais du t'y tenir. Tu l'as poussée à être infidèle en la coinçant, je n'appelle pas ça du consentement. La volonté des autres ne compte plus quand monsieur a envie de baiser, hein ?

"Et moi qui croyais que tu n'avais rien d'un violeur" pensa Paul. Richard muré dans le silence, il poursuivit sa leçon de morale.

\- Je m'aperçois que tu as trop tendance à insister quand les femmes te disent non. Laurence, Karen... dis-toi que tu ne peux pas toutes les avoir, tu n'as pas besoin de ça. C'était la copine de Till, bordel !

Sentant leur début de relation éclater comme du verre, Richard n'osa plus le regarder car il savait que dorénavant, Paul serait plein de mauvaises pensées à son égard. Blasé, il ordonna d'une petite voix :

\- Laisse-moi.

Alors qu'il voulut s'allonger, Paul le retint.

\- Reesh, écoute. Je veux bien admettre que Laurence ait fini par se laisser faire, je l'ai vue te mater aussi et c'était clair qu'elle te trouvait à son goût. Sauf qu'elle a fini par redescendre sur terre. Avoir passé des mois sans tirer ton coup ne te donnait pas le droit de lui sauter dessus. Quand j'ai parlé à Till de ce que tu avais fait à Karen, il m'a dit que c'était un fantasme de la cinquantaine pour changer ta routine. C'est vrai ?

\- J'aimerai tant revenir en arrière.

\- Pour effacer ce que tu as fait ?

\- Redevenir celui que j'étais avant.

Paul constata que ses regrets semblaient antérieurs au premier dérapage.

\- Moi j'aime le Richard de maintenant comme celui d'avant, tu n'as pas besoin de revenir dans le passé.

\- Mais ça me manque tellement...

\- De même, mais ça ne sert à rien de changer à nos âges si c'est en mal. Regarde comment tu traites les femmes. Tu as tellement envie de te sentir vivant que tu régresses niveau manières, ce côté polygame te rend égoïste. Soit tu les trompes alors que votre relation est officielle, soit tu les prends un soir sans même te demander si ton ignorance leur fera du mal. Autrefois tu aimais les femmes, aujourd'hui tu veux seulement les baiser. Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir à quel point le rejet peut faire souffrir un être humain !

Hanté par son aveu, Richard s'allongea face au mur sans s'intéresser lorsque Paul claqua des doigts.

\- Au fait, comment on a pu louper tes fringues mouillées ? songea Paul.

Persuadé qu'ils se tenaient à nouveau à mille lieues l'un de l'autre sentimentalement, Richard laissa une larme filer de son œil droit jusqu'au gauche, atteignant finalement le lit.

\- Réponds, au point où tu en es...

\- Vous étiez dans la maison, j'ai vite séché en sortant de l'eau et je me suis cassé parce que j'ai eu honte.

\- Quel con ! Et Laurence, pourquoi elle est restée muette quand on est revenus ?

Regrettant son agressivité verbale alors qu'il avait senti le ton larmoyant de Richard, Paul allait se radoucir mais une voix plus agressive encore les surprit.

\- Elle avait décidé de se taire.

Richard se rassit en bondissant et Paul se figea de peur en voyant Till entrer dans la chambre le pas lourd. La porte ayant été entrouverte, il avait du écouter toute la conversation. Il ne fit aucun doute que la colère le rongeait, son corps tremblait et il semblait vouloir tuer son ami du regard.

\- Tu as vraiment été lâche pour attendre autant avant de parler, Richard.

\- Tu étais au courant ? s'enquit Paul avec compassion.

Déjà que Richard se sentait menacé, Lindemann réduisit davantage leur distance sans cacher son envie de lui lever la main dessus. Précautionneusement, Paul tenta d'attirer son attention pour le détourner en cas d'assaut.

\- Tu as entendu quoi ?

L'aîné ne laissa pas les yeux de son meilleur ami tranquilles et semblait vouloir les lui arracher, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se montrer respectueux avec celui qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- Rien que je ne sache déjà. Je suis au courant de tout ce qui touche à ma famille, le bon comme le mauvais. Vous êtes ma famille, je m'en veux juste de n'avoir rien remarqué ce jour-là.

En proie aux doutes, Paul vit Richard reculer jusqu'à l'angle comme il l'avait fait en pleine ivresse.

\- Tu as dit que Laurence était partie un jour et que tu ne l'avais jamais revue. Pas un mot, rien, alors comment tu l'as su ? demanda Paul.

Menaçant, l'aîné se pencha vers Richard, devant qui Paul jugea prudent de se placer pour calmer un inévitable accès de fureur.

\- J'aurai préféré que mon meilleur ami m'avoue sa traîtrise plutôt que l'entendre de la bouche de ma copine. Depuis le jour où je vous ai invités, elle n'était plus la même. Pas que je la connaissais sur le bout des doigts mais déjà quand j'ai parlé de réorganiser une journée comme ça plus tard avec vous parce que c'était super, elle a eu peur et le soir, elle a refusé une partie de jambes en l'air. Je n'ai pas pigé pourquoi et elle ne disait rien dessus, mais elle évitait le moindre contact physique. J'ai essayé de parler de chacun de vous séparément au fil du temps pour vérifier s'il était question d'un de mes amis. Et c'était toi, Richard. Toi, faire peur à une femme... J'ai cru halluciner puisque les femmes t'aiment un peu trop en général. J'ai pensé qu'elle avait sûrement remarqué ta queue dressée en la matant et que tu lui avais fait peur. Alors j'ai voulu la rassurer et lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre au cas où elle changerait d'avis. Mais du jour au lendemain, elle n'a plus donné signe de vie. Plus de réponse au téléphone, ni chez elle...

Alors qu'il s'était mis à pleurer au cours de son explication, Till s'assit au bord du lit en fixant le sol. Paul se positionna à genoux derrière lui et l'enserra doucement alors que Richard se sentit au bout de sa bassesse. Il les regardait depuis le coin, passant entièrement la couverture sur ses genoux comme pour se cacher.

\- Des mois plus tard, elle m'a enfin appelé. Elle s'est excusée mais elle pleurait, elle a vraiment du hésiter avant de téléphoner. Mais elle a été sincère et m'a raconté en détail comment ça s'est passé dans la piscine. J'étais...

Il orienta cette fêlure affective sur son visage vers celui qui l'avait provoquée et qui eut enfin la volonté d'affronter son regard.

\- J'avais la rage contre toi et pourtant, je refusais de croire que l'homme qui est comme un frère pour moi avait baisé la femme avec qui je sortais. Enfin quand je dis "baisé", c'est un bien grand mot parce qu'on sait tous les deux ce que tu as fait... violeur !

Richard perdit sa tête dans ses genoux et plaqua durement ses mains sur sa nuque comme pour se la briser. Peu envieux de l'état de Till, Paul lui posa une main sur le bras en vérifiant que personne d'autre ne passait la porte, puis demanda :

\- Alors elle a disparu parce qu'elle pensait que tu ne l'aurais pas crue ?

\- Non ! Elle est partie dès qu'elle a senti les premiers signes de la grossesse.

Paul eut un sursaut en se tournant vers Richard, dont les lèvres tremblèrent plus violemment que ses mains.

\- Oui, sale fumier, tu l'as mise enceinte ! répéta Till.

Pour soulager son chagrin, il lui envoya un coup de poing à la figure.

**à suivre...**


	7. Le ressentiment

Bien que Richard accepta la correction sans riposter, Paul garda Till à l'écart pour éviter une récidive. Surtout, il veilla à être correctement informé concernant la dernière déclaration.

\- Tu es sûr que Richard est le père ?

\- J'ai toujours été parano sur les contraceptifs, ça ne pouvait pas être moi et Laurence était une femme fidèle, trop même. Elle me suppliait de lui faire un enfant, elle insistait malgré mes refus.

Richard se tut en réalisant à quel point cette pauvre femme qu'il avait salie aimait son meilleur ami et avait du souffrir en décidant de disparaître de sa vie. Il réprima son envie de vomir mais se mordit discrètement le genou. Préférant le laisser hors de son champ visuel, Paul posa à Till la question qui lui retournait l'estomac :

\- Elle a du avorter alors ?

Lindemann s'égara dans ses pensées noires et un couinement se fit entendre de Richard alors qu'il se mettait aussi la mort d'un enfant sur les épaules.

\- Comme j'ai dit, j'en ai entendu suffisamment. C'est vrai qu'elle a fini par se laisser faire mais c'était justement dans son intérêt.

Richard fronça les sourcils, si perplexe qu'il dut se faire entendre.

\- Je... Till, je comprends rien.

\- Je dois dire que moi non plus, de quel intérêt tu parles ? Finir plus vite ? suivit Paul.

L'aîné perdit toute maîtrise de sa colère lorsqu'il échoua dans sa tentative d'ignorer celui qui l'avait trahi. Il lui attrapa la gorge sans trop la serrer mais Paul fut obligé d'intervenir avant de voir la situation se dégrader plus encore. La musculature de Lindemann lui posa un problème et il s'estima chanceux que Richard ne se défende pas.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Till, s'il te plaît.

Il ne put le tenir à une distance raisonnable que lorsque Richard gémit sous les doigts qui firent plus pression.

\- Je suis dans mon droit, faux frère ! grogna le chanteur envers son meilleur ami.

\- C'est vrai mais ça ne résoudra rien.

Lindemann écouta le plus sage et reprit contenance autant que la situation lui en donna l'occasion, même si les pleurs de son ami vis-à-vis de son crime le firent davantage fulminer. Paul savait que Richard méritait son sort mais le voir prendre des coups physiques comme émotionnels était dur au moment où leur relation changeait.

\- Voilà ce que je voulais dire... le début reste une agression pour moi mais à partir du moment où elle n'a plus résisté, c'était justement pour avoir l'occasion de tomber enceinte. Voilà l'intérêt et c'est pour ça qu'elle a fini par te paraître réceptive.

L'air stupéfait de ses amis l'incita à développer alors que Paul semblait sur le point de faire un malaise tant il s'égarait. Ils écoutèrent donc la suite. Réalisant que ce serait sa seule occasion de tomber enceinte, et malgré que ce fut de Richard, Laurence s'était laissée faire en rendant caresses et baisers pour encourager l'homme à ne pas faire marche arrière au moment où elle se résignait justement. Mais avoir atteint son objectif n'avait en rien atténué son dégoût d'elle-même suite à ce jour, ainsi que sa peur de Richard et sa culpabilité d'avoir trompé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Paul cacha difficilement son soulagement en supposant :

\- Alors elle l'a gardé ?

Il s'abstint de toute expression faciale car ça restait une trahison envers Till mais au moins, l'enfant était en vie. Cette naissance, bien qu'étant l'issue d'un viol, avait du redonner un peu de baume au cœur à Laurence. Le chanteur enfin calmé, il tourna le dos à Richard et regarda droit devant lui en prenant un ton aussi détaché que possible.

\- On s'aimait, pourtant je savais que ça n'aurait pas duré entre nous puisque je ne la rendais pas heureuse. On avait une bonne différence d'âge et elle voulait un bébé à tout prix alors que moi non. Elle voulait être mère et sachant que je ne voulais plus d'enfant à mon âge, elle t'a laissé faire. C'est une chose dont elle s'est sentie coupable après, elle avait peur de me le dire. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, tu te serais senti moins mal alors que tu as fait quelque chose de dégueulasse. Tu aurais cherché à la revoir pour t'excuser, entamer une relation bidon ou pour te donner l'illusion d'être un homme ou un père responsable, mais peu importe car tu ne mérites pas de connaître cet enfant. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle ne t'aurait pas laissé faire.

Bien qu'il n'évoqua pas l'enfant en question, Richard posa la main sur son meilleur ami mais celui-ci évita brusquement tout contact, obligeant le plus jeune à se recroqueviller dans son coin.

\- Till, je te demande pardon ! pleura t-il.

Il ne récolta qu'un regard dur.

\- Tu crois franchement que je veux entendre ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait prendre de force dans une piscine par un animal en rut. Elle ne s'est laissée faire que pour avoir l'occasion d'être enceinte mais tu as quand même commis un crime ce jour-là. Au final, elle a fini par avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Tu ne mérites pas de te sentir mieux, mais elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle ne t'en veut pas. Ne relève pas les yeux trop vite, connard, parce que moi je t'en veux. Par contre, elle m'a dit qu'avant de lui sauter dessus, tu avais l'air à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Richard évita curieusement son regard et Paul en profita pour couper leur interaction.

\- Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

\- Elle va bien. Célibataire pour l'instant, elle dit qu'elle m'aime encore et qu'elle regrette d'être partie. Elle s'occupe du petit toute seule mais elle est heureuse de l'avoir.

Une lueur de joie transforma le teint de Kruspe et sans le vouloir, il afficha un petit sourire.

\- C'est un garçon ? demanda t-il.

Il savait que Till ne répondrait pas, déjà que lui allait souffrir en sachant qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais son enfant... c'étaient deux parties de son châtiment.

\- Quand Laurence m'a appelé, je lui ai proposé de revenir en disant que s'il le fallait, on se serait occupés du petit ensemble en te cachant la vérité. Même si elle hésite, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait envie que tu les approches tous les deux.

Bien que le guitariste était heureux pour le bonheur de la jeune femme, il souffrait des mots de Till. En revanche, Paul avait tiqué sur autre chose.

\- Tu as parlé au présent, tu veux dire qu'elle hésite encore en ce moment ?

L'aîné hocha la tête, soutenant que lui aussi hésitait à cause de Richard.

\- Peu importe. Sache que si Laurence a passé l'éponge, ce n'est pas mon cas et je ne te pardonnerai jamais un coup pareil.

\- MERDE, J'AI COMPRIS ! hurla le brun, les larmes aux yeux.

Paul bondit sur place à cause de ce hurlement mais en dépit de ses remords apparents, l'aîné ne le laissa pas s'en tirer.

\- Richard ! J'espère par-dessus tout que tu ne bondis pas sur les femmes quand tu penses qu'elles ont envie de toi, parce que c'est uniquement la réponse que donnerait un détraqué sexuel.

Les lèvres tremblantes, le guitariste était à deux doigts de sortir de ses gonds mais il serra les poings.

\- Va te faire foutre, Lindemann.

Il arracha son paquet de cigarettes de la table de nuit et se rendit à sa fenêtre pour fumer, refusant de traverser la maison au risque de croiser un des autres. Ses amis se jetèrent un regard vide dans ce silence gêné avant que Till n'évacue la chambre, incapable de supporter sa vue. Cependant, il rappela à Paul depuis la porte qu'il n'avait pas masqué le suçon dans son cou avant de prendre son petit déjeuner et ce dernier s'estima heureux que les autres dormaient encore. Paul eut le temps de prendre sa douche puisque Richard se renferma en ne faisant qu'enchaîner les cigarettes, sans même une réaction en entendant son amant lui conseiller de modérer avant de manquer. Le guitariste était mentalement ailleurs, à des millions de kilomètres de cet endroit et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin de quoi lui avait parlé l'autre homme avant de passer la porte de la salle de bain, il termina sa cigarette puis franchit la fenêtre pour aller dans son repère.

Expirant l'air qui recouvrait son épiderme découvert, Kruspe enchaîna deux cigarettes en s'injuriant face à tout ce dans quoi il avait échoué. Alors que Paul l'avait trouvé trop cruel envers lui-même, il devait avoir changé de jugement maintenant.

\- Hé !

Sursautant d'être interrompu par Paul, il évita son regard en se demandant combien de temps il était resté seul. "Tiens, ma présence ne te dégoûte plus ?" pensa t-il en retenant ses nerfs à bout. Alors que Paul vint s'asseoir sur la caisse près de lui, il ne s'étonna guère du manque de réactivité de l'autre homme. Cependant, il s'alarma car ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsqu'il était aussi muet.

\- Tu veux me dire à quoi tu penses ?

\- Je crois avoir assez vidé mon sac et m'être fait cracher dessus, je veux penser à autre chose.

Le ton offensif révéla à Paul la disparition de sa bonne humeur.

\- C'est normal que ça te tourmente.

"Remue le couteau, vas-y, je ne me sens pas assez mal" pensa Richard sans se rendre compte qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Voyant ça, Paul lui frotta le dos en gardant une certaine distance.

\- La journée risque d'être longue pour toi, mais tu pourras penser à autre chose quand on sera là-bas ce soir. D'accord ?

\- Ce sera sans moi.

Paul fit la moue bien qu'il s'y attendait.

\- Allez, viens quand même. Tu as décidé d'avouer ce que tu as fait et même si c'est troublant, tu as voulu être honnête avec moi. C'est vrai que Till aurait du être le premier à l'entendre mais maintenant, on sait qu'il était déjà au courant. N'écoute pas ce qu'il t'a dit, ça lui passera avec le temps.

Recrachant sa fumée, Richard le regarda enfin.

\- C'était il y a six ans, Paul. Si depuis ce temps il n'a pas passé l'éponge, il ne le fera jamais et j'en ferais de même à sa place.

\- Tu as ramené le sujet sur le tapis aujourd'hui et comme tu lui avais caché, ça l'a foutu en boule et il faut le comprendre. C'est ton meilleur ami et tu lui as flanqué un coup de poignard.

Entendre ça à nouveau enfonça Richard dans sa culpabilité et il demanda avec appréhension :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ?

\- Il ne va rien se passer.

Tranchante et décisive, telle fut la réponse de Paul. "Je parlais de nous deux" pensa Kruspe avant de réaliser que Paul l'avait sûrement deviné et avait parlé vite afin de laisser Richard entrevoir la réponse dans le ton. Si tel était le cas, peut-être cette histoire l'avait frappé au point de vouloir en finir avec lui avant même d'avoir commencé. Blessé bien qu'il s'y attendait, Richard resta silencieux alors que l'image du miroir brisé lui revint en tête. "Peut-être même que tu faisais semblant de vouloir de moi... alors ça va t'arranger, hein ?" pensa t-il, parano tout à coup. Il refusa cependant de penser que c'était fichu et décida de faire comme si tout roulait pour éviter de se tromper au cas où. Il préférait être sûr si cela devait arriver, donc l'entendre par Paul de vive voix. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le courage de tenter le moindre contact physique avec lui de crainte d'être repoussé.

\- Je vais aller lui parler ! souffla Paul.

Le laissant broyer du noir, il partit retrouver Till qui risquait de projeter sa colère inutilement sur les autres à leur réveil. Il le trouva sans mal dans la cuisine, ce dernier admirant la nature à travers la fenêtre. Il ne dit rien mais passa à côté pour éviter de le surprendre car cela devenait une mauvaise habitude. Il s'occupa à l'imiter, attendant que l'aîné ne fasse le premier pas.

\- Toi aussi ça te fait bizarre de regarder par la fenêtre ? demanda le chanteur après quelques secondes.

\- Oui ! Dire que la dernière fois, on était derrière à regarder l'autre andouille faire des câlins à une inconnue...

Paul sourit légèrement avant de lui pincer sournoisement les fesses pour plaisanter.

\- Hé !

Prononçant des excuses avec une once de malice, Paul continua sur le sujet tant que Till semblait enclin à s'y prêter.

\- Je viens de penser à une chose, quand on les regardait... tu as dit qu'étant jeunes, on faisait des conneries mais pas à la vue des autres. C'est complètement faux parce qu'on s'est déjà tous envoyés au moins une femme devant les autres rien qu'en faisant la fête. Richard même plus que nous tellement il se jetait sur les bouteilles et la came. On évitait de se reluquer par politesse sauf en cas de taquinerie mais on l'a tous fait, même Ollie.

\- J'avais dit le contraire ? s'étonna Till.

Lindemann supposa avoir parlé sous le coup des circonstances et reconnut s'être trompé. Par contre, avoir parlé de Richard lui redonna une poussée d'adrénaline et il donna un coup de pied dans le lave-vaisselle. Prudemment, Paul le retourna et lui prit les bras. Il savait comment agir avec lui car contrairement à Kruspe, Till n'était ni imprévisible ni incontrôlable. C'était une force mais surtout une douceur de la nature, il n'aimait pas les problèmes car à vingt-trois ans, il avait causé de sérieux dommages physiques à un imbécile qui avait insulté sa mère.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris ce jour-là et personne ne doit le défendre. Je pense juste qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

Till hocha tristement la tête.

\- Je sais.

\- Et à toi non plus, il t'aime trop.

\- J'ai entendu tout ce qu'il a dit et je suis reconnaissant qu'il ait fini par parler mais... je n'arrête plus d'y penser. C'est mon meilleur pote, mon petit frère et... il a violé ma copine. Je dois faire quoi moi ?

Il dégagea immédiatement ses larmes de peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans plus de réponse, Paul l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je suis avec toi. Ce n'est pas pour noircir le tableau que je t'en parle, mais il faut empêcher qu'il refasse une connerie.

\- Comme briser un miroir pour se couper ? Un gosse trouverait mieux que ça.

\- Non, je parle de... S'il te plaît, faut gérer ça dans la tranquillité sinon ça finira mal pour quelqu'un ! supplia presque Paul.

Il se gifla d'avoir failli en dire trop mais il voulait à tout prix calmer les siens. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en la stabilité de Richard et s'il en venait aux mains avec Till dans les prochains jours, tout le groupe en supporterait les conséquences.

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait à Laurence qui me met en rogne, pas le fait qu'il se soit tapé ma copine. Il lui a quand même fait du mal moralement, elle a jeté l'éponge en espérant avoir ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde... mais elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire si j'avais accepté d'avoir un enfant avec elle.

Paul ne cacha pas sa colère soudaine et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Till ! Ne te rends coupable de ça, Richard est le seul fautif.

\- C'est quoi dans ton cou ?

Absorbés par leur discussion et la vue extérieure, aucun n'avait entendu Flake entrer. Curieux, il désignait la marque que Paul avait encore oublié de couvrir et ce dernier se mit à rougir alors que Till soufflait en murmurant "je t'avais prévenu". Schneider arriva ensuite et voulut évidemment mettre son grain de sel. Intéressé, il s'approcha de Landers avec un déhanché provocateur et passa un doigt sur la marque. Paul grogna intérieurement, cet endroit appartenait maintenant à Richard.

\- C'est récent, vous avez osé faire la fête sans nous ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais faire la tronche.

\- Pareil, vous auriez pu nous attendre...

\- On n'a rien fait, je l'avais déjà avant ! improvisa Paul.

Schneider lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Mouai ! En tout cas c'est une tigresse pour te bouffer comme ça. Elle s'appelle comment ?

"Elle s'appelle Richard" pensa Lindemann en souriant.

\- Ça dépend. Rappelle-moi le prénom de ta mère ?

Alors que Till et Flake durent s'accrocher en partant dans un fou rire, Paul fut fier de sa provocation mais le batteur plissa les yeux.

\- Je te réserve la tienne.

Ils grognèrent car bien évidemment, Paul ne pouvait rien dire. Cependant, Flake se frotta la mâchoire.

\- Sinon Till... vous étiez enlacés quand je suis arrivé ! dit-il.

\- Continue comme ça ! rit le chanteur.

La journée ne fut pas réjouissante car Richard resta dans sa chambre. Les autres voulant faire des choses ensemble, l'écart de Kruspe leur laissa juste penser qu'il était encore malade. Paul fit des détours pour jouer le jeu et ne pas le laisser seul mais son silence persistant à son égard l'angoissait. Mais malgré son humeur taciturne, Richard vit à quel point il se donnait du mal rien que pour lui changer les idées et même s'il ne savait pas où en était leur relation, il décida de sortir un peu de sa carapace. Hésitant et fuyant sur les sujets personnels, il sentit au fur et à mesure Paul lui passer une main derrière la tête. Cet homme parvenait à le détendre comme jamais alors que des pensées moroses lui donnaient envie de replonger. Croisant leurs regards blasés, Richard ne s'attendait pas au baiser qu'il reçut ensuite. La ferveur à laquelle il eut droit lui redonna espoir car l'homme qu'il aimait éperdument lui donnait le plus beau des encouragements. Malheureusement, le temps sembla passer plus vite après ça.

ooOOoo

Hésitant, Richard partit rejoindre les autres une demi-heure après leur départ et trouva facilement la place du village malgré la nuit qui tombait. Il n'avait eu qu'à suivre la mélodie folklorique résonnant dans les rues ainsi que les flèches sur les pancartes. Cherchant Paul ou Ollie, il déambula au milieu des villageois inconnus et bien que tous semblèrent accueillants, lui fut très mal à l'aise à l'idée de croiser leurs regards curieux et il évita toute prise de contact. Il avança en fixant le sol et les pieds dont il reconnaîtrait ceux de son groupe.

Il était inquiet depuis sa révélation. Il savait qu'il devait être honnête avec Paul mais rien de ce qu'il avait à dire n'était réjouissant. Les reflets sombres de son passé déteignaient sur son présent et il ne pouvait qu'en porter le poids. Il n'avait rien dit à ses deux amis pour ne pas qu'ils l'accusent de vouloir aléatoirement excuser son acte, mais son exposition prolongée au soleil mêlée à un coup de chaleur dû à son érection avaient été les causes de son déraillement. Se sentant physiquement mal à ce moment, il avait choisi de mouiller son corps en totalité mais aussi de faire partir son désir avec la source qui l'avait provoqué. Il savait qu'il aurait du se désaltérer, rester à l'ombre et retenir - voire satisfaire seul - sa poussée malvenue, mais le tout lui avait vite ôté toute réflexion saine et il n'avait pu faire le bon choix. Rentré chez lui, il avait brisé tous les miroirs en hurlant et suite à ce drame, il avait pratiquement déserté sa maison en dehors des jours où il gardait Maxime, dormant chez des maîtresses ou à l'hôtel. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pu expliquer à sa fille ce qui était arrivé aux miroirs. Le temps lui ayant imposé le souvenir de la piscine, il avait aussi commencé à boire.

Maintenant, il ne croisait presque plus l'homme qu'il aimait et avait l'impression que Paul l'évitait, qu'il en avait peur et honte. Alors qu'il perdit espoir de trouver un des siens, il pensa à retourner à la maison afin de se cacher de tous ces regards au premier abord agressifs pour lui de par leurs sourires persistants. Il détestait être fixé ainsi. Il se fraya un passage au milieu de cette petite foule pourtant joviale, puis finit par entendre la voix enfantine de son petit ami.

\- Reesh !

Adossé à un arbre plus loin, Paul lui faisait signe d'approcher et bien qu'il parut préoccupé par sa tristesse apparente, il sourit tendrement.

\- Content que tu aies changé d'avis !

Lorsqu'il l'informa que les autres - même Oliver - étaient partis se mêler aux villageois, Richard contourna légèrement le sujet menant à Till et fit comme s'il ne s'était pas perdu dans ses pensées. Mettant la dispute dans un coin de sa tête, il espéra passer une soirée agréable rien qu'avec Paul. Bien qu'il aimait ses amis, il n'avait besoin que de lui ce soir et espérait l'avoir, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de procéder : la douceur.

\- Je voulais être avec toi, tu me manquais.

Il fit un pas de plus vers Paul mais hésita à trop l'approcher, mal à l'aise d'être entreprenant alors qu'il se voyait rejeté à petit feu. Paul savait qu'il avait la tête ailleurs mais préféra le détendre car après tout, ils étaient là pour ça. Une fois Richard à portée de murmure, il fit un petit pas vers lui et répondit :

\- Coquin, on se câlinait il y a moins d'une heure.

Considérant ce pas comme un appel, Kruspe regarda autour de lui et le fixa d'un air envieux.

\- Oui, mais sache que je suis déjà en manque de toi.

Comme preuve, il le fit doucement contourner l'arbre qui était assez large pour les cacher. Intrigué sans s'encombrer d'appréhensions, Paul se laissa faire en succombant à son sourire charmeur. Ils savourèrent l'ombre, seuls les yeux clairs de Kruspe reflétant quelques luminosités scintillantes derrière l'arbre. Plongeant dans son regard serein et brillant, Paul caressa son visage avant de le sentir faire de même. Les festivités proches et la gaieté locale ne les empêchèrent pas de se propulser dans un monde où ils ne furent que tous les deux. Tentant le tout pour le tout, Richard embrassa Paul en se serrant contre lui. Sentant sa réceptivité, il fondit dans son cou pour écouter sa respiration, respirant aussi son parfum.

Abrégeant leur intimité par égard pour les autres, Landers l'embrassa puis proposa de traverser la place pour les rejoindre. Ces derniers saluaient les paysans qui répondaient chaleureusement malgré la différence de langues. Bien que les divertissements furent prenants, Paul ressentit une envie soudaine : être seul avec Richard. En effet, voyant à quel point Till le dévisageait, il ne voulait pas en voir un exploser en public. Il reconduisit donc Richard contre l'arbre devant le regard curieux de Flake, Till prétextant un mal de tête chez le guitariste. La soirée filant, Richard parut ailleurs malgré la compagnie de Paul qui soupçonna que les regards du chanteur y avaient été pour beaucoup. Kruspe s'effaça mentalement comme s'il ne supportait plus la compagnie des gens. Alors qu'ils auraient pu côtoyer ce peuple isolé et serviable, Richard s'ennuyait. Fait aggravé lorsqu'un homme immense d'une quarantaine d'années, barbu et à l'allure sauvage vint discuter avec eux... en russe. En effet, Paul avait pu distraire Richard en lui disant des mots doux dans une langue que son amant ne comprenait pas et alors que cela fonctionnait, il se renfrogna en voyant l'inconnu. Néanmoins, sa compagnie fut tellement appréciée par Paul que Richard se lassa de cette langue et disparut au bout de quelques minutes sans attirer l'attention. Ce colossal paysan avait saisi l'opportunité d'aider une personne à s'intégrer, ce que Richard n'avait pas interprété de la même manière. Le saluant poliment à la fin de la discussion, Paul chercha Richard sans succès et prévint les autres qu'il rentrait car il était fatigué. "Si ça se trouve, il m'a prévenu qu'il rentrait et je n'ai rien entendu" se reprocha le guitariste. Persuadé de cela, il avait pourtant peur à cause du pont et y passa avant de rentrer. Il détestait savoir Kruspe seul depuis l'autre nuit mais ne put s'en empêcher même si le pont était à l'opposé de la place, la maison au milieu. Rien ! Il souffla de soulagement face au vide de pierres bien que l'obscurité masquait considérablement les environs, mais il rentra au moins avec l'espoir de retrouver Richard pour finir cette nuit avec lui.

Arrivé, il ne s'annonça pas au cas où il serait endormi puis alla vers sa chambre. Dans le dernier couloir, ses sourcils se froncèrent en reconnaissant non pas des gémissements, mais de forts halètements et chocs corporels. Il fulmina immédiatement et pressa le pas avant de s'arrêter derrière la porte pour être fixé. L'ayant déjà vu et entendu faire, il reconnut le plaisir dans les grognements de Richard. Contenant sa rage, il ouvrit brusquement la porte avant de trouver son amant en plein ébat furieux avec Thea. Celle-ci le chevauchait sauvagement pendant qu'il grognait entre ses seins en lui tirant les cheveux en arrière :

\- Tu aimes ça, oui !

Blessé, Paul cracha :

\- C'est quoi ton problème, Richard ?

Le temps s'arrêta dans la chambre mais Thea reprit ses esprits. Atterrée par son irruption, elle attira le drap pour se recouvrir alors que Richard ne s'occupait pas de Paul. Comme s'il était dans un état second, il la caressa sous les yeux de Paul et voulut l'allonger mais Thea refusa par pudeur avant de se dégager. Paul se planta près du lit et bouscula Richard, qui se laissa faire.

\- Putain de salope en manque, je te parle.

Thea se rhabilla dès lors que Paul lui désigna agressivement la porte. Elle ne tenait pas à se frotter à sa colère contrairement à Richard qui resta planté à le fusiller du regard.

\- Tu es rentré exprès pour la foutre sur tes cuisses ?

\- Pas du tout ! Si tu étais arrivé plus tôt, tu m'aurais vu la prendre à quatre pattes.

CLAC

Après une violente gifle, Richard déglutit et Thea commença à se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas entre eux. Elle ralentit ses gestes pour tendre une oreille inquiète vers leurs intonations.

\- Me faire du mal avec ce plan cul était ton but de la soirée ?

Pour appuyer ses mots, il gifla encore Kruspe qui resta immobile malgré un serrage de mâchoire. En revanche, Thea afficha son incompréhension une fois Paul assis très près de Richard et lorsqu'elle défia sa fureur, il se tourna vers elle et attrapa violemment sa main pour exposer l'alliance qu'elle osait porter en étant infidèle. Thea sembla enfin se poser la question appropriée dans sa tête. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec son bel inconnu, qui lui-même eut du mal à ôter la main de Paul de sur elle pour éventuellement la protéger, elle sortit après s'être entièrement revêtue et les hommes ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux.

\- Joli lotus... mais malsain. Voilà pourquoi tu as disparu comme un voleur, il fallait à tout prix que tu la tires ! tempêta Landers.

Récupérant, Kruspe semblait peu scrupuleux.

\- Je l'ai croisée en rentrant, mais demande-toi qui est le voleur entre nous. Tu devrais retourner avec ce blond, vous aviez l'air de beaucoup vous entendre.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu le sais, il avait apparemment plus de conversation que moi. Si je le croise dans les prochains jours, je le traîne vers le pont et il passe par-dessus.

Enragé, Paul attrapa son pantalon au sol et lui jeta au visage :

\- Putain d'hypocrite ! Ne change pas de sujet en me reprochant d'être aimable alors que tu viens de fourrer cette salope.

Richard ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il le vit serrer le poing comme accentuation mais resta silencieux.

\- T'es vraiment lâche de rejeter tout sur moi. Ce n'était qu'une fête, on était là pour se détendre et voir des gens. Si ce "blond" te sortait par les yeux, tu aurais du me le dire dès le début, je serai resté poli mais j'aurai fait gaffe à ma façon de lui répondre. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire de travers ? On avait la chance de voir quelqu'un qui parlait une langue partagée par l'un de nous. En plus, tu sais très bien que c'est ma façon de parler à tout le monde alors tu t'es énervé pour rien. Si c'est pour ça que tu as fini par la faire venir ici, c'est à moi de gueuler. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais tu ne fais que des conneries, tu risques d'attirer son mari ici. Vous êtes irrespectueux, ta chère Thea ose porter son alliance pendant que vous baisez. Vaut mieux pour toi qu'elle soit stérile parce que ce n'est pas ton cas. Laisse-moi deviner, c'est toujours ton rejet de l'amour auquel tu ne crois plus ? Si tu comptes aller voir ailleurs et me planter dans le dos, j'imagine que t'en as pas terminé... Ce n'est peut-être pas pour rien que Karen a perdu confiance.

\- Tu ignores ce que c'est que de n'avoir confiance en personne, même en soi.

\- C'est une raison pour aggraver ton cas ! ironisa Paul.

\- Je n'ai même plus l'impression de pouvoir aimer.

Paul croisa les bras.

\- Bah mince ! Tu te contredis quand tu bois alors... ou alors tu me baladais.

Richard posa une main sur son bras mais Paul garda un regard détaché.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne t'ai pas menti. Je le ressens mais je ne sais plus m'exprimer comme je devrais, c'est aussi pour ça que Karen a rompu. Faut dire qu'elle avait un tas de raisons. Au fond de moi, je me sentais changer et j'étais perdu à l'idée de me retrouver seul.

Décidant de s'abstenir de compassion non méritée, Paul ôta son bras et le regarda à peine. Il ne voulait en aucun cas apercevoir les yeux sur lesquels il fondait habituellement, raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas allumé la lumière. Richard l'avait blessé et cette fois, il allait en payer le prix.

\- Je crois seulement que tu as peur d'aimer parce que ça a mal fini les fois où tu as vraiment été amoureux, mais c'est ça d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu t'arrêtes au physique depuis, sans regarder plus loin et tu détruits tout. Que du plaisir physique mais tu ne ressens que la solitude en dehors. Pour toi, les femmes sont comme la musique. Ça te rend égoïste, tu prends tout ce qui te plaît. Tu disjonctes mais ça nous atteint tous. Concernant Laurence, c'est le coup de grâce pour ton meilleur pote.

Il fut satisfait de voir Richard baisser la tête. Ne voulant plus se disputer malgré sa douleur, il se raccrocha à ce qui le liait désormais à cet homme fragile et qu'il ne pouvait nier malgré sa haine : des sentiments limpides. Il le fixa en réalisant à quel point Richard les égarait tous les deux.

\- Plutôt mourir que revivre cet affrontement passé avec Till, vous vous êtes battus parce que tu ne voyais que toi. Ta créativité t'a placé des œillères et on en a tous souffert. Tes neurones fumaient, tu implosais alors tu as créé _Emigrate_ et tu as pu remonter la pente. Mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait de voir deux de ses meilleurs amis se battre comme des chiens. Et encore... Till a retenu ses coups parce que même si vous êtes gaulés comme des sportifs, il t'aurait écrasé comme une merde et vous étiez à deux doigts de recommencer ce matin. Tu dois réfléchir et arrêter de reproduire les erreurs passées, grandis. Tu continues de sauter tout ce qui bouge maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu cherches mon rejet. La foule te bouffe des yeux quand tu montes sur scène et tu as un entourage solide, mais tu recherches toujours la solitude en faisant le con. J'ai l'impression que tu ne sais même pas qui tu es.

Assumant ces vérités avec douleur, Richard sentit sa voix trembler.

\- Je sens le temps passer plus que n'importe qui. Ma vie a été un éclair et j'ai vécu plusieurs fois dans l'illusion que je croyais aimer une femme.

Paul balaya son sentiment d'illusion en l'expliquant par ce qu'il venait justement de lui faire subir.

\- Je ne veux pas passer ma vie seul mais je ne veux pas non plus la donner à une femme qui se sera mise avec moi pour ma célébrité. Je ne veux plus des groupies qui couchent pour se vanter auprès de leurs amies. Ça ne m'a jamais rendu heureux et j'en ai ras le cul d'imaginer que je vais crever seul parce que je ne sais plus aimer quelqu'un sans lui faire de mal.

Ce dernier se projetait à l'époque où il avait failli faire couler _Rammstein_. Bien qu'ils avaient déjà abordé ce sujet, il semblait ancré en Richard comme une maladie.

\- On a déjà parlé de tout ça le lendemain de ta cuite. C'est sûrement dur de ne pas se sentir aimé et d'avoir un besoin explosif de s'exprimer...

Les lèvres de Richard le firent taire avec peur et tendresse en dépit du froid installé entre eux, mais Paul l'éloigna en fermant les yeux.

\- Non !

Richard le regarda se relever, impuissant.

\- Ce serait trop facile.

Il sortit sans un regard de plus, laissant Richard seul pour réfléchir et ce dernier sut qu'il passerait la nuit seul ici. "Cette fois, tout est clair" pensa t-il en s'allongeant avec des sueurs froides.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, Paul profita du petit déjeuner de Doom, Flake et Ollie pour entraîner Till sur le porche. Il révéla avoir trouvé Richard au lit avec Thea car il avait besoin de conseils mais Till eut du mal à saisir sa colère car selon lui, Richard était incurable sexuellement.

\- Richard, putain ! Une queue sur pattes...

\- Till, ne dis pas ça.

\- De toute façon, je crois qu'il aurait fini par se la faire avant son départ. Bordel, on lui a pourtant fait la morale pour les préservatifs.

\- Mais comment il a pu devenir un salopard comme ça ?

Blasé, Landers donna un coup de pied dans le mur et sentit son aîné le prendre dans ses bras. Voyant à quel point Paul était anéanti vis-à-vis du comportement de Richard, Till comprit.

\- Brave Paul... pour réagir comme ça, je devine que vous êtes ensemble.

Gêné, le guitariste n'osa plus bouger. Il avait oublié de masquer ce détail dans ses émotions.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Ça te faisait rire de les voir à travers la fenêtre l'autre jour mais depuis qu'il a voulu te grimper dessus en disant qu'il t'aimait, vous n'êtes plus les mêmes. Tu l'aimes aussi et ça se voit. Tu passes ton temps avec lui, tu vas le voir dès qu'il devient bizarre et j'ai aussi remarqué que tu ne dors plus dans ta chambre.

\- Cette nuit, si ! grogna Paul.

Lindemann compatit tout en se moquant de sa "discrétion" en marchant sur la pointe des pieds, puis se renseigna à propos de Karen. Bien que le guitariste n'y pensait plus, il révéla leur rupture et le trompe-l'œil sous forme de baisers et roucoulades. Till déclara ce sujet comme clos et se focalisa sur la veille.

\- Vu sa peur, Thea ne reviendra pas.

Paul avait ricané en prononçant ces mots et Till s'en étonna sans le lui dire, se demandant si le plus jeune pouvait ressentir de la haine au point de vouloir du mal à une personne. Se posant sur la marche du haut, Till ferma les yeux et plaqua une main sur son front.

\- Il m'a dit avoir croisé Thea en revenant ici.

\- C'est possible. Je l'ai vue sur la place et elle se disputait avec son mec, ils attiraient l'attention d'ailleurs. Tu crois qu'elle a suivi Richard ?

Le regard mauvais, Paul grommela :

\- Va savoir ! Je ne pense pas qu'il avait ça en tête mais vu qu'il s'était énervé pour rien, il lui fallait une échappatoire et elle a été là.

\- En tout cas, ça voudrait dire qu'elle le provoque et ça devient dangereux. Si son mec l'avait suivie, il aurait pu la voir avec Richard et les suivre ici. Au fait, vous avez eu une dispute ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ça ?

Paul y réfléchit puis se gifla mentalement en réalisant avoir oublié de citer la source du dérapage de son petit ami.

\- C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit, un des villageois m'a abordé pendant la fête. J'étais derrière l'arbre avec Reesh.

Rougissant légèrement, il détailla :

\- Je le draguais avec des termes en russe pour le faire sourire un peu, et ça marchait mais un homme qui parlait russe aussi est venu nous saluer après m'avoir entendu. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour bavarder un peu. C'est normal, non ?

Fronçant les sourcils en regardant la porte, Till creusa la question.

\- Oui mais... un homme du genre gay ?

\- Non, juste poli. Son nom est Lars, il voulait faire connaissance. Bâti comme un guerrier viking, tu vois le genre ? Un colosse blond avec cheveux et barbe attachés, sourire sincère... Richard a filé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Tu en penses quoi ?

Alors que Paul était nerveux, Till rit doucement en lui prenant les épaules.

\- J'en pense que Richard a fait une méga crise de jalousie, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a ignoré quand tu l'as interrompu avec Thea.

Éberlué, Paul finit par secouer la tête en riant.

\- Infidèle comme il est, je n'y crois pas une seconde.

Après un sourire discret, Till le fit s'asseoir mais Paul se posa de façon à garder un œil sur la porte.

\- C'est une relation très différente que vous vivez et vous êtes des amis de longue date. Je pense qu'après la façon dont il t'a traité, Richard a du penser que tu finirais par vouloir te venger tôt ou tard.

\- Je l'ignore mais il m'a reproché mon laxisme après ça ! reconnut Landers.

\- Ben voilà ! Vu que c'est votre première relation homo, quoi de pire pour le blesser que le laisser penser que tu choisirais un autre homme que lui ? Il a du croire que ton laxisme était du bluff pour mieux lui renvoyer le bâton.

Atterré par son manque de réflexion profonde, Paul se demanda pourquoi rien de tout cela ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- Oh merde ! Voilà pourquoi il m'a conseillé de retourner le voir.

\- Son but à lui n'était pas de te faire souffrir. Tu parlais avec ce gars alors il n'était pas prévu que tu rentres tôt, Richard a juste trouvé une échappatoire avec Thea. Tout est sûr entre vous en dehors de ça ?

Paul confia ses moments d'incertitude ainsi que la brusquerie inconsciente de Kruspe.

\- Richard perd facilement le contrôle rien qu'en m'embrassant. J'ai peur quand il me touche et comme il le voit, il prend ses distances et pense que je doute de mes sentiments. Pour ne rien arranger, je suis parti en lui tournant le dos hier. Il a carrément menacé de faire passer Lars par-dessus le pont s'il le croisait tout près.

\- La jalousie peut rendre une personne dangereuse alors méfie-toi, parle-lui dès qu'il sera réveillé. Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Si je m'étais préparé à dire ça un jour... je l'aime à en crever.

Alors que ses yeux le brûlaient d'avoir avoué ses sentiments ainsi, Till le releva.

\- Mais malgré ça, tu dis que te le laisses peu te toucher alors comme tu crois qu'il le prend quand tu souris à un autre homme sous ses yeux alors que lui s'était retenu de toucher à Thea ? Jusqu'à hier !

Coupable, Paul déglutit avant de regarder la rue.

\- Il agit comme un mâle en chaleur qui bondit sur sa femelle alors après ce qu'on a entendu dernièrement, je panique vite. Il m'a dit qu'il saurait attendre mais je sens à sa façon de me toucher qu'il est à deux doigts de craquer. J'ai juste peur qu'il ne sache pas s'arrêter et qu'il me prenne comme un fou furieux si je le laisse faire.

Il vit Till expirer doucement.

\- Ah les mecs ! Fais-lui confiance, ton hésitation va juste lui faire du mal. Les gens l'ont énormément rejeté dans la vie et on le sait. Il risque de se poser des questions et d'hésiter aussi, il va désespérer et se demander s'il t'aime vraiment ou s'il te mérite. Il pourrait ne plus savoir qui il est si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, il a besoin d'espoir. C'est comme ça que certaines personnes dépriment et finissent par commettre l'irréparable. Richard peut être con, gamin et vaniteux mais on lui doit tout. Sans lui, on ne serait rien. Bon écoute, je retournerai à la fête du village demain avec les autres, profites-en pour passer du temps avec Richard et mettez tout à plat.

Alors que Paul repensait avec tristesse à la silhouette de Richard perchée sur le pont, il sourit à Till avant de lui tapoter l'épaule.

\- Tu as raison. Merci mon vieux, heureusement que tu es là.

Il retourna dans la maison avec le sourire puis se rendit là où Kruspe devait encore être : sa chambre. Fier de lui malgré le fossé creusé par le souvenir de Laurence, Till rentra également avant de voir Flake droit devant lui en train de lui adresser un regard étrange. Il sourit et désigna le couloir alors que Till commençait à s'inquiéter. Il avait tout entendu.

\- Tu ne diras rien, hein ? espéra Till.

Il fut soulagé et confiant face au hochement de tête négatif de son ami, de qui il n'attendait pas moins.

\- S'ils veulent le garder pour eux, c'est leur vie privée. Je ne savais pas que ça se produirait un jour même si j'y ai toujours cru. Ce sont mes amis. J'espère seulement que c'est du sérieux parce qu'ils méritent le meilleur. Ils ont tellement couru les femmes que s'ils n'ont pas trouvé de chaussures à leurs pieds, c'est peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour ça.

Ils retournèrent silencieusement dans la cuisine pour finir leur petit déjeuner, espérant que tout se passerait bien pour leurs amis.

**à suivre...**


	8. Des hauts et des bas

Malgré le vide de la chambre lorsque Paul entra, le jet de la douche lui parvint avec une sorte de plainte. Il frappa doucement et entra avec précaution dans la salle de bain avant de sentir son cœur se déchirer. Sous l'eau, Richard pleurait avec une intensité transpirant le désespoir. Paul sut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer car fier comme il était, il aurait masqué ses larmes. Il avait déjà vu des hommes succomber à leurs émotions, Richard également mais jamais de cette façon. Frappé, il referma et se déshabilla lentement le temps que sa peau ne se réchauffe dans la chaleur de la pièce. Ouvrant doucement le rideau, il aperçut le corps tremblant du guitariste tourné face au mur, puis entra en se retenant de saliver dessus en ce moment inopportun. Après avoir laissé l'eau le recouvrir de manière à avoir la même température corporelle que son compagnon, Paul saisit délicatement sa main droite qui menaçait de cogner le mur et déposa un baiser dans son dos.

\- Respecte un peu tes mains, monsieur le guitariste ! murmura t-il.

Richard restant sans réaction, Paul le contourna pour l'éveiller mais le fit violemment sursauter en lui posant une main sur le visage. Levant une main tout en gardant l'autre sur lui, Paul l'apaisa bien que cette peur momentanée s'était aussi emparée de lui.

\- C'est moi, tout va bien.

Kruspe réalisa la situation en le regardant de haut en bas. Alors que voir Paul nu sous la douche à ses côtés lui aurait remonté le moral la veille, il resta indifférent. "Till a raison, il est perdu. Il n'a même pas l'air de croire vraiment à ma présence" pensa Paul.

\- C'est vraiment moi ! insista t-il.

Le plus jeune toussa mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête à l'opposé, Paul devina pourquoi.

\- Pleurer, c'est être un homme.

Alors que Richard parvint à dissiper partiellement son chagrin, il sentit Paul se blottir contre lui mais ses tremblements s'accentuèrent.

\- Shhh... calme-toi.

\- Pour... pourquoi tu reviens ?

Heureux d'entendre enfin sa voix, Paul lui tourna le visage pour voir ses yeux. Ils étaient très rouges et Richard avait du mal à les garder ouverts. Avait-il eu du produit dans les yeux ou étaient-ce juste les pleurs ? Landers n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir. Tu vas m'éviter et me regarder de travers comme Till. Vous...

Paul ressentit une profonde douleur en entendant sa voix aiguë se couper mais resta lui-même pour l'encourager.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression. Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça hier ?

Omettant volontairement de mentionner Till qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur l'éventuelle raison, il aborda le sujet comme si cela venait de lui.

\- Sois franc avec moi. Est-ce que tu as agi par jalousie par rapport à cet homme ?

Malgré l'attente à laquelle il fit face, il sourit en voyant Richard acquiescer de la tête et sans détailler, le plus jeune fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

\- À mon tour, je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'éloignes aussi facilement de moi. Je te dégoûte tant que ça depuis que je t'ai raconté ce qui est arrivé avec Laurence ?

"Je n'y aurai pas coupé à celle-là" pensa Paul, nerveux mais heureux de tout confier à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Rien à voir. J'ai juste peur de ta façon précipitée de te lancer, comme hier contre le lavabo. Je vois bien que c'est dur pour toi de te retenir. Quand tu m'embrasses, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des semaines et quand tu me touches, tu me déshabilles pratiquement sur place. Je flippe à l'idée que tu m'allonges à la première occasion, c'est cette phase qui m'inquiète mais j'ai vu trop loin. Je t'ai carrément éloigné de moi en te privant de contact. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, je ne regarde pas ton passé ni tes erreurs. Je n'en parlerai que si toi tu veux en parler. Ce souvenir m'a fichu un coup évidemment, mais là il est question de nous...

Réduit au silence par un index tremblant sur ses lèvres, Paul sentit les mains de Richard passer de ses épaules à son cou. Frissonnant sous ce délice, il passa les doigts sous les yeux abîmés de Richard en lui demandant de les fermer. Réduisant ensuite leur espace jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur son visage, Paul décida de chasser ses craintes. Il inclina la tête brune, déposa un baiser sur chaque œil puis scella leurs lèvres avec douceur. Hésitant au début, Richard réagit en l'embrassant plus promptement au bout de quelques secondes et sentit les mains de Paul caresser ses pectoraux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Richard coupa l'eau et attrapa les fleurs de bain.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir vu que tu souffrais hier ! s'excusa Paul.

Prenant la fleur verte que Richard lui tendait, il veilla à ce que plus aucun silence ne règne entre eux.

\- Vouloir parler avec lui, c'était aussi pour t'échapper tellement tu me flanquais la frousse. J'avais peur de te le dire, j'aurai voulu qu'on en parle après mais tu es parti.

\- Je me contentais juste de ce que je pouvais avoir, je ne t'aurai pas demandé plus.

Kruspe afficha un petit sourire et Paul l'enserra fortement. Chacun versa ensuite son propre gel douche et Richard déposa un baiser timide sur le front de Paul, qui lui sourit.

\- J'ai trop de merdes en tête et le moral en miettes. Je vais te dire ce que tu veux entendre, j'espère. J'ai perdu le contrôle avec Karen quand elle a provoqué une dispute. Elle croyait de plus en plus ce que Loria avait dit sur moi à cause de quelques sautes d'humeur, mais je ne suis une brute au lit que si on me le demande. Il faut seulement que je m'abstienne de sexe si je suis énervé. Sinon tu auras droit à toute la douceur que tu veux, Paul. J'ai très envie de toi alors je reconnais que je suis légèrement pressant, jaloux, harceleur... mais si je te fais peur, tu peux mener la danse.

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, Paul sentit des frissons de plaisir le parcourir alors que le corps mousseux de Richard se plaqua contre le sien et que leurs organes génitaux se rencontrèrent. Après un doux baiser échangé, Paul demanda :

\- Tu me laisserais faire ?

\- Oui ! Ce sera quand tu voudras et comme tu voudras.

Dissimulant mal son émotion, Paul laissa ses mains dériver sur les fesses de Richard, lui provoquant un gémissement rauque.

\- Ces sont les mots plus les plus beaux que j'ai entendus dans ma vie.

Se plaquant entièrement contre Richard, il fit danser leurs langues dans une union plus profonde et passionnée que jamais. Leurs corps se frictionnèrent et une fois essoufflés, il lorgna son buste musclé avant de noter un détail.

\- Ça fait du bien de voir la nature refaire son oeuvre.

Richard sourit lorsque Paul caressa la pilosité de son torse.

\- Question d'esthétique pour mes tenues de scène ! sourit-il.

Paul laissa son regard glisser vers son sexe avant de se lécher la lèvre, de plus en plus envieux.

\- Mais la nature n'a pas disparu ici... et c'est tant mieux.

\- Je ne rase cet endroit que s'il le faut mais jamais en entier, les démangeaisons sont horribles.

\- Je te comprends.

Richard plaqua Paul au mur et leva leurs mains au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il passa ensuite sa jambe gauche derrière les plus fines pour caresser Paul avec son pied, forçant leurs organes génitaux à rester en contact. Paul était impressionné de voir Richard se contenir pour lui, même si son état émotionnel y était pour quelque chose. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long de celles de Richard au fur et à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifia. Elles passèrent sous ses bras et le long de ses hanches pour atterrir sur ses fesses. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant que cela ne finisse en câlin, puis Paul entendit Richard chantonner dans son cou. Se délectant de sa voix, il resta sans bouger de peur que cet instant ne finisse. Pour accentuer leur plaisir, il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing de Kruspe et ce dernier le sentit avec surprise commencer à lui frotter les cheveux, fermant les yeux pour ne pas en recevoir dedans.

Souriant en voyant à quel point Richard savourait ses mains travailleuses, Paul murmura :

\- Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, c'est étrange.

\- C'est le cas, quand Till et moi t'avons mis sous la douche. J'avoue que j'adore laver tes beaux cheveux.

Après ce moment passé trop vite, Paul mordilla ses tétons durcis sous l'excitation. À cet instant, Richard eut une envie si folle de fellation qu'il attira Paul pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et penser à autre chose. Malheureusement, ses pensées reflétèrent son envie de façon malsaine.

_Paul sous la douche. Il l'abaissait jusqu'à pouvoir pénétrer sa bouche, encourageant Paul qui hésitait, puis lui forçant la main après deux refus. Malgré leur amour naissant, l'aîné refusait de se donner à lui et même si Richard devait le respecter, il doutait de la volonté de Paul._

_\- J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on se rapproche, quelque chose nous ramène en arrière._

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en donne l'impression ?_

_Richard se figea et le regarda froidement se savonner comme s'il n'était rien arrivé._

_\- Le fait que tu prétendes le contraire sans même oser me regarder dans les yeux._

_Ce fut cette fois à Paul d'être immobilisé par ses mots mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Richard était retourné à son lavage et murmura :_

_\- Tu fais semblant pour me garder à l'œil._

\- Richard !

Richard sursauta lorsque Landers lui redressa le visage. Malgré cette brutale descente, il fit en sorte que Paul ne se doute de rien et sourit faiblement. "Merde ! Je ne sais plus penser correctement ou quoi ?" jura t-il dans sa tête. Après tout, c'était sa décision d'attendre que Paul soit prêt à faire l'amour avec lui et il honorerait sa parole. Prodiguant les soins à leurs visages, ils se rincèrent sans cesser de se jeter des regards doux même si l'affaiblissement de Richard le marquait.

Sortis de la douche, Paul oublia tout souci de pudeur pour se serrer contre lui.

\- Tu as une petite mine, je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Du tout ?

Richard hocha négativement la tête, Paul comprenant mieux les cernes.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit dehors dans ton coin sinon...

\- Non, relax ! coupa Richard, pas d'humeur à débattre.

Retournés dans la chambre avec une serviette autour de leur taille, Richard attrapa sa deuxième aspirine tout en accusant son relâchement émotionnel. Paul s'assit au milieu du lit et ôta sa serviette. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre son boxer, il attendit en voyant Richard fixer le médicament, puis l'enlaça.

\- Tu ne préfères pas la prendre avec de l'eau ? Tout le monde sait qu'à sec, c'est plus rude.

Riant, ils approchèrent leurs visages jusqu'à mêler leurs souffles. Richard se tourna et étendit son amant avec tendresse avant de lui caresser la joue. Les yeux brillants de convoitise face à la nudité de Landers, il se positionna au-dessus en respectant son espace pour ne pas l'effrayer. Plutôt ravi, Paul se délecta du corps brûlant qui lui était offert. Pectoraux, gorge, clavicule, tétons sensibles dont il se sentait devenir fétichiste... il n'épargna rien. Envahi de frissons, Richard ferma les yeux pour retenir son gémissement de peur de brusquer les choses. Obnubilé par ces formes qu'il avait le privilège de caresser, Paul souffla en le regardant de haut en bas :

\- C'est révoltant d'être aussi séduisant.

Cela l'amusa de voir que Richard semblait réfractaire aux compliments, gêné à en rougir.

\- J'aime ta timidité, d'autres choperaient le melon. Tu aimes attirer l'attention par ta prestance sur scène et ta créativité mais quand quelqu'un te met en valeur, tu te rabaisses parce que tu n'es plus à l'aise, ça c'est très bien.

Lorsque Paul l'abaissa pour l'embrasser, Richard releva une jambe le long de sa cuisse mais une forte friction entre leurs corps détacha la serviette de sa taille. Richard voulut la replacer mais sa main trembla et elle lui échappa, leurs membres se rencontrant. Inquiet, il évita le regard de Paul en s'excusant mais contre toute attente, ce dernier s'humidifia la bouche et attrapa ses hanches.

\- Je veux sentir ton corps, Richard. Il est temps que je fasse un pas aussi.

\- Junior se réveille, je dois me calmer ! insista Kruspe.

Bien que Paul rigola de cette touche d'humour, il lui fit part de sa confiance mais Richard ne prit aucun risque. Après avoir enroulé sa serviette, il la posa entre leurs sexes pour les séparer, étouffant son érection.

\- Tu vois ça ? Ce sera notre serviette de chasteté.

Le rire de Paul doubla et il attira brusquement Kruspe sur lui pour l'éteindre comme un fou. Ils passèrent leur temps à s'embrasser et se toucher sans aucun débordement, avant qu'un appel ne les éjecte de leur nuage. Richard eut du mal à dissuader Paul de poursuivre mais il ressentit du plaisir à le voir bouder, un signe positif pour lui. Bien que Paul le réclamait de son regard enfantin, il ne souhaitait pas provoquer les bas instincts de celui qui ne pourrait pas faire marche arrière. Ils se rhabillèrent mais Richard fut satisfait de l'état d'excitation de Paul lorsqu'il retira la serviette.

\- Au lieu de te moquer alors que tu bandes aussi, habille-toi et file prendre ton aspirine.

\- Et ensuite, cigarette !

Paul leva les yeux au plafond.

ooOOoo

Dans le salon, Schneider plissait les yeux devant l'écran en cherchant leur emplacement sur la carte météorologique.

\- TILL !

Ce dernier arriva à l'entrée en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, excédé de ne pas avoir un moment à lui. L'inattention visuelle de son ami par rapport à lui le laissa penser que son urgence aurait pu attendre.

\- Regarde ! Pour retourner au village, ce sera aujourd'hui et pas demain.

Doom désigna les cartes miniatures annonçant de la pluie mais Till haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu connais les jours de la semaine en norvégien ?

\- Non ! Mais la première carte ne peut pas être celle d'hier, si ?

Till se moqua en passant un doigt dans ses cheveux.

\- Petite nature, tu as peur pour ta tignasse.

\- Je ne suis pas copain avec les intempéries, et alors ?

L'aîné plaisanta en le comparant à Richard, tout aussi soucieux de son apparence.

\- Richard et moi sommes soigneux, nous ! se défendit fièrement le batteur.

Après avoir levé les yeux au plafond, Till regarda les prévisions de plus près et au moment où Lorenz et Riedel entrèrent pour en faire autant, il proposa une sortie en début d'après-midi.

\- Ou on peut y aller en fin de matinée, revenir manger et y retourner ensuite ! proposa Oliver.

Ses amis furent surpris quand Lorenz demanda si la présence d'une brune aperçue la veille n'y était pas pour quelque chose. En effet, leur ami avait été salué de la main par une femme qui semblait en pincer pour son côté timide. Pourtant, Oliver avait déjà une compagne à laquelle il était très attaché, et il le prouva.

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un à qui je tiens, Flake. Je l'ai saluée par politesse mais draguer une femme qui parle une autre langue ne mènerait à rien.

Till se racla la gorge en regardant ailleurs.

\- D'ailleurs, je ne drague jamais ! conclut Ollie en le regardant avec curiosité.

Les voyant débattre inutilement sur ce sujet qui l'avait énervé plus d'une fois dernièrement, Till s'échappa.

\- Bon, je vais prévenir Paul et Richard. Tout le monde a déjà pris sa douche ?

\- J'y allais avant que monsieur ne rugisse ! dit Riedel.

Après la douche d'Oliver, Till alla avertir Paul que son moment d'intimité prévu le lendemain avec Richard était avancé à ce jour. Par chance, il était seul dans la chambre et Richard fumait dehors, ayant pris l'habitude de passer par la fenêtre. Ils retournèrent vers les autres au moment où ils se préparaient, Paul improvisant en disant que Richard et lui les rejoindraient plus tard. Oliver, Christoph et Christian prirent donc de l'avance alors que Till tardait volontairement pour se vêtir, donnant des conseils de dernière minute à son ami sur sa gestion du temps et du tempérament de Kruspe.

\- N'hésite pas à rompre la discussion s'il s'emballe un peu, comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à nous rejoindre avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Nerveux, Landers ne put que hocher la tête mais reçut une tape sur l'épaule qui lui redonna le sourire.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres. Reste avec Richard, parlez autant qu'il faudra et quand...

\- Oh merde, Lars ! s'inquiéta Paul.

Ils sortirent sur le porche où il désigna l'homme longeant la route et que leurs amis avaient du croiser plus loin.

\- Celui que Richard menace ? demanda Till en le fixant.

Paul approuva en allant rapidement mais discrètement dans la chambre de son amant, suivi par Till qui murmura :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Landers passa par la fenêtre et avança en évitant les cailloux avant d'entendre Richard chantonner depuis son repère. Il fumait toujours lorsque Paul se pencha pour regarder. Richard admirait les immenses contrées baignées de soleil et semblait serein. Rassuré, il fit demi-tour mais une fois dans la chambre, Lindemann lui reprocha son manque de discernement.

\- Tu aurais du le prévenir pour Richard.

\- Ça ne se dit pas comme ça à des inconnus. Comme je lui avais dit qu'on repartirait tôt, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne. Je lui ai dit qu'on reviendrait sûrement alors il a du vouloir venir nous chercher.

Ils passèrent le porche et Paul accéléra afin d'éviter que Lars n'approche trop la maison. Bien qu'il le salua poliment, il dut faire preuve de rapidité. Till resta en retrait. Ne parlant pas le russe, il ne put qu'admirer la patience dont son ami faisait preuve pour expliquer au mieux à ce villageois le pourquoi du comment. Mais à voir le visage confus du villageois, il avait entendu l'essentiel. Malheureusement, alors que Paul le raccompagnait plus loin en s'excusant, il paniqua en entendant Till hurler :

\- RICHARD !

Il se tourna avec la peur au ventre pour voir Richard arriver à grands pas et hors de lui. Se doutant de ses mauvaises intentions, Paul le pointa du doigt, apeuré alors que Lars eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Je t'en prie, non, laisse-moi lui parler.

\- JE L'EMMERDE, QU'IL SE CASSE.

Till le bloqua de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il tenta de le dépasser et fut obligé de le bousculer pour l'éloigner.

\- ARRÊTE DE FAIRE L'ENFANT ET RENTRE.

Alors que Lars analysait cette inquiétante hostilité, Paul espéra que son amant n'avait pas sur lui le cran d'arrêt qu'il avait sorti de sa botte à Berlin. Il admira Till qui était suffisamment costaud et verbalement dissuasif pour faire barrage à l'enragé et protéger celui qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce dernier resta sans comprendre en quoi son comportement de la veille méritait de telles invectives. Paul évita juste de citer la menace de mort prononcée à son encontre de peur que ce qu'il avait qualifié de "côté viking" se réveille. Alors qu'ils entendirent un bruit claquant derrière, ils se tournèrent et virent Richard au sol. Suite à cela, il se releva et provoqua violemment Till et ce dernier le bouscula avant de l'entraîner de toutes ses forces dans la maison, couvert d'insultes par le plus jeune alors que Paul tremblait. La situation se dégradait et comprenant la gravité du problème, Lars préféra lui souhaiter bonne chance pour le gérer et n'eut d'autre choix que de partir avec regret. Paul le salua tout de même une dernière fois en s'excusant et rentra en courant, espérant que Richard serait maîtrisé.

Arrivé dans le couloir des chambres, il vit Till remettre ses cheveux en place après avoir claqué la porte. Il avait déjà vu ce comportement chez lui.

\- Till, non !

Le chanteur lui barra la route lorsqu'il voulut aller ouvrir la porte.

\- Laisse-le se calmer.

Inquiet, Paul s'emballa en désignant la porte du doigt.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Till regarda la porte en hochant négativement la tête puis les éloigna de quelques mètres.

\- Tu connais ton mec, c'est une tête à claques et il ne lâche jamais l'affaire. Je lui en ai mis une bonne et...

\- Quoi ?

Les sourcils haussés et la bouche grande ouverte, Paul s'inquiéta.

\- Tu l'as cogné ?

\- Il me provoquait et m'insultait, tu l'as entendu dehors. Il avait besoin de ça et moi aussi, tu le sais alors ne m'engueule pas. Si on ne le remet pas à sa place, personne ne le fera.

\- Je sais mais ça ne va rien arranger entre vous si tu l'attaques physiquement. Tu n'es pas le seul à aller mal en ce moment, Till.

L'aîné abdiqua bien que pour lui, cela ne mènerait à rien. Il laissa son ami passer en lui ordonnant d'appeler si le guitariste s'en prenait physiquement à lui. Landers ne l'en imagina pas capable mais accepta avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, frappant mais employant un ton sévère. Après tout, chacun estimait que Richard n'avait pas à être ménagé après avoir agi de la sorte.

TOC TOC

\- Reesh ?

Aucune réponse, Paul entra donc pour le découvrir recroquevillé et énervé dans un coin avec un filet de sang à la lèvre. Il se tourna et vit Till adossé au mur plus loin, surveillant le moindre débordement mais l'autorisant à fermer la porte.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi il a fallu que t'en arrives là ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Encore heureux que le pont soit plus loin.

Découvrant cette méchanceté nouvelle dans son regard sombre et brillant, Landers perdit aussitôt le contrôle de ses mots.

\- C'est être possessif ça, pas jaloux ni amoureux.

\- Va t'en alors ! cracha le brun.

\- Je t'emmerde. Il fallait bien que je m'excuse d'avoir un copain jaloux qui explose dès que je parle à un inconnu. Et puis tout ce que tu as balancé à Till comme dégueulasseries...

\- Il m'avait frappé, et il a recommencé.

Paul vit bien sa rancune.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas mérité ? Tu ne t'es pourtant pas défendu. Il fallait te calmer et de toute façon, ça bouillait en lui depuis qu'on a parlé de Laurence. En parlant de possessivité, tu comptes faire pareil avec les femmes ? Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver de vie sociale pour tes beaux yeux, je suis toujours un être humain. Ça allait bien il y a dix minutes, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Son amant restant encore silencieux, Landers soupira.

\- Je vais essayer de calmer Till avant qu'il ne rejoigne les gars, fais-en de même sinon ils vont se demander pourquoi tu serres les poings en rentrant. Si tu t'en sens incapable, reste ici.

Landers ouvrit la porte mais alors qu'il faisait un pas pour sortir, il s'arrêta et referma.

\- À la réflexion, c'est Till qui a raison. On ne parle pas assez, on agit et on s'énerve.

Il vint s'asseoir face à Richard qui resta stoïque et crispé, tel un chien grondé après une bêtise.

\- Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie maintenant et pourquoi ! demanda attentivement Paul.

Après un silence, Richard consentit à ouvrir la bouche et se tourna pour l'avoir bien en face.

\- De toi, rien que de toi parce qu'on n'a aucun moment pour nous. Je ne pense pas qu'à t'allonger contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu me vois comme une bête mais je sais rester calme. Mais dès qu'on se retrouve seuls, ça ne dure pas assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse en profiter. On a juste le temps de s'embrasser une fois avant d'entendre quelqu'un arriver et après le sujet est clos, comme si notre relation n'existait plus. Alors j'estime normal de perdre mon sang froid quand un inconnu a plus le temps de te voir lui sourire que moi.

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! avoua Paul en baissant les yeux.

\- Quant à lui...

Kruspe, dont le visage s'était rembruni, veilla à faire partir cette teinte malvenue afin de ne pas se disputer à nouveau.

\- ... il n'a pas eu l'air de se soucier de déranger à son arrivée. Si vous comprenez la même langue, il savait ce que tu étais en train de me dire vu que tu me l'as traduit alors il aurait du nous foutre la paix.

\- Faut dire qu'on se caressait, on s'embrassait... on était isolés mais pas cachés. Il a peut-être voulu intervenir pour nous dire de rester corrects, mais de façon courtoise. On est en Norvège, c'est aussi mal vu de s'exhiber ici comme ailleurs alors on peut s'estimer heureux qu'il se soit montré gentil. D'autres auraient pu nous chasser en nous traitant de "pédés".

Pour une fois, Richard hocha la tête et partagea le même avis.

\- Oui mais on s'en fout, on n'aurait pas compris.

Au moins, ils partagèrent un petit rire et Paul lui entoura les jambes avant de poser son menton entre ses genoux.

\- D'après lui, les habitants d'ici s'engagent à approcher les gens qui louent cette maison pour ne pas qu'ils se sentent seuls.

Kruspe ne sembla pas d'accord et grogna :

\- Quand on loue à la campagne, c'est justement pour être seuls.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu confonds tranquillité et isolement et ce n'est pas une raison pour repousser le contact de cette façon. On n'a pas forcément un visage "passe-partout" parce que campagne ou non, on pourrait nous reconnaître alors autant soigner notre façon d'être.

\- Peut-être bien... mais à peine ce type est arrivé en te saluant à la russe que tu as lâché ma main pour lui parler. Je ne sais pas si tu avais peur qu'il nous juge mais tu ne m'as plus regardé. Alors tu crois que ça me fait plaisir quand tu en rajoutes en parlant à un étranger dans une langue que je ne comprends pas ? Je sais que je peux être capricieux mais je n'aime pas être écarté.

Paul sembla scandalisé par sa propre étourderie.

\- Ça non plus, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Richard eut un sourire moqueur.

\- Faut dire que tu ne penses pas beaucoup en ce moment.

Il récolta une tape sur le crâne et fit la grimace, la douleur des coups assénés par Till se faisant encore sentir dans sa mâchoire.

\- Moi au moins, je réfléchis avant d'agir. Si sa première impression avait été mauvaise, il nous aurait montrés du doigt plutôt que de venir se présenter. Et puis monsieur l'ancien lutteur, je ne crois pas que ta carrure - aussi superbe soit-elle - aurait suffi face à ce colosse qui t'aurait étalé en deux secondes. Comme quoi, la jalousie est dangereuse et inutile dans certains cas. Tu aurais fini en pâtée s'il s'était énervé, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de toi.

Richard soupira en fermant les yeux, à peine conscient des mots.

\- Mais non, je l'aurai explosé.

"Tu veux toujours avoir raison, hein ?" pensa Paul avec peine. Il caressa son visage jusqu'à le voir rouvrir les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir exploser qui que ce soit. Tu n'es pas violent et j'en suis heureux, je ne t'aurai pas aimé si tu l'avais été.

\- Mouai ! approuva le plus jeune.

Chacun s'étant fait à cette morale commune, ils savourèrent le silence en se caressant. Richard embrassa la main de Paul et ce dernier tritura ses mèches noires dépassant du bonnet qu'il portait pour aller fumer, le vent étant très présent malgré le soleil.

\- Il s'appelle Lars, il a une épouse et trois enfants. Il héberge sa mère malade du cœur - ou du foie, je ne sais plus -, et il travaille comme forgeron.

Surpris alors que Paul ressassait la veille dans un moment pareil, le brun souffla :

\- Pour en savoir autant sur lui, tu as du en déballer sur toi aussi.

\- Oui et ça s'appelle la conversation, si tu savais comme c'est agréable ! Il me les a présentés quand tu m'as tourné le dos pour aller sauter ta blonde alors maintenant, ferme ta bouche et lève-toi avant d'avoir mal partout. J'ai du lui dire pour ta jalousie excessive tout à l'heure, le pauvre.

Dès qu'ils furent debout, ils s'étreignirent avec douceur et sans un mot dans le coin de la pièce pendant un moment qu'ils chérirent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Tu ne vas pas rester enfermé, hein ? espéra Paul.

Richard le regarda tristement avant de déglutir le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- Ces murs me rendent malade.

Souriant, Paul le serra une dernière fois contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je vais dire à Till qu'il peut y aller, on les rejoindra peut-être plus tard si tu es d'accord.

À sa grande joie, Richard accepta bien qu'il soupçonna que c'était uniquement pour le contenter. Cependant, il ne l'accompagna pas à la cuisine, Paul constatant à quel point les choses se dégradaient. Cette faille entre eux s'élargissait et au lieu de chercher une solution, ils affrontaient à chaque fois un nouveau problème. Dans chaque mot ou regard, il n'y avait plus rien de fraternel entre eux et les coups commençaient à pleuvoir. En conséquence, Paul chercha à sa façon à ramener un peu de soleil chez eux car il ne voulait plus en voir un seul saigner. Quitte à ce que cela prenne du temps, il n'hésiterait pas à s'occuper de chacun séparément.

De retour dans la chambre, Paul retrouva le sourire devant son compagnon allongé dos au mur et l'invitant contre lui. Sans perdre une seconde, il se déchaussa et le rejoignit avant qu'ils ne ferment les yeux à l'unisson. Ils s'amusèrent avec leurs mains et leurs pieds, Paul s'agitant lorsque Richard le chatouilla. Sentir le souffle du brun sur ses paupières le fit rigoler et il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Richard, souriant et complètement sous le charme. Voulant caresser sa chevelure en entière, Paul retira doucement son bonnet bleu et partit explorer cette partie qu'il adorait. Voyant Richard fermer les yeux pour savourer ses mains, il l'embrassa et estima que ce calme était le meilleur moment pour faire ce qui était prévu, même si Richard en avait dit beaucoup l'instant précédant.

\- Tu as toujours été jaloux, dis ?

Kruspe rouvrit les yeux et répondit sans perdre son sourire.

\- Uniquement avec les personnes qui comptent vraiment pour moi. J'ai agi comme un con hier, j'ai mal interprété la situation. Je n'ai jamais aimé d'homme avant alors je ne sais pas gérer les approches d'un homme à un autre.

Paul chercha à savoir si Till avait dit vrai.

\- Est-ce qu'au fond de toi, tu pensais que je cherchais à me venger de ce qui est arrivé ici ?

Il montra le lit du doigt pour se faire comprendre et Richard fut vraiment gêné.

\- Oui !

Il n'obtint rien de plus. Ce dont Paul fut sûr, c'était qu'il n'osait pas avouer avoir eu peur de subir une humiliation, probablement parce que lui-même dépassait les bornes ces temps-ci. Richard pouvait être d'une fierté handicapante.

\- Si j'ai une chose à dire à quelqu'un, Reesh, je lui dis. Faire un coup tordu pour me venger n'est pas dans ma nature, et tu fais partie des personnes que je n'aime pas voir malheureuses.

"Mais tu serais capable de simuler juste pour me voir sourire ?" pensa tristement Kruspe. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher alors qu'au fond de lui, il voulait croire en cet amour que Paul lui apportait. Le sujet devenu sensible, Richard ne put prononcer un mot de plus et gesticula pour donner l'illusion de replacer son oreiller correctement, mais il évitait juste de regarder Paul parce que ses yeux se noyaient. Landers passa une jambe derrière les siennes et l'embrassa pleinement, le parcourant de sa main droite qu'il fit lentement descendre jusqu'à son fessier. Détachant ses lèvres, il sourit en voyant Richard écarquiller les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le plus jeune se rassit pour réajuster les oreillers de façon à demeurer presque allongé avec la tête surélevée, puis il étendit Paul sur lui de tout son long. Leur regard instable faisant compétition à leur respiration sauvage, ils ne parvinrent plus à cligner des yeux. Les yeux de Paul étincelèrent comme jamais alors que le sentiment de puissance qu'il avait éprouvé en faisant une fellation à Richard lui revenait. Sentir la force physique de Richard sous lui commença vite à l'exciter et lui donner des envies de domination. Malgré cela, il avait peur de ne pas faire ce qu'il fallait ou juste de ne pas être à la hauteur. De peur que ce moment ne s'éternise à en créer un malaise, il se pencha doucement pour respirer l'odeur de cette chair plus jeune qu'il suça tendrement en la mordillant. Lui aussi voulait imposer sa marque sur le corps de son amant mais lorsqu'il revint en arrière en pensant qu'elle serait difficile à camoufler lorsque son groupe _Emigrate_ tournerait son clip la semaine suivante, Richard l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il repartit donc explorer cette zone parfumée et trop tentante de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as la peau douce, Reesh !

La main de ce dernier passant sous le maillot de Paul, il murmura :

\- Toi aussi !

Bien qu'étant très rarement au-dessous, Richard se surprit à aimer ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, lui qui dirigeait tout en général. Mais le contexte l'avait beaucoup fait réfléchir. Il aimait ce corps frêle à la peau recouverte de tatouages, et une chose en particulier. Penchant la tête en avant, il mordilla et embrassa le pavillon de l'oreille la plus proche.

\- Ça va sûrement te faire bizarre à entendre, mais j'ai toujours craqué sur tes oreilles.

Effectivement, l'aîné sembla surpris par ce petit goût particulier et releva des yeux curieux.

\- Fétichisme ?

\- Non ! C'est juste que ta peau est encore plus lisse ici qu'ailleurs, je le sais depuis la première fois qu'on s'est pris dans nos bras parce que je l'ai senti contre ma joue. J'aime aussi leur forme particulière, elles partent en arrière au niveau du haut.

\- Ben tu sais, ce qui m'a servi de beau-père s'amusait à me les tirer en arrière.

\- Pardon ? demanda Kruspe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- D'où cette "forme particulière".

Le brun avait perdu tout sourire et son regard était noir, mais Paul lui colla un index sur les lèvres.

\- Je te vois sérieux comme une bombe, calme-toi. C'est le passé et ça ne m'a pas traumatisé, même si je dérouillais. Je compensais en faisant le con à l'extérieur. Richard, redescends sur terre ou tu vas m'obliger à...

D'un regard excité mais sadique, Landers passa rapidement sa main droite derrière le bouton du jean de Richard pour atteindre la zone qui le ferait changer d'expression. Il réussit puisque Richard réagit en sursautant.

\- Paul !

\- Tu vois quand tu veux !

Au lieu d'ôter sa main, Paul apprécia la chaleur qu'elle récoltait contre l'organe chauffé par les tissus. Embrassant Kruspe dont les yeux décrivirent une instabilité grandissante, il le sentit trembler de plus en plus fort. Il en connaissait la raison mais décida néanmoins de poursuivre. Sa main frôla le pénis humide avant de saisir la hampe pour commencer à caresser sa longueur. Alors que Richard hésitait de peur de perdre le contrôle, Paul l'embrassa goulûment en plaçant une jambe de chaque côté pour le garder immobile.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était à moi de faire un pas vers toi, bébé.

Bien que le dernier mot le désorienta complètement, Richard sentit son corps trembler d'un désir violent.

\- Oui mais si tu m'excites, ce sera irréversible.

\- Tant mieux ! dit Paul d'un visage marqué par la passion.

Même si Paul ressentait encore quelques appréhensions face à cette relation nouvelle qu'il entamait avec Richard, il était décidé à lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : aucun besoin de se méfier ni de douter de son amour. Paul lui demanda de surélever son bassin pour pouvoir baisser suffisamment le jean et le caleçon qui retenaient l'organe durcissant. À sa grande surprise, Richard parut intimidé par la situation car Paul se concentrait justement sur ce qu'il feignait d'ignorer depuis quelques jours. Son sexe exposé sembla forcer le plus jeune à se poser toute sorte de questions, s'agitant et évitant tout regard avec Paul qui en rajouta une couche rien que pour le plaisir. Après tout, Richard acceptait de le laisser mener la danse. Il n'avait juste pas l'habitude de rester passif sexuellement.

\- Monsieur Kruspe ! Je te conseille de t'accrocher parce que j'ai l'habitude de me servir de mes mains alors elles ne manquent pas de pratique, et je ne parle pas de ma guitare. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être fier ou non d'ailleurs.

Pour conclure après le petit rire de Richard, il taquina son pénis avec l'extrémité de son pouce et ce dernier se cambra en serrant les poings contre son oreiller. "Je crois que oui" pensa Paul en souriant. Mêlant son doigt au liquide pré-éjaculatoire émanant du gland chaud, Paul l'étala doucement autour sans rater la moindre expression de plaisir chez Richard. Jamais ce dernier n'aurait imaginé que Paul ne soit aussi coquin et entreprenant. Il l'embrassait comme lui-même n'avait jamais embrassé une femme, d'une façon à la fois sensuelle et passionnée, prompte et bouillonnante. Chaque transition exaltait Richard un peu plus, Paul sachant même trouver les mots et gestes pour le garder en haleine autant que pour le rassurer. Il était l'équivalent masculin de Margaux. La main gauche de Landers passa aussi à l'attaque alors qu'il engouffrait sa langue plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il la plaça sous les fesses de Richard pour les explorer en même temps que le devant. Le jean de Richard ne laissant que ces deux zones aérées, la chaleur monta plus rapidement en lui et son érection désormais complète se trouvait à la merci des mains expertes de Paul.

\- Paul ! Oh c'est si bon...

\- Si c'est le cas, alors je vais monter d'un cran.

"C'est possible ?" se demanda Richard alors qu'il avait l'impression d'atteindre le summum rien qu'avec ces caresses. Il se rendit compte de la réalité lorsque la main de Paul passa brusquement sous ses testicules pour les malaxer avec ardeur. Se fiant aux sons émis par son compagnon, Paul sut que même s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude il aimait ça. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de répéter l'action plusieurs fois car cette zone était encore bien plus sensible chez Richard que la hampe elle-même.

\- On dirait que peu de femmes se sont attardées sur tes jumelles, hein ?

\- Euh... aucune à vrai dire, moi-même j'ignorais que ça me ferait plaisir.

Fondant dans son cou, Paul gémit en sentant Richard perdre ses lèvres contre lui pour remonter jusqu'au lobe d'oreille gauche qu'il suça, embrassa et mordilla. Lui venait de rendre cette zone sensible chez Landers à en juger par la satisfaction qu'il repéra. Affamé de sensations, Paul saisit entièrement l'érection et commença à aller et venir dessus, le grognement rauque de Kruspe lui indiquant qu'il n'eut aucun problème à recevoir plutôt que donner. Prise de frénésie, la main de Paul travailla son sexe en le malmenant et le chérissant à la fois, parcourant toute la longueur en battant chaque extrémité.

\- Si tu veux gicler, tu peux. Ta queue est brûlante et tu trembles, ne te retiens pas. T'as envie de jouir, hein ?

\- Oui... oh putain !

Il sentait que Richard n'allait plus tenir longtemps, il avait si peu pratiqué la masturbation qu'il n'avait pas de résistance particulière. Bien qu'innocent, il s'agissait tout de même d'un premier rapport pour eux et n'étant plus adolescents, Paul ne voulait pas lui infliger trop d'attente de peur que son envie ne se coupe instantanément. Transpirant, Richard ferma les yeux de force avant de sentir les lèvres fines sur les siennes. Il articula entre deux baisers :

\- Paul, je risque d'en foutre partout sur nous.

Ce dernier ne fit en aucun cas marche arrière et même continua en lui léchant la bouche.

\- On nettoiera ou on se changera, n'hésite pas à décharger. Je veux sentir ton plaisir, donne-le-moi mon amour.

Il le masturba aussi fort que possible et Richard devint rouge tellement le plaisir l'étouffait. Pour faire au mieux, il lia leurs langues et l'embrassa sauvagement pendant que Richard enserrait son cou. Dans un râle tonnant et animal, le plus jeune éjacula dans la main de Paul qui continua ses mouvements le temps qu'il ne se soit entièrement libéré. Richard disait vrai, ses jets étaient puissants et leurs t-shirts en furent autant recouverts que la main de Paul. Accueillir un orgasme pareil aussi bien dans sa bouche que sur sa main lui fit ressentir la luxure qu'il avait toujours imaginée en cet homme. En effet, l'aspect vocal n'épargna pas non plus Landers qui sentit les vibrations du plaisir de son amant dans sa bouche.

Richard fixait le plafond, impressionné d'avoir ressenti cela par le biais d'une simple main.

\- Wow Paul !

Encore sur lui, ce dernier savoura son immobilité soudaine. Il l'embrassa tout en gardant en main l'excitation qu'il voulait sentir s'apaiser.

\- J'adore que tu sois si communicatif au lit, on croirait entendre un animal.

\- Faut dire que tes mains sont magiques.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit.

Par envie subite, Paul regarda ses doigts enduits du liquide chaud avant de les porter à ses lèvres pour le déguster. Alors qu'il avait retrouvé sa couleur habituelle, Richard le regarda faire avec la bouche grande ouverte et Landers éclata de rire.

\- Il fallait à tout prix que je le fasse, j'avais envie. D'ailleurs...

Il en récupéra sur le vêtement de Richard, l'étala sur ses lèvres puis se pencha doucement sur le visage apaisé pour partager le sperme avec son propriétaire. Peut-être Richard accepta t-il par amour pour Paul ou par envie, mais il tendit sa langue pour lécher le liquide qu'il avala avant d'embrasser l'aîné. Pris d'un léger rire, il se sentit transporté.

\- Ça me fait bizarre d'avaler mon propre sperme, mais ce n'est pas aussi dégueu que ça en a l'air.

\- J'ai lu sur le net que son goût varie en fonction de l'alimentation.

\- Intéressante lecture ! Tu dois avoir un historique bourré de cochonneries sur ton ordinateur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! ironisa Paul.

Richard grogna dans son cou pour le taquiner :

\- J'imagine que tu veux attendre encore un peu pour toi, hein ?

Embarrassé de peur de paraître égoïste, Paul fit la moue en caressant les cheveux noirs mais parla en toute franchise.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, oui.

Mettant la main entre ses jambes, Richard palpa la bosse qu'il avait également provoquée et sourit.

\- Dommage avec ce que je sens là... mais n'aie pas peur, j'attendrai. Tant que je sais que je finirai par te déguster moi aussi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu voudrais aussi goûter au mien ? demanda Paul.

\- Oui ! Sauf que moi, je puiserai directement à la source. C'est qui qui va se faire pomper jusqu'à la moelle ?

Paul rougit instantanément et sentit le brun inverser leurs positions avec rapidité mais sagesse, reconnaissant de ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui. Il n'hésita cependant pas à lui ancrer dans le creux du cou qu'il lui rendrait ce plaisir bien assez tôt. Sentant Paul remonter son caleçon et son jean en promenant volontiers ses mains dans les parages, ils durent tout de même passer à la salle de bain pour nettoyer leurs hauts en passant de l'eau dessus avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles. Ils prirent ensuite des rechanges sans les enfiler, les posèrent au bout du lit et retournèrent s'allonger tranquillement.

Contre le mur, Richard attrapa la hanche de Paul et l'attira contre lui avant d'entremêler leur jambes. L'aîné fut surpris de constater à quel point son amant pouvait se montrer bien plus calme lorsqu'il était repu alors qu'il le croyait insatiable, puis il se souvint que Richard n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Lui caressant le menton, Landers proposa :

\- On les rejoindra cet après-midi, je crois qu'on a trop bien passé le temps pour ce matin.

\- Je crois aussi. Mais j'ai... j'ai un peu peur de revoir cet homme, Lars.

Devant son malaise, l'aîné lui remonta le moral autant que possible.

\- Il ne faut pas. Il n'a pas l'air rancunier mais s'il le faut, je lui parlerai en premier.

\- Je voudrai lui faire des excuses mais j'ai peur d'avoir l'air ridicule.

Paul fixa ses yeux torturés et répondit avec sérieux qu'un homme faisant des excuses n'aurait jamais rien de ridicule. Richard afficha à la fois inquiétude et douceur mais approcha son visage. Même s'il l'en avait convaincu, Paul ne le vit pas rassuré. Richard s'excusait beaucoup ces derniers jours et toutes les causes s'entrechoquaient en le rendant instable.

\- Je t'aime Paul.

Il savait que ce dernier serait long à lui adresser ces mots-là et préféra donc couper toute tentative forcée en sautant sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser longuement, caressant son visage infantile du revers du doigt. Seulement, la fatigue insatisfaite de la nuit se fit sentir et Paul sourit en le voyant reculer pour bâiller. Il lui conseilla de se laisser aller pour rattraper son sommeil même s'il devait y passer la première partie de l'après-midi. Privé de toute énergie, Kruspe accepta sans mal et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de s'écrouler. Se blottissant contre lui, Paul sourit et essaya de le rejoindre dans le monde des rêves.

ooOOoo

\- Bien dormi ou pas assez ? sourit Paul.

Les yeux fatigués du brun répondirent à cette question mais il tapota sur son ventre.

\- Je crois que c'est la faim qui m'a réveillé.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, ton estomac gargouille depuis au moins une heure. J'ai un peu dormi mais moins que toi puisque j'avais ma dose, alors j'écoutais ton ventre faire ses bruits. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est mais je crois avoir entendu les autres rentrer. Tu as faim ? Si tu veux, je t'apporte quelque chose.

Richard fit un effort surhumain pour se pencher et l'embrasser.

\- J'ai faim mais je vais me lever, il faut que je bouge un peu sinon je ne vais pas dormir cette nuit.

Paul baisa sa poitrine plusieurs fois avant qu'ils n'enfilent leurs rechanges, puis ils sortirent de la chambre en direction de la cuisine. Ils constatèrent qu'il était presque treize heures et qu'en effet, les autres étaient revenus. Oliver mangeait un morceau de pain sans rien dedans, Till était devant la télé d'après lui, Christian secouait ses chaussures pleines de terre à l'extérieur et Christoph s'était mis en tête de nettoyer le dessus du buffet de la cuisine.

Alors que Richard ouvrait le tiroir pour prendre un couteau et couper du pain pour Paul et lui, il reçut de la poussière dans les cheveux et rouspéta.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire attention.

Le batteur semblait trop indigné par la quantité de poussières pour se soucier de sa chevelure décoiffée. Du haut de sa chaise, il tempêtait contre son ennemie du moment.

\- Je n'y peux rien si cet endroit est sale, on dirait qu'il n'a pas été habité depuis un an. Ollie, tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ? On a acheté de quoi manger au marché, c'est dommage.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas trop faim.

Alors que Richard désespérait en dépoussiérant ses cheveux, il menaça Schneider de lui rendre la pareille et le batteur éclata de rire.

\- Il faudrait déjà que ça t'arrive de mettre les mains dans la poussière chez toi. Alors ici, tu ne risques pas d'en branler une non plus.

\- Ne crois pas ça ! ricana Richard.

Bien qu'il riait de cette chamaillerie depuis le début, Paul attira Richard jusqu'à l'entrée.

\- Viens par ici.

Le brun insista en fixant son sandwich en préparation.

\- Mais j'ai faim...

Il fit une moue suppliante et Paul craqua littéralement, acceptant de le lâcher mais l'avertissant d'une œillade coquine de cesser les sous-entendus. Par vengeance, il lui pinça les fesses dès qu'il retourna à sa préparation.

\- Aïe ! couina Richard en se retournant.

Tournant la tête vers eux, Schneider le fixa en faisant mine de compatir.

\- Ça y est, c'est le drame. La diva s'est cassée un ongle, appelez les secours pour Sa Majesté Richard !

\- Tu veux que je te pince ? Tu verras si j'ai un seul ongle cassé ! grogna Richard.

\- Vous avez fini ?

Oliver avait décidé d'intervenir. En effet, ces deux-là avaient beau plaisanter mais ils restaient si sérieux à chaque fois que personne ne préférait savoir jusqu'où cela pourrait les mener un jour. Richard demanda à Paul ses préférences de garniture pour son sandwich et une fois que ce dernier eut répondu, il l'avertit de sa "fuite" dans le salon avec un clin d'œil discret. En fait, il avait tellement peur de se sentir excité en le regardant se servir de ses mains qu'il se sentirait prêt à commette l'irréparable même avec Doom et Ollie dans la pièce. Oliver ne vit pas le clin d'œil car Landers était derrière lui mais il vit le sourire que Richard lui envoya en retour. Légèrement étonné, il demeura muet comme à son habitude.

Après que Richard eut garni les morceaux de pain de mets locaux aux allures appétissantes, il ne put attendre et croqua dans le sien au mauvais moment. En effet, ce fut si bon qu'il s'y attarda alors que Christoph se tenait la tête depuis l'achèvement de sa "mission ménagère".

\- J'ai un de ces tournis... c'est la poussière, elle me fait le même effet que le stress avant un concert. Les tournées me rendent tellement nauséeux que des fois, je vomis avant à cause de la pression. Et c'est instantané, ça ne prévient pas.

\- Tu t'en plains ? Dis-toi que pour moi, c'est par le bas que ça sort alors j'ai plus à m'en faire que toi au niveau embarras ! confia Oliver.

\- HUM !

Posant son sandwich sur la table avec une grimace d'écœurement, Kruspe les regarda en se demandant s'ils essayaient de l'embêter. Vert, il sortit avec les sandwichs en murmurant :

\- Les mecs, vous me dégoûtez. Putain, j'imagine l'état des chiottes avant chaque concert.

Des éclats de rire émanèrent de la cuisine et il dut essuyer plusieurs taquineries avant de voir son champ de vision s'alléger... et s'embellir.

Il vit Paul lui tournant le dos au milieu du canapé et lui tendit son déjeuner accompagné d'un gros "BOUH !". Voyant le regard menaçant de celui qui lui promit une vengeance atroce, Richard chercha à se faire pardonner et pencha la tête de Paul en arrière.

\- Pardon mon petit ange ! murmura t-il d'un air désolé.

Puis il pencha la sienne pour l'embrasser mais alors que chacun d'eux commençait à promener ses mains sur l'autre, ils avaient oublié un détail précieux.

\- Attention, je passe.

**à suivre...**


	9. Règlements de comptes

Till venait de les faire sursauter avec son entrée, obligeant Richard à se redresser en jurant :

\- Merde !

Sans les regarder pour éviter toute montée de tension, Till contourna le canapé pour aller se poser devant le téléviseur. Paul n'était inquiet que pour la réaction de son compagnon, encore debout derrière eux. Till avait accepté leur relation mais ils demeuraient en froid. Quant à Richard, il ignorait jusqu'à présent que Till savait déjà et pensait qu'il venait de les découvrir à l'instant mais en décidant de garder le silence. Pour lui, c'était donc un poids en plus ajouté à leur dispute liée à Laurence. Refusant de voir une bataille entre eux, Paul prit la main de Richard et l'encouragea avec douceur. Mal à l'aise, ce dernier quitta Till des yeux pour le rejoindre dans cette atmosphère tendue, Paul se retrouvant pris en sandwich entre eux. Malgré la troisième présence, le plus jeune partagea un regard tendre mais discret avec son amant tout en faisant son possible pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en voyant son regard étincelant. Paul semblait avoir moins de difficulté à s'afficher mais respectait le besoin d'attente de Richard, qui jetait de temps en temps un regard derrière pour vérifier que l'aîné ne les fixait pas. Pour leur faciliter la tâche car il sentait le poids de ces regards, Till décrocha son regard de la télévision et tourna la tête pour regarder l'entrée.

\- Il n'y a personne à l'horizon si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Kruspe ne sembla pas plus rassuré car les autres n'étaient pas le problème, mais Paul brisa la glace avant d'être accusé d'avoir vendu la mèche.

\- Il était déjà au courant, Reesh, il a deviné tout seul ! avoua Paul.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Paul l'empêcha de gamberger.

\- Il m'en a parlé ce matin quand je lui ai demandé des conseils sur un truc.

Dubitatif, le plus jeune sembla y croire mais sans creuser davantage. Il se sentit légèrement intimidé lorsque Paul lui caressa la joue alors que Till ne faisait pas attention à eux. Il avait peur d'être jugé sur cette relation nouvelle alors que son meilleur ami avait une piètre opinion de lui depuis la veille.

\- Dis donc... tu ne manges presque rien en ce moment alors ton sandwich, je veux que tu le termines.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Vraiment ?

Richard se défendit avec le sourire, content d'échapper à l'atmosphère tendue.

\- J'ai commencé dans la cuisine sans savoir que Chris et Ollie sont du genre à évoquer leurs problèmes intestinaux à table. J'ai l'image en tête alors ça m'a coupé l'appétit, mais ça reviendra.

Paul lui pinça doucement le ventre, qualifiant son estomac de "fragile" avant de l'embrasser chastement puis de dévorer son sandwich. Bien qu'il s'attendait au manque de réaction de Kruspe dû à sa peur vis-à-vis de Till, les minutes suivantes furent stressantes pour Paul. Il sentait les regards que Richard jetait à son meilleur ami et la cruelle indifférence de ce dernier. Il avait envie de lui parler mais n'osait pas prononcer une syllabe, et la posture de Till ne l'y encourageait pas. L'aîné soupirait de temps en temps, pour indiquer son désintérêt pour les programmes ou demander indirectement à son ami de cesser ses regards furtifs. En dépit du fait que Till avait ses raisons, Paul aussi souffrait de les voir se briser et craignait que les trois autres ne finissent par se rendre compte de leur absence de communication. Au bout de dix minutes à peine, Paul vit son amant baisser la tête lorsque Lindemann sortit de la pièce avec agacement et claqua la porte. Bien qu'il ne se justifia pas, ses amis savaient pourquoi et Richard se leva avant de faire les cent pas, la respiration saccadée. Angoissé par sa déviance soudaine, Landers le calma avant de l'asseoir là où se trouvait précédemment son meilleur ami.

\- Il ne faut pas hésiter à mettre les mains dans le cambouis, parle-lui avant que ça n'empire. Je t'aiderai si tu as du mal mais il faut que la bulle éclate.

\- C'est lui qui refusera de me parler.

Richard se perdit dans ses pensées avant de sentir le contact apaisant de Paul qui lui passa un bras derrière les épaules. Il avait tant pleuré depuis leur arrivé que ses yeux en étaient asséchés, pas au point de cacher sa tristesse mais assez pour le dissuader de forcer les choses. Il garda l'aîné contre lui, déposa un baiser dans son cou puis murmura :

\- Merci d'être là, Paul. Je sais que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à supporter et...

Ses paroles moururent mais son compagnon savait déjà de quoi il lui parlait. "Sauf pour moi" pensa t-il. Penchant sa tête en arrière sur le canapé, Richard sentit celle de Paul lorsqu'il la posa sur ses cuisses en s'allongeant. Souriant en fixant le plafond, Kruspe caressa son visage et ses cheveux tout en se sentant rasséréné. Aucun d'eux ne chercha à troubler ce moment de douceur durant lequel ils se bercèrent mutuellement par leurs respirations. La main libre de Paul parcourut les cuisses et genoux de Richard tout en fermant les yeux pour savourer son parfum corporel. Richard tenta de se contenir et il y parvint un temps qu'il estima considérable, se connaissant. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Paul toucher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il ne put empêcher des frissons d'envahir son dos et un gémissement lui échappa. Après un petit rire de la part de l'aîné, il préféra s'extirper de ses pensées avant de se sentir trop excité.

\- Si d'autres avaient agi avec moi comme tu l'as fait, de façon compréhensive mais sévère, j'aurai sûrement moins fait le con dans la vie. Je veux dire que m'accepter après une horreur pareille... ce que je t'ai fait c'est...

\- Rick !

Cette fois, Landers se redressa et passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes en lui prenant les hanches.

\- Rien n'est sûr, d'accord ? Personnellement, je pense que les choses sont mieux comme elles sont. Sinon ça aurait été regrettable pour nous deux puisqu'on ne serait pas ensemble. Si tu n'avais pas bu, tu n'aurais pas pris la fuite, je ne t'aurai pas rejoint et tu n'aurais pas eu le feu là où je pense et ainsi de suite. Tu ne m'aurais pas avoué que tu m'aimes, ce qui ne m'aurait en rien amené à réfléchir sur nous deux et tu aurais continué à souffrir seul.

Se réfugiant dans son cou, Richard émit un signe d'approbation car bien qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et était heureux d'être enfin avec Paul, il savait ne pas avoir à se vanter de la façon dont il y était parvenu. Il aurait à jamais honte et cela l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureux à chaque fois qu'il regardait Paul. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs abandonné l'idée de le déculpabiliser concernant son viol car Richard était têtu, mais il avait raison sur une chose : quand un être humain faisait preuve d'humilité, il ne fallait pas la lui enlever. C'était une parole sage qu'il avait prononcée lors d'une soirée arrosée pendant la tournée _LIFAD_.

\- Richard, je veux que tu finisses ça maintenant.

Paul le vit jeter un œil découragé à son sandwich alors qu'il était affamé dans la cuisine. Soufflant, il félicita à voix haute la verve avec laquelle Chris et Oliver avaient du expliciter leurs problèmes digestifs. Se posant à califourchon sur Richard, il embrassa son cou en énumérant des solutions pour lui faire retrouver l'appétit jusqu'à ce que le visage de Kruspe ne rayonne.

\- Je peux te manger toi à la place ?

\- Ah ! Euh...

Amusé par la question, Paul se frotta le menton pour lui faire croire qu'il réfléchissait.

\- Voilà une question qui vaut la peine d'être posée !

Richard s'enthousiasma de manière enfantine.

\- Ouai !

Profitant de leur intimité, il renversa Paul sur le canapé et s'invita sur lui en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser. L'embrassant pleinement, il lui écarta les jambes pour lui laisser un peu de liberté de mouvement puis sentit Paul les passer derrière lui en grognant entre ses lèvres. Emporté par leur élan charnel, Richard posa ses bras le long de son corps pour en faire son prisonnier et lui mordit lascivement la mâchoire. Guidé par les gémissements de Paul, il veilla à ne plus aller trop loin après avoir passé deux doigts derrière le bouton de son jean pour le voir sursauter. Reprenant ses baisers, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque son parfum lui paralysa les sens. Richard aimait cette fragrance agressive et masculine lorsqu'il s'agissait de Paul et il recula la tête pour se délecter de chaque trait de son visage. Paul mit du temps à rouvrir les yeux car il était au septième ciel, agrippant les fesses de Richard pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Wow ! Si tes doigts étaient entrés, c'était l'éjaculation précoce assurée.

Richard déposa un baiser sur son nez.

\- Super, j'aurai eu ma dégustation en avance.

\- Tu disais que tu voulais puiser à la source.

Étouffant un grognement dans le cou de Paul, Richard sentit des chatouilles.

\- En plus, j'aurai du aller me changer et je vais finir par manquer de fringues ! expliqua Paul.

Chérissant cet instant de chaleur, il se laissa aller à caresser les hanches musclées tout en remuant les siennes alors que l'envie le saisissait de faire l'amour à Richard. Subitement et intensément, elle s'installa au point de lui provoquer des frissons et Kruspe le vit pensif. Sans poser de question, il l'interrogea du regard en caressant sa joue et fut surpris lorsque Paul l'attira brusquement pour l'embrasser, unissant leurs bas-ventres de façon à sentir son membre contre le sien. Grognant d'envie, Richard se plaqua davantage sur lui mais lui immobilisa les bras au-dessus de la tête.

\- On risque de trop s'exciter, Paul. Alors même si je crève d'envie que ça arrive, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Touché par sa tempérance, Paul caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu es un ange. Question à part, tu es toujours aussi bestial ou c'était juste avec Thea histoire de me rendre jaloux ?

Richard sembla chercher une réponse mais les lèvres de Paul coupèrent son malaise. Il savait que le rendre jaloux n'était pas le but car Till l'avait aidé à le comprendre, cela même s'il avait insisté sous ses yeux, mais il se demandait si l'agressivité sexuelle de son amant était naturelle. De plus, il voulait éviter de mentionner leur aîné.

\- J'avais l'impression de voir le fêtard de _"Pussy"_, ça m'aurait même excité si on ne s'était pas disputés à ce moment-là. Bébé ?

Suivant le regard que Richard dirigeait vers la fenêtre, Paul partagea sa réaction avec un tel spectacle de couleurs au dehors. Émerveillé, Richard eut du mal à trouver ses mots et Paul se retourna vers lui, souriant devant son visage fasciné. Ils voyaient rarement un ciel aussi beau en milieu de journée.

\- C'est... wow ! Je n'en reviens pas que le ciel du nord soit si beau... on dirait un lever de soleil.

Caressant sa joue du pouce, Paul se sentit béat en apercevant dans ses yeux le reflet coloré digne d'une oeuvre d'art.

\- C'est encore mieux quand je le vois dans tes beaux yeux.

Richard lui déconseilla tout autre compliment sur son apparence sous peine de représailles mais Paul ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il renchérit en évoquant le coup de rein auquel il aurait droit s'il autorisait Richard à se lâcher complètement, et alla même jusqu'à emprisonner ses hanches en passant une main entre leurs entrejambes pour les toucher. Gémissant, Richard se servit habilement de sa bouche pour ouvrir la sienne avant de lui lécher la langue à plusieurs reprises. Paul frissonna de cette nouveauté bien plus exquise qu'une simple caresse. Excité, il imagina jusqu'où Richard serait capable d'aller en lui faisant l'amour.

\- Tu as déjà méchamment baisé ?

Perplexe, Richard le fixa pour tenter de vérifier si Paul pesait le poids de ses mots.

\- En voilà une question ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "méchamment" ? En faisant du mal ?

\- Oui et non, je parle de traitements douloureux mais consentis. Dans la limite du raisonnable évidemment, pas du sadomasochisme. Attacher par surprise et torturer un peu ensuite, serrer un peu la mâchoire, des coups de reins violents...

D'une mine rêveuse qui força Paul à écarquiller les yeux, Richard lui avoua avoir déjà tenté quelques-unes de ces pratiques plusieurs fois dans sa vie, même davantage mais en dehors de Loria.

**Flashback**

La première fois s'était produite après leur live au _Wuhlheide_ à Berlin. Alors qu'ils avaient hâte de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se doucher et fêter leur réussite, une groupie tenace comme pas possible avait habilement réussi à tromper la sécurité pour partir à la chasse aux autographes. Obtenus de tous, elle resta néanmoins à leurs côtés. Aucun membre ne s'y était trompé en dehors du concerné mais elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Richard. Les ayant suivis suffisamment loin, elle prétendit n'avoir aucun transport pour retourner en ville. Bien sûr, Kruspe commit l'erreur de lui proposer de venir à hôtel pour lui appeler un taxi sans réaliser qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui. Pourtant, elle avait passé son temps à lui prendre le bras et les autres savaient à quel point la volonté de Richard était faible face aux femmes. Arrivés à l'hôtel, elle avait trouvé une ruse pour rester avec lui bien qu'il avait poliment refusé sa compagnie tant il était exténué. Même Till avait donné de la voix en lui demandant de le laisser tranquille alors qu'elle les avait suivis à leur grande chambre commune. Sauf que Richard avait commencé à s'énerver en voyant son meilleur ami prendre des décisions pour lui et tout était parti de là. Richard Kruspe et la fatigue ne faisaient guère bon ménage, et encore moins quand son côté dominateur et capricieux surgissait.

Les autres ne furent pas étonnés de le voir finalement accepter la présence de cette femme qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais communiqué son nom. Cherchant à retenir son manque de morale à cause d'une hausse de ton avec Lindemann, il avait essayé de la repousser une fois entrés pour lui demander de repartir mais rien à faire. Till tentant de nouveau de s'imposer, ils avaient recommencé à se disputer et le plus jeune lui avait crié "MERDE" avant de se jeter sur la bouche de sa groupie par vengeance. Blasés, ses amis avaient laissé tomber et s'étaient rendus par paire dans les trois salles de bains contenant deux cabines de douche chacune, lui s'occupant de sa groupie.

**Fin flashback**

Plongeant les mains dans les poches arrières de Richard, Landers fit la moue.

\- Tu étais infâme.

\- Je déteste qu'on décide à ma place. Till n'avait pas à intervenir alors je voulais lui donner une leçon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il me voit comme un petit frère que ça me rend inapte à prendre les bonnes décisions, c'est vexant. Pour preuve que je n'aurai rien fait s'il ne m'avait pas cherché, je sentais la sueur et j'ai horreur de ça. La fille s'en foutait alors comme je voulais avoir le dernier mot...

\- Mais au final, tu as montré à Till qu'il avait raison.

Son amant assumant, Paul lui confia sa pensée. Son abandon n'était pas lié qu'à la dispute car il aimait trop les femmes, et cette fan insistait. C'était un double combat pour lui en dehors de son dégoût physique après le concert. Richard reconnut que sans accrochage avec Till, il aurait peut-être songé à attirer discrètement la jeune femme dans une douche pour faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Chaud lapin ! rit Landers.

Mais Richard ne souriait plus.

\- Je me suis senti nul après l'avoir fait.

\- Au point où tu en étais, vous auriez pu tenter la douche. Elle ne demandait qu'à s'exhiber vu sa façon de t'agripper sous nos yeux.

\- Pas moi !

Landers ressentit de la fierté envers Kruspe en voyant son visage afficher une expression négative.

\- Je voulais le faire pour emmerder Till, pas pour faire plaisir à cette fille alors j'ai opté pour le canapé. J'étais si énervé que j'ai eu du mal à me mettre en condition, alors le faire sous la douche m'aurait coupé mon peu d'envie. J'étais dans un état pas possible.

La fierté de Paul fit place à une affliction difficile à masquer lorsqu'il saisit son visage.

\- Ça s'entendait depuis la salle de bain avec les bruits que tu faisais. J'ai du sortir de ma douche pour vérifier que tu ne lui faisais pas du mal, désolé de te le dire.

Bien qu'il s'en sentit vexé, le brun repensa à sa conduite des dernières années vis-à-vis des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées ainsi que Paul, et réalisa que la faute était sienne car il pouvait montrer un caractère exécrable lorsqu'il voulait être au premier plan ou simplement décider. Voulant éviter tout silence, Paul continua :

\- On aurait dit un cerf en train de bramer. Et oui... t'étais un peu violent avec elle, ta façon de faire m'avait vraiment foutu la trouille.

Richard assura ne pas lui avoir fait de mal "contre sa volonté", laissant l'aîné imaginer à quel point la groupie lui avait réclamé de la brusquerie.

\- J'avais quand même peur que ça arrive, je te connais quand tu es de mauvaise humeur. D'après ma vision, tu étais monstrueux.

\- Je ne le nie pas, mais j'en avais autant besoin pour me venger de Till et de cette fille collante que pour réussir à m'exciter après m'être énervé. Heureusement que Till n'est pas mon père, sinon je n'aurai pas fini de le décevoir.

Paul lui mordilla la bouche pour le faire taire, puis baisa ses lèvres après avoir ri de son expression.

\- Ne dis pas ça. Till t'aime comme tu es, c'est l'aspect de votre relation fraternelle.

\- En ce moment, non ! bouda Richard en fronçant les sourcils.

Bien qu'il fut peiné de le voir insister au sujet de son meilleur ami, Paul fut toutefois de son avis lorsque Richard affirma que la fraternité faisait toujours des dégâts.

\- Je sais que tu peux être une véritable mule, mais tu es un homme sensible qui a le cœur sur la main et je ne laisserai jamais personne dire que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien.

Après un couinement de douleur morale, Richard abandonna la discussion et posa la tête sur la poitrine de Paul tout en surveillant la pression de son corps sur le sien. Gémissant d'aise en sentant les doigts fins passer dans ses cheveux, il se détendit et resta muet pendant que Paul l'embrassait et le caressait. Savourant le plaisir, Kruspe finit par chantonner inconsciemment.

_\- I've got a feeling, got to..._

\- Mmm...

Émoustillé, Paul ferma les yeux pour savourer ce délice qui glissait doucement dans son cou.

\- J'ai les sens qui s'emballent quand tu te mets à chanter.

\- Dans ce cas... _Take this damn world apart..._

Et il poursuivit. Même sans prendre l'intonation habituelle, sa voix portait l'empreinte de la beauté et de la luxure que dégageait son apparence aux yeux de Paul. Ne souhaitant pas le couper, il ne put néanmoins rester sans susurrer :

\- J'aime t'entendre chanter en anglais.

\- _Eat you alive..._

Savourant cet instant unique, Paul atteignit le nirvana alors que son amant continuait de ronronner les paroles dans son cou. Mais il lui eut tellement communiqué son plaisir de l'entendre que Richard commença à lui plonger une main sous le maillot pour taquiner son ventre. Alors que Landers allait dire quelque chose, il fut immédiatement réduit au silence lorsque Kruspe pinça ses lèvres avec ses dents. Il le relâcha ensuite pour réitérer son geste quand Paul rouvrit la bouche.

\- Attends... mmmf...

\- Je vais te faire voir.

\- Ah ça oui, on se fait voir. Reesh !

Kruspe s'arrêta dans le seul but de le narguer mais le couinement désespéré de Paul l'interpella. C'est à ce moment qu'il lui désigna l'arrière d'un mouvement de tête. Pris de peur sans même s'être retourné, Richard murmura gravement :

\- Non !

Riant jaune, Paul rougit.

\- Si, désolé.

Anxieux, Kruspe se tourna et vit Lorenz afficher un sourire narquois depuis l'entrée. Alors que plus personne n'osa remuer, le claviériste reçut un accueil acerbe de la part de Richard qui anticipait mal les choses et reçut une claque sur les fesses par Paul. Le connaissant, plutôt que de répliquer et empirer les choses, Flake se mit à leur place et préféra jouer la carte de l'humour en les voyant bloqués l'un sur l'autre.

\- Eh ben mon cochon, l'amour ne te rend pas aimable. Puis-je prendre place près de vous, messieurs ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, il s'assit au bout du canapé et tapa sur leurs chaussures, les guitaristes encore sidérés.

\- Richard ! Paul ne pourra pas se relever si tu restes étalé sur lui comme de la confiture sur une tartine. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il était temps que vous vous rentriez dedans tous les deux.

Richard ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson mort et bien que surpris, Paul éclata de rire. Égayé, Flake se posa correctement lorsqu'ils furent assis et considéra cela comme un potin croustillant. Il s'abstint néanmoins d'annoncer avoir écouté la conversation entre Till et Paul, et donc avoir été plus tôt au courant.

\- Vous comptez annoncer ça aux fans ? improvisa t-il.

\- Non !

Les amants s'étaient surpris à répondre d'une même voix.

\- Ce serait le meilleur moyen d'en perdre.

\- Ou d'être lynchés pendant les concerts.

\- Non !

Effaré, Flake les désigna en leur faisant remarquer à quel point leur idylle était évidente depuis longtemps pour beaucoup de monde.

\- La presse s'en donnerait à cœur joie mais une énorme partie de notre public a déjà montré son respect quand on défend les droits LGBT, peu importe où. Même vous embrasser après _Ausländer_, ça leur en a mis plein la vue...

\- On ne dira rien et tu n'as pas intérêt non plus, Flake. Ce n'est pas négociable ! l'avertit Richard.

Lorenz accepta malgré lui leur décision, exprimant sa joie pour eux. Connaissant une partie de la réponse, il demanda :

\- Qui d'autre est au courant ?

Paul haussa les épaules et répondit en regardant son amant :

\- Till, c'est sûr.

Christian poursuivit son rôle d'ignorant.

\- Il l'a bien pris ?

Cette fois, Richard désespéra.

\- Arrête avec tes questions. Tu devrais avoir ton idée là-dessus, c'est toi qu'il encule pendant _Bück Dich_.

\- Tu as eu ta période aussi, dis donc.

\- Allez, laisse-nous ! ordonna Kruspe.

\- Deux de mes potes qui couchent ensemble... tu t'attendais à quoi de moi ? sourit Flake.

Grognant, Richard laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Paul qui réalisa qu'ils n'auraient pas la paix avec leur ami.

\- À un peu d'intimité ! insista t-il.

Paul murmura de quoi le calmer mais Flake continua de les taquiner.

\- Eh bien pour ça mes petits chéris, il vous faudra vous redresser - et je parle du corps entier - pour aller dans votre chambre, parce qu'il n'y a qu'une télé ici et je m'ennuie de ce temps. Sauf si vous comptez faire des câlins ou plus devant moi. Notez que je n'en éprouverai aucune animosité tant que j'entends la télé.

\- Tu te fous de notre gueule en plus ? demanda Richard.

La réponse positive de Flake fut un clin d'œil puis il pressa son épaule avec une fausse mine compatissante. Les deux amants se contentèrent de devenir amorphes en fixant l'écran plat comme des automates. Voyant qu'ils étaient réticents à l'idée de se dévoiler près de lui, Christian secoua la tête.

\- Allez les mecs, vous pourriez au moins faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

Refroidis par sa présence, ses amis tentèrent encore de s'intéresser à l'écran mais en vain. Après une minute de regards amoureux, Landers repensa à ce qu'avait dit Richard à propos du fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais assez de temps pour eux et il fut le premier à perdre patience.

\- Et puis zut !

Il jeta l'éponge et passa illico par-dessus les cuisses de Richard pour l'enlacer alors que Flake écarquillait les yeux, se tournant vers l'écran qui perdit soudain toute son importance, tellement il avait peur de les interrompre avec une blague. Savourant son corps chaud malgré la surprise, Kruspe se noya dans son parfum et se perdit dans ses pensées en gémissant involontairement. Ceci eut pour effet de provoquer une nouvelle raillerie de la part de celui qui tentait de se retenir.

\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez. Par contre, évitez de prendre de la hauteur parce que les petits bruits coquins et les réactions physiques entraînées, c'est contagieux. J'aurai l'air de quoi si ça m'arrive ?

\- Mais putain, je vais le tuer...

Hilare, Paul dut se plaquer contre Richard lorsqu'il s'élança vers le claviériste pour lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait.

\- Encore une remarque et je me fous à poil, je te préviens.

Paul hésita quant à la sincérité de ses mots mais malheureusement pour la menace de Richard, elle tomba à l'eau lorsque Lorenz le défia.

\- Mais fais donc, mon chou.

\- Mon quoi ?

Cette fois, le guitariste était véritablement irrité et Paul s'inquiéta en voyant les éclairs dans ses yeux.

\- Arrête tes surnoms à la con. Tu crois que parce que j'aime un autre homme, tu peux me traiter comme une merde ? C'est quoi l'étape suivante ? Tu vas me traiter de folle quand j'aurai mon crayon noir sous les yeux ?

Il était sincèrement blessé alors qu'en général, ces mots auraient rebondi sur lui et il les aurait renvoyés au centuple en riant.

\- Il n'y avait aucune insulte, Reesh, c'était pour rire.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? Comme si tous les gays de la planète aimaient avoir des surnoms pareils entre eux.

Paul changea de ton et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Quel est le vrai problème ?

Quittant enfin Flake des yeux, la colère de Kruspe ne disparut pas pour autant.

\- Le problème, c'est que les gens n'ont pas le droit de m'appeler différemment parce que je suis avec toi.

Lui n'avait pas murmuré, il avait même haussé le ton et Paul approuva en jetant un regard accusateur à Flake.

\- Pour chaque changement difficile à accepter dans ma vie, on m'a fait des reproches ou on m'a humilié.

S'excusant dans le vide et presque choqué par le pétage de plombs de son ami, Flake le laissa un instant reprendre son calme avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Je plaisantais avec un ami, c'est tout. Tu restes un homme et tu aimes qui tu veux, ça ne fait pas de toi une femme ni une "folle"... d'ailleurs ce terme est insultant.

Paul lui prit les joues et chercha une solution.

\- Tu veux aller ailleurs ? Tu étais de bonne humeur alors je veux que tu le restes.

\- Je le suis encore, tu es là.

Affrontant son regard et cachant sa tristesse, Richard rejeta l'idée de s'éloigner de ses meilleurs amis pour sa propre satisfaction. Il connaissait la personnalité de Flake et même si ce dernier était curieux depuis sa découverte, c'était un homme bon et tolérant comme tout le groupe. En revanche, Richard s'énervait rapidement et il ne voulait en aucun cas que Paul ne s'isole des autres pour que lui se sente mieux.

Se rapprochant d'eux, Lorenz laissa Paul éloigner son visage afin que lui puisse parler à Kruspe.

\- Excuse-moi si j'en ai fait trop, c'était ma façon de dire que j'étais content pour vous.

Richard accepta ses excuses et lui démêla les cheveux pour se venger, puis Christian retourna au bout du canapé en souriant pour les laisser respirer. Richard fit de nouveau face à son compagnon et l'attira contre lui. Bien qu'il l'enserra et caressa son corps, Landers sentit que sa respiration s'emballait.

\- Shht... détends-toi ! murmura t-il.

Il posa doucement son front contre celui de son amant et caressa ses cheveux. Décidant de passer outre la présence embarrassante de leur ami, Richard plongea les mains sous le t-shirt de Paul pour explorer ses hanches et son dos. Réalisant d'un regard en biais que ses taquineries avaient transformé son ami de façon explosive, Lorenz s'étonna de ce final. "C'est nouveau pour eux, je vais éviter de trop en faire. J'ai failli faire une connerie en le provoquant, ils auraient pu se disputer à cause de moi. On est timides les gars ?" pensa t-il en les voyant se retenir.

\- Vous l'avez fait au fait ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher cette question brûlante de sortir de sa bouche et Paul rigola en voyant son amant souffler.

\- Non ! Et même si ça avait été le cas, on ne t'aurait pas donné de détails.

\- Vous êtes cruels, je vous déteste ! bouda Lorenz.

Après un soupir, il embêta une dernière fois celui dont la patience était à bout.

\- Vous vous touchez au moins ?

\- C'est bon. Là, il me faut une cigarette ! grogna Richard.

Priant Landers de se relever à contrecœur, il partit sans même se retourner. Après que Paul eut senti sa main lâcher la sienne, il pesta sur celui qui se cachait puérilement le visage.

\- Flake, fiche-lui la paix. C'est assez dur pour nous, on a vraiment eu du mal à se stabiliser.

Se rasseyant, il espéra que Richard reviendrait après avoir fumé.

Dehors, Richard râlait sur son briquet dont le vent étouffait continuellement la flamme. Toutes ses pensées noires revenaient alors que Lorenz leur mettait des bâtons dans les roues avec son humour, lui qui n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Pour ne rien arranger, il avait violemment percuté son meilleur ami en passant dans le couloir et bien qu'il s'était timidement excusé, Lindemann l'avait ignoré malgré un arrêt. Il n'avait même pas daigné le regarder, il était juste reparti. Kruspe se focalisa donc sur la seule personne pouvant lui redonner le sourire et s'approcha du mur pour essayer à trois reprises d'allumer son briquet.

Savourant enfin sa première bouffée, puis sa deuxième, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir que le noir. Mais la couleur persista lorsqu'il les rouvrit car il regardait la porte d'entrée et imaginait Till passer derrière en l'ignorant tel un fantôme. Il resta bloqué sur cette pensée et cette vue plusieurs minutes durant, oubliant sa cigarette qui se consumait depuis la moitié. Lorsqu'il redescendit sur terre, ce fut en entendant une voix agressive.

\- Richa ?

Se tournant vivement, il vit quatre hommes arriver et entrer sans même demander la permission. Quoi que parlant une langue inconnue... Richard les regarda trop rapidement pour faire attention au moindre détail, mais l'un d'eux fit quelques pas de plus que les autres. Nerveux, le guitariste déglutit devant ces manières et attendit.

\- Richa ? répéta l'homme.

Étrangement, il reconnut son prénom prononcé dans la langue natale de cet homme. Il hocha la tête mais commença à douter de ses intentions lorsqu'il fit trois pas de plus en levant sa main. Cette fois, il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui et après avoir remarqué l'alliance sur le doigt que lui montrait l'inconnu, Richard pesta en sachant ce qui l'attendait :

\- Oh merde !

L'autre homme hocha hargneusement la tête puis fondit aussitôt sur lui, l'envoyant violemment toucher le sol avant de le marteler de coups. Richard aurait pu le retourner mais en un éclair, cette envie de répliquer avait disparu. Lui-même étant de plus en plus jaloux depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Paul, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait avec Thea et décida de laisser cet homme venger son honneur quitte à avoir les traits modifiés à jamais. Heureusement pour lui en son for intérieur, Paul fut loin d'être de cet avis lorsqu'il sortit en appelant les autres pour leur demander de l'aide. Par réflexe, les trois amis du mari de Thea l'attrapèrent par les bras pour le garder à distance et le faire taire, mais sans lui faire de mal. Eux-mêmes malgré leur décision de l'accompagner, semblèrent s'adresser au mari afin de le calmer à cause du visage ensanglanté de Richard.

Contenu et terrorisé depuis qu'il avait reconnu le visage de l'agresseur, Paul libéra sa bouche et hurla :

\- RICHARD, DÉFENDS-TOI.

Rien à faire, son compagnon resta immobile en dépit de la violence des coups de poing reçus. Il rassembla son peu de forces restantes pour encaisser sans riposter mais alors que les amis du mari tentèrent enfin de l'arrêter, ce dernier stoppa ses coups. Il regarda Richard, Paul puis encore Richard avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties intimes.

\- NOOOOON ! hurla Paul.

Cette fois, Richard pleurait de douleur et gémissait tant la douleur était intense. Paul continua de hurler et invectiva les inconnus. Alors qu'un des autres voulut canaliser son ami enragé qui s'apprêtait à recommencer, un hurlement grave fit tourner les têtes.

\- HÉ !

Till et les autres sortirent en trombe et constatant leur infériorité numérique, ceux qui maintenaient Paul le relâchèrent à la hâte avant de voir leur ami subir la même correction. Schneider et Riedel firent reculer les trois hommes pendant que Flake et Paul coururent vers Richard. Till s'était élancé pour plaquer l'homme contre l'arbre de la cour et n'eut aucune pitié en lui redonnant la monnaie de sa pièce, fulminant d'avoir vu son meilleur ami au sol. Malgré leur différent récent, personne ne devait lever la main sur son "petit frère" en dehors de lui s'il le fallait. Ses coups furent si virulents que ses amis durent faire exactement la même chose que les villageois. Doom et Ollie le canalisèrent difficilement pendant que les autres éloignaient Richard en le tirant par les bras, toujours silencieux. Puis Paul s'allongea près de lui en pleurant de peur, voyant son compagnon mettre une main là où il avait le plus mal. Les autres ne purent s'en rendre compte car la furie de Lindemann menaçait d'envoyer un homme au cimetière, lui qui d'ordinaire était un véritable ourson. Tous durent intervenir car les villageois étaient terrorisés et Flake rejoignit ses amis avant qu'il n'y ait un mort.

\- Lâche-le ou tu vas le tuer, du calme !

Lindemann se décida à relâcher le jeune homme lorsque son visage fut semblable à celui de son meilleur ami : tuméfié. Il recula et tous se regroupèrent pour calmer les choses. Se doutant que les intrus locaux ne parlaient pas leur langue vu leur silence, Flake n'hésita pas à venir se positionner en face pour affirmer sa rage envers tous. Secoué par les coups de Till mais toujours énervé, le conjoint regarda Richard une dernière fois puis lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de partir. Les larmes dans ses yeux au moment de partir montrèrent bien à quel point le comportement de sa femme l'avait fait souffrir même si l'amant avait assumé les conséquences de son erreur.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? demanda Flake en regardant le guitariste.

Voyant les villageois s'éloigner, ils se dirigèrent vers lui pour vérifier son état. L'arcade droite, le nez et la lèvre inférieure en sang et probablement un hématome d'ici peu. Till aida Paul à le relever mais Richard évita brutalement tout contact avec lui, intriguant les autres.

\- Toi, me touche pas.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire le gamin ? gronda Lindemann.

Bien que les autres se regardèrent en se posant la question silencieuse à propos d'un problème entre les deux amis, ils se turent. Paul calma son amant en faisant attention à ne pas les dévoiler mais Till força le guitariste blessé à se laisser faire. Ils allèrent l'asseoir dans la cuisine, leurs autres amis avides d'informations. Till oublia un instant l'agression de Laurence et voyant son jeune ami rester dans son monde, il tenta de l'en tirer par une étreinte sans craindre de recevoir un coup.

\- Essaie de reprendre ta respiration.

Malheureusement, le plus jeune la perdit car il éclata en sanglots. Till le relâcha et le vit se tourner face à la table pour cacher son visage dans ses bras, Paul restant près de lui en s'accroupissant. Déglutissant de tristesse en le voyant ainsi, Doom s'occupa à lui remplir un verre d'eau et Flake se sentit mal. Richard venait de se faire agresser parce qu'il était sorti fumer à ce moment-là... à cause de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas titillé sur sa relation avec Paul, rien ne serait arrivé ou alors si les inconnus avaient frappé à la porte, ils auraient pu empêcher que cela n'arrive. "C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute" pensa t-il à répétition alors qu'il en gardait la bouche ouverte.

Posant le verre sur la table, Christoph recula avant de regarder les trois hommes arrivés avant eux.

\- Vous avez fait quoi avant notre arrivée pour devenir les ennemis publics ? Surtout toi !

Doom s'était adressé à Richard puisque c'était lui qui avait été visé. Assis à fixer le vide en menaçant d'exploser à tout moment à cause des regards curieux rivés sur lui, il baissa la tête et vit Paul prendre ses mains avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Fragile mais sincère, ce regard le rasséréna.

\- Pourquoi deux hommes qui ne se connaissent pas se battraient ? demanda Ollie tout en veillant à n'accuser personne.

Cette question étant une réponse en elle-même, Doom grommela et se pinça le nez.

\- Alors j'avais raison, il y a bien une Norvégienne dans l'histoire... et mariée en prime. J'imagine qu'elle est passée à la casserole vu le tabassage. Tu en avais pour deux semaines à peine sans femme, tu ne pouvais pas te retenir pour si peu ?

\- S'il te plaît, laisse-le ! demanda Paul.

Hochant la tête pour montrer son acceptation, Chris demanda avec humour :

\- Elle est jolie au moins, Reesh ?

Paul cacha mal son sourire.

\- Cette fois, on est sûrs qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! dit Till qui préféra ne regarder personne.

Lorsque Paul alla passer une serviette sous l'eau pour nettoyer le visage de Richard, Oliver observa Till et demanda :

\- Parce que vous étiez au courant ?

Alors qu'il repensa à la fois où ils avaient aperçu Thea et Richard par la fenêtre, Lindemann se renfrogna.

\- Il a tourné autour de la mauvaise femme mais bon, monsieur est grand. Il fait ce qu'il veut puisque c'est un adulte...

\- Va te faire foutre !

Richard voulut se jeter sur lui mais se rassit grâce à Schneider qui s'était montré vif en se plaçant sur son chemin, alors que Paul avait tout juste eu le temps de se retourner à côté de l'évier. Il fusilla Lindemann du regard en lui faisant remarquer que le moment était mal choisi pour provoquer une autre bagarre. Tenant son ventre endolori pour avoir bougé trop brutalement, Kruspe ferma les yeux et tout le monde se tut en voyant Landers l'approcher avec le tissu mouillé pour le nettoyer. Sursautant légèrement à cause de la douleur surprise, le brun regarda Paul et vit à quel point il était concentré en cet instant. Intimidé alors que les autres les regardaient, il préféra ne pas regarder Paul d'aussi près même si lui semblait avoir oublié le reste du monde. En effet, une de ses mains s'était posée sur sa cuisse pour stabiliser sa position et l'autre était d'une douceur incroyable. Il lui adressa même un sourire et bien que Richard peina à y répondre après l'avoir vu, il posa une main sur la sienne. Voyant les guitaristes éterniser ces contacts charnels et visuels, Schneider tenta de détendre l'ambiance.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour sortir une connerie mais... il y a des chambres de libres si vous voulez.

Bien que personne ne réagit, Till y vit l'occasion de crever l'abcès avec le groupe pour éviter tout secret. Il interpella Paul et lorsque ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, il haussa une épaule. Le guitariste comprit immédiatement et fut surpris par son soutien mais rassemblant son courage, il regarda Richard dans les yeux alors que le plus jeune ne s'attendait à rien, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ollie et Doom n'étant pas au courant, ils regardèrent donc Till avec des yeux ébahis sans savoir s'il s'agissait encore d'une de leurs blagues ou si c'était plus sérieux.

\- Je blaguais, les mecs ! dit Schneider.

Ollie le prit très bien et sourit. Flake était à des kilomètres mentalement depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Seul Doom sembla dépassé par la situation, faisant signe à Till de le suivre à l'extérieur. Ollie les suivit tout en entraînant Lorenz pour laisser de l'intimité à leurs amis, mais il prit le temps de leur envoyer un encouragement.

\- Je suis content pour vous, les mecs.

Se séparant une fois tranquilles, Paul s'étonna lui-même d'avoir osé le faire et Richard grimaça car le baiser lui avait meurtri un peu plus la lèvre malgré le délice qu'il avait été pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu as repoussé Till de cette façon dehors ? Il voulait t'aider, pour une fois qu'il faisait un pas...

\- Il n'en a rien à foutre de moi, il a fait son numéro parce que les autres étaient là mais il aurait laissé ce type me finir s'il avait pu.

\- Tu le crois aussi sadique ? s'outra Paul.

\- Avec ce que j'ai fait, va savoir !

À nouveau énervé, il ne fut guère déçu lorsque Landers recula et sortit en prononçant le mot "désespérant". Kruspe ne chercha pas à le retenir mais se critiqua mentalement avec sa manie de partir en vrille.

ooOOoo

Dans la cour arrière de la maison, la discussion n'était pas rassurante non plus car la surprise semblait être de trop pour Schneider.

\- Je te répète que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Peu satisfait de cette opposition, Till confronta Christoph à son refus alors qu'il était aussi tolérant qu'un autre.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, ils sont ensemble alors tu dois respecter leur choix.

\- Oui mais depuis quand ? Je n'ai rien contre mais il y a le professionnel et le personnel. Je les aime tous les deux mais Richard n'a jamais pris ses relations au sérieux alors que Paul est la pureté incarnée de ce côté-là, il lui faut quelqu'un de bien et digne de lui. Tu te souviens ? C'est nous tous ou personne alors si Richard venait à lui briser le cœur, ça nous briserait nous aussi. En tant qu'amis, on a longtemps toléré son caractère de merde mais niveau amour... Richard fait le timide mais souviens-toi qu'il devient un cavaleur quand les femmes l'approchent et s'il vient à tromper Paul, il y aura de méchantes retombées. La preuve, cette...

\- Et si tu t'occupais de toi ?

Kruspe venait d'arriver sans hésiter à trancher ses mots, prouvant qu'il avait entendu l'avis négatif du batteur.

\- Apparemment tu t'inquiètes pour Paul parce que tu penses que je vais lui faire du mal, alors dis-le-moi en face.

\- Ok ! Après tout, maintenant que tu es là...

"Oh putain, je le sens mal" pensa Till en les voyant se planter l'un devant l'autre. Kruspe attendit impatiemment mais malgré son rejet de leur relation, Doom prit un ton calme et amoindrit sa stature afin que le plus jeune ne pense pas qu'il voulait se croire supérieur, ce qui était bien trop souvent une cause de sa paranoïa.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux mais j'ai des doutes quand je vous vois. On connaît Paul depuis très longtemps et le groupe dépend de notre entente à tous alors si tu lui brises le cœur, tu me le paieras. On sait tous comment tu es, tu ne penses qu'à ta bite. Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu baises les femmes et tu les jettes comme des vêtements sales alors tu n'as pas intérêt à faire la même chose avec lui. Prends ça pour une menace des plus sérieuses.

Richard perdit toute envie de se défendre contre des arguments aussi cruels. Déglutissant, il agita ses doigts pour se retenir de serrer les poings.

\- C'est l'image que tu as de moi ?

\- C'est celle que tu donnes de toi et tout le monde la connaît, de nos proches jusqu'aux fans.

Alors qu'Oliver voulut les espacer pour couper court à cette conversation qui prenait une tournure inquiétante, Schneider ne lâcha plus le guitariste.

\- Les seules femmes avec lesquelles tu t'es éternisé dans la vie, ce sont celles qui sont tombées enceintes. Hormis Caron parce que tu as voulu tester le mariage, mais à quoi bon puisque tu as été te taper ta meilleure amie. Tu ne vois rien ? Mariage ou enfants... C'est comme si tu voulais rester avec elles pour assumer une connerie à chaque fois, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'imposer ta présence à une personne si ce n'est pas pour la rendre heureuse.

Cette fois, Oliver se fit glacial.

\- Arrête, tu vas trop loin.

\- Mais regarde-le, il est à peine casé avec Paul qu'un mari cocu vient le défoncer pour avoir couché avec sa femme. C'est une véritable maladie...

\- STOP !

Flake venait de hurler et les autres avaient le souffle coupé, y compris Till qui regardait prudemment son meilleur ami dont les poings étaient blancs et les yeux rouges. Gardant le silence de peur de perdre sa voix, Richard ne frappa même pas Doom. Il cracha son sang près des pieds du batteur avant de faire demi-tour, le pas lourd. Bien que Schneider sentit avoir dépassé les limites, il ne put l'assumer et rejeta la faute sur son ami.

\- S'il m'avait craché sur les pieds...

\- Pourquoi tu as été aussi méchant ? demanda Oliver.

\- Demande à toutes les femmes qu'il a baisées sans jamais les rappeler. Il a oublié le mot "sentiments" depuis longtemps.

Flake prit le relais, estimant qu'il était assez resté muet.

\- Ça va, on a compris ça. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Paul est adulte et même si on l'aime tous, il saura gérer ça comme un homme sans semer la discorde. Paul est mon plus vieil ami et j'ai assez confiance en Richard pour savoir qu'il va le traiter comme sa moitié. Ce qu'il est, que tu le veuilles ou non parce que je m'en suis aperçu il y a moins d'une heure et avant vous. Même si c'est un timide sans alcool ou stupéfiant, Reesh n'a jamais hésité à roucouler un peu avec ses copines en notre présence alors qu'avec Paul, il se retenait parce qu'il avait peur. C'est une preuve de patience de sa part, il a peur du jugement des autres. Pour finir, c'est de ma faute s'il s'est fait casser la figure.

Till et les autres froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant, constatant au final que leur ami avait les larmes aux yeux. Schneider s'excusa de s'être emporté avec Richard mais refusa toute responsabilité de la part de Lorenz, qui insista.

\- Je les ai trouvés allongés sur le canapé, tranquillement en train de flirter. Il fallait que je les embête par ma présence et mes blagues de merde, et Richard l'a si mal pris qu'il a failli me sauter dessus. Je les ai rassurés autant que je pouvais en disant que tout allait bien, que ça me faisait plaisir pour eux mais ils ont eu du mal à sortir de leur coquille après. Quand Paul a pris l'initiative, je les ai encore taquinés. Je croyais les mettre à l'aise mais en insistant, j'ai blessé Richard plutôt qu'autre chose et il est sorti en disant qu'il avait besoin de fumer. Vous voyez ? C'est de ma faute si ces mecs lui sont tombés dessus.

Oliver le serra contre lui en disant que ce n'était pas intentionnel et Till, repensant au moment où Richard lui était rentré dedans, se décida également à défendre leur couple d'amis.

\- Moi aussi, j'en ai vu assez ces derniers jours pour dire qu'il l'aime vraiment. Et puis Doom, je te signale que Karen n'est pas tombée enceinte, de même qu'il ne l'a pas épousée.

Le batteur claqua des doigts en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bah tiens, parlons-en. Il l'a peut-être gardée longtemps mais du jour au lendemain, on n'a plus vu son visage comme c'est arrivé avec toutes les autres.

\- C'est souvent ça, une rupture.

Tous se tournèrent vers Paul qui les rejoignait, distant et visiblement très en colère de les surprendre en train de parler dans le dos de Richard. Il pointa du pouce derrière lui en modérant son langage qui menaçait d'exploser au niveau des vulgarités.

\- Oui Doom, ils ont rompu. Je viens de le croiser et il pleure, il a détalé hors de la maison. Je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça depuis...

Il partagea un regard entendu avec Till pour évoquer le jour de son ivresse qu'il ne partagerait pas avec les autres.

\- Déjà qu'il est instable en ce moment, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour le briser comme ça ?

Tous restèrent silencieux mais il eut une réponse partielle lorsque les trois regards se dirigèrent sur Christoph.

\- On va le laisser se dégourdir les jambes, ça lui passera.

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? grogna Paul.

Puis il regarda Till en évoquant à quel point le désespoir d'un homme pouvait le conduire au pire. Lui repensa au pont et Till à l'entaille sur son bras mais chacun se sentit concerné alors que les autres se demandèrent pourquoi ils imaginaient le pire. Till se renseigna sur la direction empruntée et Paul répondit :

\- Droite ! Mais je ne sais pas où exactement et ça m'étonnerait qu'il retourne chez Thea. Je vais aller le chercher, il doit vouloir être seul.

Et il s'exécuta avec la pensée que Doom jugeait leur relation en la comparant à toutes celles que Richard avait eues, juste à cause de Thea. Kruspe ayant craqué un soir, la venue du mari avait persuadé le batteur que leur idylle n'était en rien une bonne idée. Décidant de faire comme son ami, Flake leur tourna le dos et décida de le chercher et Paul l'en remercia avant d'aller chercher son portable pour pouvoir se joindre.

**à suivre...**


	10. Sombre silence

Tel un fauve épiant sa proie, Paul fixait l'objet de sa fureur en retenant tant bien que mal sa haine colossale. Bien qu'il se doutait que Richard n'y serait pas retourné, il avait tenu à s'en assurer et de toute façon, les autres rues suivaient cette maison. Observant Thea à travers les barreaux de son portail de fer, il était caché derrière un poste de transformation électrique placé à quelques mètres derrière le trottoir opposé. Un bosquet à sa droite assombrissait allègrement sa silhouette et le dissimulait aux yeux des voisins, qui dans le cas contraire le prendraient pour un voyeur. Paul avait une vue totale sur la cour dans laquelle la jeune femme poursuivait un garçonnet dans le but de l'amuser. "En plus, elle a un gosse" pensa t-il avec rage. Il l'invectivait de toutes ses forces dans ses pensées sombres, lui en voulant d'avoir attiré l'attention de Richard alors que ce dernier convoitait la sienne sans avoir osé lui envoyer un signe durant des années. Instable et incertain, Richard avait disjoncté avec les deux mais différemment. Paul était jaloux alors que lui-même hésitait sur ce qu'il devait faire à cause de leur attraction mutuelle combattant le côté volage du guitariste. Il avait de plus en plus envie de Richard mais craignait encore de le laisser agir de peur de le voir perdre le contrôle. Richard n'avait jamais eu de patience et le sexe n'était pas une exception à cela, même s'il disait à Paul être capable d'attendre. Il se tortura avec cette pensée ainsi qu'une foule de questions inquiétantes. "Cherchera t-il quelqu'un d'autre le temps que je me décide ? Se forcera t-il à m'oublier s'il m'en croit incapable ?" pensa t-il. Il n'avait aucune réponse mais le pire pour lui serait que son compagnon n'attente de nouveau à sa vie.

Sentant deux mains serrer ses épaules, Landers devina sans mal à qui elles appartenaient mais n'osa tourner la tête.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, mon amour.

Se demandant s'il avait bien fait de l'appeler ainsi puisque Paul le trouvait "désespérant" il y a quelques minutes, Richard chercha tout de même à apaiser le corps tendu de l'aîné qui continuait de regarder Thea.

\- Paul ?

Il baissa sa main droite jusqu'à son poing pour le lui faire desserrer.

\- Calme-toi, j'ai l'impression que tu vas faire une bêtise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je te cherchais. Je t'ai vu longer la rue quand tu es parti, alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai averti les autres.

Kruspe murmura alors qu'il se mit à regarder dans la même direction :

\- Il y en a deux qui m'ont fait la peau aujourd'hui, je crois avoir compris la leçon.

Landers l'entendit déglutir et lui caressa la main par derrière.

\- J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'ai pris l'impasse là-bas pour être un peu seul mais une fois dans les hauteurs, je t'ai vu passer à toute vitesse. Quoi ?

Rien que le fait de voir Paul baisser la tête ne fut pas un signe positif pour lui.

\- C'est nous que ça regarde alors peu importe ce que dira Schneider, d'accord ? Ne l'écoute pas ! conseilla Paul.

\- Je ne penserai pas à lui sous peine de lui en décocher une.

\- Je t'en prie, non.

Paul avait tressauté mais bien qu'il tourna enfin la tête vers Richard, la silhouette trop joviale de Thea monopolisa encore son attention. Celle-ci ne semblait même pas atteinte par le pugilat que sa coucherie avec Richard avait engendré, ou bien elle l'ignorait.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec elle maintenant ? Si son mari vient à en parler dans le village, ça risque d'être une chasse aux sorcières et vu que toi tu repars plus tôt, on sera visés à ta place. Il aurait pu te tuer, pourquoi tu t'es laissé faire ?

Le plus jeune avait senti la rage dans ses derniers mots.

\- C'est le seul problème ?

Kruspe le fit doucement pivoter et Paul le devança avant même qu'il n'ait pu extérioriser ses pensées, mais son ton changea radicalement. Il était froid, calculateur et plein de reproches.

\- Disons que je t'ai connu plus combatif que ça. Tu attendais d'y passer ou quoi ?

Sans approuver, Richard évita tout regard.

\- J'ai couché avec sa femme, il a fait son devoir.

\- Et s'il t'avait tué ?

\- Parce que je ne le mériterais pas ? Je sais que toi et Till le pensez mais vous fermez votre...

\- Enfoiré !

CLAC

Regrettant immédiatement son geste alors que les yeux du brun brillèrent de tristesse, Paul sentit sa bouche trembler tant il lui en voulait mais Richard l'ayant déjà pardonné, il le devança en voyant qu'il allait s'excuser.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Pardon ! Pardon !

\- Laisse tomber, Paul.

L'aîné le serra tout de même contre lui, affrontant un sursaut en guise de réponse comme si le brun craignait un coup à venir.

\- Pardon Ricky ! Mais comment tu peux dire ça alors que j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre ? Tu n'as pas compris encore ? J'ai toujours l'impression que tu cherches à en finir depuis l'autre fois.

\- N'y pense plus.

Vraisemblablement terrorisé, Landers recula sans lui lâcher les bras et le secoua.

\- Bien sûr que si, j'ai peur pour toi. Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas l'air d'y croire ?

"Parce que je me demande encore si tu es sincère" pensa tristement Kruspe avant de sentir des mains sur ses joues.

\- Parle-moi au lieu de te perdre dans tes pensées à chaque fois ! supplia Landers.

En lui prenant les hanches pour l'attirer, Paul se confronta à un brutal mouvement de recul au niveau du bassin. Le coup reçu dans ses parties génitales ne semblait pas l'avoir laissé sans traumatisme. Paul s'avança sans toucher puis lui désigna l'endroit douloureux.

\- Comment ça va en dessous ?

Baissant la tête, le brun répondit :

\- Je dois dire que le coup dans les couilles, c'était tordu.

Pris d'un rire nerveux, une grosse larme traversa sa joue jusqu'au sol mais il poursuivit en se frottant la tempe, de peur que Paul ne se montre trop prévenant.

\- J'ai... j'ai peur qu'on m'approche. C'est uniquement pour ça que j'ai évité de sauter sur Schneider.

\- Et si c'est moi ?

Alors que Paul posait cette question dont la réponse valait malheureusement pour lui aussi, Richard le sentit l'embrasser mais eut de nouveau un mouvement de recul en lui prenant la main. Il décida donc de laisser sortir ce qui le tourmentait à propos de lui.

\- Écoute ! M'avoir embrassé devant les autres ne change rien, ni ce que tu as fait pour moi dans la chambre. J'ai dit que je pouvais attendre mais toi, tu as voulu faire un pas aussi. Je sais que tu m'as avoué dire toujours la vérité en face sans coups tordus mais vu la gravité des choses qui sont arrivées ici, j'ai toujours le sentiment que tu ne veux pas aller plus loin avec moi, surtout depuis que tu sais pour Laurence. Tu restes près de moi mais j'ai l'impression que... comme tu l'as dit derrière la maison, c'est pour me surveiller. Je t'aime, mais pas question de te laisser faire semblant de m'aimer si je te fais peur.

Il ne fut guère étonné de voir son amant faire la moue avec le découragement gravé sur son visage car en cela, Paul était exactement comme lui.

\- Alors soit tu me traites de menteur, soit tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu parles d'un dilemme de merde ! cracha Paul.

Bien qu'il en fut froissé, il se doutait bien que se lier avec Richard signifiait dès le départ emprunter une route semée d'embûches.

\- Je passe mon temps à tout ressasser et à me dire des choses contradictoires, tu sais ! À des moments j'y crois, à d'autres non. Il y a des moments où je pense que tu veux me laisser une chance et d'autres où je pense que tu veux tout arrêter. Je ne le montrais pas mais pour moi, tu simulais au départ pour me garder en sécurité et quand j'ai avoué pour Laurence, tu t'es méfié alors j'ai eu l'impression que tu commençais à revenir en arrière pour éviter de trop me bercer d'illusions. Mais quand tu m'as encouragé à aller au village, tu m'as approché au lieu de me dégager. Tu m'as aussi rejoint plusieurs fois sous la douche pour m'aider moralement et physiquement, et c'est dans ces moments-là que je vois du bon, y compris après que j'ai hurlé sur Lars. Pourtant, quand tu m'as trouvé au lit avec Thea, j'ai vraiment cru que ce serait fini et que tu me le ferais payer peu importe ta façon de le nier. Il y a plus de bas que de hauts avec moi. Je suis désolé si ça te fait du mal de l'entendre mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi alors pour les autres, c'est encore plus dur. Crois-moi, je t'aime mais c'est difficile de raisonner quand on ne s'aime pas soi-même.

Faisant quelques pas sur le côté pour prendre une grande inspiration et digérer cette confession lourde de sens, Landers ne sut s'il devait s'en trouver soulagé ou bouleversé. Incapable de penser sainement après cela, il se tourna et expira difficilement :

\- Tout ça malgré ce que j'ai pu dire et faire ? Eh ben c'est vraiment le bordel dans ta tête.

Haussant les épaules, Richard le vit revenir face à lui et ils se prirent les épaules. Kruspe se pencha afin de vérifier la cour de Thea, désormais vide, puis revint vers la voix qui le rendait fou.

\- Je ne vais pas nier que c'est choquant. Dans cette histoire, on a une victime et un violeur.

Relâchant sa prise, Richard conserva un regard aussi neutre que possible mais anticipant d'autres excuses, il fit preuve de franchise.

\- Voilà pourquoi je disais que tu n'arriverais plus à me regarder sans y penser.

\- C'est d'avoir abordé le sujet mais quand je te regarde, je pense à l'homme que j'ai toujours connu et pas à un criminel.

\- Si tu le dis. Si le choc dont tu parles ne me noircit pas le visage quand tu y repenses...

"Et il insiste encore" pensa Paul avant d'être saisi par un rire sans joie.

\- Il était question de moi au départ, tu as parlé d'un autre viol plus tard alors mets-toi à ma place. Deux agressions sexuelles, c'est déjà énorme pour un homme mais plus venant de toi. Et puis Rick... tu crois que je n'ai pas l'image de toi au lit avec ta mijaurée quand je te regarde ?

Montrant son malaise, Richard fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as tendance à m'éviter depuis ?

\- Je t'évite quand je me sens mal et c'est rare. Mais je me sens mal parce que tu te sens mal et que je n'arrive pas à te remonter le moral. Pour moi, c'est contagieux et tu sais que je peux être aussi dépressif à des moments. Quand je te reverrai enfin sourire franchement, tout ira mieux.

Alors que Paul avait vainement tenté de l'encourager, Richard se souvenait dorénavant ne pas être le seul à vivre des phases de déprime.

\- Alors c'est peine perdue parce que tant que je verrai vos visages vengeurs, je n'irai pas mieux. Till me l'a bien fait comprendre, il m'en veut à mort pour la fin de ma vie.

\- Il veut seulement voir que tu te sens coupable parce que ça atténue sa douleur, mais ça n'empêche pas quelqu'un de vivre. Ça montre que tu assumes les conséquences, mais il finira par te pardonner. Je te dis que si alors arrête de secouer la tête parce que si tu ne tiens pas à ta propre vie, moi j'y tiens malgré ton caractère de merde. Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi parce que c'est justement ce que tu éprouves pour toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même mais putain... moi je t'aime et je n'en peux plus de te voir t'enfoncer.

Richard hocha négativement la tête en fuyant son regard.

\- On parle de toi.

\- Ah ?

Landers lui retourna le visage et insista pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est toi qui n'as aucune confiance en nous. En plus, tu changes de sujet ! souleva Paul.

Hochant la tête d'un geste à peine visible, Richard désigna la propriété du doigt en émettant un rire qu'un simple inconnu aurait pu qualifier de sournois.

\- Tu es caché en train d'observer une femme devant chez elle comme un prédateur alors que son mari vient de me casser la gueule. S'il te voit, il pourrait penser que tu cherches les problèmes et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose. J'ai peur pour toi parce que je sens que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Laurence ni les gars. Alors c'est une vengeance ou tu as peur que je sois encore tenté par Thea ? Parce que comme je t'ai dit, j'ai compris la leçon.

\- Ta queue parle avant ta tête quand ça concerne les femmes, ne dis pas le contraire. Quand elles t'occupent l'esprit, tu as des œillères.

Quittant la concernée des yeux, Kruspe fronça légèrement les sourcils mais n'hésita pas à reconnaître que Paul avait raison sur ce point. Cependant, l'attitude de Paul depuis ces mots le préoccupait car il ne le regardait plus et son corps se relâchait.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es jaloux ? s'enquit Richard.

Évitant toute dispute en le voyant ailleurs, il l'incita à s'asseoir dos au mur pour pouvoir parler tranquillement sans avoir Thea sous les yeux. Il caressa ses lèvres fines et le vit enfin redescendre sur terre.

\- Écoute, tout le village l'a vue se disputer avec son mec à la fête. Elle a pu faire exprès de te suivre après et si c'est le cas, ça pourrait empirer. Pourquoi tu crois que cette connasse a encore l'air si joyeuse ? Elle s'en fout et c'est tout ! grogna Paul.

De nouveau, Richard s'estomaqua de le voir cracher une insulte contre cette femme et cela lui parut toujours aussi inconcevable venant de lui.

\- Ça ne te viendrait pas à l'idée qu'elle n'est peut-être pas au courant de ce qui est arrivé ? Son mari n'a pas l'air d'être rentré, il est sûrement avec les autres le temps de se calmer. Soit il n'ose pas lui faire face, soit il a l'habitude des infidélités de sa part mais a préféré tomber sur moi... ou les deux.

D'un air compréhensif envers le mari, Paul nia.

\- Vu comme il avait l'air blessé, je ne crois pas. C'était la tête du mec qui se sent trahi et je connais ça.

Soufflant en regardant le ciel, Richard prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ok ! Elle ne m'a pas suivi parce que je n'ai pas arrêté de me retourner, je voulais voir si tu me suivais pour rentrer avec moi. Je me suis même assis dans l'ombre juste là-bas, j'ai fumé une clope sans voir arriver personne pendant un bon quart d'heure. J'ai pris mon téléphone pour t'appeler mais j'ai pensé que tu ne répondrais pas, alors j'ai laissé tomber. J'ai failli me mettre à pleurer, je ne tenais plus en place alors je me suis relevé. C'est là que j'ai entendu quelqu'un arriver. J'espérais que ce serait toi mais non, c'était Thea. Elle allait rentrer chez elle mais quand elle m'a vu au bord de la route, elle m'a rejoint. Alors j'ai craqué et je l'ai amenée à la maison. Tu te sens mieux ou pas ?

Troublé, Paul s'étonna d'une réponse aussi détaillée venant de celui qui détestait les questions sur ses débordements. Réalisant à quel point il avait espéré le voir arriver, il murmura tristement :

\- Je te crois, Reesh.

Soulagé, le plus jeune se tourna correctement et demanda :

\- Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas répondu. Tu es jaloux ?

Sans réponse physique ni verbale, Richard dut chercher par lui-même. Il tourna son visage et vit un début de larmes poignant.

\- Je suis sûr de ce que je ressens pour toi, Richard. Mais comme je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai peur de passer à l'acte pour l'instant alors je risque d'être moins réactif. Comme tu avais des vues sur elle et que tu as tendance à être téméraire, j'ai peur que tu ne perdes patience avec moi et que tu retournes la voir quitte à t'attirer des ennuis. Même si je te parais désintéressé, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Encore secoué par le coup reçu entre ses jambes, Richard en fut tout de même ému et attira prudemment Paul sur ses cuisses avec une proximité contrôlée. L'embrassant, Paul adoucit ses lèvres endolories et son visage marqué. Il détailla chaque blessure avant de déposer un baiser dessus, puis la main de Richard qui longea son t-shirt le détendit. Pour un homme qui venait d'être passé à tabac, il se souciait plus de Paul que de lui-même.

\- Paul, j'attendrai autant qu'il le faudra même si je crève d'envie de te faire l'amour. Thea me permettait de cacher ce que je ressentais le temps d'être ici. J'aime te voir rougir comme ça aussi. Je t'aime et même si je peux être brutal quand je te touche, il n'y aura aucune pénétration sans ton accord. Je te l'ai dit, c'est toi qui auras ce premier droit. J'aimerai juste que tu m'autorises les autres pratiques en attendant, celles qui ne font pas mal. Si tu veux, ma première fois pourrait être juste manuelle ou orale, je n'ai pas peur de me lancer. J'ai envie de goûter à ta chair, j'ai vraiment envie de toi mais je ne t'obligerai à rien.

Il sourit en voyant Paul si intimidé par son vocabulaire qu'il s'arrangea pour cacher son rougissement dans son cou. Mais Richard savait qu'il ne perdurerait pas étant donné ce qu'il avait à lui dire ensuite.

\- Autant que je le dise, Thea n'est pas mon plus gros problème du moment.

Intrigué, Paul vint replonger dans ses iris pour l'encourager.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'autre.

Expirant longuement, Kruspe préféra fermer les yeux.

\- J'ai voulu retourner où tu penses tout à l'heure, surtout qua...

\- Quoi ?

Horrifié, Paul lui attrapa la mâchoire mais le brun se dégagea.

\- Hé !

\- J'y pensais mais quand je t'ai vu passer, j'ai eu peur pour toi et je t'ai rejoint.

Désespéré, Paul franchit le peu d'espace entre leurs bustes et l'étreignit.

\- Ricky...

Bien que sursautant encore, Richard lui rendit ce contact.

\- J'en ai marre de tout ça, Paul, je ne peux plus penser normalement. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et tout le monde me pointe du doigt. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai envie de faire ? Vous et mes enfants êtes mes raisons de vivre. Vous êtes tous mes piliers et vous tombez les uns après les autres, même toi depuis que je t'ai parlé de ce que j'ai fait, tu me vois d'un autre œil et je te défends de dire le contraire. Ça plus le fait que j'ai abusé de toi. Je sais que tout est de ma faute mais je commence à me demander si je vais en payer le prix jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Till m'en veut et c'est normal, mais j'aimerai autant qu'il me dise qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir et pareil pour toi. Mieux vaut être sincère plutôt que de me croiser chaque jour en me regardant de travers. Si le prix à payer c'est de vous causer du dégoût, je ne vais pas le supporter.

Las de lui répéter que non, Paul se releva doucement et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment négatif pour ça.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à apprendre sur moi...

\- Tu me prends pour un exemple ?

À bout de patience, Paul l'obligea à se remettre debout et le serra fort contre lui.

\- Dis-moi, as-tu fait pire que ce qu'on a appris ces derniers jours ?

Richard secoua la tête immédiatement, puis recula avant de répéter ce geste négatif afin que Paul ne l'interprète pas mal.

\- Non.

Paul sourit en descendant ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Alors tout va bien.

Richard haussa les épaules.

\- On ne peut pas dire que je sois un modèle de stabilité émotionnelle, surtout en ce moment.

\- Mentale non plus à vrai dire, mais je m'en fous. Que serait le monde si on n'avait pas un petit grain ? rit Paul.

\- Je refuse que mon meilleur ami et toi me reprochiez ça toute ma vie. On en parle ou il me dégage.

\- Je ne te reproche rien, c'est ta conscience qui parle. Sache que je t'aime malgré ce que tu as fait, je me fiche que tu me crois ou non parce que j'en ai assez de me justifier. Quant à Till, on va attendre un jour ou deux et on lui en parlera, tu as ma parole.

"C'est ça et en attendant, je rampe dans mon coin" pensa Richard. Lui prenant les hanches, Paul goûta délicatement ses lèvres salées encore souillées par le sang, et lui proposa de rentrer après avoir constaté que la cour en face était dégagée.

ooOOoo

Richard s'enferma le reste de la journée pour éviter les regards assassins de Lindemann et compatissants des autres, résolu mais renfrogné à la perspective de voir défiler des jours moroses. Il obligea Paul à rester avec les autres même si ce dernier lui imposa des venues régulières. Bien que Richard accepta car au fond il désirait sa présence, il l'aimait et tenait à le préserver de son caractère lunatique et taciturne du moment. Par malheur, ce dernier se manifesta à chaque fois que Paul venait lui faire un câlin. Évidemment ! Il arrivait alors que Richard broyait du noir donc sa joie revenait à petit feu... pour disparaître à nouveau lorsqu'il sentait Paul sur le point de repartir. À dix-neuf heures, Kruspe finit par lui demander de ne plus revenir en prétextant vouloir dormir alors qu'en réalité, il devenait fou et voulait le garder en sécurité loin de lui. Ceci fait, il le regretta car ces derniers jours, seul Paul savait raviver sa flamme joyeuse, sa plaisanterie infantile, son sens moral, de l'amitié et de la famille. Comme ses enfants, Landers lui donnait envie de vivre. Il le maintenait dans le droit chemin avec ses mains de velours et son sourire d'ange. Mais un ange qui avait failli franchir la ligne jaune quelques heures plus tôt, cela noyant Kruspe dans des pensées noires dans lesquelles il arrivait malheur à Paul. Pour finir, il était très difficile pour Richard de garder l'homme qu'il tenait tant à protéger du monde s'il lui fallait également l'éloigner de lui-même pour le protéger. À la merci de la moindre pulsion violente due à sa solitude et sa mélancolie, il se tourna pendant plus d'une heure en grognant contre ses douleurs corporelles avant de pouvoir fermer les yeux.

Bâillant en entrant dans la chambre, Paul vit avec l'éclairage du couloir que Richard dormait au bord du lit. Il referma, se déshabilla silencieusement dans le noir en laissant ses vêtements au sol, puis enjamba Richard aussi doucement que possible après s'être cogné l'orteil en voulant contourner le lit. Riant de sa maladresse discrète, il savoura le ronflement inhabituellement faible du brun qui allait lui permettre de dormir.

\- Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour ! murmura t-il.

Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée du poids des tourments qui écorchaient l'âme de Richard nuit après nuit et transformaient ses rêves en cauchemars.

Bien que tous deux à l'étroit, Paul parvint à trouver le sommeil comme d'habitude mais ce fut pour une courte durée. Après qu'un mouvement l'eut réveillé, il réalisa que sa nuit allait être écourtée lorsque sa main caressa le lit vide. Les yeux fermés, il marmonna sous la fatigue :

\- Reesh ?

Son appel ne recevant aucune réponse, il émergea et tâtonna vers le milieu pour savoir s'il était assis. Personne ! Anxieux, Paul ouvrit entièrement les yeux après avoir senti un courant d'air tout près. Espérant que Richard n'était pas tombé du lit, il attrapa son portable pour allumer la lampe-torche. Surpris, il l'aperçut avec la main sur la poignée de la porte mais ce dernier ne le regarda pas.

\- Mais où tu vas ?

Kruspe sortit sans répondre. Paul sut cette fois que son silence était délibéré et lorsqu'il vit la porte se refermer, il se leva aussi rapidement que possible. Craignant le pire devant cette recrudescence de renfermement, il ne rattrapa Richard qu'après s'être cogné à un autre meuble qu'il prit le temps d'insulter. Jugeant plus prudent d'éclairer le sol que l'autre homme, il le suivit à l'étage puis se figea en le voyant devant la porte de Till. "Merde, ça sent mauvais" pensa Paul avant de voir sa crainte prendre forme.

\- Till !

Le guitariste avait craintivement appelé son ami sans frapper à la porte, mais il aurait du se douter qu'un ton aussi bas n'aurait pas réveillé une souris. Hésitant d'abord, il fit ce qu'il devait faire afin d'être entendu.

TOC TOC

\- Till ! Ouvre-moi, il faut que je te parle.

Le ton était ferme cette fois, forçant son amant à le rejoindre.

\- Mais tu vas réveiller les autres, enfin ! En plus, pas à cette heure-là...

TOC TOC TOC

\- TILL !

Dès lors, Paul paniqua.

\- Je t'en prie, ne déconne pas.

Voyant son entêtement, Paul se plaça entre lui et la porte et trouva le meilleur moyen de le détourner de son but : l'embrasser. Il lui prit les mains ensuite et malgré un couinement de refus indiquant que son compagnon était sur le point de pleurer, Paul le ramena difficilement au rez-de-chaussée en direction de la cuisine.

Désormais, Richard tournait en rond mais malgré l'obscurité, Landers le vit fixer l'escalier à trois reprises.

\- Il est où cet interrupteur ? Et puis merde, regarde-moi autant que tu peux.

Paul venait de se rattraper puisqu'il était difficile pour eux de cerner un seul trait de visage dans le noir. Oubliant la lumière, il prit le visage de Richard.

\- Je n'arrive plus à discerner le son de ta voix parce qu'à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche, c'est pour prononcer le même prénom. Tu deviens dingue à force d'y penser, vide-toi le crâne.

Après un interminable silence, Richard fit entendre sa voix larmoyante.

\- Comment ?

Ravi mais peiné, Paul claqua des dents tant cet éternel problème le rendait nerveux.

\- Il faut que ça vienne de lui, tu dois lui laisser le temps.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, je veux lui parler.

\- Non !

Paul dut lui faire barrage de nouveau et malgré la force du plus jeune, il parvint à l'arrêter.

\- Oublions Till un moment et réglons ce qui peut être réglé. Je sais que tu doutes encore de moi même si je t'ai dit que je t'aime, tu as eu peur de me le dire cet après-midi. Tu as ma parole que j'ai dit la vérité, tu avais juste rebuté mon envie à cause de tes aveux.

\- Justement, ça... ça t'a peut-être fait prendre conscience que tu faisais fausse route ? Je sais que tu hésites même si tu dis que tu m'aimes. Résultat, je suis perdu.

Désespéré, Paul grogna et le serra contre lui.

\- Je n'hésite plus, mais tu n'as pas un bon timing on peut dire. Je réalisais lentement ce que je ressentais pour toi et pile à ce moment, tu casses tout avec une histoire de viol datant d'il y a six ans. Mais même si je n'en suis qu'à mon début de prise de conscience, rien ne me fera faire marche arrière parce que je sais ce que je veux. Je veux t'aider et te montrer aussi ce que je ressens pour toi.

Paul s'inquiéta de son silence mais Kruspe le brisa en tremblant.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Pour une fois, je crois quelqu'un.

\- C'est bon à entendre.

Le cœur réchauffé, Landers l'embrassa profondément en soupirant de bonheur. Savourant les gémissements instinctifs de Richard, Paul espéra terminer sa nuit et chuchota :

\- Allons nous recoucher, tu veux ?

\- Ok !

Rassérénés une fois dans la chambre, Paul alluma la lumière mais en voyant Richard humidifier ses lèvres en s'asseyant, il proposa d'aller lui remplir un verre d'eau. Bien qu'acceptant, Kruspe l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement avant de le relâcher.

Refermant la porte avec le sourire, Landers blêmit soudainement. Hésitant en voyant la cuisine allumée depuis le couloir, Paul prit son courage à deux mains en espérant qu'un de leurs amis avait juste soif. Il tomba nez à nez avec Till qui se frottait les yeux en regardant partout autour de lui, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

\- Salut vieux !

\- C'était quoi ce boucan ? J'ai entendu Richard m'appeler.

Raté ! Paul déglutit sans le regarder et remplit le verre d'eau.

\- Tu as du rêver.

\- Menteur ! Tu es pâlot alors accouche.

Agacé, son guitariste fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu veux la vérité, il tambourinait à ta porte. Il voulait te parler parce qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre.

\- Pour me balancer vos problèmes de couple ?

Voir l'aîné désintéressé ne choqua pas Paul, cela confirmant les dires de Richard sur son rejet. Malgré leur amitié, le plus petit n'en demeura pas moins menaçant lorsqu'il le fusilla du regard.

\- Amusant ! Il pète les plombs depuis que tu le traites comme un pestiféré. Tu lui en veux tellement qu'il attend un retour de bâton. Même de moi au début, il me l'a dit. Il a à peine confiance et tant qu'il n'aura pas confiance, il continuera à déconner et lui faire la morale ne changera rien. Tout ce qu'on lui a reproché le rend complètement cinglé. Il cherche à retrouver son meilleur ami mais tu le repousses.

\- Je ne le repousse pas, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Cette histoire avec Laurence, fais pas l'ignorant.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se retint d'envoyer le verre à travers la pièce.

\- Il dit avoir perdu son meilleur ami, Till. Il doutait de moi à cause de Lars et parce que j'étais distant après qu'il ait avoué son crime. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie alors il faut vraiment que tu lui montres que tu l'aimes toujours, si c'est le cas. Il sait qu'il doit payer le prix de ses erreurs mais à vie, ça le tuera. Il pensait que je faisais semblant de l'aimer pour qu'il reste tranquille, tu te rends compte ? Et il ne te le dira pas alors je vais le faire... si tu ne le vois plus que comme l'homme qui a violé Laurence, il veut le savoir vite par...

Il voulait lui parler de l'éventuel départ de Richard mais finalement, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il perd l'envie de vivre ? Il n'y a aucune véritable façon pour un homme d'assumer son crime. L'unique chose à faire est de s'excuser auprès de la victime mais Richard a agi contre deux personnes, voire trois avec moi. Vous lui en voulez tous les deux et c'est tout à fait normal, mais maintenant il voit le mal partout et il n'arrivait pas à croire à mon pardon cet après-midi encore. Autre chose, il n'a pas eu le dessus sur le mari de Thea parce qu'il s'est laissé tabasser.

Pour une fois, l'expression de Till se changea en une mine triste et déconfite.

\- Mais ce mec était à deux doigts de le tuer ! se souvint Till.

\- Il s'en branle parce qu'il perd la tête. Tu ne réalises pas qu'il a besoin de nous ? Je compatis vraiment pour ta copine, c'est normal d'en vouloir à Richard mais il ne faut pas l'abandonner. Pourquoi tu as autant attendu avant de lui montrer que tu savais ? Pas seulement à cause du bébé ?

S'asseyant, Lindemann commença à fixer le verre.

\- J'avais peur d'en parler, j'ai juste saisi l'occasion en vous écoutant.

\- Et s'il n'en avait pas parlé ? demanda Paul.

Till haussa les épaules.

\- Tu te taisais alors que tu savais tout avant. Je comprends que tu ne voulais pas donner les détails pour le bébé mais en gardant le silence, tu n'as jamais montré que tu avais la rage contre Reesh. Maintenant que tout est exposé, tu agis comme si ça venait juste d'arriver. Il fallait lui en parler autrefois parce que là il ne comprend pas, et moi non plus. Ton ignorance le fait vraiment souffrir. Je te comprends, crois-moi, s'il avait fait ça à ma copine... j'ignore ce que j'aurai fait mais à nos âges, il faut trouver des solutions pour ne pas perdre nos proches. Je l'aime, tu crois que ça me plaît d'être pris entre deux feux parce que mon ami et mon mec se déchirent ?

\- Richard a peut-être fait ton bonheur, mais moi j'ai perdu le mien à cause de lui.

Le voyant baisser la tête, Paul s'appuya sur la table et le força à le regarder.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as poussé vers lui quand j'hésitais ? Tu es resté dans l'ombre mais tu nous as aidés à solidifier notre couple. Tu disais que mon hésitation lui ferait du mal alors je l'ai surmontée. La preuve que tu t'inquiètes encore pour lui ! À toi de montrer que tu ne le vois pas comme une bête monstrueuse, parce que ça le détruit à petit feu. Tu es mon ami et je t'aime autant que lui, mais lui aussi il t'aime et il ne mérite pas que tu le traites comme ça. Tu dis d'ailleurs que Laurence pense à revenir avec toi. Penses-y, tu as deux raisons de repartir de zéro avec Richard. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il cherche à se foutre en l'air à cause de ta haine du passé, et tu sais de quoi je parle.

Prenant le verre, Paul le laissa pantois dans la cuisine et alla retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, Till marmonna pour lui-même :

\- C'est vrai.

De retour dans la chambre, Landers constata avec effroi que la pièce ainsi que la salle de bain étaient vides.

\- Ricky ! murmura t-il.

Se retenant de hurler, il espéra que son petit ami n'avait pas surpris sa conversation avec Till pour ensuite fuir dans la nuit. Serrant les doigts sur son crâne à s'en arracher les cheveux, il vérifia jusqu'au bout du couloir puis tourna en rond dans la chambre en tentant de se rassurer.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Tout va bien, il n'est pas loin et il va...

\- Paul ?

Richard était apparu derrière la fenêtre avec une cigarette à la bouche, un regard interrogateur. Soulagé, Paul le rejoignit hâtivement et se jeta dans ses bras au point que Richard en étouffa. Déposant des baisers dans son cou, il lui tapota le dos mais entendit Paul jurer :

\- Mais quel idiot !

Richard fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as fait peur, je te croyais reparti.

Kruspe se pinça les lèvres avant de le prendre par les hanches.

\- Eh bien comme tu peux le constater, je fumais. J'avais juste repoussé la fenêtre pour éviter que ça empeste. Je te demande pardon.

Richard écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le rebord avant d'entraîner Paul à l'intérieur, ce dernier laissant la lumière allumée pour se rassurer de sa présence. Notant ce détail, Kruspe s'allongea face à lui et caressa son visage enfantin.

\- Je te promets de ne plus jamais déguerpir dans ton dos.

Il s'inquiéta de voir Paul trembler et se redressa. Craignant qu'il ne soit pas convaincu par sa parole, Richard s'allongea sur le dos et l'attira sur lui pour le lui prouver autrement tout en susurrant des mots rassurants. Il l'embrassa, mordilla ses lobes d'oreilles et le caressa durant plusieurs minutes avant de sentir un signe d'apaisement. Caché dans son cou, l'aîné s'exprima finalement.

\- Pardon d'avoir pensé que tu...

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je t'en ai fait voir beaucoup. Et je deviendrais dingue aussi si je perdais toute trace de toi.

Alors que le ton lui avait semblé plus bas à ce moment-là, l'aîné releva la tête et Richard se figea lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, tellement que Paul se sentit bizarre.

\- Tu te sens beaucoup fatigué ?

\- Non ! Me lever pour aller gueuler sur une porte m'a flanqué un coup de fouet. Désolé si je t'ai coupé l'envie de dormir. Tu veux éteindre et faire un câlin le temps que ça revienne ? demanda Kruspe.

Lui qui s'attendait à une réponse ordinaire, il eut droit à un beau rougissement sur les joues de son amant et sourit d'une telle réaction pour une proposition aussi banale que la sienne.

\- En fait, j'ai autre chose à te proposer.

Paul se prit à réfléchir sur le fait de revenir en arrière mais changea vite d'avis, Richard constatant de toute façon l'ampleur que prenait son entrejambe sans chercher à en profiter de peur d'en faire trop ou de se tromper. Ce ne fut que lorsque Landers se mit à caresser son caleçon et l'embrasser en même temps que Richard écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pourtant toujours pas sûr de l'envie de Paul alors il le laissa agir à sa guise.

\- Tu as envie de promener tes mains baladeuses quelque part ? le provoqua t-il.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut la réponse crue de Paul.

\- Disons que c'est plutôt ma bite qui a envie de se promener où tu penses.

Paul rit de son audace en voyant de quelle façon Richard le regardait.

\- Euh... c'est vrai ? hésita ce dernier.

Fixant ses lèvres brillantes, Landers répondit à sa manière. Il l'embrassa voluptueusement et plongea cette fois la main dans son caleçon pour caresser plus directement le sexe de son compagnon. Les gémissements émis sur l'instant firent perdre à Paul un peu plus de sa maîtrise. Se séparant alors que son désir augmentait de plus en plus, Paul murmura chaudement :

\- J'ai envie de cette première fois, mon amour. Je ne sais pas si tu es d'attaque et je n'ai pas envie que tu te forces vu l'heure. Je me rappelle que tu as dit une fois q...

Il se tut lorsque le doigt de Kruspe se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne bande pas encore que je n'ai pas envie. C'est vrai que je suis plus long à la détente quand mon moral est au plus bas mais rappelle-toi que la première fois doit être la tienne, alors ça ne me gêne pas de rester calme tant que je sais que toi tu te feras plaisir. Sauf si tu préférerais me voir dans le même état ? Moi, je veux t'avoir en moi et c'est suffisant pour que je me fasse plaisir même sans érection. Déjà ton regard là commence à m'embrouiller les sens.

Les pupilles dilatées, l'aîné grogna presque en se jetant dans son cou pour l'embrasser.

\- J'ai plus qu'envie de toi maintenant.

Toutefois, il releva rapidement la tête.

\- Tu te doutes bien que ce qui m'inquiète, c'est le fait qu'on n'ait pas de lubrifiant mais sinon...

Tu par un baiser chaste, il sentit les mains et les lèvres de Richard lui démontrer toute sa patience.

\- Je t'ai dit que s'il le fallait, on ferait ça de façon innocente. On a toujours une bouche et nos mains pour se faire plaisir. Je peux attendre pour la pénétration si tu n'es pas rassuré ou alors tu peux quand même le faire, je suis prêt à encaisser. Je t'aime Paul.

Le regard implorant et éloquent de Richard fit craquer son amant mais même si ce dernier était nerveux, il réalisa que s'il devait montrer à Richard qu'il lui faisait confiance, c'était maintenant. Après tout ce que Richard avait enduré, il lui devait au moins ça. Souriant, Paul le laissa entrer dans sa bouche pour bousculer sa langue avec la sienne en guise remerciement, puis Richard s'abaissa jusqu'à pouvoir lui lécher la gorge. Heureux de l'entendre accepter, le brun lui fit goûter à ce qu'il lui avait donné sur le canapé, léchant avidement sa langue tout en commençant lentement à le déshabiller. Pour une nuit qui avait mal commencé pour eux, elle se poursuivait dans l'extase.

**à suivre...**


End file.
